Big Brother Japão IV
by Willy Dan
Summary: ÚLTIMA SEMANA Mais novidades, mais participantes, mais emoções e menos privacidade!
1. Entrada

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV

Narração: Na última edição, mais jogos, mais participantes e uma nova apresentadora. Agora tudo muda, mas a privacidade diminui muito mais ainda. E os participantes agora terão que lutar por um prêmio ainda maior de 1,5 milhão de ienes. Mitsuki Ikuta começa agora a apresentar a quarta edição do Big Brother Japão!

Mitsuki Ikuta entra sob ovação da platéia...

Mitsuki: BOA NOITE PESSOAL!!! Estamos chegando à quarta edição do BBJ, e temos mais convidados, mais jogos e muito menos privacidade como bem explicamos! Agora vamos anunciando os participantes começando por um jovem que teve como hóspede um super-herói que corre mais que a velocidade do som e, até hoje, mantém 7 recordes no Guinness Book! Pode vir Christopher Thorndyke, o Chris de Sonic X!

(Chris entra)

Chris: Olha, é a primeira vez que vejo uma criança... (Mitsuki faz olhar mortal) Isto é, uma anãzinha apresentar o programa!

Mitsuki: Eu vou deixar passar, mas não ouse tocar no assunto de novo, viu? Tenho só 1m25 de altura!

Chris: Maior que o Sonic, só uns centímetros! Mas fora isso, foi divertido lutar com ele e principalmente por duas vezes. Menos quando voltei à idade que o conheci!

Mitsuki: OK, mas isso acontece. Pode entrar! Nossa próxima participante é pavio-curto, mas carrega um sentimento oculto por seu amigo de infância. E ela deu seu primeiro beijo na boca de uma garota. Pode vir Kirie Kojima de Girls Bravo!

(Kirie entra)

Kirie: VÁ PARA O INFERNO, YUKINARI!!! (enche o garoto de pancada)

Yuinari: SOCORRO!!!

Mitsuki: Opa opa! Eu posso saber o que houve?

Miharu: Ah, ele só veio nos ver se estávamos prontas e...

Kirie: ...Invadiu o nosso camarim!

Yukinari: Não foi de propósito, você que explodiu em cima de mim!

Kirie: Ikuta-san, desculpa aí o que houve, mas sobre a história do beijo, é que a Kosame havia me salvado de ser morta no Vale-Tudo!

Mitsuki: Se fosse Telecatch, ninguém ia salvar sua pele. Nem mesmo se encarar a Lilica de novo, e na gaiola! Agora vai para a casa e nada de pancada!

Miharu: Boa sorte, Kirie!

Mitsuki: Outro participante a chegar é inspirado em um moderníssimo jogo de piões e pelo fato de seu comportamento agressivo, não é de muitas amizades. Quem sabe isso mude hoje! Quem vem é Takao Kinomiya o Tyson de BeyBlade

(Tyson entra)

Tyson: Que história é essa de eu não ter muitos amigos? E a minha equipe com o Daichi e o Kenny?

Mitsuki: Ah! O Thief... Eu estou sabendo. Sobre a Hilary...

Tyson: Não somos um casal entendeu? Quer me pentelhar aqui também? E eu também vou enlouquecer se mandar um concerto da Ming-Ming aqui, viu?

Mitsuki: Saiba que não vai rolar, entendeu?

Tyson: Não vou durar mais que um tempo aqui! E mesmo que eu saia, vou sair daqui bem reconhecido, baixinha!

Mitsuki: Vou mostrar a ele depois! Agora outra a ingressar em nossa casa é famosíssima pelo seu jeito excêntrico de ver as coisas. E ninguém esquece de seu lindo visual! Pode entrar Haruhi Suzumiya da série homônima!

(Haruhi entra)

Mitsuki: Nada de cantar aquela música de encerramento porque hoje você vai sofrer muito na casa!

Haruhi: Eu estou pronta para o que der e vier! Agora não quero nem imaginar como!

Mitsuki: Como vestida de coelhinha?

Haruhi: Aquilo foi para anunciar meu filme, As Aventuras de Mikuru Asahina, a empregada da Brigada SOS, liderada por mim e meu melhor servo, Kyon!

Mitsuki: Servo ou escravo? Ele que atura suas ordens e..

Haruhi: Tempo esgotado, estou indo para casa!

Mitsuki: Melhor assim... E agora nosso próximo participante é um ronin, mas ele está como protagonista de uma série que hoje permanece em produção! Minato Sahashi de Sekirei!

(Minato entra)

Minato: Musubi, não pode vir comigo! Mas prometa que vai ficar bem!

Musubi: Não quero sair de perto!

Mitsuki: Desculpa, Musubi... Mas não pode vir com ele, agora Minato, por que precisa da grana?

Minato: Fracassei duas vezes para o vestibular e estou precisando de emprego, sabe? Até encontrar a Musubi fui despejado de um apartamento e vivo em uma pensão com outras Sekireis.

Musubi: Ele não disse uma coisa: Que é muito especial para mim e preciso estar nas alturas com ele!

Mitsuki: Espera! Recebemos um recado da MBI, qualquer palavra sobre o Projeto Sekirei que ele disser, será imediatamente retirado do programa, mas como não acontecerá...

Minato: Posso ir?

Mitsuki: À vontade!

Musubi: Boa sorte, Minato!

Mitsuki: Outra garota a chegar tem o vício por animes e jogos, mas tende a ser preguiçosa, além de liderar um grupo formado por suas melhores amigas. Vem vindo Konata Izumi de Lucky Star!

(Konata entra)

Konata: Eu nunca pensei que entraria em um reality-show, mas aqui não permitia garotas com meu porte físico?

Mitsuki: Seu caso foi exceção Konata, agora você tem que demonstrar serviço na casa. Não tem jogos nem animes para se divertir, entendeu?

Konata: OK, posso me divertir com os outros de todas as formas possíveis, desde que eu saia como vencedora!

Mitsuki: Sem problemas, mas nada de preguiça! E nem pense em fazer comentários pervertidos! Falando em pervertido, ele é um samurai que se hospedou com 4 garotas. Duas delas batem muito nele... Pisando no solo do BBJ, Yoichi Karasuma de Asu no Yoichi!

(Yoichi entra)

Yoichi: AAAAAHHHHHH!!! (cai no chão com a pancada)

Ibuki: TARADO!!! PERVERTIDO!!! SEM-VERGONHA!!!

Ayame: E eu que pensava que você é legal!

Yoichi: Me ajuda!

Mitsuki: Espera, que haikais são esses? (pega os haikais e lê) "A de peitões falou comigo" e "A de peitinhos também é forte"?! Yoichi! Isso não é coisa que se diga de suas amigas!

Ibuki: Ele é um tarado, desde que veio à escola de kendo se hospedar conosco e nossas outras irmãs!

Mitsuki: Por que Kagome e Chihaya não vieram?

Ayame: Na verdade, Angela e Tsubasa estão com elas, junto com Torigaya e Wa-san!

Mitsuki: Yoichi, se não quer sofrer mais, melhor ir para casa. A turbinada está assim porque... (Ibuki saca espada) Deixa para lá! Nossa outra convidada fala na terceira pessoa e é apaixonadíssima por sua irmã. Além de participar de um torneio onde só tem mulheres! Elina a Comandante da Guarda Imperial de Queen's Blade!

(Elina entra)

Elina: Leina, você vem comigo! Nós vamos nos divertir muito!

Leina: Elina, por favor, tira a mão de mim! Não me alicia nem aqui!

Mitsuki: Elina, quer parar com isso! Você veio para um jogo e não para aliciar sua irmã! Ora essa! Incesto aqui é proibido!

Leina: Viu só? Agora pode ir!

Elina: Quando Elina sair, pode me aguardar, seu corpo é todinho meu! Lembra de quando entramos no chuveiro com a Claudette? HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Mitsuki: O que foi isso?

Leina: Nanael derramou o leite sagrado em nós, e aí Elina quis me lavar, daí a Claudette, nossa meia-irmã, veio para a "festinha" que ela promoveu!

Mitsuki: Me poupa do resto, OK, nosso outro participante ressurgiu dinossauros até então extintos, mas como ele também falou qual é a coisa mais forte, merece estar aqui! Kaito de DinoZaurs!

(Kaito entra)

Kaito: Eu dizia que era a fé, mas meus amigos não sabiam se era um sentimento ou algo vivo ou não.

Mitsuki: Por isso disseram que as coisas mais fortes seriam uma formiga e a gravidade... Agora como foi estar lutando com os Cavaleiros Dino?

Kaito: Mais que emocionante. Com a grana ou não, só vim para me divertir mesmo!

Mitsuki: Tem certeza mesmo? Não vai se arrepender!

Kaito: Não vou mesmo!

Mitsuki: Convite feito, pode ir para a casa! Nossa convidada também tem seios super fartos, e originalmente foi criada a partir dos quadrinhos americanos criados por Michael Turner, que hoje mora no céu. Bem-vinda Masane Amaha de Witchblade!

(Masane entra)

Masane: E aí Mitsuki?

Mitsuki: Confesso que diferente de Danielle Baptiste e Sara Pezzini, você não tem razão nenhuma para lutar, não é?

Masane: Tenho sim, minha filha! Riko!

Mitsuki: Mas elas têm objetivos nobres como salvar o mundo e se preocupar com os outros, já você é o tipo que nem liga para os outros!

Masane: Quem você acha que ia pegar minha filha? Por culpa daquela maldita organização de bem-estar eles me tiraram a Riko, mas como tenho ela de volta...

Mitsuki: Me poupa dos detalhes e agora para casa! Outro que tenho a chamar veio de Vestroia e trouxe consigo ótimas recordações das lutas que teve! Mais uma mania mundial, a atual no caso! Quem vem é Daniel Kuso, o Dan de Bakugan!

(Dan entra)

Dan: Oi Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Não se preocupe com o nome é que...

Dan: Me disseram para usar o ocidental porque o meu verdadeiro nome é Danma no Japão!

Mitsuki: Vamos evitar a cacofonia e falar por que veio? Só porque a Runo está apaixonada por você e quer a grana para as lutas?

Dan: As lutas entre Bakugans não valem um centavo. Mas vim para me divertir por outro lado!

Mitsuki: Para casa agora, moleque! Nossa outra garota... Faz parte de um grupo que pilota koubus e faz teatro. A princípio hostilizada e depois readmitida na equipe, quem vem é Sakura Shinguji de Sakura Wars!

(Sakura entra)

Sakura: A hostilidade é porque atrapalhei uma encenação teatral... Mas depois disso, a Sumire e a Maria fizeram as pazes porque o chefe do Esquadrão da Flor é colega de meu falecido pai.

Mitsuki: O capitão Oogami também tem uma paixão por você!

Sakura: Pois é, as meninas, além das já citadas, estão contando comigo no jogo!

Mitsuki: OK, mas quem criou os koubus foi um inimigo não é?

Sakura: Shinoski Yamazaki era na verdade Satan Aoi que levou abaixo nossa base e tivemos que fugir para outro lugar, sabe?

Mitsuki: Entendi... Outro a chegar aqui com uma pretendente não humana é vestibulando... E ainda por cima, quase não entende muito das garotas que rodeiam seu ambiente. Quem vem é Hideki Motosuwa de Chobits!

(Hideki entra)

Hideki: Não entendo muito é? O Minoru e o Shinbo que me ajudam nessas ocasiões, sabe?

Mitsuki: É, mas quando a Chii encosta os seios em você...

Hideki: NÃO ME FALA NISSO!!! Se bem que a Hibiya se ofereceu a cuidar dela durante minha estadia aqui, sabe?

Mitsuki: Eu estou sabendo, não se preocupe, as aulas e o trabalho também vão ser repostos quando você voltar!

Hideki: Me ferrei! (em tom de desagrado)

Mitsuki: Bom... Vamos voltar aos nossos convidados! Ela não tem muito peito, tem inveja de uma das irmãs ricas mas é líder de uma equipe formada por garotas, tanto que chegou a ser convidada na primeira edição! Vem chegando ao BBJ Kurenai Mishina de Musumet!

(Kurenai entra)

Kurenai: Quem não tem muito peito aqui?

Midori: Pior que é você, olha só, seios pequenos não adiantam nada!

Aoi: Mas não fica assim, umas próteses de silicone vão ajudar no assunto!

Kurenai: Fala sério! Não posso ser como essa baixinha aí que vai apresentar o programa!

Mitsuki: Kurenai, para seu governo, a Konata é outra com o mesmo problema, mas sente orgulho de como é! Devia sentir o mesmo!

Kurenai: Contanto que a Shion não venha me provocar!

Mitsuki: Como explica o beijo nela no encerramento da série? Ou as irmãs sobre as outras, a Kou e a Marcia?

Midori: Sem essa! As Otomet são uma pedra em nossos sapatos e não vamos falar nisso!

Aoi: Entendeu?

Mitsuki: Melhor ir para casa... E que comece o jogo! Todos estão confinados e só um conseguirá o prêmio máximo de nossa competição! Até mais!

Continua...


	2. 1a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 2

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Ao lado de Kaito e Chris, Tyson fala das amizades que teve dentro e fora das lutas.

Tyson: pessoal, eu me pergunto como vocês lidam com suas amizades em suas vidas pessoais!

Chris: Bom, meus amigos vivem em outro planeta, e vieram ao meu por mero acaso! Então não me pergunte!

Kaito: Sobre mim, posso dizer que quando fui a um museu, minha professora me disse para eu me apresentar, não durou muito tempo para saberem meu nome e eu contar me segredo à Rina!

Tyson: Nem me fale em garotas, a Hilary só ficou no meu pé, mesmo sem saber de BeyBlayde!

Chris: A Cream pode ser a mais nova, mas ela não é nada boba. Quanto à Amy... Se ela pega um de vocês, a coisa pega!

Tyson: Por quê? Dupla personalidade?

Kaito: Mal-humorada?

Chris: Ela é cabeça quente! Seria bom não deixá-la irritada!

Kaito: Não conta com isso que eu faria. Mas ninguém mais esquentada que a Rina algumas vezes!

Yoichi, por sua vez, treinava sua técnica cortante do vento. Mas os dias rotineiros de pancada tinham uma pequena diferença.

Konata: Me sinto como naqueles dias em que não tenho minha professora para me amolar nos jogos, mas o chato é que minhas amigas não estão curtindo isto! O que acha Kirie?

Kirie: Dia ensolarado, primeira manhã do jogo! Isso me anima muito, e sem o Yukinari para me...

Yoichi: Vento divino, estilo Ukiha... TEMPESTADE!

Kirie: Hein?

VOOSH! SHRIPP! (Kirie acaba ficando seminua com a técnica de Yoichi)

Yoichi: Técnica do dia e nada como praticar sem prejudicar ninguém!

Kirie: ...Além de mim! Seu patético!

POW! (Yoichi recebe um soco de Kirie)

Konata: Não sei se você soube Yoichi, mas meninas como esta que estão te batendo, geralmente costumam se exibir para chamar atenção!

Yoichi: Como sabe disso, baixinha? Você não tem idade para ficar falando essas besteiras!

Kirie: Seus pais vão ter um ataque se ficar falando essas safadezas, agora me dá uma toalha!

Konata: Kirie, você não sabe... Meu pai adora jogos adultos e séries como eu. E eu não tenho mãe desde a infância! Apesar da aparência, eu sou adolescente, entendeu?

Yoichi: OK! Falou o que quis, agora tira essa peituda de cima de mim!

Kirie: Quem você chama de peituda aqui? A Masane tem mais que eu!

Konata: Mais um motivo para sentir inveja!

Dan, por sua vez, queria saber como os vestibulandos Minato e Hideki conheceram suas pretendentes. Mas só um deles possui mais de uma.

Dan: Eu sei que é complicado falar como conheceram suas garotas, mas queria saber... Como o fizeram?

Hideki: (pega refrigerante e serve aos rapazes) Vou te contar, minha persocon eu conheci quando estava jogada no lixo. Recorri a meus amigos Minoru e Shinbo a saber um pouco mais da Chii.

Minato: A Yukari só vai tirar sarro de mim depois disso. Sobre isso, Musubi estava fugindo de duas garotas chamadas Hibiki e Hikari, que queriam capturá-la por não ter um ashikabi. Ou mestre como muitos falam. Só que ela não foi a única não.

Dan: Quais outras?

Minato: Er... Kusano, Matsu e Tsukiumi. Só uma delas é maior irritadiça, sabe?

Hideki: Nem me fale nisso. Shimizu-sensei me enche o saco se não estou atento às aulas.

Minato: Como assim?

Hideki: Quando penso na Chii ou outra coisa.

Dan: E eu achando que a Runo fosse uma pedra em meu sapato!

Haruhi, pouco se importando com opiniões alheias, se dizia a rainha do quarto. Quem não gostou da idéia foram Elina e Kurenai.

Haruhi: OK! Como fui a primeira a acordar, vocês serão minhas súditas e não vou aceitar contradições!

Kurenai: Opa! Eu sou líder de uma equipe formada pelas minhas irmãs, não recebo ordens!

Elina: Tal como ela, eu as faço! Elina pertence à família Vance e não vai tolerar isso!

Haruhi: Blábláblá! Não quero saber! E além do mais...

Kurenai: Além do mais, nada! Você trata de ser menos arrogante e veja se toma jeito nessa sua cabeça, entendeu?

Elina: E outra coisa, para a esquisitinha e a sem-peito! Este corpinho aqui é só da Leina, e de mais ninguém! Só da Leina!

Haruhi: Contanto que eu durma aqui como rainha do território!

Kurenai: Nada disso! Sua convencida!

Elina: Elina concorda com a garota aqui!

Masane e Sakura arrumavam a casa, logo a portadora da Witchblade falava da pior situação que lhe aconteceu.

Sakura: Diz aí Masane, você sentiu outro momento pior que ser separada de sua filha?

Masane: Não sou lá mãe biológica, mas Riko me ama como tal. Direto ao assunto, afirmo que me sinto mal até depois que eu soube que fui criada em um orfanato!

Sakura: Pelo menos lhe disseram seu nome verdadeiro?

Masane: O Takayama me disse que era algo como Yasuka Ohara, sabe?

Sakura: Então você é mais conhecida como Masane não é?

Masane: Pouca gente sabe do meu nome verdadeiro, pouca gente mesmo! E mesmo se o pessoal daqui soubesse, não ia mudar nada!

Sakura: Entendo!

Masane: Bom... Tudo acabado aqui, agora é só mantermos a espera por todos!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Haruhi e Konata deixam Kirie e Kurenai ainda mais irritadas pelos comentários pervertidos da loli e a tagarelice que elas faziam.

Konata: Olha Haruhi, sua companhia me deixa honrada em saber que tem alguém que me entenda, fora que você já me visitou na loja não é?

Haruhi: Um dia vê se visita a gente no concerto da Brigada SOS! Eu ainda me lembro que a Yuki e eu tocamos!

Kurenai: Você nem sabe tocar guitarra, sua lesada!

Haruhi: Mas a Yuki me passou todos os acordes usando os poderes dela para mim!

Kirie: Você tem contatos anormais até onde eu sei!

Haruhi: Engano seu! Eu gosto de aliens, viajantes do tempo e espers!

Kurenai: Sensitivos com poderes extra-sensoriais, entendi! Tem contato com fantasmas?

Kirie: AAAAAHHHHH!!! QUALQUER COISA MENOS FANTASMAS, EU NÃO GOSTO DE FANTASMAS!!! (se esconde no lençol da cama)

Konata: Nenhum mesmo! Ela não faz contato com fantasmas! Alguma de vocês já teve?

Kurenai: Eu nunca!

Kirie: Só no dia em que eu ia visitar o Yukinari e a Kosame me pegou para fazer amor comigo!

Konata: Nossa! Isso que é vontade de ter amor com uma garota! E saiba que adoro séries assim! Nunca cheguei a ver um yuri ou yaoi, mas confesso que ambos os estilos me impressionam muito! Tanto que seus peitões, Kirie, me lembram de quando a Yuki-chan ganhou uma corrida e teve uma vantagem com isso! (todas menos Haruhi, ficam constrangidas)

Sakura, ao lado de Masane toma café da manhã, mas a jovem mãe se recusa a ajudar nas prendas.

Sakura: Masane, uma pergunta, como conseguiu se sustentar em um quarto de um restaurante?

Masane: Riko sabe cozinhar melhor que eu...

Sakura: Notei... (em tom de ironia)

Masane: Agora e você, sobre o tal Esquadrão da Flor?

Sakura: Os mechas são movidos a energia sobrenatural. Não só eu não... Kohran, Maria, Kanna, Sumire e Iris fazem o mesmo. E as meninas do Esquadrão da Estrela também, Orihime e Reni. São ótimas companhias, e contracenam bem no teatro também.

Masane: Me lembro da pressão que você exerceu sobre si própria em temer o fato de ser a protagonista.

Sakura: Agora me ajuda com a louça?

Masane: Estou com preguiça...

Sakura: Por enquanto! Mas é bom ver se ajuda aqui! Quem não ajuda, não come entendeu?

Kaito, Tyson, Chris e Dan que acordam mais tarde ficaram se divertindo e criticando Elina sobre seu comportamento.

Dan: Chegou muito arrogante aqui, não é?

Chris: O tempo todo na terceira pessoa, como se isso não bastasse é "Leina para lá, Leina para cá"... A garota fala demais na irmã.

Kaito: Há um telefone ali perto do monitor, se ela atender é possível que já esteja mal!

Chris: ou um de nós, que não fosse ela!

Tyson: Não olhem para mim, ora essa! Eu estou tentando me adaptar aqui!

Kaito: Ninguém perguntou nada, nem para pessoas que chegam aqui gritando com os outros!

Dan: Como explica a disputa de gritos com a Kirie?

Tyson: Sem comentários.... (ficando sem graça)

Minato se entendia com Hideki e explica as desvantagens de se ter mais de uma garota consigo.

Hideki: Eu te pergunto uma coisa, Sahashi... Você já teve problemas em disputar atenções com alguém?

Minato: Desde que a Musubi entrou em minha vida, eu algumas vezes me sinto mal tentando não olhar para os seios fartos dela ou quando está nua!

Hideki: Mesmo barco, mas os peitos da Chii são mais achatados! E fico louco quando ela não protege aquela parte!

Minato: Parece que não sou o único por aqui então! Mas digo que a Tsukiumi também não chega a ser ingênua, mas ela também...

Hideki: Também o quê?

Minato: Se eu olho para a Musubi, quer ser vista também! Ku-chan é quem consegue maioria das vezes ficar perto de mim... Se não fosse uma criança! Matsu é mais o tipo que fica dentro do quarto estudando!

Hideki: Mais alguma coisa?

Minato: Não!

Na banheira, Elina causa alvoroço quando Yoichi estava banhando e ela aparece ordenando e sem nada no corpo.

Yoichi: (pensando) Nada aqui das meninas, mas elas adorariam estar aqui se não fosse uma competição... (falando) Quem está aí?

Elina: Por ordem da princesa Elina, você está invadindo o espaço que quero ocupar!

Yoichi: POR QUE ESTÁ PELADA NA MINHA FRENTE, ELINA!!!???

Elina: Me sinto melhor assim, agora vê se você tome uma distância razoável que eu possa ocupar!

Yoichi: Melhor sair daqui, ou a Kirie vai achar que sou um pervertido... Ou pior, a Ibuki, invocada aqui querendo me bater!

Elina: HMPF! Amarelão! (entra na banheira)

QUARTA-FEIRA

Inaugurando o confessionário, Masane aguarda bons ares no jogo e faz de tudo pela filha, principalmente quando luta na sua outra forma.

Masane: Desde que eu fiquei separada da Riko, acabei me envolvendo em muitas lutas, fora com as Cloneblades... Ainda houve outras situações às quais me comparei com o que passei por aqui. Entre eles, os comentários adultos da Konata me lembram quando estou naquela forma monstruosa, mostrando quase todo meu corpo. Cá para todos, a Konata faz aqueles comentários com quase todas as garotas com seios fartos. Tirando a Haruhi, e a Sakura.

Treinando espadas, Yoichi se entende melhor com Sakura e ambos, mesmo que espadachins, dizem ter bons relacionamentos. Mas diferente da piloto de koubus, o jovem das montanhas tem tido mais problemas.

(treino de espadas acontece e pára em seguida)

Sakura: Está a fim de tomar algo?

Yoichi: Seria bom! Mas me diz Sakura... Nesses dias que você treina, passa por situações como as minhas?

Sakura: como você vê as meninas nuas, quase nunca. Mas enfrentar o mal é mais problemático!

Yoichi: Os irmãos Ukyo e Sakon Saginomiya que o digam depois de enganar Tsubasa e Angela, fazendo-as me enfrentarem. Com a desculpa de que meu estilo é melhor que o delas, mas com minhas palavras eu as convenci, e agora elas trabalham entregando macarrão para nós!

Sakura: Interessante!

Yoichi: Lembro até que uma delas está caída pelo Washizu, um ex-arruaceiro que agora luta comigo, mas é por causa da Ibuki. O que ele não sabe é que a Ayame e a Tsubasa estão de olho nele!

Sakura: Ainda bem que só tenho o Capitão Oogami!

Yoichi: Bom para você!

Kirie pega do meio, mas é Dan e Tyson que se ferram com a história de garotas problema.

Dan: Então... Você está me dizendo que também possui garotas-problema em sua equipe?

Tyson: Na verdade só uma! A Hilary! Em meu pé o tempo todo, me mandando fazer isso ou aquilo! Pior que a Kirie e a Haruhi juntas!

Dan: Bom... A Runo não é essas coisas. Mas tem mais daquela peituda do que a dos lacinhos laranja! Julie e Alice são bem mais quietas e muito mais!

Kirie: Quem aqui é a mandona da casa?

SPACK! POW! KRAK! (Kirie dá uma sova nos rapazes)

Tyson: Espera! Estávamos falando de nossas amigas!

Kirie: É! Mas só porque tenho seios fartos, têm que me pôr no meio da conversa?

Dan: Mais ou menos...

Kirie: Então acho bom se calarem!

Tyson: Ou contamos que você beijou uma garota! (Kirie fica corada e constrangida)

Elina leva uma conversa com Konata que a desmascara quando o assunto envolve sua irmã.

Konata: (saindo da piscina) Elina, eu posso saber porque tende a lutar naquele torneio que só tem mulheres?

Elina: Elina só fala quando bem entender!

Konata: Nem se o assunto envolve...

Elina: Espera! O Queen's Blade acontece a cada quatro anos! Espero conquistar minha irmã dentro ou fora dele!

Konata: Você é tão apaixonada assim por ela? Um dia desses, lembro que você disse que a encontrou depois de lutar por três dias seguidos com uma elfa chamada Echidna! E como se isso não bastasse, você caiu de cara nos seios dela!

Elina: Eram muito macios que eles são todos meus! Não importa se Cattleya e Melpha tenham um par maior! Os da Leina já me bastam!

Kurenai foi outra a estar no confessionário, e se irrita com os comentários de Konata.

Kurenai: Ela fica passando a mão no meu peito dizendo que pareço um homem com duas bolas de tênis penduradas na roupa, na verdade aquela baixinha de cabelo azul e sorriso felino quer irritar a todos com esses comentários adultos. Da mesma forma que tratou aqui a Masane, a Kirie e a Elina, me senti como se não fosse uma mulher de verdade, mas uma espécie de mulheres sem-vergonha que se oferecem facilmente para os outros!

Hideki, Minato, Chris e Haruhi se organizam em arrumar os quartos. E já começam a falar de quem são as mais desorganizadas do grupo.

Hideki: A Konata é muito cheia de preguiça aqui!

Minato: Me lembra a Miya em momentos em que ninguém quer obedecê-la. Se não mantiver a paz, ferrou com ela!

Haruhi: Por quê? Ela é uma sekirei também?

Minato: Claro que sim! Talvez até mais forte! Só não quer lutar com outras, que não sejam Musubi ou Tsukiumi. Elas são boas garotas, mas pelo menos não chegam a ser preguiçosas como a baixinha ou a Masamune!

Chris: Por que ela é chamada de Masamune?

Haruhi: Já viu o tamanho dos seios dela por acaso?

Chris: Nem me lembre disso!

Hideki: Uma pergunta Haruhi, no seu grupo, todo mundo ajuda?

Haruhi: Eu diria que o Kyon é o meu fiel burro de carga! Afinal é ele que faz mais coisas em meu serviço!

Chris: Que coisa!

Minato: E o que você faz, fora mandar nos outros?

Hideki: Esquece! Ela é assim mesmo! Orgulhosa de si própria no que faz para ela! Espera só quando chegar Domingo, é só ela não ser imunizada ou liderar!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Elina, em um banho com Masane, percebe que sentiu um pouco de inveja, e que não é a mesma coisa sem sua irmã, Leina.

Masane: Enfim um banho para acalmar os ânimos! Não acha?

Elina: Escuta Masamune...

Masane: É Masane, você me chama assim por causa dos meus seios como os outros falam?

Elina: Por quê? Não é para reparar? HMMHMMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso e alisa os seios de Masane) São grandões! Poxa vida, mas eu ainda prefiro os da Leina!

Masane: Irmãzinha incestuosa, hein?

Elina: Eu sou mesmo! Aquele corpo é todinho meu, e mesmo que Elina saia, sentirá feliz de ver Leina de novo!

Masane: Fala sério!

Elina: Além do mais... Seus seios são grandes mas um pouco macios demais!

Dan, Tyson e Kaito aproveitavam bem academia jogando sinuca, mas não deixam de ser alvo dos comentários de Konata.

(garotos jogando)

Tyson: Bola 7 na caçapa do canto!

Dan: Pois é... Esse jogo está mais divertido que antes! E pensar que... (vendo Konata) Ih! Ela não!

Kaito: Ela não, o quê? Ah! A baixinha cabeluda!

Konata: Eu estava um dia me perguntando como vocês lidam com as garotas que lhes cercam quando estão fora de suas recreações comuns!

Tyson: Já te disse! Hilary não sabe nada de BeyBlade! Pergunte isso a eles!

Dan: Escuta, sua baixinha despeitada, o que quer aqui?

Konata: HMM! Nessas horas vocês deviam estar se perguntando se ficariam encalhados feito solteirões que vivem com os pais, ou avô que é o caso de um de vocês, ou pretendem logo assumir seu amor por suas meninas?

Kaito: Escuta... Isso não se faz viu? Quem te contou essa besteira?

Dan: (sendo visto por todos) O que foi?

Tyson: Sabemos que foi você!

Konata: Eu disse que, quando estávamos dormindo e ele dizia "Runo... Eu quero estar contigo para todo o sempre!", abraçado a um travesseiro! E ele pensava que estava com a garota aqui! Assim como teve as tais de Rina e Hilary, não é? HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso)

Tyson, Kaito e Dan: CALA A BOCA, KONATA!!!!

Sakura, Kirie e Haruhi se perguntam sobre a Prova do Líder, antes da mesma começar. O que esperam é que comece com uma coisa mais leve...

Sakura: O que vocês acham que pode acontecer amanhã?

Kirie: Tem que ser uma leve, e outra coisa! Definir grupos! Quem mora aonde...

Sakura: Estou com você! Vou ter um ataque se a Konata ficar conosco!

Haruhi: Não comigo!

Kirie: Você diz isso porque é amiga dela, e acho que de longa data!

Haruhi: Há controvérsias, da mesma forma que você tem o seu saco de pancadas, chamado Yukinari!

Sakura: E o que isso tem a ver?

Haruhi: Konata tem as amigas dela, tal como Kirie e eu temos os nossos! Fora isso, espero que sorteiem assim: Um grupo na casa luxo, e outro no puxadinho!

Minato, diz no confessionário o aperto no coração sem suas amadas sekireis.

Minato: Essa semana estive me lamentando pela saudade que tenho de minhas garotas, mesmo que eu saia não verei problemas, mas se eu continuar, melhor ainda! E gosto de estar com elas! Às vezes me pergunto como Musubi e cia. Se sairiam sem mim, sabe?

Yoichi puxava conversa com Kurenai, e esta era um pouco invejada por parte das meninas

Yoichi: A Kirie deve estar achando que sou um tarado ou outra coisa. Mas verdade seja dita eu nem gosto de fazer aquilo, mesmo que por acidente!

Kurenai: Larga disso, e me responde uma coisa. Eu sou mesmo invejada pelas meninas?

Yoichi: Por causa de seus peitos serem do tamanho de duas peras?

Kurenai: Mais ou menos isso!

Yoichi: Você é bela como sempre foi! Não que eu banque o tarado por reparar!

Kurenai: estou pouco me lixando para isso Yoichi! E além do mais, você faz de tudo para suas meninas não é?

Yoichi: Elas fazem mais do que imagino!

Kurenai: Assim como eu a minhas irmãs, mesmo sendo a caçula da turma!

Chris e Hideki falam das grandes baixas que amigos podem ter sofrido.

Chris: Hideki, você um dia desses estava falando sobre o chefe de sua Chobits, o que foi que houve?

Hideki: É que quando a Chii foi capturada, ele me contou de quando também teve uma Chobits de modelo antigo também... Ele foi muito feliz e se casou com ela, mas aí, com o tempo, deu defeito e não tinha conserto! Ela não se lembrava de quase nada.

Chris: Podia ter enviado ao meu avô ou...

Hideki: Não terminei ainda, mas valeu a sugestão. Então ele foi salvo por sua amada que se sacrificou em ser atropelada por um caminhão. O acidente afetou o disco rígido e então ela quebou de vez. Ela foi batizada como Yumi, mesmo nome da filha do meu chefe.

Chris: A Helen também não pode andar, mas isso não a impediu de se aventurar com o Sonic uma vez quando minha família e amigos fomos visitar o presidente, pelo menos Topázio e Rouge estavam de folga nesse dia. Seria pior se a GUN estivesse querendo caçá-lo. Até o surgimento do Shadow!

Hideki: GUN, o que significa isso?

Chris: Guardiões Unidos das Nações, eles servem ao governo para deter Eggman, mas Rouge só está nessa em troca de seus crimes ignorados. Mas como gosta de jóias, o problema são suas recaídas por isso.

Hideki: Eu sinto pela sua amiga, mas sei que ela tem muita força de vontade também!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Primeiro dia de Prova do Líder, Sábado e Domingo, anjo e estalecas. Agora sorteamos o seguinte... Lado A como sabem é a casa luxo, e Lado B, o nosso puxadinho! Temos nossos grupos formados, e conforme a derrota nas provas das estalecas... Podem estar misturados, mas nada impedindo que estejam em seus grupos.

Kirie: Vai falar quais são?

Chris: Esperamos que a Konata não esteja no mesmo que alguns de nós!

Mitsuki: Péssima notícia a um de vocês! No Lado A estão você, Kurenai, Konata, Haruhi, Dan, Tyson e Chris! O Lado B é de Masane, Elina, Sakura, Yoichi, Minato, Hideki e Kaito. Agora podem continuar sendo amigos uns dos outros, podem! Agora vamos ver!

Haruhi e Konata: AMIGAS PARA SEMPRE!!!!

Mitsuki: Agora todo mundo para fora!

(participantes saindo da casa)

Mitsuki: Nossa primeira prova é de resistência. Vamos ver, quanto tempo vocês agüentam ficar dando idas e vindas nessa trave, OK? Ela é plana, mas vamos ver quem resiste mais! E nada de sapatos, já que Elina anda de salto alto. (todos tiram sapatos) Dúvidas?

Chris: Só uma, tem risco de cair e se machucar?

Mitsuki: É isso que estamos evitando. Mais alguém?

Elina: Elina não concorda em ficar em uma moradia de gente pobre! Posso mudar de grupo?

Mitsuki: Sinto muito, vai ter que agüentar agora! Até mais e quando possível, durante a semana!

A prova tem início, e as coisas chegam a apertar com a chegada da chuva. Alguns participantes mal começam a participar e desistem devido ao aguaceiro. Que o digam Minato e Hideki, além de Elina e Masane. Sakura foi mais tarde por perder o equilíbrio e o cansaço prematuro de Konata a impede de prosseguir.

SEXTA-FEIRA

A prova continua, Konata falava com Elina e Masane sobre interesses amorosos.

Konata: Elina, fora você ter a irmã, será que a Masamune também teve alguém de olho nela?

Masane: Isso não é da sua conta, baixinha!

Konata: Calma! Eu só soube através de suas colegas do puxadinho que seu chefe ou um tal de Tozawa, não sei se era esse o nome, por terem sabido de seu segredo, podem ter se apaixonado por você!

Masane: por que não cala essa sua boca, sua fofoqueira?

Elina: HMMHMMHMM! Então Elina não é a única interessada em alguém, ou vai ficar com sua filhinha? (olhar malicioso)

Masane: CALEM SUAS BOCAS!!!! (constrangida)

Elina: Ih! Ela deve estar se entregando!

Konata: Eu não contaria com isso, Elina. Outra coisa, será que a amiguinha orelhuda da sua irmã teve a aluna como pretendente. Como era o nome mesmo? Lembrei, Irma, não é?

Mais uma desistência, Minato e Chris se servem para o café com Kirie.

Kirie: (servindo o café) Sahashi e Thorndyke, com quem vocês moram, fora suas companhias de sempre?

Chris: Vou logo avisando que o Sonic e meus amigos vieram por mero acaso! Só isso!

Minato: Kagari e Miya, fora a Uzume que é hospedada há mais tempo que eu, Musubi e as outras!

Kirie: Sei... Mas o que me pergunto é porque sou perseguida pela Konata por aqueles comentários, ou vocês, quando sou agressiva!

Chris: Comigo nunca, eu respeito sua privacidade, você que é cabeça quente!

Kirie: Eu sei! Eu falava do Minato! Já que ele tem um grupo de meninas peitudas ao seu favor!

Minato: (sem jeito) Espera... Er... Como posso explicar isso, são sim, isto é... A Ku-chan não! Mas as outras... AHHHHH! NEM SEI COMO EXPLICAR ISSO!!!!!

Se passa ainda mais tempo e os competidores continuavam a Prova do Líder, mas desta vez Hideki e Yoichi.

Yoichi: E aí Motosuwa, tudo bem?

Hideki: Te pergunto o mesmo, Karasuma!

Yoichi: Te falo uma coisa, até hoje não esqueci de quando fui perseguido pela Ibuki quando cheguei na cidade!

Hideki: Que houve?

Yoichi: Fora isso, ainda levei um baque da Ayame por apertar os peitos dela, muito pequenos por sinal, e afundar na saia da Chihaya.

Hideki: Ninguém merece isso, sabia?

Yoichi: Nem eu!

Hideki: Somos dois então.

Dan, Tyson e Kaito saem em grupo e falam da possibilidade de Haruhi liderar.

Kaito: Como acham que a Haruhi vai sair se ela for a líder?

Dan: Torço para que isso não aconteça!

Tyson: Eu não contaria com isso, porque ela está com Kurenai e Sakura no páreo. O que não quero é imaginar como ela pode terminar liderando a competição, vai sair mandando em todos!

Dan: Pela forma de agir, será como uma tirana certamente!

Tyson: Eu não discordo nada!

Kaito: Nem eu!

Dan: Agora é só esperar que uma das outras duas vença!

Kaito: Sakura ou Kurenai, qualquer uma das duas pode ser! Se for a Haruhi ferrou!

Infelizmente os meninos estavam certos sobre quem venceria a Prova do Líder, a felizarda foi Haruhi, mas uma das outras duas perdedoras não esperava atender o temido Big Fone.

Haruhi: Eu sou a bambambã da casa e terão que fazer tudo o que eu disser!

Sakura: Não conta com isso não! Já tem direito a TV, rádio, música e muito mais. O que quer agora?

Haruhi: Eu não sei, mas vamos ter muita diversão comigo no comando!

Kurenai: Vai catar coquinho líder bobalhona de uma figa!

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Kurenai: Com licença! Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você está indicada ao paredão de Terça-Feira!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Sakura: Olha não sei o que te aconteceu Kurenai, mas se vai ficar com esse olhar de peixe morto vou ver o que os outros fizeram de bom!

Kurenai: Não é nada, só acabei me assustando com algo!

Haruhi: Pega de surpresa pelo Big Fone não é? Nem sei do que se trata isso!

Sakura: Nenhuma de nós sabe o segredo, só você.

SÁBADO

Yoichi aproveitava a manhã e aprimorar mais sua técnica. Outra vez rasga a roupa de Kirie, mas desta vez ela é imobilizada.

Yoichi: Vento divino, estilo Ukiha... CALMARIA!

VOOSH! SHRIPP! (Kirie perde a saia)

Kirie: Ora seu... (imobilizado por Sakura e Elina)

Elina: Calma Kirie, calma! O que vai ganhar batendo nele?

Sakura: Escuta só, eu não vou deixar que bata nele! Sou espadachim também!

Kirie: E o que tem de mais nisso?

Yoichi: Aí o que está havendo?

Sakura: A Irritadiça Kojima querendo te bater de novo!

Elina: Se quer bater no Yoichi-san... (apalpa os seios de Kirie) Passe por mim primeiro!

Yoichi: Mas que...

Kirie: SOCORRO!!!!!

Sakura: O que fará?

Elina: Me divertir com ela!

Chris se entendia com Haruhi e Konata quando ele estava arrumando as camas com as meninas.

Chris: Uma pergunta meninas... Vocês se dão bem com meninos, fora eu, Dan, Tyson ou Kaito?

Konata: Eu não me envolvo muito com meninos ou rapazes crescidos, mas garanto que estou mais familiarizada com minhas amigas, Hi-chan, Yuki-chan e Kagamin!

Haruhi: Não tenho ninguém além do Kyon e do Koizumi-kun! Mas é claro que eles serve bem à minha brigada!

Chris: Bom, de amigos eu tenho a Helen e a Frances, outra coisa... Vocês até que são legais!

Haruhi: E sobre as outras baixinhas abaixo de um metro que você se envolveu?

Chris: A Amy e a Cream são só amigas, uma tem pavio-curto e a outra vive com a mãe Vanilla. Tirando que conheci a ladra de jóias, Rouge!

Konata: Como você me contou um dia desses, a forma dela se vestir deve ser para atrair atenção de alguém como o rival ou o parceiro de trabalho! Mas eu, no lugar dela, não me deixaria nem um pouco ser pega para servir às autoridades em troca de liberdade.

Haruhi: Então como prefere?

Konata: Eu com certeza faria como uma ladra astuta fugiria sem deixar rastros com a ajuda de minhas amigas!

Haruhi: Está explicado!

Minato, Kaito e Hideki comentam sobre a atitude de Masane na casa. Totalmente relaxada como Konata, mas por outro lado...

Kaito: Pessoal, repararam em uma coisa diferente na Masane?

Hideki: Se está falando naqueles mega-peitos...

Kaito: Nada disso! Da entrada para cá, só está relaxando, sabem?

Minato: Grande novidade! (em tom de ironia)

Hideki: É... Porque entre todas, a Kurenai, Haruhi, Konata e principalmente a Sakura ajudam. Elina e ela são as mais relaxadas daqui!

Kaito: Se a Haruhi indicar qualquer uma delas, de boa! Caso contrário, sobra para nós!

Minato: Bom... Ainda é o começo, tem muita lenha para queimar hoje e daqui até o final!

Hideki: É! Menos mal!

Minato: Contanto que não seja alguém que ajuda aqui!

A primeira Prova do Anjo acontece. Todos os participantes precisavam fazer um encanamento que corra as letras que formem o logo do BBJ. Vitória de Yoichi, que indica Kurenai e Konata no lado monstro para atuarem como cantoras desafinadas. Mas mais tarde, Dan e Tyson acabam na pior quando invadiram o quarto das garotas.

Dan: Uma pergunta Tyson, o que faremos aqui?

Tyson: SHHH! Quieto! Preciso ver uma coisa aqui de perto!

Dan: Epa, o que... (ambos se escondem) Masamune?

Tyson: Quieto! Vamos ver ela se trocando!

Masane: Ouço vozes! Mas não vejo quem é! Por acaso seria... (procura e garotos saem discretamente)

Tyson: Vamos sair...

Masane: Para onde? Queriam me ver pelada é?

Dan: Idéia dele, eu não tive nada com isso! É Sério!

SLAP! SLAP!

Masane: Pensam que sou besta é? Vocês estavam mesmo é querendo me ver sem nada não é? E podem ir tratando de cair fora antes que eu conte às meninas, e eu é que não vou limpar suas barras!

DOMINGO

Dan confessa a mancada ara Hideki e Minato que cometeu ao ver Masane no quarto.

Hideki: OK, como foi que invadiu o quarto da Masane?

Dan: A idéia foi do Tyson, eu só acompanhei!

Minato: OK! Da mesma forma que a Miya não quer que ninguém perturbe a paz com uma máscara assustadora, você também nem ouviu quem devia!

Dan: Lembrem-me de não escutar mais um convite desses!

Hideki: Você mesmo, a gente não! Mas confessamos que as nossas amadas também passaram por isso!

Minato: A Tsukiumi só não me agride se eu vê-la nua como a Musubi, Ku-chan é só uma criança... E a Matsu, nem quero falar sobre isso!

Dan: Porquê?

Hideki: Ele disse que não quer falar, mas cedo ou tarde, vai acontecer!

Minato: TSC! TSC!

Chris se divertia na piscina com Haruhi e Kurenai.

SPLASH! (Haruhi pula como bomba na piscina)

Kurenai: HARUHI!!!! (ajeita o biquíni que desatou os nós)

Haruhi: Que foi, sua tábua!

Kurenai: Só porque tenho seios pequenos não lhe dá o direito de me chamar assim como a Konata!

Chris: Olha só Haruhi, tenta não estragar a diversão!

Haruhi: Estragar? Eu vou começar com ela!

Chris: De uma forma mais pacífica, OK?

Kurenai: Falar com ela é o mesmo que nada!

Chris: Não sei, mas vamos ver então!

(trio brinca na água)

Na Prova das Estalecas todos se dividem em equipes e competem um contra o outro quem coleta mais comida, todas as embalagens eram de mentira. Para desagrado de Konata, a equipe formada por ela, Chris, Minato, Kaito, Kirie, Tyson e Sakura perde para o resto do grupo e 200 estalecas. Mais tarde, as estudantes conversam com a piloto de koubus.

Sakura: Todo mundo aqui é gente boa e poucas pessoas ruins! Nossa! Eu adoro isso, apesar de termos falhas ou outra coisas! Só não sou o tipo que bate nos outros por reação.

Kirie: Sakura, você por acaso demonstra um pouco de compreensão com os outros?

Sakura: Tenho sim, diferente de meninas explosivas que não gostam de ser surpreendidas sem roupa e dá porrada nos outros quando acontece isso.

Konata: Bom... Eu nem me importo com isso!

Kirie: Claro, olha só para você! (levanta a blusa de Konata) Não tem peitos!

Konata: (retribuindo): Olha quem fala! A namorada do seu amigo tem mais que isso!

Kirie: Ora sua...

Sakura: Chega! (separa as duas) Olha só, eu quero paz aqui, e Kirie, acho que a Konata tem razão, você explode fácil mesmo!

Kirie: Te pego depois, baixinha pervertida!

Sakura: Não pega ninguém aqui não, Kirie Kojima! E é bom tomar jeito em seu temperamento, já que você beija garotas também! (Kirie fica envergonhada)

Konata: Eu devia ter explicado melhor sobre a história de quando lhe forçaram a fazer amor!

No confessionário, Elina afirma a falta que sente de Leina, sua irmã. Mas não pede para ser eliminada.

Elina: Poxa vida, Elina sente falta de Leina porque adora o corpo da irmãzinha forte! Bom... Claudette também é minha irmã, mas adotiva, claro! Leina conheceu muita gente forte em sua jornada, e poxa, queria estar lutando com ela, mas mudei meus planos quando Aldra foi e lutou com minha ela. Que falta ela me faz, queria tocar aquele corpinho lindo e sedoso sem armadura!

Yoichi e Masane aproveitavam o tempo livre. E o samurai afirma os ataques de ciúme da amada Ibuki.

Yoichi: Masamune, você não se importa se alguém tenha lhe visto...

Masane: Se vai tocar no assunto em que o Dan e o Tyson me viram nua, não comento!

Yoichi: Desculpa, é que tenho lembrado da minha amiga Ibuki!

Masane: E...?

Yoichi: Não sei se é verdade, mas ela andava agressiva comigo porque os pais não estão com ela! Bom... Não sei se é isso porque sempre vivi com meu pai nas montanhas até ela e as irmãs me hospedarem, sabe?

Masane: Me lembra também da Riko! (tira a roupa ficando de biquíni) Eu passei dias terríveis sem ela até encontrá-la na Torre de Tokyo. Agora, porque está... (sendo apalpada por Yoichi)

Yoichi: É de silicone ou natural?

POW! (Yoichi leva soco)

Masane: Foi reação, desculpa! Mas isso não é coisa que se faça comigo!

Yoichi: Bem que disseram que você é uma macaca da montanha! E esses seios além de grandes são moles!

Masane: Como é?

Tyson e Kaito seguem na academia e criticam Elina.

Tyson: Nossa! Eu estou farto de servir de capacho da Elina!

Kaito: Ela pensa que manda em tudo e em todos! Mas acho que isso tem cara de armação, sabe?

Tyson: Olha só, vamos ver se convencemos os outros garotos a eliminarem ela, OK? Caso contrário, a situação se volta contra nós e não será nada bom!

Kaito: Com a Haruhi na liderança e a imunidade do Yoichi, a gente só precisa pensar bem antes de tudo!

Tyson: Então olha só, a gente vê isso com os outros, certo?

Kaito: Estou dentro (ambos apertam as mãos.

Noite de Paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Elina, quando você disse que Cattleta e Melpha tinham os maiores seios em sua série, quem tem os menores?

Elina: Ymir, ela é só uma anã, como você! Fora ela a Nowa, é claro, achatados! Mas não deixo de lembrar que quase todas, além de mim possuem tamanhos proporcionais em comum...

Mitsuki: Vai me deixar com inveja nisso e olha que pedi massagem para crescimento só aumentou uns centimetrozinhos de nada! Agora quanto à Konata, você se incomoda com isso mesmo?

Konata: Por que me incomodar com turbinadas como a princesinha aqui ou a Masamune? Eu gosto de ser como eu sou! Mas a Kurenai também está...

Kurenai: (esgana Konata) Vou te detonar se não for imunizade e por me chamar de peito chato, sua baixinha boca suja!

Mitsuki: Melhor deixarmos esse assunto de lado! Agora Kurenai, você se lembra do segredo do Big Fone?

Kurenai: Fora que ela e eu estamos livres do lado monstro, eu fui indicada ao paredão, sabe?

Mitsuki: Você e a Haruhi não podem ser votadas, agora Yoichi... Quem você dá o dom divino da imunidade?

Yoichi: Acho que vou indicar o Chris porque ele tem muito o que aprender nesse jogo, embora jovem! Ele foi o mais divertido entre todos! (dando o colar)

Chris: Valeu Samurai!

Mitsuki: Christopher Thorndyke e Haruhi Suzumiya não podem ser votados... Muito bem! Haruhi, minha rainha, quem você indica?

Haruhi: Eu tive grandes desafetos aqui na casa que não costumam seguir minhas ordens, então, por essa razão estou indicando a Kirie também porque ela tem pavio-curto e se irrita facilmente.

Mitsuki: Kirie Kojima emparedada... OK! Vamos aos votos começando pela Generala da Guarda Imperial, Elina!

(Elina entra no confessionário)

Elina: Oi Senpai!

Mitsuki: Oi Elina, agora quem você elimina?

Elina: Olha Mitsuki eu vou indicar a Konata por falta de escolha, sabe? Mas por outro lado, quero ver se a situação fica boa se ela sair! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Primeiro voto à Konata... Yoichi, sua vez!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Yoichi: Oi Anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Mais respeito ou sai daí de vez! Agora quem você manda o seu golpe?

Yoichi: Como a Kirie foi indicada, eu devo mandar o meu decreto para o Kaito porque não me envolvi muito com ele! Mas ele mais com o Tyson e os outros! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Voto no Kaito. Kirie, ao confessionário!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Kirie: Quem eu não posso indicar?

Mitsuki: Chris, Kurenai e Haruhi. Quem você vota?

Kirie: Konata Izumi por seus comentários obscenos, além do fato de que ela tem um dia desses pegado no meu peito falando que eu sinto inveja das outras ou da minha amiga Miharu. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Entendi. Chris Thorndyke, hora do controle do caos

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Em quem você daria um controle do caos?

Chris: Eu prefiro não enviá-lo, mas colocar alguém nele e seria justamente o Tyson por seu comportamento agressivo. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Tyson recebe seu golpe de BeyBlade... Dan, direto para as lutas de Bakugan!

(Dan entra no confessionário)

Dan: Com ou sem meus amigos, eu venço de alguma forma! Principalmente com o Drago!

Mitsuki: Quem você detona do jogo?

Dan: A Elina porque ela é muito arrogante! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto na Elina, deve querer ver a irmã, Leina! Tyson pode vir!

Tyson: Agora mesmo!

(Tyson entra no confessionário)

Tyson: E aí Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Agora quem você dá um Let It Rip?

Tyson: Elina porque está fazendo a mim e aos outros de capacho, sabe? (saindo)

Mitsuki: Segundo voto na Elina. Hideki Motosuwa, ele está aí?

(Hideki entra no confessionário)

Hideki: Ikuta-san...

Mitsuki: Quem você deleta da programação da Chii, ou de qualquer outra Persocon?

Hideki: Konata porque ela tem falado besteiras a mim e ao Sahashi sobre nossas garotas. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Três votos, parece unanimidade! Konata, pode vir aqui, por favor?

Konata: Como não?

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Kagami, Tsukasa e Miyuki te sugeriam quem para sair?

Konata: Sou mais por mim mesma, então eu tiro o Yoichi, já que ele é o mais tarado do jogo! Caiu nos peitos da Masane, alisou a Kirie e até ia para a cama com a Kurenai e... (saindo)

Mitsuki: Menos Konata, menos! Agora vamos ao voto do Minato!

Minato: Opa!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Se a Miya invocasse aquela máscara, quem se assustaria?

Minato: Kirie foi indicada não é? Então vai a Elina no lugar! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Mais um voto na Elina... Masamune, ao confessionário!

Masane: Agora mesmo!

(Masane entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Agora a Witchblade despertaria contra quem?

Masane: Na Elina porque ela é uma banana! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Foi rápida essa, Kurenai... Hora da ação!

Kurenai: Demorou!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Seus poderes sobre o ar seriam usados contra quem?

Kurenai: Da mesma forma que a Marcia das Otomet, mas contra o Yoichi por suas perversões! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Yoichi chegando perto... Ih! Nem quero imaginar o resto! Kaito, sua vez!

(Kaito entra no confessionário)

Kaito: Boa noite Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Boa noite! Os dinossauros lutariam contra quem?

Kaito: Houve uma mudança de planos, meus amigos e eu íamos indicar a Konata, mas preferimos a Elina porque ela é muito mandona!

Mitsuki: OK! Votos finais, e agora Sakura Shinguji!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quem você indica?

Sakura: Elina, muito mandona em todos, sabe? (saindo)

Mitsuki: Essa foi mesmo de cair o queixo viu? Então... Kirie Kojima, Kurenai Mishina e Elina estão emparedadas!

Elina: O QUÊ?!?!?! Como pode acontecer?

Mitsuki: Regras do jogo. Aviso às emparedadas... Segunda, vocês vão vir aqui e defender suas permanências, OK? Até mais!

Continua...


	3. 2a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 3

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Sakura conversa com Konata e esta nem se importa ao saber quantas vezes acabou sendo votada.

Sakura: Konata, espero que saia depois de seus comentários e por bancar a engraçadinha para cima de todos, viu?

Konata: E daí?

Sakura: Como assim "e daí"? Não está incomodada em saber que 3 de nós votamos em você?

Konata: Nem um pouquinho!

Sakura: Entre Elina, Kurenai e Kirie, quem acha que vai sair?

Konata: Kurenai, por muita inveja das outras!

No confessionário, Tyson se diz livre da indicação, mas não do jogo.

Tyson: Tem ainda muita lenha para queimar, mas só tive minha barra aliviada porque foram 3 garotas no paredão, Kurenai pelo Big Fone, Kirie por decisão da Haruhi e Elina por votos... Eu sei que sou brigão e por isso acho que me indicariam sem a menor piedade, sabe? Seria pior que ver a Hilary aqui em meu lugar e fazer isso mesmo! Ela iria para o lugar da baixinha do cabelo azul!

Hideki e Minato são feitos escravos de Elina por um tempo até que esta resolva se cansar de não fazer tarefas.

Elina: E lembrem-se que eu prefiro ver minha cama arrumada em uma certa distância nesse Empurradinho como chamam!

Minato: É Puxadinho! E o que fará se sair do jogo?

Elina: Vocês já sabem!

Hideki: Ela quer pegar a irmã de jeito! Não tenho dúvidas!

Minato: Preguiçosa essa.

Hideki: E muito! Pior que a Konata, se é que me entende!

Elina: Não ousem me ofender e me comparar àquela baixinha pervertida! Além do mais, como eu disse, esse corpo é somente da Leina, e de mais ninguém!

Hideki: Leina, Leina, Leina... Você só sabe falar na sua irmã?

Minato: TSC! (muxoxo e balança a cabeça negativamente)

Haruhi confessa a Masane os dias que teve nas férias de verão.

Masane: Nossa! Estou me lembrando do dia que passei na praia com a Riko! Embora tenha saído um pouco tarde do serviço!

Haruhi: MM-HMM! E além do mais, lembro de quando Koizumi, Yuki, Mikuru-chan e Kyon foram comigo!

Masane: O que fez com eles?

Haruhi: Fomos à piscina, distribuímos balões vestidos de sapo, fizemos rebatidas de beisebol, caçamos cigarras, passeamos... MUITO MAIS!!! Foi divertido!

Masane: Algum imprevisto no que houve?

Haruhi: (cruza os braços e tom de desagrado) Só um! O Kyon havia tomado uma decisão de fazer grupo de estudo antes das férias acabarem, e sem minha permissão, ninguém tem o direito de tomar decisões a menos que eu permita!

Masane: Manipuladora!

Haruhi: Eu sou líder da Brigada SOS, lembra? Brigada da Haruhi Suzumiya Salvando o Mundo e Enchendo de Alegria!

Chris, Kirie, Dan e Kurenai se serviam para o lanche. Durante o mesmo, a estudante de seios achatados confirma que detesta ser humilhada pelas suas adversárias, as Otomet.

Chris: E aí pessoal! Conversando sobre o quê? Momentos escolares?

Kirie: Nem fale nisso! Como se não bastasse os ataques da Kosame e da Hijiri sobre mim, aquele idiota do Fukuyama também é um tremendo idiota!

Kurenai: E o que ele faz?

Kirie: É de uma família rica e o que ele gosta de fazer é aliciar as garotas! Entre todas, só eu que bato nele! Mas a Lisa, embora tome jeito contra ele, quer o Yukinari para os braços dela, de todas as formas! Mas por outro lado, foram os fantasmas dela que impediram de eu ser molestada!

Dan: Ainda teve um tal de Hayate como você disse não é? Fora o Chris, outro magnata que conheço é o Marucho, meu amigo!

Kurenai: Nem me fale em magnatas! Até hoje lembro que as irmãs Saotome, principalmente a Shion, costumam humilhar a mim e minhas irmãs na escola só para conseguir mais atenção para os homens!

Dan: De que forma?

Kurenai: Topless, pesca de sutiãs, torpedos de celular... Tenho que dizer mais?

Chris: Isso que é atenção feita por ricos para tentar te passar para trás e tudo mais! Pior que o caso da Kirie!

Kirie: CALA A BOCA, THORNDYKE!!!

Kurenai: Mas essa é a verdade. Meus casos de humilhação só não foram piores que as lutas que tínhamos!

Dan: HMM! Ou as discussões que a Runo e eu travamos até em parque de diversões, quando queríamos ir na montanha russa ou na roda gigante, sabe? Mas em matéria de escola, por mim é tudo de boa... E melhor que o Tyson, Hideki ou Minato.

Kaito e Yoichi aproveitam a área da academia. E ficam até tarde falando das emparedadas.

Kaito: Elina, Kurenai ou Kirie... Qual delas?

Yoichi: Eu estou meio indeciso sobre isso, mas uma é por ser mandona, a outra por inveja e a terceira por agressividade na casa, eu saquei a mensagem.

Kaito: Decide logo então, na verdade, seria menos complicado decidir quem você quer que fique!

Yoichi: Eu diria que entre elas, daria uma chance para todas, menos a Elina que está muito indolente e não gosta de fazer nada pelos outros, só por si própria!

Kaito: É, eu notei isso!

Yoichi: Agora Kirie e Kurenai merecem sim uma chance, apesar de tudo, mas veremos isso amanhã.

Kaito: Tomara!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite, Kirie, Kurenai e Elina! Hoje vocês vão defender suas permanências na casa, e depende do povo saber se querem ou não vocês aqui conosco, OK? Alguma dúvida?

Kirie: Só uma, como analisam se estamos dizendo a verdade ou mentindo?

Mitsuki: Temos um polígrafo conosco, ele que analisa temperatura do corpo, e o que estão falando. Até mesmo imprecisões ou omissões.

Elina: Elina sempre foi verdadeira!

Mitsuki: É o que vamos ver! Kurenai, pode fazer as honras?

Kurenai: Claro!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Kurenai: É só o começo do jogo, e eu pretendo ficar mais um pouco ainda não mostrei do que sou feita! Sou mais que uma menina invejosa por ter seios pequenos, eu gosto de minhas irmãs, fazer novos amigos e... Só o que tenho a dizer! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Kirie, sua vez!

Kirie: Está bem!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Pode começar!

Kirie: Primeiramente não sou explosiva como muitos pensam, eu gosto de ajudar as pessoas, mas confesso que quando estou sem roupa ou algo do tipo, perco a cabeça facilmente. Não sou assim e quero mostrar a todos como sou por dentro também, boa pessoa.(saindo)

Mitsuki: Elina por último...

(Elina entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quando quiser!

Elina: Elina tem as honras de dizer que possui potencial e pode vencer qualquer jogo, dentro ou fora do Queen's Blade, mas em compensação... Quer mostrar também sua força dentro da casa, e o que mais pode ser feito de possível ou algo parecido! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Bom meninas, agora o povo decide onde estarão, aqui conosco ou fora daqui! É assim, começo de jogo... Mas depois esquenta! Até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Hideki e Minato conversam com Masane, a própria garota distrai os rapazes muito fácil por certos atributos.

Masane: E aí garotos, tudo bem?

Hideki e Minato: Bom dia Masamune!

Masane: Imaginei que seria chamada assim na casa, o apelido pegou não é?

Minato: Não é para menos, sabe?

Masane: É... Eu percebi! (ficando de biquíni)

Hideki: COBRE ESSAS COISAS, MASANE!!! (constrangido)

Masane: Qual é o problema?

Minato: Como se não bastasse nossas garotas! Mas meu caso é dife... (olha os seios de Masane)

Hideki: Depois diz isso não é?

Masane: Olha, vou dar um tempo a vocês, e vê se tomem jeito OK? Não gosto que fiquem reparando aqui em mim!

Konata, Haruhi e Chris conversam pacificamente.

Chris: O que vocês fazem, fora a escola?

Konata: A mesma pergunta é para você, Thorndyke... O que faz?

Chris: Bom, me divirto com meus amigos, humanos e animais, mas fora isso, passo um tempo com meu avô, empregada e mordomo. Meus pais são muito ocupados.

Haruhi: O que eles fazem?

Chris: Um é empresário e a outra é atriz cinematográfica. E vocês?

Haruhi: Eu gosto de mandar em meu servo Kyon e principalmente vestir Mikuru-chan de todas as formas diferentes!

Konata: Saio com minhas amigas, jogo games, fico na internet, mas para meu desagrado, minha professora fica em meu pé algumas vezes...

Haruhi: Ninguém merece!

Chris: É! Eu até soube que sua prima fica outra pessoa no volante!

Sakura, no confessionário, fala de quando conheceu suas outras amigas.

Sakura: Depois da Sumire e da Maria, tivemos a Kohran que é expert em tecnologia, ela até usou um rádio antigo da Orihime para estabelecer contato com a base... Tivemos a Kanna, ela, aliás, é muito musculosa e energética. E a Iris, que costuma falar também como a Elina, na terceira pessoa, mas maioria das vezes com o ursinho dela, Jean Paul. Tanto que o trata como gente. Além delas, também tive a Reni, que foi que ajudou uma delas a se salvar de um desastre com um barco.

Dan, Kaito, e Tyson conversavam com uma das emparedadas, Kirie.

Kirie: Garotos!

Dan: O quê? (todos se afastam) Não fizemos nada por hoje!

Kirie: Calma, eu nem vou bater em vocês. Só acontece porque odeio ser surpreendida no banho ou outra coisa, sabe?

Kaito: OK! Pode nos explicar quem é o seu saco de pancada todo dia, provavelmente seu amiguinho de escola não é?

Tyson: Ou será que é o magnata que citou quando falava com a Konata?

Kirie: Acertara, é o Fukuyama! Carinha besta aquele, dia após dia, pegando nas garotas de TODAS as formas. Mas nenhuma reage, nem mesmo a Koyomi que é andrófoba!

Kaito: Aversão a homens não é?

Kirie: MM-HMM! Mesma doença dele!

Dan: Se eu visse um cara desses, provavelmente faria ele se arrepender se tocar na Julie, Alice ou Runo! E na pancada!

Tyson: Eu também! Tem algum homem que ele não teme?

Kirie: Seu servente, Hayate. Mas ele serve mais à irmã dele, Lisa.

Dan: E acho que lá tem uma paulada de mulheres não é?

Tyson: Pior que é verdade

Kaito: Eu é que não iria para lá nem morto.

Yoichi confessa parte de suas perversões a Kurenai, depois que esta acaba bem à vontade.

Kurenai: Nossa... A Konata deixa as roupas espalhadas e nem se manifesta em arrumar o ambiente como a Haruhi! Ainda bem que ela está perdendo a liderança essa semana!

Yoichi: Kurenai será que você... NOSSA!!! (vendo Kurenai nua)

Kurenai: AHHHH!! (se cobre com uma toalha) Samurai, é você! Bate antes de entrar, OK?

Yoichi: Mal aí é que isso foi força do hábito! Nem é novidade porque quando fui hostilizado pela Ibuki quando cheguei na casa dela, isso aconteceu. Agora em uma luta foi com a Angela-dono, por mero acaso!

Kurenai: Explica!

Yoichi: É que ela usa uma roupa de batalha um pouco apertada como se fosse de dominatrix, como a Tsubasa-dono, mas a diferença é que uma é tímida e perde os sentimentos se aparecer sem roupa.

Kurenai: Mais algo?

Yoichi: Meus haikais na entrada.

Elina treina combate com Sakura e perde.

(luta de armas e Elina perde)

Sakura: E então? Admite a derrota?

Elina: Elina não perde desde que Nyx usou Funikura e as chamas para derrotar.

Sakura: Nyx, quem é ela?

Elina: É uma garota que ficou Claudette e Leina também, além de mim. Mas era uma das piores, ela servia às princesas até se render a um demônio em forma de cajado que ela usa. Mas quando não obedecida, é aliciada por ele!

Sakura: E o que mais?

Elina: Conseguiu um emprego em um bar, depois de abandoná-lo e tomar suas próprias decisões, mas quando Leina partiu para a final do Queen's Blade contra Aldra, retornou a Funikura.

Sakura: Eu que não me renderia a ele nunca!

Elina: Será?

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Entre todos os brigões, mais alguém além do Tyson e a Kirie?

Kirie: Opa! Não sou nenhuma brigona!

Minato: Diga isso à Musubi que é mais forte que você e te mandaria para o espaço com um soco só!

Masane: Não se meu poder estiver...

Mitsuki: QUIETOS!!! Eu entendi perfeitamente o que se trata! Agora Kirie, Kurenai e Elina estão emparedadas e uma de vocês, vai dar adeus à competição, OK?

Elina: Que não seja Elina, que não seja Elina... (em tom baixo)

Mitsuki: Falarei com as convidadas e volto logo.

(corte para estúdio)

Mtisuki: Nossos convidados... Do lado da Kirie, temos Yukinari, Miharu e Yukina. Do lado da Kurenai, Aoi, Midori e Hiroshi e do lado da Elina, Leina, Tomoe e Nanael! Começando pelas lutadoras... Vocês lançaram duas séries, mas só tem mulher lá mesmo?

Leina: Exatamente, e olha que os únicos homens que sei que tem são Owen e Rana, literalmente esposo e filho da Cattleya.

Mitsuki: Você cortou o cabelo deixando só as mechas da frente, certo? Mas e essa armadura? Porque a espada eu sei que é sua, feita para salvar, e não matar as pessoas!

Leina: É! A armadura pertencia à minha mãe, ela morreu fazendo o que gosta como eu, lutar no Queen's Blade. Agora fora eu, tem outras bem fortes como a Risty, Echidna, Ymir, Irma, Alleyne e Nowa. Fora as malvadas do grupo e as que já citei. A Nyx, só a Elina enfrentou no momento!

Mitsuki: As malvadas, literalmente são Melona, Menace e Airi. Agora Tomoe, você ingressou para restaurar Hinomoto não é? Mas qual foi sua maior tragédia?

Tomoe: Fora essa, perder Shizuka, ela era da gangue de ninjas maligno que arrasou minha província. Mas fui forçada a matá-la para largar de lado meus sentimentos na luta porque sou muito emotiva e sentimental também! Mas se não fosse a Leina, eu acabaria como a Risty, tomada pelo mal!

Mitsuki: Bom... Mas você aprendeu a superar isso e é o que importa! E se você enfrentasse a Leina...

Tomoe: Olha, é bom que não aconteça porque somos amigas desde que nos conhecemos!

Mitsuki: E você, Nanael? Depois que conheceu Melpha, como foi estar com ela?

Nanael: Bom... Sou o anjo da esperança, e sou tão forte que sozinha derrotei também Melona, Menace e Airi. E é claro lembro que tive que perder de propósito para a Leina!

Mitsuki: E...?

Nanael: Se eu vencesse, quem ia usar a técnica do trovão de Claudette ou a cauda do dragão que ela aprendeu por três dias seguidos sem dormir ou comer? Nem vem! Agora quando conheci Melpha, tive que ensinar mais poses sagradas para as lutas. O potencial dela é baixo, mas usa essas poses para se defender e..

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Essa freira faz coisas que até Deus duvida! Coisas anti-religiosas! (em tom normal) OK Nanael falou demais, agora Yukinari... Se Kirie sair, como se sentirá?

Yukinari: Sem essa! E além do mais, ela é boa amiga, mas tem horas que me dá uns baques!

Miharu: Se não fosse por mim Yukinari-san, você não estaria mais com ginofobia! Mas como te curei!

Mitsuki: Tocando nesse assunto, a Yukina sentiu o mesmo por causa dos seikons que possui no corpo, é verdade?

Yukina: Sim, no peito, nos braços, pernas, barriga, costas... Em todo lugar no meu corpo! Se não fosse por ele, não teria enfrentado meu medo de homens, quando ousava dominar Seiren.

Mitsuki: Androfobia, o medo do Kazuharu e da Koyomi, entendi! Agora o que são esses seikons?

Yukina: Eles brilham para abrir um portal para Seiren, nosso lar, onde a população de homens é muito baixa, a grande maioria é de mulheres. Mas direto ao assunto, eles brilham mostrando que nosso amado nos espera.

Miharu: Por isso tive Yukinari-san comigo! Sempre!

Yukinari: É, mas temo que volte!

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Não vai acontecer, agora que tem duas lindas garotas com você. Agora as irmãs Mishina...

Aoi: Olha baixinha, saiba que eu levei mais tempo que elas para estar linda, viu?

Midori: Largando as roupas no caminho do banheiro, eu presumo!

Mitsuki: Pior que é verdade, e aquela banheira apertada?

Hiroshi: Desculpa! É que elas vivem comigo e só dá uma por vez, Por isso que as Saotome usaram quando a mansão delas foi implodida e se espremeram lá! Mas nossa... Imagina tê-las junto com estas e a Kurenai em casa!

Mitsuki: Não conte com isso! E falando na Kurenai, ela deve se sair bem na casa?

Midori: É nossa líder, por que não? Líder, mas é a caçula do grupo!

Aoi: Bom... Eu sou a mais velha e sem ela não seríamos um grupo completo! Se ela sair também será muito bom!

Mitsuki: Todos deram seus apelos não é? Hora da eliminação!

Hiroshi: Eu nem falei quase nada!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Kirie Kojima, Kurenai Mishina e Elina a Comandante da Guarda Imperial... Declaro que entre vocês, no nosso primeiro paredão do BBJ, uma de vocês vai dar adeus ao prêmio de 1,5 milhão de ienes! Nas edições anteriores tivemos lutas acirradas e muito mais. Perdas inesperadas, pedidos de exclusão, socorrimento imediato, expulsão da competição... Tudo! Obviamente vocês têm uma grande riqueza que é sua família muito bem valorizada com amigos e muito mais! Nessa luta, infelizmente os perdedores acabam deixando um rio de lágrimas na casa depois que saem, ou saem de cabeça erguida mesmo, e entre esses três, no caso vocês que vencem sempre... Nossa primeira eliminada com 65 por cento dos votos é você Elina.

Elina: (apaixonada) ELINA VAI VER LEINA AGORA!!!

Dan: Ainda bem que ela se vai!

Tyson: Estou cansado de ser capacho dela!

Hideki e Minato: Nós também!

Elina: Eu tenho meu reino a cuidar! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Agora vem para se reunir conosco...

BASH! (Elina arromba a porta da passarela da exclusão)

Elina: LEINAAAAA!!! (se jogando em Leina)

Leina: Hein?!

BOOMP! (queda)

Leina: Pára com isso Elina, onde está tocando?

Elina: (aliciando Leina) Que saudade desses seios lindos, e este corpo que você possui de belo! Quero você para todo o sempre e...

Mitsuki: ELINA!!! INCESTO AQUI É PROIBIDO, ESQUECEU!!!???

Tomoe: Eu não imaginava isso!

Nanael: É, se valesse para o Queen's Blade, preparem os ingressos!

Mitsuki: Isso não vai rolar! Tirem elas daí!

Tomoe: OK! (tentando separar Leina e Elina)

Nanael: Está complicado, mas vamos ver o que dá!

Mitsuki: Enquanto desfazemos esse rolo, a competição continua! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Hideki e Chris falam sobre seus amigos e seu relacionamento com eles.

Chris: Hideki, você já se perguntou como ficaria sem seus amigos para ajudar?

Hideki: Sem Shinbo ou Minou, eu nunca teria encontrado a Chii depois que ela foi seqüestrada, nem mesmo como lidar com uma Chobits!

Chris: Sem Danny, Frances ou Helen, eu também não teria a ajuda de meus outros amigos para derrotar Eggman ou outra vilania!

Hideki: HMM! Interessante, mas diz aí, como é seu relacionamento com Sonic?

Chris: Perfeito, somos grandes amigos. Uma pena que, quando houve o Projeto Volta Para Casa, interrompi o controle do caos, feito pelo meu avô e fugi para uma cabana onde meus pais passam as férias comigo algumas vezes. Eu dei as esmeraldas ao Sonic e corri uma última vez com ele.

Hideki: Como?

Chris: Ele ficou super e depois me deixou. Mas ele também chorou de saudades por mim.

Hideki: Eu me sentiria assim se a Chii não ficasse comigo, ou se a Hibiya não tivesse me contado tudo sobre ela ter encontrado a tal "minha pessoa especial", no caso eu, sabe?

Sakura, Haruhi, Kirie e Konata sentem o prazer de seu primeiro dia sem Elina.

Sakura: Um brinde à despedida de Elina!

KLINK! (copos batendo)

Konata: Uma garota como ela tende a ser teimosa, além de muito incestuosa, como se não bastasse tomar banho nua na banheira ou outra coisa, principalmente impondo ordens!

Kirie: Como alguém que conheço! (olhar mortal a Haruhi)

Haruhi: A situação é diferente comigo, viu: E além do mais não sou mandona como ela não!

Kirie: PROVA!

Haruhi: Simples. Ela é princesinha do reino dela, e eu comando a Brigada da Haruhi Suzumiya Salvando o Mundo com Alegria.

Sakura: Nomezinho longo esse!

Haruhi: Brigada SOS para simplificar! Mas voltando ao assunto é o seguinte:Ela é o tipo que não consegue viver fora das lutas, nem sem sua irmã por perto, sabe?

Konata: Garotinha pervertida ela, e lembro quando tocou na Kojima-san quando pensava ser a Leina, enquanto dormia.

Kirie: Haruhi, eu aturo tudo o que falam de mim, mas por favor... PÁRA DE FALAR DE MIM NESSES ASSUNTOS!!!!

Sakura: Ninguém merece, viu!

Konata: Será que tenho que lembrar de quando você falava no Yukinari enquanto dormíamos depois da eliminação?

Minato e Tyson falavam de garotas e Yoichi treina sua técnica despindo sem querer Kurenai.

Minato: Tyson, você tem outra garota fora sua amiga Hilary?

Tyson: Er... Maria dos White Tigers, Emily dos All Starz, Julia da Dinastia F e a Mariam dos Escudos Santos. Essa teve que se acertar com o Max quando ficaram presos e sozinhos em um prédio aos escombros.

Minato: mesmo sendo inimigos, sei como é a situação. Tsukiumi e Musubi disputam entre si minha atenção e...

Yoichi: Vento divino, estilo Ukiha... TUFÃO!

SHRIPP! (ataque corta a camisa de Kurenai)

Kurenai: SAMURAI!!! Agora vai me dizer que se distraiu não é?

Minato: Aqui, pode usar! (empresta jaqueta a Kurenai) Mas lembre de devolver quando se trocar, OK?

Kurenai: Sem problemas!

Tyson: Ih! Eu que faço kendo não passo por isso! Yoichi poderia me ensinar isso, tenho que derrotar meu avô nos treinos!

Yoichi: Não rola! Essa técnica é apenas para eu treinar as irmãs Ikaruga e defendê-las! Até porque, na verdade, que usa mais são a Ibuki-san e a Ayame-san!

Tyson: OK!

Yoichi: Melhor você ficar no seu BeyBlade e ver se o Kaito ou o Dan podem te ajudar com alguma coisa aqui, viu?

Dan e Kaito conversavam e acabam tendo uma surpresa inesperada de Masane.

Dan: O que estou dizendo é que a Haruhi e a Konata são meras garotas que não se desgrudam, nem se possível, sabe? Mas fora isso, acho que dá para segurar até Domingo!

Kaito: É! A gente vai ver como que faremos para nos livrar delas, e caso haja um paredão duplo no fim de semana... (abre a porta e surpreende Masane trocando de roupa) QUE É ISSO!!!???

Masane: AAAAHHHH! DE NOVO!

BASH! BASH! (Masane atira os sapatos em Kaito)

Dan: Salvo pelo gongo!

Kaito: Tenho cara de escudo humano por acaso?

Dan: Alguém precisava livrar a pele! Agora Masamune nos diz uma coisa, o que fazia aqui fora se trocar!

Masane: (veste a blusa) Oras! Eu tinha voltado de um banho na banheira e é assim que entram, sem bater antes! Pela segunda vez que isso me acontece, sabia!

Kaito: Para uma mulher desajustada que vive de favores...

Masane: Cala a boca, Kaito! E Dan, não pense que vai ficar assim, vai ter desconto ouviu?

QUINTA-FEIRA

Tyson, Minato e Hideki já definem quem deve ser o líder.

Tyson: Hoje é dia, se Konata liderar ou Haruhi manter a liderança... Lasca!

Minato: É bom que tenhamos razões MUITO prováveis para elas não liderarem, caso contrário fica ruim! Hideki, quem você acha que pode liderar, tirando a gente?

Hideki: Em dúvidas, mas acho que a Kurenai porque ela é mais pacífica e se preocupa com todos como a Sakura!

Minato: Alguém mais?

Hideki: Acho que não!

Tyson: Se eu liderar, garanto que vou fazer uma das meninas, principalmente a Kirie, sair daqui na marra!

Hideki: Só...! Por quê?

Tyson: Ela não faz falta aqui, só bate na gente!

Minato: Sei...

Kirie, no confessionário, se sente rejeitada no começo, mas explica que pode tentar mudar.

Kirie: Mal cheguei aqui no jogo e só estão vendo meu lado agressivo como pretexto para ficar. Mas não é isso, eu sou boa pessoa sim, e odeio quando me vêem sem roupa ou me tocam. Força do hábito com o Yukinari, o problema é esse... As garotas, poucas delas me dão apoio como a Sakura, Kurenai ou Masane porque Haruhi e Konata são mais os tipos que se apegam mais a si próprias. Dentre os garotos, acho que para mim só o Chris que sobrou.

Chris e Dan falam dos problemas que tiveram que enfrentar e não foram fáceis, mesmo com amigos.

Chris: Nossa! Um dia desses me lembrei de quando o Eggman usou a mesma desculpa de usar as esmeraldas do caos e deixar os planos do mal, sabe?

Dan: Como foi isso?

Chris: Em todas as vezes que envolviam as esmeraldas, sempre usava a mesma desculpa para pôr em prática seu plano do mal e enganar a todos!

Dan: Obviamente ninguém merece isso, foi como a última batalha em que Drago foi obrigado a matar a Wavern e impedir que um adversário roubasse o Núcleo do Infinito de Vestroia.

Chris: Os Metarex também são uma pedreira em nosso sapato! Se não fosse a Cosmo, não teríamos derrotado eles. Mas ela também se sacrificou para salvar a todos nós!

Dan: Meus pêsames.

Kurenai caía no sono e Konata aproveita a oportunidade para fazer uma coisa nada boa a ela e Masane.

Kurenai: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Konata: A sem-peito foi dormir... Ah! Que se dane, eu já estou bem madura para lidar com a sensação!

Masane: O que vai fazer sua baixinha cabeluda?

Konata: (apalpando Masane) Esses parecem dois travesseiros! Bons de dormir no caso!

Masane: PÁRA COM ISSO, KONATA!!! (tira as mãos dela dos seios) Vai ver se me erra e... (Kurenai é tocada)

Kurenai: Me deixa dormir baixinha!

Konata: O pessoal estava certo, parecem duas bolas de tênis mesmo! Cabem nas mãos de quase todos!

Kurenai: Como assim? (constrangida)

Masane: As delas são menores...

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Vamos ter uma surpresa hoje na Prova do Líder e é a seguinte: Compensando a eliminação da Elina, recebemos reclamações de que ela deveria ficar. Mas não! Fizemos melhor e convidamos as malvadas da série dela!

Dan: Está de brincadeira não é?

Masane: Se elas representarem perigo... Eu vou acabar com elas!

Mitsuki: Vamos com calma, elas prometeram que não cometerão atrocidades e... (em tom de desagrado) Uma delas atacou parte dos bastidores daqui, sabe?

Sakura: Tem certeza? (armando espada)

Mitsuki: CALMA! Eu vou anunciá-las, e vocês ficam lá fora, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Em nosso programa, Melona a Assassina das Mil Faces, Menace a Rainha de Amara e Airi a Sedutora do Submundo. Hoje vieram com os uniformes de colegial do OVA de Queen's Blade! Os quais a Tomoe retalhou, é claro! Agora uma pergunta... Por que uma tem a gola maior?

Melona: Por causa disto?

SPLASH! SSSHHH! (Melona espirra ácido dos seios e derrete um refletor)

Mitsuki: Cuidado com essas coisas! Já passei por situações piores que as suas!

Airi: Claro! Parte do programa tinha uma energia positiva que matei a fome antes de chegar!

Menace: E eu ainda sinto vontade de restaurar Amara! Tenho saudades de quando era só eu e eu por lá!

Mitsuki: Detalhe, sua pseudo-Cleópatra: Cortamos o microfone do Setra para evitar que ele diga alguma coisa de mim, OK!

Menace: OK! Entendi! (em tom de desagrado)

Airi: Agora por que nos chamou aqui?

Mitsuki: Vocês são convidadas aqui hoje e não quero problemas, viu? Podem fazer o que bem entendem depois que a prova for concluída, OK? Agora outra pergunta para a Melona... O que foi pior, perder para Leina ou ser petrificada pela Aldra?

Melona: Se não fosse pela luta de Airi com Nanael, não tinha escapado por uma fissura que abriu em minha prisão! Agora explodir quando não pude usar meu ácido...

Airi: Só me mantive viva graças ao filho de Cattleya, o Rana. Depois que ela achou o Owen, como vocês dizem, jogou a toalha na luta!

Menace: Eu também ia lutar, mas só saí no final! Quando Delmore despertou e Leina o venceu com a ajuda do leite sagrado de Nanael e um dos ataques de Melpha!

Mitsuki: Agora sobre o OVA, que história foi essa da Bruxa do Pântano eletrificar uma de vocês?

Menace: Ela nos culpou por termos fracassado em impedir a ingressão de Tomoe na Academia Gainos!

Airi: Mas a Melona jogou a culpa na gente e nos molestou!

Melona: Nem me lembre dos choques que levei por chamar de Banchou!

Mitsuki: Banchou é termo usado para líder de delinqüentes juvenis, no caso vocês. Essa situação foi tão pior quanto o Queen's Brasseire em que alguém seria punido se ficar com os seios de fora! Agora vão para a prova e nada de atrocidades!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Boa noite de novo! Nossa primeira Prova do Líder com convidados... As vilãs estão aí e prometeram não causar atrocidades antes, durante ou depois da prova, OK? Mas ficarão de olho para ver se não cometem erros. Elas que explicarão a prova, boa noite! (áudio cortado)

Melona: Muito bem! A prova de vocês é a seguinte: Cada um de vocês deve eliminar dizendo o nome do participante que não querem no jogo! E escolhem qualquer ataque!

Menace: No caso: Ou eu uso meus véus, ou a Airi retalha com a foice dela, ou a Melona derrete com ácido!

Airi: Quem receber mais de cada ataque, perde a competição! Quando quiserem podem começar! Alguma dúvida?

Kirie: Como sabemos que não estão mentindo?

Dan: E precisa perguntar? Elas estão com tornozeleiras que anulam qualquer coisa que façam!

Todos haviam se organizado em fila indiana, e a competição era pegadinha quando o assunto envolvia os ataques. Airi valia um prêmio-surpresa, Menace a imunidade e Melona a liderança. Na ordem, os sortudos foram Kirie, Dan e Minato.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Mal ingressa na liderança e Minato desconta em Haruhi o que sofreu na primeira semana.

Minato: Tomou, baixinha? É isso que dá ficar contando nos outros a liderança!

Haruhi: E daí?

Minato: Imagina se for emparedada nesse fim de semana!

Haruhi: A menos que eu esteja imunizada! Quase ninguém além da Konata faria isso por mim!

Minato:É o que veremos porque você não é a única a ser marcada para sair, viu? Ainda mantenho meu voto em você, Konata ou Kirie! Isso inclui o brigão do Tyson!

Haruhi: Quando eu recuperar o trono, você vai ver o que é bom ser eliminado, seu pastel! Fica no rolo com 5 meninas a seu favor, mas você só quer uma, além de estar indeciso!!

Minato: EI! INDECISO NÃO!!!

Haruhi: Está apaixonado, está apaixonado, a-pai-xo-na-do! (em tom de gozação)

Tyson, Chris e Konata falam do prêmio de Kirie, que tinha saído para usá-lo.

Tyson: O que acham que pode ter sido o prêmio surpresa da Kirie?

Chris: Não sei! Ela teve o direito a levar alguém consigo, e parece que cometeu um erro levando o Hideki junto!

Tyson: Fala sério! Aquele cara? Só porque tem uma garota e é o menos pervertido se comparar a Yoichi ou Minato?

Konata: HMMHMMHMM! Nessas horas eu sei que ela teria outras intenções senão falar com ele!

Chris: Segundo a Sakura e o resto da equipe, acho que ela pode ter passeado por outro lugar com ele ou reencontrar os amigos!

Konata: Falando nisso... Me disseram que ela conhece dois riquinhos metidos que possuem manias pervertidas! O mais velho sempre usa luvas para não deixar digitais nas garotas, e a mais nova prefere apenas o amigo dela, embora tenha que usar bruxarias para fazê-lo!

Chris: como em um jogo de RPG não é? Agora sobre o Hideki, eu sinto pena dele não estar com sua amada!

Tyson: Uma máquina não é?

Konata: Ele a trata como gente, lembre-se disso!

Kirie e Hideki voltam da excursão e conversam com Dan e Sakura e contam o que passaram na viagem a Gainos.

Kirie: Lembre-me de nunca mais conhecer alguém com seios maiores que os meus! Além da forjadora de armas e da freira!

Hideki: A anãzinha também chegou a tentar me retalhar com aquele machadão, sabe?

Dan: E o clima de lutas? Era como os bakugans?

Kirie: Ainda bem que fizeram só uma exibição! Mas não quero encostar naquela elfa da serpente de novo! Ela chegou em mim, pegou no meu peito dentro da roupa e...

Sakura: Sossega Kirie! Sossega! Viagens são assim mesmo, não se sabe o que acontece, depois do prêmio recebido!

Hideki: Se arrependeu de ter usado não é?

Dan: Pela cara dela, parece que sim! Olha... Está até vermelha!

Kirie: Kuso, se falar mais nisso...

Sakura: Kirie, descansa é o máximo que pode fazer depois de hoje!

Hideki: Vou cer o que os outros estão fazendo e falar com o Sahashi-san o que ele tem feito na liderança!

No confessionário, Kaito explica que jogar no BBJ é como ser o único insignificante entre todos.

Kaito: Notei que pareço o menor dos problemas a eles e se me eliminarem não vejo problemas, me sinto como na missão em que a Rina levou o Brachio e o Dino Mamute para dentro do plano dos Dragossauros, eles estavam reduzidos por causa de uma falsa aurora boreal e se disfarçaram com um ursinho e uma luva dela. Estouraram quando voltaram ao normal... Muito chato isso. Agora no meu lugar os outros que são menores dos problemas seriam a Sakura, que é mais comportada, e o Hideki, um pouco quieto!

Tyson e Kurenai argumentam com Masane sobre sua conduta na casa, a mesma atende ao Big Fone.

Kurenai: Incrível saber como você, que sustenta sua filha sem pagar um centavo, costuma ser assim relaxada!

Tyson: Como sustenta ela? Deu de mamar demais já que tem esses dois tanques de leite sempre abastecidos?

Masane: Isso é natural, pirralho e você, achatada, não pense que sou preguiçosa sempre! Além do mais eu tive um trabalho sim!

Tyson: Qual foi, vender o corpo todas as noites?

Kurenai: Vai ver fazia vendas clandestinas na rua antes de chegar aqui ou algo parecido!

Masane: Não enche o saco!

Kurenai: E além do mais, ou você aprende a ser mais ativa na casa, ou te indicamos para sair! O que escolhe?

Tyson: Falar com ela é a mesma coisa que nada ou...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone Tocando)

Masane: Salva pelo gongo! (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Indique um casal para o quarto surpresa e estes terão de comparecer ao lugar esta semana. Não conte ao resto do grupo, lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

Masane: Kurenai e Tyson!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Kurenai: Pode contar o que houve?

Tyson: É! Qual é o babado?

Kurenai e Tyson ficam sem saber o que acontece e são indicados ao quarto surpresa, e recebem o direito a visitar suas casas por um dia.

SÁBADO

A Prova do Anjo foi a primeira tarefa do dia para todos os participantes e constava em coletar o número máximo de BeyBlades. Vitória de Kirie, que indica Konata e Haruhi para o lado monstro. Elas teriam que lutar entre si de brincadeira. Mesmo assim a dupla se diverte.

Konata: Até o dia do paredão temos que fingir sermos monstros não é?

Haruhi: Divertido não é?

Konata: Como nos jogos que estou acostumada a pedir emprestado a Kuroi-sensei.

Haruhi: Mais alguém costuma jogar com você, on-line e em vídeo games?

Konata: HMM! Minhas primas Yutaka e Yui, e as minhas amigas, em especial... Kagamin!

Haruhi: Uma garota com quem me divirto é a Mikuru-chan, vestindo ela de todas as formas! Muito legal quanto isto!

Dan, no confessionário, fala das lutas que enfrenta e com quem gosta de fazer companhia.

Dan: Me bate uma saudade não ter o Drago comigo, mas por outro lado, meus outros amigos Julie, Runo e Marucho também se divertem dessa mesma forma, nas lutas. O Shun é mais o tipo que fica na dele e a Alice com o avô. Ela foi também responsável por um fato inesperado que foi revelar quem era o Mascarado. Infelizmente era ela. Agora melhor companhia, em opinião pessoal, seria meu bakugan mesmo!

Minato confessa a Kirie que também é alvo de perversões.

Kirie: Minato... (o rapaz se afasta)

Minato: O que é? Se me bater, saiba que eu...

Kirie: Calma, eu estou de boa! Não gosto que me surpreenda nua ou me toquem em certas partes!

Minato: Isso me lembra a Matsu!

Kirie: Quem é Matsu?

Minato: Minha terceira sekirei, ela, depois da Ku-chan e da Musubi, ganhou asas com um beijo. Mas o problema é que ela, apesar de inteligente, é a mais sem-vergonha. Já ia querer fazer amor comigo no banho e até quando estava dormindo! Olha, se não fosse pela Miya-san...

Kirie: O que aconteceu?

Minato: É que ela não gosta de atos depravados ou agressivos na pensão que vivo, e nos deixou sem café da manhã porque também não autoriza visitas noturnas. Mas a minha garota obviamente é a estrategista nas lutas. Me lembra você com a tal... Kosame não é?

Tyson e Chris, na academia, afirmam que tiveram viagens fora do normal.

Tyson: Quando fui ao meu primeiro campeonato de BeyBlade eu quase perdi para boa parte de mim quando estava contra os Majestics!

Chris: E o que rolou?

Tyson: Uma derrota, sacrifício da Dragoon é claro! E principalmente lições como não se irritar com minha fera bit.

Chris: Quando eu estava viajando em um cruzeiro com o Sonic, ele pirou querendo voltar para casa... É que ele não gosta de água, tentou até deixar o iate, mas fracassou umas 15 vezes sabe?

Tyson: E o que fez, inventou mentiras?

Chris: É! A Amy não gostou nada e o derrubou do mastro com marteladas! Até recebemos ajuda de uns velhinhos do asilo Estrela de Prata sobre relaxamento. E se não fosse isso, e se o Tanaka não tivesse insistido em deixá-lo, não teríamos derrotado Eggman. E isso inclui quando a Ella pilotou o Tornado X porque o Bokkun pregou uma peça nela!

Tyson: Ela se irritou não é?

Chris: Pois é?

Hideki não esperava ver Masane ao seu lado quando este descansava, mas Kurenai e Kaito resolvem não intervir por um mal-entendido.

Hideki: Nossa! Devo ter dormido demais, depois que fiz a faxina com a Kirie! E... (olhando Masane) AHHHH!!! NÃO ACREDITO QUE ELA DORMIU COMIGO! ISSO NÃO ES´TA ACONTECENDO!

Masane: Motosuwa, fala mais baixo! Deixa eu descansar!

Kaito: pessoal queremos saber se... (silêncio) Ih! Parece que o Minato não é o único a querer realizar seus desejos carnais não é?

Kurenai: Bom... Íamos chamar para uma coisa, mas Hideki, parece que você já tem companhia!

Hideki: NÃO É O QUE PENSAM!!!

Kaito: Com uma garota de seios fartos ao seu lado e dormindo quase nua?

Kurenai: Se toca!

Hideki: Não! É sério, eu nem sabia que ela estava...

Kaito: Já teve seu tempo, estamos saindo!

Kurenai: Deixa o trabalho de culinária conosco!

Masane: ZZZ! (dormindo)

DOMINGO

Apesar da liderança conquistada, Minato com a equipe formada por Chris, Tyson, Kirie, Masane e Sakura perde a Prova das Estalecas em que se resumia ligar séries ao qual cada um pertencia em menos tempo. Os colegiais conversam com a espadachim.

Minato: Que canseira!

Kirie: Diga isso a você! Eu me sinto mais que você!

Sakura: Pior que é verdade! Ligar séries não é fácil!

Minato: Bom... Erraram a minha e a do Hideki, imagina ele ficar com 5 ETs no lugar de uma máquina como a que ele se apaixonou!

Sakura: Não é mole não! Seria uma pedreira mesmo!

Kirie: E você, Sakura... Não está cansada não?

Sakura: Me sinto bem, apesar de tudo!

Minato: Olha pessoal, vou recolher porque temos uma noite cheia quando eu tiver que indicar alguém!

Kirie: Estou logo atrás de você, mas não é o que pensa!

Chris falava com Konata, que constrange a Dan sobre seus comentários noturnos.

Chris: Não acha que é muita grosseria ficar comentando com os outros sobre o que sonham?

Konata: Chris, você dorme em silêncio, mas a grande maioria costuma sonhar falando como... (imitando Dan com um tom de voz diferente) Runo eu quero estar nos seus braços! (volta ao tom normal) Entendeu? Por isso que além dele, Hideki, e Minato têm esse costume fora a Masamune que fala na filha!

Chris: Mas não respondeu minha pergunta!

Dan: Eu respondo! (constrangido) Essa doida de cabelo azul fica bancando a fofoqueira e muito mais. Não tem mais o que fazer não?

Konata: Eu estou entediada... (em tom dengoso e se joga na cama)

Chris: Ninguém merece!

Dan: Eu estou com você, vamos deixar essa sem-peito aí!

Konata: Ei! Sem-peito é a Kurenai!

Dan: É que você é uma tábua também!

Masane, Yoichi e Kurenai questionam as atitudes de Haruhi e Konata no jogo.

Masane: Eu estou de saco cheio dessa baixinha cabeluda! (mergulha na piscina e emerge)

Yoichi: E agora desta vez?

Masane: Fica me chamando de vaca leiteira com aquela bobona das fitinhas laranja!

Kurenai: Quem manda ter esses peitões?

Yoichi: Odeio admitir, mas ambas têm razão. Konata fala mais do que devia quando quer e principalmente que a Masane tem esses peitões porque deve ter posto silicone!

Masane: ME RESPEITA, YOICHI KARASUMA!!!

Kurenai: Agora voltando ao assunto, as duas estão muito cheias de si no jogo! A Kirie está com a imunidade e certamente não vai deixar uma delas com isso.

Yoichi: OK! Agora é esperar para mais tarde porque... Kirie está imune e pode imunizar, mas a pergunta é quem ela vai dar esse direito!

SPLASH! (Masane sai da piscina)

Masane: É bom não olhar! Vou tomar banho de sol!

Kurenai: Devia chamá-lo para passar bronzeador em suas costas! (Masane balança a cabeça negativamente)

Yoichi: Me deixa fora disso, Sakura!

Kurenai: Poxa, eu estava brincando!

Hideki, fala com Kaito das possíveis indicações.

Kaito: Quem iria para o paredão essa semana?

Hideki: Por questões de afinidade, você seria uma das escolhas, quase não nos falamos e...

Kaito: O que mais?

Hideki: Temos também a Masane, Haruhi e Konata das meninas. Kirie não pode ser indicada.

Kaito: Dos rapazes, qualquer um de nós, menos o Minato. Agora se mais um for imunizado a situação pega mais, sabe?

Hideki: Assino embaixo!

Kaito: Além do mais, temos duas preguiçosas aqui. A peituda e a sem-peito!

Hideki: Masane e Konata não é?

Haruhi, por sua vez, consegue manipular Tyson a seu favor.

Tyson: Feliz agora? Você me mandou massagear, eu fiz! Te servir lanche, servi! Mais alguma coisa!

Haruhi: Eu não sei! Eu quero uma coisa a mais mas bem fácil! E não me faça pedir duas vezes, certo?

Tyson: O que mais você quer, senhorita tirana! (em tom de desagrado)

Haruhi: Mais um copo de limonada e desta vez, mexa bem o açúcar!

Tyson: Meu saco! Por que não o faz?

Haruhi: ALOU! Castigo do anjo, lembra! Agora se não o fizer, eu grito bem alto sobre você e sua...

Tyson: ESTÁ BEM! ESTÁ BEM! Eu pego a droga da sua limonada!

Haruhi: Tão fácil!

Noite de Paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Haruhi, como foi ser a subordinada ao invés de líder nessa semana?

Haruhi: Diferente, mas legal! Me divirto mais com a Konata aqui no jogo!

Konata: Eu aproveito a diversão com todos!

Yoichi: Com esses comentários idiotas...

Mitsuki: É pessoal, veremos isso depois! Agora Minato, confiante para essa semana?

Minato: Mesmo barco do Hideki, consegui a liderança por mero acaso, sabe? Não esperava ser líder!

Hideki: O problema é que nossa auto-estima é meio baixa sabe?

Mitsuki: Problemas à parte, vamos aos costumes! Masamune, você atendeu ao Big Fone e enviou Kurenai e Tyson para o quarto surpresa. Agora quem você joga para o paredão?

Masane: Essa semana eu indico o Tyson, muito brigão, sabe?

Mitsuki: Ainda temos outra tarefa... Kirie, você está imune como o Minato e não pode ser votada. Agora quem você dá a sua benção?

Kirie: Kurenai! (dando o colar)

Mitsuki: Agora são três que não podem ser votados, mais o Tyson que foi diretamente ao paredão. Minato Sahashi, qual o seu decreto?

Minato: Pelo envolvimento com as pessoas... Eu vou excluir o Kaito.

Kaito: Valeu! Sinto saudades da Rena e do Ricky!

Mitsuki: Kaito indicado para o paredão com Tyson. Kurenai e Kirie imunes depois de semana passada e Minato na liderança! Agora os votos, começando por você Hideki!

(Hideki entra no confessionário)

Hideki: Boa noite Ikuta-san!

Mitsuki: Boa noite, agora seu decreto.

Hideki: Por problemas pessoais eu estou votando na Haruhi, muito mandona. Quando lidera é pior que quando não lidera! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Próximo a vir... Kirie!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Kirie: Enfim votando de novo depois de ser indicada!

Mitsuki: Bom não é? Agora quem você vota e por quê?

Kirie: Konata por seus comentários depravados. Tal como semana passada, insinuou que sou uma vaca leiteira como a Masane! (saindo)

Mitsuki: É... As peitudas estão BEM revoltadas! Yoichi, ao confessionário!

Yoichi: Opa!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Seu golpe de vento seria qual e em quem?

Yoichi: Eu daria uma tempestade na Konata. Aquela tábua de passar roupa só sabe fazer a gente ficar mal! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Masane Amaha, pode vir?

Masane: Pois não!

(Masane entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Qual foi sua decisão para hoje?

Masane: Não posso indicar o Tyson porque ele já foi emparedado, na falta indico o Dan mesmo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Haruhi, sua vez!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Vê se toma jeito desta vez, agora quem você indica?

Haruhi: Tiro o Hideki por falta de escolha! (saindo)

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Essa foi rápida! Chris, chega mais!

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Seu voto, sua razão.

Chris: Konata porque dia após dia vem ficando mais irritante apesar de alegre. (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Agora é a vez... Do Dan!

(Dan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Dan, de Vestroia para o BBJ! Quem você elimina?

Dan: Eu vou tirar a Konata pelos comentários de mim sobre a Runo. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Konata Izumi, ela está aí?

Konata: pronta para votar!

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Que golpe final você daria em quem?

Konata: Eu daria uma combinação de golpes com um chute ou um soco, não importa se duplo ou simples, no Dan! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Dois votos no Dan... OK! Sakura... Vem cá!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quem você dispensa de suas atuações teatrais?

Sakura: Quem tem direito a isso é a Ayame, e, no lugar dela, eu tiraria a Konata! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Faz favor Kurenai!

Kurenai: Em nome da paz e da justiça!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Sua indicação?

Kurenai: Esta semana eu vou manter minha decisão sobre a Haruhi. Se eu tiver que mudar, ela estaria imune agora! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Tyson, vem jogar!

(Tyson entra no confessionário)

Tyson: Jogar é para moleques, eu cresci!

Mitsuki: Só o corpo! Agora quem a Dragoon atacaria?

Tyson: Mantenho a decisão na Haruhi. Ela continua a mesma mandona insuportável! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Kaito, faz favor!

(Kaito entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Os Cavaleiros Dino iriam atacar quem se fosse um Dragossauro?

Kaito: Em opinião pessoal, Konata! Quase sem escolha porque gosto de todos! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Certo! Pessoal, fazendo companhia a Tyson e Kaito, quem acabou igualando o recorde da Naru do primeiro BBJ é a Konata com 5 votos!

Dan: Demorou!

Tyson: Ferrou, baixinha!

Mitsuki: Ainda não! Segunda vocês têm que defender suas permanências no jogo e convencer os fãs, OK?

Konata: Não vou ser eliminada tão cedo! E falando nisso... Quem foi imunizado, devia mesmo ter saído!

Kirie: FICA QUIETA KONATA!!!

Mitsuki: Agora acalmar os ânimos... Todos se recuperam depois de uma boa noite de sono. Até mais!

Continua...


	4. 3a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 3

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Konata explica no confessionário a sensação de estar no paredão. Inconformada, diz que isso não vai afetar sua permanência na casa.

Konata: Eu não me sinto ameaçada! A experiência é nova e acho que vou sair conforme o que meus fãs pensem! Muitas pessoas não estão acostumadas com meu tipo de gente. Otaku, preguiçosa e um pouco brincalhona! Um dia desses irritei o Yoichi com seus sonhos com a amada dele, a Ibuki! HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso)

Yoichi, Minato e Hideki conversam sobre a virada de Kirie e Kurenai uma semana depois de terem sido quase eliminadas.

Yoichi: A Kirie é bem forte, mas não só física quanto emocionalmente. Kurenai a mesma coisa... E acho que elas podem vir a ser mais ainda no programa!

Hideki: Eu que o diga, apesar do fato de uma delas ser bem agressiva, considerando o pavio dela.

Minato: Uma é pavio longo e a outra, curto! Na verdade, bem curto!

Yoichi: E...?

Minato: Dentre as garotas, a mais calma, fora a Haruhi, seria a Sakura. Ela não costuma ser o tipo que agride os outros. Tal como Kurenai ou Konata que nem encosta um dedo em alguém.

Yoichi: Mas magoa sentimentos alheios, lembra?

Hideki: É verdade, nem nos lembre disso!

Minato: Agora dentre essas, quem sairia mais tarde?

Hideki: Em opinião geral a Kurenai, tem mais senso de justiça e sabe quando agir!

Sakura vira alvo de gozação de Haruhi, saindo da piscina) sobre o fato de estar uniformizada quando no Esquadrão Imperial da Flor.

Haruhi: Uma pergunta, espadachim! Por que usa aquele uniforme esquisito?

Sakura: Eu uso para pilotar meu mecha, dá licença! E além do mais, meu quimono é larguíssimo demais para ser usado lá!

Haruhi: Para chamar atenção de suas colegas ou do superior?

Sakura: Não me enche o saco, Haruhi!

Haruhi: Ah e o que mais tem a me dizer?

Sakura: (agarra o biquíni de Haruhi) Escuta sua menininha mandona e idiota! Eu te dou duas escolhas: me deixa em paz e fica quietinha, ou corto você em mil pedacinhos!

Haruhi: Até parece que me dá medo!

Sakura: E quem está temendo quem?

Dan e Tyson se divertiam na piscina com Kurenai, mas é Masane quem paga o preço!

Dan: OLHA A BOMBA!!!

SPLASH! (mergulho)

Tyson: Em uma escala de 0 a 10, eu dou um 8 pela criatividade!

Dan: E os outros 2?

Tyson: Barrigada da última vez que tentou!

Kurenai: Pior que concordo com ele! E outra coisa: Só não me arrisquei hoje por causa de semana passada!

Dan: Ah sim! Quando seu biquíni desatou e a Konata veio e te apalpou ou puxou de uma vez!

Masane: Cheguei! (se deita) Agora é só me deixarem e pronto, OK?

Kurenai: Essa peituda desajustada de novo! Meninos, preciso de uma mão aqui!

(grupo sai da água e empurra Masane para a piscina)

Masane: Ei! Quê que é isso, me põe no chão!

Kurenai: 1... 2... 3... JÁ!!!

SPLASH! (Masane cai na piscina)

Masane: Vai ter troco! Aliás vou me entender com vocês agora!

Tyson: FOGE! Ela vai despertar aquele poder!

Dan: Logo atrás de você e da Kurenai!

Kaito, apreensivo, fala com Kirie e Chris sobre o tempo que passou, mesmo que venha a ser eliminado em breve.

Kaito: O problema não é nem eu sair, sabe? Mas, tipo... Pedi aos outros me eliminarem um dia desses.

Kirie: E o que mais?

Kaito: Não que eu tenha odiado ficar aqui com vocês. Mas acho que não me adaptei bem aqui.

Chris: Isso é normal para todos, mas lidamos isso com o tempo! Se acalma cara!

Kirie: Vou ver o que faço para a gente lanchar... Afinal, a Konata não é a única que sabe cozinhar aqui! Eu também participei de aulas de culinária também, com a Miharu e a besta do Yukinari-san!

Chris: Depois diz que quer ficar!

Kaito: Mas por que ela o chama assim? Paixão secreta?

Kirie: Er... Olha, não vamos tocar nesse assunto de novo, pode ser?

Chris: Mas sossega o facho primeiro, pode ser?

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal! Takao Kinomiya, Konata Izumi e Kaito... Hoje é dia em que vocês vão ter que falar porque merecem ficar, aqui, OK?

Konata: Não vejo problemas se eu sair... Mas ficar seria muito melhor aqui!

Mitsuki: Como sabem... Da mesma forma que Elina, Kirie e Kurenai passaram, é assim em véspera de paredão. Vocês vêm, defendem suas permanências e tentam convencer o público. Aliás, depende deles sobre isso! Alguma dúvida?

Kaito: Nadinha!

Tyson: Quase nenhuma!

Mitsuki: Tyson, faça as honras.

(Tyson entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Tyson: Primeiramente eu quero dizer que depois de um tricampeonato mundial de BeyBlade e lutando contra Boris e a BEGA, daquela metida da Ming-Ming, digo que pretendo ficar e lutar até o fim, mesmo que eu venha a cair algumas vezes! Agora não tenho outras razões quero me divertir aqui e provar que não sou brigão como a Kirie! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Vez do Kaito.

(Kaito entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: OK... Atenção, já!

Kaito: Queria dizer que sinto saudades de meus outros amigos também, Tyrano, Brachio, Saber, Ptera, Stego, Tricera, Ptera e Dino Mamute. Além do Toro, Sentro e Styraco, estes do Ricky, mas espero contar com a colaboração de todos que, mesmo votando em mim, farão uma boa ação porque... Não me adaptei bem aqui e seria ótimo se eu sair ou ficar para tentar lidar com tudo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Konata, pode vir!

Konata: Vou falar tudo o que eu sei...

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Já!

Konata: Queria dizer muitas coisas não só para Yuki-chan, Tsukasa-san e Kagamin, mas também que todos os meus fãs... Independente do resultado eu adorei estar aqui e quero mesmo desfrutar mais e mais daqui do lugar sem o menor problema! Eu me divirto e faço de tudo, fora a culinária! Adoraria contar com seu apoio! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora é com os fãs, só eles decidem seus destinos... OK? Até mais e até amanhã!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Chris conversa pais com Konata e Minato.

Chris: Bom... Eu falei sobre meu pai a vocês. Podem me retribuir o favor?

Konata: Já que sabe que sou órfã de mãe, meu pai é um exímio otaku assim como eu. Fora o fato de que eu trabalho mais que ele, além de jogar jogos adultos como simuladores de encontros!

Minato: A Matsu piratearia para você. Agora falando em meus pais... Só lembro da minha mãe. Um pouco doida, mas ela é investigadora da MBI, mentia dizendo que trabalha em uma companhia farmacêutica e ela tem uma cicatriz no olho esquerdo.

Konata: Uma luta?

Chris: Acidente de trabalho?

Minato: Um pouco dos dois, mas é mais porque estava protegendo a Ku-chan e recebeu um golpe de foice. Tem horas que ela se refere a seu superior com ofensas, porque foi ele que descobriu as sekireis e lançou o Projeto Sekirei, luta entre todas as 108, incluindo as minhas, onde só uma pode sobrar!

Chris: Se ele fosse detido...

Konata: Uma luta seria ótimo de encarar, e além do mais... ADORO jogos de luta também, todos os tipos no caso, sabe? Tenho vontade de ter esse prêmio e comprar quantos jogos puder!

Chris: Eu sou bem rico, não preciso disso!

Minato: OK! E eu que preciso ingressar em uma faculdade ou arranjar um emprego. Desde que cheguei à Pensão Izumo, minhas garotas não fazem nada além de comer e comer. Foram até apelidadas como Grande Estômago, Mulher-Monstro, Pervertida de Óculos, Êxtase Aquático e Promíscua. No caso todas as que encontrei.

Kirie, na piscina com Sakura e Haruhi, fala das possibilidades de saída de Konata.

Kirie: Ela já foi indicada pelos votos, agora a eliminação é provável!

Kurenai: Odeio discordar Kirie, mas Konata é o tipo que muitos admiram por ser otaku. E quase todo mundo é assim.

Sakura: Em que sentido? Preguiça, estudo, trabalho e vício por jogos e animes?

Kurenai: Maior parte.

Kirie: OK! Mas pelo menos nenhuma de nós é como ela ou Haruhi!

Sakura: Então por que acha que ela fica te zoando... Por isso!

SLASH! (Sakura corta a parte de cima do biquíni de Kirie)

Kirie: (cobrindo os seios) POR QUE FEZ ISSO, SAKURA!!!???

Kurenai: Ninguém tem culpa de você ser assim turbinada, e ao natural! Diferente da Masamune, essa foram umas cirurgias de próteses de silicone, sabe?

Sakura: Alguém cobre ela com uma toalha!

Tyson passa no confessionário e culpa a influência nas lutas por seu comportamento.

Tyson: Sou agressivo sim, mas o problema é porque costumo brigar com meus adversários e muitas vezes saio na pancada. Uma das brigas que tive com razão foi quando ajudei o Kai a recuperar a Dranzer dele. Ele, por sede de poder, quando lutava com os Demolition Boys, ganhou uma versão negra da fera bit dele. Na verdade, feita pelo Boris, depois de uma luta ela toma as outras feras bit para si.

Hideki, Yoichi e Masane pregam uma peça em Haruhi.

Masane: Pessoal, olha só, eu não sei como vai ficar, mas a Haruhi vai sair daqui a pouco para a banheira!

Hideki: Não quero nem imaginar o resto!

Yoichi: Posso dar um golpe nela?

Masane: Não! Uma idéia melhor que essa, a gente pensou!

Haruhi: NOSSA! Dia bom para...

Hideki e Masane: Te jogar gelo!

BRAAASH! (gelo caindo em Haruhi)

Masane: Tem lugar faltando aqui! (coloca um pouco no sutiã de Haruhi)

Haruhi: Ei, isso não teve graça!

Yoichi: Oras, você fica zoando com a gente e não vimos graça nenhuma em suas zombarias!

Haruhi: mas são inofensivas!

Masane: Então por que fere nossos sentimentos sendo mandona e...

Haruhi: Olha pessoal, eu sei que sou assim com meu pessoal, mas é que não tenho muito interesse em coisas normais!

Yoichi: Masane não é nada normal, já viu a pulseira dela?

Hideki: Até nos falou do monstro que ela... (calado) Não devia ter falado!

Dan e Kaito admitem a possível despedida momentos antes do resultado.

Dan: Então, se despediu dos outros?

Kaito: Isso assim que eu sair!

Dan: Sei, agora... Vai sair mesmo de cabeça erguida daqui?

Kaito: Vou! E você, caso venha a ser indicado essa semana?

Dan: É possível! Sinto falta do pessoal mesmo! Julie, Alice, Marucho, Runo e Shun. E especialmente o Drago!

Kaito: Tyrano e os outros também sentem minha falta! Na primeira vez que nos conhecemos, na excursão escolar, eu me apresentei a eles e demonstramos esse elo desde então. Assim como você e seu bakugan! Aliás, não vou sair abatido mesmo!

Dan: Tem certeza?

Kaito: Sim!

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Aviso a todos: Teremos sim um paredão duplo, mas não esta semana. A liderança vai ser renovada no Domingo antes de uma nova indicação... As provas do anjo e das estalecas ocorrerão normalmente! Minato, como se sente liderando?

Minato: Foi bom saber, mas em todo caso, sinto que é como meu poder de Ashikabi para com minhas sekireis depois que eu as encontrei. Ele aumenta quanto mais tiver.

Mitsuki: Um amigo seu possui gêmeas, no caso o Seo teve Hikari e Hibiki. Mas qual é o problema delas com ele?

Minato: Ciumentas além dele não ter boas qualidades. Mas fora o fato de trabalhar como freelancer, ele foi amigo de Takehito, esposo falecido de Miya-san.

Mitsuki: Ninguém ataca o norte da Nova Tokyo por causa dela. E Kirie, como está aí depois de ganhar benefício duplo?

Kirie: Melhor que ser indicada! Assim como a Kurenai, ficamos limpas essa semana!

Kurenai: Quem vai ferrar é essa baixinha de cabelo azul e boca felina!

Konata: HUHUHUHUHUHU! Não contem com isso, peituda e sem-peito!

Kirie e Kurenai: O QUÊ!!!???

Mitsuki: Melhor ir aos convidados agora!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Rena e Ricky no lado do Kaito, Kuroi Nanako e Yui Narumi no lado da Konata e Manabu Saiba, ou Kenny, e Hilary Tachibana no lado do Tyson... Começo primeiramente com as amigas de RPG da otaku dorminhoca!

Kuroi: Dorme na minha aula e tende a ser preguiçosa. Se não fico no pé dela, quem fica?

Mitsuki: Isso quando a internet não sai do ar!

Kuroi: NÃO ME FALA ISSO!!! Por conta dessa atrocidade, nem dormi direito! Na verdade eu nem gosto de ficar sem jogar ou algo assim!

Yui: Pena que não sou assim, não sempre! Jogo games ao vivo quando estou exercendo meu ofício de policial ou levando as meninas para algum passeio!

Mitsuki: É Yui... A Kuroi se perde fácil de você enquanto você é, em pessoa o médico e o monstro dos desenhos do Pateta!

Yui: Como.

Mitsuki: Senhor Walker e Senhor Wheeler. Um é calmo e pacífico que caminha sobre os próprios pés, o outro é irritado e brigão que pensa que manda nas ruas. Assim como você pensa que está em uma corrida de automóveis e pisa fundo no acelerador como em jogos tipo Need for Speed, Project Gotham ou Burnout!

Kuroi: Por causa dela, nem me segurei direito!

Yui: Quanto menos lerdeza melhor. É assim que se faz! Agora sobre a Konata, se ela sair, vai ser divertido voltar a jogar com ela!

Mitsuki: Bem, bem, bem... Percebi a situação! Kenny e Hilary, vocês sobre o Tyson...?

Hilary: Ele deve mais é ficar, um babaca como ele tem que aprender a relaxar no jogo!

Kenny: A probabilidade dele sair é quase possível, mas não é provável que ele... (Mitsuki fecha o notebook) EI! Eu estava analisando!

Mitsuki: A produção analisa, você está bancando o hacker aqui! Agora fala o que acha se o Tyson sair ou ficar?

Kenny: Ele e eu somos melhores amigos desde que ingressamos nos Bladebreakers. Max ingressou porque foi bom lutar com ele, Ray depois de um empate e Kai porque não aceitou perder. Em comum o Sr. Dickinson criou a equipe e é o que somos agora!

Mitsuki: Mas após a chegada do Daichi e a Dragoon Strata...

Hilary: Foi quando se fragmentaram tentanto o título mundial com outras equipes, como sabe... os White Tigers, os All Starz e os Blitzkrieg Boys.

Mitsuki: OK! Já soube o bastante!

Hilary: Nem falei de quando encontrou Jim Vendaval, ou melhor, Hiro e...

Mitsuki: Não importa! Vamos ao lado do Kaito! E vocês com os Dinossauros?

Ricky: A escolta do grupo, mais os meus amigos Toro, Centro e Styraco, foram suficiente para chegarmos aqui!

Rena: Imagina se chegássemos de carro!

Mitsuki: Era o ideal, mas vocês não aceitaram!

Rena: Demoraria com o engarrafamento! Mas fora isso, o Kaito merece sim voltar para nós!

Ricky: Sem dúvidas!

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta é sobre outros Cavaleiros Dino como Icthio, Pachy, Arch e Kenthy. Um deles não faz parte da equipe, embora fosse o último a ser descoberto no fundo do mar, e os outros são armas. Mais alguém que esqueci?

Ricky: O Dino Ramph, foi o que ajudou Tyrano e Tricera a reviverem. Ele é como uma fênix, não fala, mas é bastante poderoso e imbatível!

Mitsuki: Nem os Dragossauros conseguiriam acabar com ele, só o líder se ferrou porque exposto ao sol...

Rena: Verdade!

Mitsuki: Agora sim, a eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Konata... Kaito e Tyson. Agora chegou o momento que a maioria dos brothers esperava, a eliminação de um de vocês talvez por preguiça, má adaptação ou hostilidade. Esse momento ninguém gosta, mas o jogo tem que seguir de alguma forma! Entretanto, nem sempre popularidade ajuda, mesmo se vier de uma série ou de um jogo, principalmente se for o complexo otaku. Agora, sem mais delongas estou com o resultado. 58 por cento dos votos querem um certo alguém com K no começo do nome. Kaito, vem para cá!

Kaito: E eu achando que fosse a Konata!

Konata: Momentos de suspense, sabe?

Dan: Nos veremos na final!

Tyson: Tome nota viu?

Kaito: Não vou esquecer!

(corte para estúdio)

Kaito: E aí pessoal!

Mitsuki: Bem vindo de volta Kaito! Rena, Ricky venham recebê-lo também!

Rena: Não ganhou, mas pelo menos não está de mãos vazias!

Ricky: Agora é só aproveitarmos nossas vidas normais!

Mitsuki: Não é o máximo isso, Kaito? Duas semanas e você volta para casa feliz?

Kaito: Melhor que lá, mas em todo caso, deixarei saudades!

Rena: A eles!

Mitsuki: Agora nosso programa segue, até mais!

Ricky: Vou sair a cavalo daqui!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Minato, Hideki e Kirie torciam para a saída de Konata. E permanecerão tentando indicar ela ou Haruhi a um futuro paredão.

Kirie: Ainda não foi desta vez não é?

Minato: Se liderar, lasca!

Kirie: É! Lasca mesmo!

Hideki: Olha pessoal, eu vou ver o que alguém pode estar aprontando.

Minato: Logo atrás de você e...

ZUIIIIP! (Minato escorrega e tomba embaixo da saia de Kirie)

Kirie: Ora seu...

KRAK! (Kirie esgana Minato)

Hideki: Ei, solta ele!

Minato: Se minhas garotas estivessem aqui não deixariam acontecer nunca!

Apesar da perda de Kaito, Dan afirma que tinha sido melhor assim com a saída dele.

Dan: O Kaito saiu, mas não quer dizer que tenha sido ruim para mim, ao Tyson ou ao resto do grupo. Foi melhor assim ele sair porque tem mais que viver uma vida, já que ele sentia falta dos amigos e eu me sentiria no mesmo barco que ele, sabe? Embora eu supere aos poucos e me lembre de meus amigos.

Konata e Haruhi ainda não se desgrudavam, mas juntas gastam 150 estalecas cada uma com almoço particular.

Konata: Maravilha! Hoje é dia de forrar o bucho sem ninguém para cozinhar para nós!

Haruhi: Mas de quem cozinha bem aqui, você quer dizer que não faz nada fora hoje!

Konata: Quando disse ninguém, seria minhas mãos de fora dessa vez, sabe?

Haruhi: HMMHMM! Entendi! Não vamos nos acostumar com isso, e o que quero mesmo é aproveitar a comida, os outros podem ficar com as sobras, de uma forma ou outra!

Konata: Agora tem uma coisa, Haruhi-san... Não pense que vai abusar dos outros como sua amiguinha a Mikuru-chan!

Haruhi: Só abuso da Mikuru-chan para vestir as roupas que eu quero que ela vista, além de servir o chá e outras refeições a mim e ao resto da Brigada SOS!

Tyson, Chris, Masane e Sakura questionam os atos de Haruhi e Konata para com o resto do grupo depois que estas voltaram do paredão, com uma delas indicada.

Tyson: Agora que complica, quanto mais vezes indicadas... Mais fortes ficam, pode?

Masane: É o jogo! É o que acontece quando alguém é indicado e se livra!

Chris: Para nossa sorte, mais ninguém fora a Kurenai e você, Tyson, das pessoas de bem que foram indicadas, voltaram ainda bem!

Tyson: Pois é!

Masane: Agora uma pergunta, sobre paredões duplos, o processo é o mesmo?

Sakura: É o mesmo sim!

Chris: Então é só ter cuidado para ver se nenhuma daquelas menininhas age como se não fez nada ou outra coisa porque alguns de nós a indicamos por causa de preguiça ou outros fatores relevantes.

Sakura: Pois é! Olha só pessoal, eu vou ver o que tem para filar na geladeira. Se alguém quiser ir comigo...

Yoichi afirma a Kurenai sobre sua vida com as irmãs Ikaruga. Comparado às Mishina, a vida é mais agitada.

Yoichi: Tem algo a me dizer Kurenai?

Kurenai: Só uma, minha vida sem minhas irmãs chega a ser tediosa, mas é normal. Tipo, fora as lutas contra o mal e as Otomet...

Yoichi: Passo pela mesma situação, estudando ou lecionando com Ibuki-san. Fora quando estou sendo abatido por ela, sabe?

Kurenai: Interessante... Agora eu te pergunto uma coisa, Samurai. É o seguinte, sua vida nas montanhas era bem tediosa, certo? O que mudou desde que se mudou para a cidade?

Yoichi: Diversão e muito mais! O problema é que, assim como o Minato, não soube nadar nunca!

Kurenai: É! Entendo a situação e é mais doloroso que ser órfã. Porque você tem sorte de ter um pai não é?

Yoichi: Isso mesmo!

Kurenai: Então... Tentaremos nos entender. Mas nada de cortar minhas roupas, nem de me apalpar, combinado?

QUINTA-FEIRA

Na Casa Luxo, Kirie, Sakura e Chris ficam aguardando sobre como será a próxima Prova do Líder.

Kirie: Se for uma de sorte a situação vai ser vantajosa para todos não é?

Chris: Todos ganham o direito de ganhar nessas provas, agora quem tiver inteligência ou resistência, ganha quem conseguir.

Sakura: Nas últimas foram uma pegadinha e outra de resistência, captei a mensagem...

Chris: Mais algo, Sakura?

Sakura: Se qualquer um de nós daqui ou do Puxadinho, menos Konata ou Haruhi, ganhar... As chances ainda serão favoráveis para boa parte de nós!

Kirie: Thorndyke, o que você acha?

Chris: Em opinião pessoal, qualquer um pode ganhar, mesmo que seja alguém que não gostemos!

Kirie: Sabia que ia dizer isso! (em tom de desagrado)

Sakura: O que temos a fazer é esperar, eu vou treinar com o Yoichi!

Masane sentia com Kurenai o peso de continuar na competição.

Kurenai: Não sei por quê, mas dá vontade de sair, sabe?

Masane: Nem sei como explicar isso, mas supero aos poucos minha saudade sobre a Riko!

Kurenai: E eu de minhas irmãs... Mas está complicado! Mais do que as lutas que enfrento... (deita-se na cama)

Masane: Fico entediada em certos momentos sabe? Não está a fim de ir para a piscina não?

Kurenai: Eu pensava que ia ficar aqui me fazendo companhia!

Masane: É! Mas não me alicia como a Elina fazia, OK? Além do mais... Penso que você é lésbica como ela!

Kurenai: Me estranhando é?

Masane: Nem tanto assim!

Hideki, no confessionário, afirma que não é ruim ter sido amigo de Minato porque passa pelos mesmos problemas amorosos, mas...

Hideki: Ele tem o costume de falar de suas várias garotas, uma criança entre elas... Mas em todo caso demonstra uma séria responsabilidade sobre elas assim como eu sobre a Chii. Temos muitas semelhanças e diferenças por aí! Como exemplo, os pais têm um trabalho muito rígido, e ele só lembra da mãe, uma mera piadista em tempos indeterminados, apesar de responsável com ele e a irmã que vive em outro lugar além de gostar de homens delicados.

Minato, e Yoichi acabam na pior comandados por Haruhi, e esta lhes fazia seus escravos até o momento que bem entendesse.

Haruhi: Oi pessoas! (Minato e Yoichi se assustam) Eu sabia que estava entediada e então preciso de servos fiéis para me servirem enquanto não estou dirigindo a Brigada SOS! Pode ser?

Minato: O que tem de mais nisso?

Yoichi: Mas você não tem interesse por garotos normais!

Haruhi: Verdade, e fora a Konata, preciso de mais 3 componentes para continuar no jogo e ser uma bem-sucedida em sair com o prêmio de 1,5 milhão de ienes!

Minato: prova então que faz isso que não seja de seu interesse?

Haruhi: OK! Mas antes, quero que me façam um favor! Arrumem minha cama antes de eu dormir, pode ser?

Yoichi: Começamos mal mesmo!

Minato: (sussurrando) Melhor não reclamar, senão ela perde a cabeça conosco!

Yoichi: Esqueci desse detalhe!

A mesma situação passam Dan e Tyson, mas estes nas mãos de Konata e na pior das situações.

Konata: (se aproxima do quarto) Oi pessoal! O que fazem aí?

Dan: Deixa a gente dormir, vai!

Tyson: Estamos muito cansados em fazer seus afazeres!

Konata: Eu não contaria com isso!

FOOP! (puxando cobertores)

Tyson: Por que fez isso?

Konata: Eu preciso de uma ajuda com a faxina, pode ser?

Dan: Já fez a sua parte lavando a louça?

Tyson: Ela cozinha mais do que limpa!

Dan: Então piorou! (ambos se levantam e Konata fica de olho neles)

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Pois é, alianças aflorando como bem víamos no BBJ! Agora teremos mais uma prova do líder com convidado... Esse não veio do Japão, mas seu criador é muito conhecido no Japão por seu outro talento!

Kirie: E o que isso envolve?

Mitsuki: Calma Kirie, calma... Eu explico assim que ele chegar. Agora Yoichi, como está seu relacionamento com a Kurenai?

Kurenai: Bem legal ele, até estamos nos entendendo, com condições!

Yoichi: Eu não posso apalpá-la ou outra coisa, sabe?

Mitsuki: Certo, todo mundo para fora e a prova será explicada depois que todos se reunirem.

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Nosso convidado veio do Brasil. Não é mangá, mas o talento de seu criador se resume na velocidade. Estamos falando de nosso amigo Senninha, idealizado pelo melhor piloto do mundo, ninguém mais e ninguém menos que nosso grande Ayrton Senna! Senninha, desde que chego você ama velocidade, mas o que tem em comum com seu criador?

Senninha: Somos bons na chuva, gostamos de vencer e não deixamos nenhum idiota feito o Braço Duro passar para ganhar da pior forma!

Mitsuki: Pois é, Senna é também um grande ídolo no Japão e foi lá onde conquistou 3 títulos nos anos de 1988, 1990 e 1991. Além de recordes inacreditáveis como 161 GPs, 614 pontos na carreira, 65 pole-positions, 41 vitórias e de quebra 7 hat-tricks. No caso, pole, volta mais rápida e vitória em um único GP!

Senninha: Chamamos isso de barba, cabelo e bigode, não tem tradução específica!

Mitsuki: Truque da cartola seria mais apropriado. Agora Senninha, você tem dois cachorros bem diferentes, Becão pensa que é gente e o Bicão é o intrometido, estou certa. Mas o Braço Duro tem um mascote?

Senninha: Inimigo deles, o gato Tamborim!

Mitsuki: Interessante... Agora houve algum momento que você teve que superar com ajuda dos amigos da sua turma, ou de algum parente seu?

Senninha: Bom, a perda dele foi muito inesperada e o mundo se calou quando aquilo aconteceu.

Mitsuki: Eu também fico abatida lembrando disso. Ele se foi fazendo o que ama, mas ninguém esquece dele nunca, porque permanece mais que vivo em memórias de torcedores ou admiradores. É! Os cartolas, que o odiavam, tiraram de nós um grande exemplo de superação. Mas por outro lado, ele ainda inspira gente que acelera até fora das pistas!

Senninha: Verdade! Até ex-pilotos se impressionavam como ele vencia, não só na chuva e no seco. Mas também em pistas de rua, onde era especialista e venceu em Mônaco 6 vezes! Seu lado humano também era característico! Ele dividiu uma idéia com a irmã mais velha um projeto de educação social e conseguiram. Esse mesmo lado também foi mostrado quando ele parou seu carro para ajudar outros pilotos que se acidentaram.

Mitsuki: É, aconteceu duas vezes. Ambas em treinos oficiais com os ex-pilotos Martin Donelly e Erick Comas, mas os duelos eram por conta de Alain Prost e Nigel Mansell. Agora hora da prova e valeu a sua presença!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: O Senninha, que vocês estão vendo aí, ele que vai explicar a prova, hoje dedicada ao nosso tricampeão de Fórmula 1, Ayrton Senna. A grande maioria de vocês não conhece, mas a prova é voltada a ele, OK? Eu fico por aqui e nosso convidado é quem fala da prova! (áudio cortado)

Senninha: OK! Como podem ver, temos aqui capacetes que necessitam de uma pintura criativa dedicada ao maior piloto de corridas. Podem fazer pinturas variadas, contanto que usem verde, amarelo e azul como cores predominantes, certo? Alguma dúvida?

Kirie: Temos que usar só essas cores ou o quê?

Senninha: Bom, vocês podem pintar como quiserem, desde que essas três estejam em maior parte, certo? O mais bonito ganha a Prova do Líder e uma surpresa nesse fim de semana, certo?

Chris: OK!

Senninha: Atenção... AGORA!

Dentre várias pinturas, a criatividade estava a postos e todos os participantes mostravam seus talentos, mas a melhor pintura foi por conta de Konata. Seu vício por jogos inspirou em fazer uma pintura incomum aprofundando o tema. Mas isso dividiu opiniões.

SEXTA-FEIRA

No Puxadinho, Yoichi, Sakura e Masane começam analisando a situação à qual envolve a liderança de Konata na casa.

Masane: Ela ganhou a prova apenas se aproveitando do fato de que ela é viciada em jogos e desenhos. Óbvio!

Yoichi: Nem sei como dizer sobre isso, mas confesso que ela mandou bem!

Masane: Quem será que ela vai indicar?

Kurenai: Kirie não sei se poderia porque não é possível e acho que gosta de provocá-la!

Yoichi: Assim como você, Masamune, por causa de seus seios!

Masane: Provável! E pára de olhar para eles!

Kurenai: TSC! (muxoxo) E ainda por cima se diz uma mulher de verdade, você só sabe viver de favores desde que arranjou um quarto para viver.

Yoichi: Não ofende não! Vivo de favores assim como ela, mas a história é outra!

Kurenai: Desculpa, me esqueço disso!

(silêncio e Masane sai do quarto)

Yoichi: Foi algo que dissemos?

Masane: Mais ou menos, com licença!

Kurenai: Ela ainda não consegue superar ficar longe da filha!

Konata e Haruhi conseguem a amizade de Chris, uma delas justamente pelo fato de também ter feito contato com alienígenas. No caso, Sonic e sua turma.

Haruhi: Então seus amigos eram aliens não eram?

Chris: Antropomórficos, mas sim!

Konata: Eu não costumo ver essa raça nem nas séries que eu assisto, mas pode continuar? Tem algum mais novo ou mais velho?

Chris: Mais novo tem dois, Cream e Charmy. Ambos têm uns 6 anos. O Vector é o mais velho, tem 20, uns 5 a menos que a mãe da coelhinha, a Vanilla.

Haruhi: Ah... E eu achando que fosse a morcega viciada em jóias que você citou um dia desses!

Konata: Acho que a diferença não esteve só na idade, mas em personalidades também porque o jacaré...

Chris: Um crocodilo.

Konata: ...Só perde a linha se irritado por um de seus colegas, além de ficar maioria das vezes ouvindo a música. Enquanto essa ratinha branca voadora não gosta de ser enganada com jóias falsas, além de ter uns pés pesados e brincar com os sentimentos ocultos do indesejado parceiro não é?

Haruhi: De alien, eu tenho a Yuki, e apesar de ficar calada ela gosta mesmo de ter minha companhia! Se não fosse ela, Kyon teria sido morto e eu ficaria sem meu lacaio mais fiel da Brigada SOS!

Minato, no confessionário, reconhece a derrota, mas ser aliado de Haruhi foi uma coisa que não lhe agradou.

Minato: A amiguinha dela, a Konata, ganhou a liderança, agora perder o título não é ruim. Pior que isso é ser aliado da Haruhi, contra minha vontade. Outro fator probleminha nisso é que a Haruhi é acostumada a mandar nos outros. Nunca gostou de ser mandada, é como a Miya não gosta de ser questionada e aí ela invoca aquela máscara assustadora se confusa ou algo parecido, sabe?

Hideki argumenta com Tyson por causas fúteis, quem aparta a briga é Dan.

Hideki: Não quero saber, você também é um comilão e detonou o bolo da Sakura não é?

Tyson: Eu não detonei nada, você e os outros cortaram fatias maiores, sabia?

Hideki: Olha só, baixinho... Vê se aprende a dividir e brigar menos ou convenço os outros a votarem em você no Domingo ou em um futuro paredão, surpresa ou não!

Dan: CHEGA!!! Olha só pessoal, eu estou tentando descansar um pouco e vocês estão atrapalhando, sabiam?

Tyson: Diga isso ao garoto da robô-tábua!

Hideki: Quem você chamou de robô-tábua, seu babaca do pião monstruoso?

Dan: PESSOAL, CHEGA DISSO!!! Hideki e Tyson, chega dessa história e tentem reconciliar de uma forma mais pacífica, estamos entendidos?

Tyson: Contanto que...

Dan: Eu disse "estamos entendidos"? (em tom sério e olhar mortal)

Kirie e Sakura conversavam em paz, mas quem atende ao Big Fone é a estudante.

Sakura: Kojima, eu sei que você não consegue lidar com seu amigo, mas por que tende a bater nele sempre?

Kirie: Não. Eu sei lidar com o Yukinari muito bem, mas o problema é que ele está sempre no lugar errado e na hora errada. É isso!

Sakura: Ah, isso explica o pavio-curto e o fato de bater nos meninos sempre!

Kirie: Tem sempre que se meter em meus assuntos, Shnguji? Além do mais...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Sakura: Vai você ou vou eu?

Kirie: PFFT! Eu o faço! (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Você está indicada ao paredão, mas sairá livre se sua equipe vencer a Prova das Estalecas de Domingo. Se conseguir, indique alguém em seu lugar, caso contrário, você permanecerá indicada. Isso é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Sakura: Você precisa aprender mais a lidar com a situação e encará-la sem descontar a raiva em ninguém. Nem mesmo se aparecer nua. (Kirie faz olhar vingativo)

SÁBADO

Cai a madrugada e Konata assusta Kirie aos montes, depois que esta volta de uma conversa com Chris.

Kirie: Você acha mesmo que tenho pavio-curto?

Chris: Algumas vezes você é temida pelos outros, sabe? Mas não estou insinuando nada!

Kirie: Olha Thorndyke, eu sei que parece difícil de dizer quando bato no Karasuma ou no Sahashi, mas acontece que eu...

Konata: EU SOU SUKEKIYO!!! (mascarada e com uma lanterna nas mãos)

Kirie: AAAAHHHH! UM FANTASMA!!!

Chris: Acabou a gracinha Konata, agora porque isso?

Konata: HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso) Me lembrou quando fui com minhas amigas, Yui-nee e Kuroi-sensei passar o feriado,logo me diverti assim! Quem levou um sustão destes foi Tsukasa-san!

Chris: Grande coisa! (em tom de ironia) Agora volta para o Planeta Terra e não apronta mais!

Konata: Não conta com isso! Eu gosto principalmente de me divertir com os outros... Principalmente você, Kirie-san!

Masane e Yoichi se acertam na piscina.

Yoichi: Liderança da Konata, mas tem Prova do Anjo hoje... Quem deve ganhar?

Masane: As chances são iguais a todos, mas...

Yoichi: Mas o quê, Masamune?

Masane: A Konata já está imune, se Haruhi ganhar, ela fica livre de qualquer não-indicação. Se estiver na mesma equipe da Kirie e ganhar, mesma coisa! Agora em equipes diferentes e perder, melhor ainda...

Yoichi: Concordo! Ainda sentindo saudades de sua filha?

Masane: Não tanto quanto antes, mas devo superar. Mas ainda está complicado fazê-lo!

Na Prova do Anjo, os participantes teriam que jogar queimada uns contra os outros usando duas bolas. Uma para cada lado, o último a sobreviver ganha. Haruhi ganha a benção e indica Minato e Hideki ao Lado Monstro que se resume em se vestir como suas amadas garotas. Ambos conversam com Sakura sobre esse mico que são obrigados a pagar.

Sakura: Está difícil segurar... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Vocês estão ridículos com isso! Parecendo a Chii e a Musubi! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Minato: Acontece Sakura que esse é o nosso castigo até amanhã!

Hideki: Se passasse por isso seria pior!

Sakura: Como assim?

Minato: Te mandariam sair vestida como o seu robô e você teria que atuar. Assim como somos obrigados a atuar como nossas amadas!

Hideki: Uma encontrada no lixo e outra por mero acaso. Além disso, uma delas só não era uma perfeita porque esqueci o disco de instalação quando a encontrei. Já a garota dele tem a alma de outra que é bem poderosa e conseguiu vencer duas inimigas usando apenas um golpe.

Minato: No caso a Yume, ela que despertou quando revelei meu amor à Musubi.

Sakura: Só...

Hideki: Agora sem gracinhas porque temos um castigo a cumprir!

Tyson, que se divertia com Dan não esperava a chegada de Haruhi. Esta por sua vez gostava de atazanar Kurenai.

Dan: Mais um jogo de sinuca entre nós, mas sem o Kaito!

Tyson: Não que eu odeie ele, mas os jogos chegavam a ser tediosos com ele. Talvez até um pouco, sabe?

Kurenai: Eu não sou chegada a isso, mas não sou também o tipo que puxa o ferro!

Dan: Ninguém gosta de mulheres musculosas, que o diga a Elina quando esteve aqui. Disse que uma amiguinha da Leina, irmã dela, era bem forte além de masculinizada!

Kurenai: Imagina se acabasse na pior depois de ficar má!

Haruhi: Na pior é como você está, com esse enchimento que você chama de seios!

Dan: Haruhi Suzumiya, vilã em série! Eu sabia, por que gosta de provocar os outros como...

BASH! (Haruhi acerta um balde vazio na cara de Dan)

Haruhi: Não é você que quero ver!

Tyson: Ninguém merece. Escuta, não tem mais o que fazer não?

Kurenai: O que você... (sente abraço de Haruhi e camisa virada ao avesso) HARUHI!!!

Haruhi: Não posso me divertir não? E além do mais, Kurenai Tábua de Passar Mishina, três palavras a você: Implante de silicone!

DOMINGO

Dito e feito, na Prova das Estalecas, Kirie se livra do paredão mais uma vez, pois a equipe em que ela, Dan, Tyson, Minato, Chris e Konata ganha a competição de uma corrida de obstáculos onde teriam que dificilmente correr todos juntos com esquis nos pés. Mas no confessionário quem se queixa da derrota é Haruhi.

Haruhi: Não estou chateada com isso, mas por outro lado, a liderança da Konata me deixa satisfeita em saber que ela não teria coragem de me indicar... Mas os outros sim! Não que eu ligue para isso, mas saindo ou ficando, e gosto de viver no meu mundo, e principalmente com a Brigada SOS! Adoro ver a todos, Yuki, Koizumi-kun, Mikuru-chan e o meu escravo fiel, Kyon!

Kurenai e Kirie se divertiam na piscina e atraem outra garota para uma pegadinha. No caso Masane, que não gostou nada da situação.

Kirie: poxa... Bem que podíamos ter mais diversão sem a Konata ou a Haruhi aqui!

Kurenai: A Sakura não é o tipo que se diverte muito. Tanto que treina com o Yoichi desde que chegamos.

Kirie: Olha... A Masane está chegando! Eu vou ser sorrateira e você vai ver o que acontece! HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso malicioso)

SPLASH! (Masane é empurrada por Kirie na piscina)

Masane: O que as duas pensam que estão...

Kurenai: (emergindo da piscina) BOO!

Masane: Eu sabia! Aí, não tem mais o que fazer não?

Kirie: Estávamos querendo nos divertir, sabe... Estávamos tão entediadas aqui que queríamos saber se queria ter diversão com a gente!

Masane: Nem vem!

Kurenai: Então vamos te fazer sair do tédio! (agarra Masane dando um caldo com ajuda de Kirie)

Gastando 150 estalecas entre si, Konata canta com Yoichi, Minato e Hideki, que ainda lhe fariam perguntas às quais a mesma saberia responder de forma diferente.

Yoichi: OK Konata sem-peito e pervertida Izumi, por que nos chamou aqui?

Konata: Sei que não é da minha conta, mas queria saber como vocês vivem com as suas meninas!

Minato: de boa, por quê?

Konata: Se vocês vivem com elas de forma que os satisfaçam? Por que um tem uma menina lutadora que não é totalmente humana, o outro uma máquina que se conecta a todo tipo de eletrônicos, e o terceiro uma espadachim pavio-curto que se irrita por causa da ausência dos pais.

Hideki: COMO É QUE É?!?!?!

Yoichi: Você está pensando o quê, que vamos para a cama com elas? Até parece que a gente iria sonhar com elas e... (calado por Hideki e Minato)

SPACK! (rapazes se jogam em Yoichi e caem ao mesmo tempo)

Minato: NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA, SAMURAI!!! Se nos entregar, ela pode pensar que...

Konata: Eu não pensei, imagino que vocês sonham com elas e queriam estar na cama agora com elas. Já que têm gostos em comum, conexões amorosas ou algo mais... HMMHMMHMMHMM!

Hideki: Mas meu caso é diferente, ela nem vai engravidar se eu fosse para a cama com ela!

Minato: Esse é o cúmulo, agora ela... (Konata sorri maliciosamente) Não acredito que nos entregamos!

Hideki: Como se não bastasse um certo alguém! (olhando com ódio a Yoichi)

Yoichi: O que eu fiz?

Chris, Tyson e Dan argumentam a possibilidade de Kirie jogar Haruhi no paredão.

Tyson: A Haruhi pode imunizar, mas não ser imunizada depois que indicou o Minato e o Hideki a se vestirem como suas namoradas, não é?

Chris: Péssimo até para eles.

Dan: Largando isso de lado... Sobre a possibilidade dela ser jogada ao paredão pela Kirie, como pode ser possível?

Chris: Grandes possibilidades. Agora e se fosse outra pessoa senão ela?

Tyson: PFFT! A Konata não pode, está liderando a situação, lembra?

Dan: Não é isso! Ele fala de um de nós!

Tyson: Ah sim... OK! Eu nem percebi, mas um dos possíveis indicados a sair seria a... Masamune!

Chris: Nem está ajudando muito na casa, eu percebi. Mas seria uma boa escolha. Vamos ver se a convencemos disso.

Dan: Não estou gostando disso! (em tom baixo)

Sakura foi outra a estar no paredão e desconfia das intenções de Haruhi.

Sakura: Ela esta semana mandou no Minato, no Hideki e no Yoichi só para conseguir vaga na final que é daqui a algumas semanas... Agora o fato dela esconder esse problema não é generalizado porque sabe manipular os outros muito bem a seu favor. Ela devia ser assim no clubinho dela mandando em todos. Comigo essa história não colou, e nem ia adiantar mesmo se possível!

Noite de Paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Konata, saindo do paredão depois de ganhar a Prova do Líder. Uma pergunta: Como o Senninha avaliou seu capacete como o mais bonito?

Konata: HUHUHUHUHU! Só posso dizer que fui criativa em colocar não só as cores tradicionais, como também as estrelas que representam os títulos mundiais e a bandeira japonesa, já que é em nosso país onde a atmosfera de admiradores do Ayrton Senna é muito grande!

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado... Kirie, mesma situação a você, se livrou do paredão na Prova das Estalecas, mas assim como Haruhi que pode ser imunizada. As duas ainda correm o risco de serem indicadas.

Haruhi: Mesmo que eu saia, sairei de cabeça erguida como a Elina o fez!

Kirie: Será...?

Mitsuki: O prêmio dela foi aliciar a irmã! (em tom de desagrado) Agora mais alguém a falar antes de votar?

Hideki: Essas roupas são incômodas!

Minato: Me sinto um idiota com isso!

Mitsuki: HEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Desculpa Hideki, não resisti vendo o encerramento da sua série então esse foi o lado monstro. Chii e Musubi versão masculinizadas. Vocês estão livres do castigo e agora... Kirie lembra do segredo do Big Fone?

Kirie: Na Prova das Estalecas, eu tinha que indicar alguém que ocupe meu lugar, se minha equipe vencesse. Como conseguimos, indico a Haruhi!

Mitsuki: Haruhi no paredão... Está aí uma coisa que ninguém queria ver. Agora Suzumiya, sua bênção?

Haruhi: Como a Konata já está imune e não posso me imunizar, eu acho que vou dar uma chance para o Chris!

Chris: (recebendo o colar) Só porque sou amigo de ETs antropomórficos. Mas valeu!

Mitsuki: Chris e Konata não podem ser indicados, OK! Konata, como líder da casa, quem você joga ao paredão?

Konata: Decisãozinha difícil, mas minha indicação vai esta semana para a Kurenai, literalmente é uma das que tenho tido pouco contato.

Kurenai: Diz isso por causa dos meus seios não é?

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Kurenai emparedada pela segunda vez. Agora os votos, quem acompanha a Haruhi e a Kurenai. Começando com o Minato.

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Incômoda a roupa não é?

Minato: Vou ter que pagar se rasgar?

Mitsuki: Isso sim! Agora seu voto?

Minato: Olha Mitsuki eu vou dar meu voto no Tyson que permanece o mesmo brigão de sempre! (saindo)

Mitsuki: É, isso aí é problema! Ao confessionário Haruhi!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Haruhi: Boa noite, senpai!

Mitsuki: Boa noite! Agora quem você vota e por quê?

Haruhi: Tyson, porque questionou minhas ordens quando estava no castigo e fora dele! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Tyson corre mesmo risco de indicação... Agora Hideki Motosuwa!

(Hideki entra no confessionário)

Hideki: Me sinto péssimo vestido como a Chii!

Mitsuki: E o Minato como a Musubi, agora quem você vota?

Hideki: Em quem não posso?

Mitsuki: Haruhi, Chris e Konata. Dois imunes e outra já indicada.

Hideki: Então eu dou meu voto na Masane porque é preguiçosa, mais do que a Konata! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Vamos agora a... Kurenai Mishina!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Kurenai: Votada, mas espero ver a Haruhi fora!

Mitsuki: Antes, quem você detona esta semana?

Kurenai: Minato Sahashi, saudades das namoradas dele! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Pelo visto todas as 5, ou 6... Bom, isso não importa! Yoichi Karasuma, pode entrar!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Seu golpe de espada, e em quem?

Yoichi: Essa semana, eu ia detonar a Haruhi, mas com a indicação da Kurenai, vou indicar a Masane porque tem gente aqui que ainda não acredita no jeito dela viver! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Eu também não tenho permissão de falar nisso. Tyson, ao confessionário!

Tyson: Agora mesmo!

(Tyson entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quem você dá um Let It Rip?

Tyson: Let It Rip na Sakura, mandona aos montes! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Bem rápida essa. Masane Amaha, serviço superior!

Masane: Já entendi, e eu era bem paga pelo serviço!

(Masane entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: A Witchblade seria usada em quem e por quê?

Masane: Em opinião pessoal no Tyson. Mas se o assunto é voto, eu indico o Yoichi, muito pervertido e uma vê ele rasgou minha roupa e caiu nos meus seios! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Essa ninguém merece! Sakura Shinguji, sua vez!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Sakura: Boa noite, Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Boa noite! Golpe de espada em quem?

Sakura: TSC! (muxoxo) Desta vez dou um golpe no Tyson que foi BEM grosseiro com QUASE TODO MUNDO, vai ver pelo fato de que ele está só inventando história dessa de querer mudar a imagem dele! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Omissão da verdade ninguém merece. Agora eu chamo... Chris Thorndyke.

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: está imune, mas agora hora de votar.

Chris: Então eu indico a Masane, não ajuda muito na casa! (saindo)

Mitsuki: É... Masamune no páreo! Mais um voto agora nas mãos de Daniel Kuso!

(Dan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Poder de pyros e em quem?

Dan: Gostei do poder de pyros, até porque é a dimensão do Drago. Agora quem eu indico é a Kirie, por falta de escolha! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Vamos ver se isso ajuda! Kirie Kojima, encerrando a sessão de votos!

Kirie: Agora mesmo!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Konata acaba sendo impedida de ser votada e Haruhi já foi indicada por você. Não pode repetir o voto!

Kirie: Sei disso! Então por isso mesmo estou indicando o Tyson, por grosseria.(saindo)

Mitsuki: Masane... Por um voto você não vai ao paredão mas entrou no páreo!

Masane: Seria pior se eu fosse indicada!

Mitsuki: Verdade, agora com 4 votos contra 3 seus... Quem vai ao paredão com a Haruhi e a Kurenai é o Tyson!

Tyson: Essa não!

Mitsuki: Essa sim, e é bom se preparar para Terça! Amanhã vocês defendem suas permanências e tentam convencer o povo, certo? Então até amanhã!

Continua...


	5. 4a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 4

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Yoichi segue ao confessionário e admite que as indicações de Tyson e Haruhi foram mais que justas. Mas não se conforma com a mesma situação que Kurenai vive.

Yoichi: Ela me disse uma vez que não liga se for ao paredão pela segunda ou terceira vez. A Kurenai é corajosa e tudo o que quer é, talvez, voltar para mim ainda viva na competição e conseguir se manter até onde der. Agora sobre a arrogante e o metido, nada a declarar porque eles sabem que só um continuará, mas provavelmente quem deverá sair é o Tyson, a Haruhi está conquistando os outros aos poucos e se mantendo na competição depois que a Konata foi indicada e perdeu a chance de sair.

Kirie se confessa a Minato e Hideki, que, apesar da hostilidade com a garota, não hesitam em dar uma chance.

Kirie: Olha rapazes eu sei que é ruim vocês ficarem me olhando e eu ter que bater em vocês, mas é reação sabe?

Hideki: Negativa!

Minato: (em tom baixo) Não fala nada, é assim conosco e o Yoichi também!

Kirie: Sei que comigo é a mesma coisa, mas olha só... Sabem que odeio essa história, mas vamos tentar ser cuidadosos? Eu não bato e vocês não me espiam, pode ser?

Minato: Eu não vejo problema, porque quando são minhas garotas, a Miya me adverte disso e sou bem cuidadoso!

Hideki: (em tom de desagrado) Totalmente meu oposto, quando sou eu com a Chii!

Kirie: Então, está resolvido?

Hideki: Por mim, tudo bem!

Minato: Eu concordo com esse acordo!

Konata falava com Haruhi sobre a indicação na piscina enquanto se divertiam.

Konata: Você acha que vai se safar dessa?

Haruhi: Saindo ou ficando, eu prefiro continuar no jogo!

Konata: Bom saber! (deita no cão para se bronzear)

Haruhi: Agora Konata, uma pergunta, mais alguém, além de você, trabalha naquele Café Cosplay onde você se vestiu como eu?

Konata: A Patty, amiga da minha prima Yutaka. Ela veio ao Japão justamente porque é fã desses tipos de série como eu costumo assistir! E você?

Haruhi: Não me interesso muito por essas coisas, mas em compensação sua companhia já é meu consolo!

Masane e Sakura não se incomodam, mas falam da possibilidade da saída de Kurenai.

Kurenai: Meninas... Vocês acham que eu posso sair nessa semana?

Sakura: Não mesmo! E além do mais... Você é melhor que o Tyson no quesito comportamento!

Masane: É, porque ele também não é nenhum poço de inteligência! Mas de idiotice, principalmente se o assunto se trata daqueles piões!

Sakura: Ele é bem grosseiro com todos, sem exceção! Vai ver essa mudança é superficial!

Kurenai: Olha, valeu o apoio, mas eu ainda preciso relaxar disso! Eu ainda não me conformei com a indicação!

Masane: Tenta se divertir com os outros ou algo assim!

Kurenai: Valeu!

Sakura: O que me preocupa é isso... Ela pode liderar quando está com as irmãs, mas aqui ela sabe que é um jogo e o problema está no emocional também!

Tyson, Dan e Chris argumentam sobre o fato do lutador de BeyBlade ter agido de forma grosseira com Kurenai.

Tyson: Dá para eu saber porque estão me tratando com desdém agora?

Chris: Quando acordamos, você chamou a Kurenai de achatada, foi só porque a Konata falava direto isso?

Dan: Confessa!

Tyson: Mais ou menos!

Dan: Tem certeza?

Tyson: Sim!

Chris: Olha pessoal, lembrei que a Haruhi precisa de ajuda na cozinha, vou ver o que ela precisa! (saindo)

Dan: OK! Eu cuido desse cara!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite, pessoal! Takao Kinomiya, Kurenai Mishina e Haruhi Suzumiya... Hoje vocês defendem suas permanências na casa. Agora uma pergunta a Haruhi, é verdade que, quando repetia as férias de verão você, fazia as mesmas coisas e não se cansava?

Haruhi: Eu só fiz uma vez, como bem lembrei! Agora... Se foi mais de uma vez é como séries com menor número de episódios e audiência ou quantia baixa! A minha lucra com light novels!

Mitsuki: Ah sim. Parece, mas não é um mangá! Gon, o T-Rex da série que leva seu nome, ganhou prêmios importantes porque em todas as edições, ninguém dizia nada, nem tinha efeitos sonoros. Eram apnas imagens do que demonstra a ação!

Kurenai: Falando em ação, quando vamos agir para defender nossas permanências?

Tyson: É! Fala logo anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Tyson, se me chamar de anãzinha de novo, vai ser banido imediatamente e o paredão não vai valer amanhã! Mas já que tomou a palavra, pode vir!

(Tyson entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Tudo pronto... Já!

Tyson: Queria dizer aos meus faz que não fui apenas uma mania mundial, mas também um bom amigo para minha equipe. Agora se estão levando ao lado pessoal, não posso culpá-los! Eu prefiro encarar a situação, desde que eu dê uma volta por cima! E isso é tudo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Haruhi, vem também! Líderes de grupos tomam suas decisões, mas também têm que ceder!

Haruhi: Não esta garota!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Muito bem, espera um pouco... Já!

Haruhi: Como líder da Brigada da Haruhi Suzumiya Salvando o Mundo Enchendo-o de Alegria, eu tenho a dizer uma coisa: Não sairei daqui tão cedo! E mesmo que eu saia de bolsos vazios, ter minha equipe ao meu lado em busca de ETs, viajantes do tempo ou espers, será a maior recompensa em TODA a minha vida! Não desistirei até chegar ao fim de uma dessas coisas! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Essa é nossa amiga Haruhi, e agora Kurenai Mishina!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Aguarde um pouquinho... Já!

Kurenai: Posso ser bonita e tudo mais, mas estou provando que aqui, diferente das outras edições, não preciso ter peitos grandes para chamar atenção ou ser reconhecida dentro e fora do BBJ ou do meu anime. Mas o que queria dizer mesmo é que seguirei até o fim mesmo que eu tenha que provar contrário de que mereço estar aqui em busca de 1,5 milhão de ienes! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Muito bem, entre vocês três... Um sai, mas o resto, ainda tem de se entender porque teremos paredões duplos começando por esta semana! Depois da Prova do Líder sendo que a eliminação rola no Domingo e aí renovaremos a liderança e o paredão momentos depois, certo? Então até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

É de madrugada e Hideki fala com Minato sobre suas garotas e os maiores defeitos de cada uma.

Hideki: E aí Sahashi! Já me falou de suas garotas não é? É que lembrei que a Chii, apesar de ingênua, é amável, mas e suas garotas?

Minato: Deixa eu ver... Musubi é um pouco ingênua também, embora goste de lutar. Ainda lembro quando ela quase bateu na Uzume, mas se não fosse Miya-san...

Hideki: Entendo.

Minato: Kusano, ou Ku-chan como eu chamo, só perde a cabeça se perturbarmos a paz entre nós. Mas mesmo sendo uma criança, quer estar comigo para todo o sempre.

Hideki: Continua...

Minato: Matsu é inteligente, mas um pouco depravada. Se não fosse ela e as outras não saberia nada sobre as sekireis!

Hideki: MM-HMM!

Minato: Tsukiumi e Kazehana, embora uma seja pavio-curto e a outra beberrona, são ótimas garotas. Mas mesmo que eu seja obrigado a aturar o que elas fazem... São tudo para mim!

Hideki: Bom saber, me lembra o Minoru... Embora rico, ele tem a companhia da Yuzuki, ela é uma chobits que o trata como se fosse uma irmã mais velha.

Minato: Lembra minha irmã Yukari e minha mãe, Takami!

Chris, Haruhi e Sakura deixam claro: Querem ver Tyson eliminado.

Sakura: Se ele continuar vou ter um ataque, sabia?

Chris: Nenhum de nós tem culpa dele ser um idiota que sempre foi, além de superficial e teimoso como alguém aqui! (olhando para Haruhi)

Haruhi: O que foi?

Sakura: Olha, no castigo do monstro, soubemos que você usou ele a seu favor, não foi?

Haruhi: Eu não podia fazer nada normalmente e o que quero é ir para a final a todo custo!

Chris: Sabemos da história, mas não é assim que a banda devia tocar! Devia cumprir normalmente o castigo e obedecer bem a ordem!

Haruhi: Tudo bem! (em tom de desagrado)

Sakura: E não faz essa cara emburrada porque sabemos como você é!

Chris: Uma vez tirana, sempre tirana!

No confessionário, Masane afirma a vontade de sair caso seja indicada ao Quarto Branco.

Masane: Me falaram como é o ambiente, diferente do Quarto Surpresa onde o Dan e a Kirie estiveram. Agora se eu sair por lá mesmo não terá substituição e é claro me sentiria muito feliz em ver Riko de novo! Mas fora isso... Fui hostilizada algumas vezes e não me incomodo com isso. Um dia desses tentaram me jogar na água, o Yoichi sem querer pegou nos meus peitos. Não tenho culpa se causo inveja à Kurenai nessas ocasiões, enquanto a Konata se sente bem como ela mesma até porque a mesma baixinha teimosa me falou que tem uma invejosa na trupe dela.

Konata arma para cima de Yoichi e Dan assiste o incidente.

Konata: (invadindo o quarto) Oi espadachim pervertido! Ainda sonhando com Ibuki?

Yoichi: E isso é da sua conta, Konata "Izumintrometida"?

Konata: Não sou intrometida, mas você não está parando de falar em sua namorada nem quando dorme, sabia? Você imagina ela assim: (ficando de biquíni) Yoichi-san, fique comigo, me dê prazer!

Yoichi: Ela não é achatada como você!

Dan: KONATA! O que pensa que está fazendo? Sacaneando a gente de novo?

Yoichi: Pior que é verdade, e pensa que pode imitar a Ibuki-san com esses peitos achatados! Ela parece uma tábua, verdade seja dita!

Dan: Escuta baixinha! Deixa a gente e paz e nada de coisas idiotas como essas! (Konata pega as roupas e sai para a piscina) Onde já se viu, menininha metida a besta!

Konata: Eu ouvi isso, namoradinho da Runo!

Dan: Isso passa quando ela for eliminada!

Kirie falava com os emparedados Tyson e Kurenai enquanto cozinhava.

Kurenai: Uma pergunta Kirie, quando você ia tentar passar um dia com Yukinari, qual foi o maior problema que quase ser molestada por uma servente de irmãos ricos?

Kirie: Não toca nesse assunto! E além do mais... O elevador do Fukuyama transpassava minhas roupas só para a Lilica ver minhas medidas!

Tyson: Ah claro! Quase virou carne moída nas mãos dessa garota!

Kirie: Ela era um osso duro e quase acabou comigo mesmo! Agora voltando ao assunto... Digo que isso quase me deixou constrangida! Agora eu, no lugar do Yukinari, perseguido por duas das várias empregadas, me sentiria pior porque ele não sabia que a Miharu tinha ido trabalhar com ele e a insuportável da Lisa!

Tyson: E essa Lisa?

Kirie: (termina de cozinhar e serve) Virou amiga da Tomoka por ter a boneca de infância revivida, ela é uma bruxa que pratica magia negra só para conquistar meu amigo, além de quase querer ser uma OUTRA esposa!

Kurenai: Ele é alvo de garotas como você e ela, além do fato de sofrer alergia, mas essa doença foi superada, como imaginei e você me contou!

Tyson: (serve com Kurenai) Isso vai acabar na boa!

Kurenai: Para um de nós!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje mais alguém vai se despedir do grupo... Obviamente isso já é de praxe no BBJ! Agora uma pergunta ao Minato... É verdade que outras sekireis dividiram o quarto com você por bebedeira?

Minato: Antes de mais nada, Mitsuki, digo que Uzume e Kazehana não beberam comigo. Elas beberam e caíram na minha cama ficando só de calcinha no meu lado e, como se isso não bastasse, me senti como o Seo quando ele leva um choque da Hikari e da Hibiki. A diferença é que ele nem tem qualidades, comparado a mim!

Mitsuki: Ciumentas elas, e ainda usando roupas BDSM... Para lutar. Curioso é que, apesar da aparência, uma é mais série e tem menos peito que a outra. Falando nisso... Hideki, você disse que o Shinbo tem uma Chobits não é?

Hideki: Ele tem a Sumomo e a Kotoko, esta pega com um cara que raptou a Chii. Atualmente ele está com a Shimizu-sensei, porque o esposo não liga muito para ela, ficou obcecado por Chobits. E é claro, também disse que Minoru-san está muito bem ao lado da Yuzuki, que o trata como um irmão.

Mitsuki: Lembra o meu, ele queria ser detetive e está trabalhando no campo. O Oizumi-kun, quando queria me encontrar no último episódio de minha série, saiu distribuindo espigas de milho a quem encontrasse, principalmente às atrizes da minha série HEHEHEHEHEHE! Mas... HMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Kojima, Mishina e Kinomiya, um de vocês sai hoje, certo? Esta semana teremos paredão duplo, e é claro depois da Prova do Líder! Se preparem! Agora vou aos convidados e nos falaremos depois!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: De um lado as Otomet Shion, Márcia e Kou Saotome. Ao centro, Max Mizuhara, Ray Kon e Kai Hiwatari. Enquanto que do outro lado... temos Mikuru Asahina, Kyon, Yuki Nagato e Koizumi Itsuki. Por exigência da Haruhi, ela quis toda a Brigada SOS aqui! O nome da equipe é maior que o significado da SHIELD da Marvel Comics, Superintendência Humana de Intervenção, Espionagem, Logística e Disuassão.

Kai: Que inútil eu estar aqui! Ora essa!

Mitsuki: Não gosta? Eu posso mandar cortar seu microfone e sair daqui se não queria vir!

Kai: Exigiram minha presença aqui, mas...

Mitsuki: NEM MAIS UMA PALAVRA! CORTA O MICROFONE DO KAI! Max e Ray, a presença do Tyson ajudou em quê na presença da...

Daichi: Poxa, me solta! Eu quero entrar!

Mitsuki: Quem é o baixinho?

Daichi: Prazer! Daichi Sumeragi!

Max: Ah sim Mitsuki, ele veio em nossa terceira temporada depois que nos separamos!

Ray: Embora seja irritante, ele conseguiu ter a confiança e a amizade do Tyson!

Daichi: A gente até compete quando se trata de comida!

Mitsuki: Os outros têm referências com feras sagradas do folclore japonês no caso... Genbu, Byakko, Suzaku e Seiryu. Mesmos nomes de inimigos do anime Yu Yu Hakusho, cujo protagonista foi nosso segundo eliminado da segunda edição, Yusuke Urameshi. Isso por conta de um Zerinho ou Um na prova do líder. Ele e Ruffy, até hoje foram os únicos que burlaram as regras. Mas voltando ao assunto com nossos convidados... Tirando o Kai que foi depois de derrotado, vocês também tiveram suas honras como Bladebreakers. Mas qual foi a sensação em outras equipes?

Max: Eu só ingressei nos All Starz porque minha mãe é técnica deles e... Obviamente tivemos lá nossos problemas e nossas conquistas unidos.

Ray: Eu tenho uma forte amizade com os White Tigers. Até hoje lembro que resolvi uma briga entre mim e o líder deles no desempate quando o Tyson resolveu me indicar, para provar que sou digno de usar a Drigger.

Max: Sem esquecer que... Ainda teve uma vez que segurei uma luta quando o Ray torceu a perna e dei a antiga BeyBlade da Draciel quando meu adversário teve a dele quebrada.

Mitsuki: Prêmio de consolo do torneio mundial, eu presumo. Mas Daichi, e você quando encontrou Tyson?

Daichi: Bom... Só digo que lutamos e ainda tivemos que detonar os Blitzkrieg Boys, o concerto da Ming-Ming e isso quando a BEGA ocupou o lugar da ALB, a Associação de Lutas BeyBlade.

Mitsuki: BEGA vem de Associação Global de BeyBlade e Entretenimento. Praticamente fundada na Rússia, terra do seu inimigo o Boris. E vocês Otomet...

Shion: Se é para falar daquela sem-peito, digo que apesar dela ser uma tábua, como pode ser mais feliz que eu?

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Vocês têm tudo, mas não têm nada e ainda perdem as roupas quando as enfrentam!

Kou: Como assim?

Mitsuki: São ricas, mas órfãs como elas. Elas são bem felizes com elas mesmas e vocês apenas com o dinheiro, além de chamar a atenção de rapazes como foi na praia!

Marcia: É sua baixinha! Atraímos homens para nossas garras e eles não resistiram! Nós as Otomet éramos mais fortes que as Musumet!

Kou: Algo mais a dizer?

Mitsuki: Como conseguiram se acertar depois que salvaram um certo amigo seu?

Shion: Se fala do Senhor Shirai, ele realizou o desejo que queria depois que destruímos o meteoro negro. Ele tem a todas nós em seus braços. Agora sobre a Kurenai... Não quero falar de uma cena!

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) O beijo dela na boca da Kurenai no encerramento! (em tom normal) E as amigas da Haruhi...

Kyon: Sou burro de carga dela!

Koizumi: Mas ela confia em você e quer que esteja aqui! Se não estivesse ela mandaria tudo para o espaço!

Kyon: TSC! Até parece que eu estava interessado nisso!

Mitsuki: A Haruhi te forçou a isso, e acho que vai se sentir mal se ela for eliminada não é? Não adianta mais! Se ela te culpar, não me responsabilizo!

Nagato: Haruhi parece se divertir aqui.

Mikuru: Pelo menos... Não sou abusada por ela vestindo algumas roupas!

Mitsuki: Foi exigência dela de vocês virem vestidas de coelhinha e bruxa! Mas ficaram bem vestidas, isso em opinião pessoal!

Nagato: Sei...

Koizumi: Só obedecemos as ordens dela para se sentir melhor!

Mikuru: Se não me visto, a Suzumiya-san me pega, tira minha roupa e me faz vestir uma fantasia como esta!

Mitsuki: Certo, bom... Hora da eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Atenção Haruhi, Tyson e Kurenai... Todos líderes de equipes, mas infelizmente um de vocês vai cair. Orgulho de liderar uma equipe é bom, mas tem horas que o líder pode ser autoritário, ou submisso! Kurenai, diferente dos outros dois, é submissa, mas Haruhi não aceita ser questionada. E o Tyson só aprende da pior forma, sendo derrotado. Mas hoje um de vocês vai sair com exatos 77 por cento dos votos! Quem não aprendeu a sucumbir a ordens foi você Takao Kinomiya!

Tyson: Eu não acredito nisso! Exijo uma recontagem!

Mitsuki: Sem recontagem! Pode vir para cá e não reclama!

Masane: menos um!

Dan: Isso mesmo! Pelo menos será melhor assim sem ele!

Kurenai: Que babaca esse cara!

(corte para estúdio)

Tyson: Não acredito que fui eliminado!

Mitsuki: É o karma! Maus atos atraem más situações! Você nem foi o único a passar por isso nesse terceiro paredão! Mas declaro que, só para você ter uma idéia, o Ash na última edição foi banido por isso! Arrogância!

Max: Quem liga Tyson, você fez o que pode!

Ray: Também saímos cedo quando tentamos o título mundial independentemente, mas em todo caso, você se saiu melhor!

Daichi: BEM-VINDO DE VOLTA!

Max: É Tyson! Você está melhor conosco do que lá!

Mitsuki: Tyson, você depois de Elina e Kaito, nos deixa e a lembrança fica!

Ray: Como o quê? Um dos melhores?

Daichi: Está mais para o mais bobo!

Mitsuki: Pior que é verdade!

Tyson: Repete se tiver coragem, sua anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Repito sim! É verdade e você não manda nada! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Chris deita com Masane e fala sobre relacionamento de família.

Masane: Thorndyke, por que está aqui?

Chris: Apesar de crescido, eu não consigo dormir, sabe?

Masane: Eu menos! Mas sem a Riko, não me sinto bem!

Chris: Sou obrigado a lidar com isso porque meus pais ficam ausentes maior parte do tempo! São bem ocupados, mas até encontrar o Sonic!

Masane: Você teve um amigo e passou a viver melhor não é?

Chris: É!

Masane: Levei uns dias para recuperar Riko, mas atualmente estamos de boa, sabe?

Chris: É Masane! Então... Boa noite! (deita e se cobre)

Kirie, Yoichi, Minato e Hideki já questionam a não-eliminação de Haruhi depois de saber o resultado.

Minato: Mais um paredão triplo desses não vou aturar se a Haruhi ficar!

Yoichi: A gente até atura a Kirie, mas isso já é demais!

Hideki: Pior que eu concordo!

Kirie: TSC! Eu ainda me sinto ameaçada pela Haruhi! Vencendo a próxima prova do líder...

Hideki: Não deve rolar, pelo menos por enquanto!

Minato: Possível, mas veremos até lá! Se ela vencer, lasca!

Kirie: Se eu vencer, tomem nota! Depois dela e de você, Sahashi, vou ver o que faço!

Yoichi: Você lembra o que a anãzinha disse? É um dos paredões duplos e liderança dura pouco nessa época!

Kirie: E daí?

(Kirie sai)

Yoichi: Cedo ou tarde ela entende!

Minato: Não agora, é claro!

No quarto do líder, Konata falava aos montes com Haruhi.

Konata: Olha só, sabemos que não deu desta vez, mas imagina se Kojima-san for eliminada!

Haruhi: Ela está de marcação cerrada comigo, mas não me dá medo nenhum!

Konata: HMMHMMHMM! Eu notei isso também, embora admita que ela não gosta de fantasmas! Um dia desses ela ficou falando enquanto dormia!

Haruhi: Na tal da Kosame que ela é apaixonada?

Konata: Não exatamente... Mas ela é louquinha pelo amigo de infância ao qual costuma fazer de saco de pancadas! Acho que ele se chamava... Yukinari, ou algo assim!

Haruhi: O nome era esse, ela nem parava de falar nele, o que era óbvio!

Sakura, Dan e Kurenai questionavam ainda a permanência de Haruhi, mas aliviam com a eliminação de Tyson.

Sakura: Hoje, primeiro dia sem o Tyson... Mas ainda me preocupo um pouco em como será a Prova do Líder e a permanência da Haruhi!

Dan: Ela é bem forte, mas isso pode vir ao caso se ela não se atrever a usar os caras!

Sakura: Quais deles?

Kurenai: Hideki, Minato e Yoichi

Dan: Aí agora rola essa situação. Porque se ela não sai, quem vai detê-la? Se a Mitsuki soubesse que ela pode ter burlado as regras ou algo assim...

Sakura: Haruhi sempre jogou limpo, mas o interesse dela são outros senão garotos ou a grana!

Kurenai: Bem lembrado!

Dan: Mas um lembrete, Kurenai... Hoje pode ser o primeiro de um paredão duplo!

Sakura: Mas tem uma coisa: E essa história de poder supremo?

Kurenai: Eu soube com a Masamune um dia desses, é problema!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Haruhi, no confessionário, diz que está sendo hostilizada, mas não a atinge no jogo.

Haruhi: Estou sendo vista mais pela Kirie, tal como alguns outros, como uma inimiga nessa competição! Mas eu já disse que me interesso pouco pela grana e outras coisas mais! O Hideki, Minato e Yoichi são meus aliados, na falta da Brigada SOS, assim como a Konata. Se houver motim, será pior. Agora a hostilidade não me atinge no jogo porque sei que isso não vai acontecer comigo tão cedo! Sou forte sim e fico o tempo que for necessário!

Kurenai e Yoichi falavam enquanto cozinhavam.

Yoichi: Cozinhando assim me lembra quando a gente não tem tempo para comer e pedimos macarrão!

Kurenai: É! O Hiroshi cozinha para a gente ou comemos fora. Enquanto você pedia às suas amigas não é?

Yoichi: O que me incomoda é saber que Angela tenta se aproximar de mim, isso depois que eu a derrotei, mas ela não consegue. Não sei se é por causa da Ibuki ou outra razão.

Kurenai: Sinceramente, apesar da sua pretendente ser gente boa, ela precisa melhorar mais seus modos de agir contigo.

Yoichi: (termina) Eu tenho uma pergunta, Kurenai... Entre a beleza interior e exterior, o que você prefere?

Kurenai: Mais uma dessas perguntinhas inúteis não é? Interior é claro! Nunca vou passar pelo bisturi em minha vida!

Sakura, Hideki e Masane já cortavam o tédio jogando enquanto falam da possibilidade de Haruhi recuperar a liderança.

Sakura: Hoje que é dia de paredão não é? A gente com certeza deve torcer para a Haruhi não conseguir.

Masane: Concordo, mas se houver um atendimento do Big Fone e eu for indicada, sairia com prazer!

Hideki: Mesmo que seja um daqueles que envolve resistência?

Masane: Isso é outra história porque testa o emocional também!

Sakura: Vai arriscar mesmo?

Masane: Tem outra sugestão? Eu quero me testar, se eu não for forte o suficiente, pelo menos verei Riko de novo!

Hideki: Como é o nome verdadeiro de sua filha?

Masane: Rihoko Amaha, mas chamo de Riko para facilitar.

Sakura: Ah sim!

Dan, na piscina com Chris, se lembrava do momento em que encarou sua primeira luta. Konata intervém e estraga a festa.

Dan: Então... Quando conheceu o Sonic você achava que ele comia ração felina também?

Chris: É o que maioria dos ouriços come. Mas não sabia que o tipo dele não comia.

Dan: Imaginei. Entretanto... (sente algo lhe tocando) Ai! Senti uma coisa me beliscando!

Chris: Eu acho que sei... (pega um pouco de cabelo azul) KONATA! O que pensa que está fazendo?

Konata: HMMHMMHMM! Eu sou o monstro do Lago Ness! E lembrei quando seu amiguinho falou da dimensão aquos dos seus monstros em forma de bolinhas de gude!

Chris: Quantas são as dimensões fora essa e pyros, Dan?

Konata: Acho que ele ia dizer quatro mesmo!

Dan: Haos, darkus, ventus e subterra. Claro que são essas fora aquos e pyros, agora Konata vai brincar em outro lugar, vai!

Konata: E se eu me recusar? (tem o maiô puxado e leva gelo) AAAAAHHHHHH!

Kirie levava uma conversa na paz com Minato, que é agredido pela mesma por um mal entendido.

Kirie: Então essa tal de Miya te deu abrigo depois do que houve?

Minato: É, mas ela não autoriza atos depravados ou agressivos na Pensão Izumo. Já bateu na cabeça da Musubi com uma concha quando ela queria lutar com a Uzume, que a deixou enciumada.

Kirie: Essa Uzume é outra das suas? (olhar desconfiado)

Minato: Não! Ela tem seu ashikabi, mas o mesmo é refém da MBI! Voltando ao assunto, tem horas que ela causa temor à gente invocando uma máscara demoníaca, que ela molda já que é a mais forte de todas as 108 sekireis e...

BOOMP! SPACK! (tropeça e cai nos seios de Kirie, que dá um murro)

Kirie: SEU SAFADO SEM-VERGONHA!

Minato: Foi sem querer isso, calma!

Noite de Prova do Líder e paredão.

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Confirmando o que a Masane disse, teremos sim o Big Fone normalmente depois do paredão de hoje e a eliminação de Domingo. Agora... Minato, é verdade que na sua série são 108 aliens?

Minato: Totalmente, fora as minhas 6, as gêmeas do Seo-san, Uzume e principalmente as do esquadrão disciplinar, é verdade. O presidente da MBI que promoveu esse Projeto Sekirei e todos são forçados a participar. Ninguém tem o direito de fugir.

Mitsuki: Foi aí então que surgiram Benitsubasa e Haihane, que humilharam Musubi e perderam para a Yume não é? Recebemos outra mensagem da Mid Bio Investigations... Eu não vou ler isso, é desse idiota chamado Minaka Hiroto. A prova de hoje tem a ver com um amigo do Chris. E sabe o que a Rouge ama no mundo?

Chris: Jóias é claro!

Mitsuki: Então todo mundo para fora...

(participantes saindo)

Mitsuki: Dessas jóias, 4 delas não fazem parte do grupo, ou raramente fizeram. Ao todo são 7, queria que vocês escolhessem pelo menos uma e, de fato, me entreguem de volta. Dizendo nomes e cores, OK?

(todos pegam jóias e voltam para casa)

Mitsuki: Quem está com o quê?

Haruhi: Haruhi Suzumiya, presidente da Brigada SOS, laranja!

Hideki: Hideki, preta!

Masane: Masamune, amarela!

Minato: Minato Sahashi, cinza!

Konata: Konata Izumi... azul!

Chris: Thorndyke, verde!

Sakura: Sakura Shinguji do Esquadrão Imperial da flor, rosa!

Dan: Daniel Kuso, vermelha!

Kurenai: Kurenai Musumet Vermelha, turquesa! E olha que me lembra alguém!

Yoichi: Yoichi Karasuma, roxa!

Kirie: Kojima, branca!

Mitsuki: Atenção... As esmeraldas preta, laranja, branca e rosa não são parte das outras 7. Podem sair Haruhi, Hideki, Sakura e Kirie, agora sorteiem quem ganha o quê.

(participantes abrem)

Kirie: Imunidade!

Hideki: Fora da próxima prova!

Sakura: Surpresa!

Haruhi: PODER SUPREMO! NÃO ACREDITO! (eufórica)

Mitsuki: Haruhi, terminando a votação vai saber o que é esse poder supremo! Agora quem conseguiu das esmeraldas normais a liderança?

Chris: Fui eu!

Mitsuki: Essa indicação é a seguinte, será por casa. Tirando o líder, quem mora na Casa Luxo vota em quem mora no Puxadinho e vice-versa! Chris, quem você indica para esse paredão de Domingo?

Chris: Konata!

Mitsuki: Não precisa especificar, agora se separem em suas casas. (todos se separam e áudio cortado para a Casa Luxo) Pessoal da Casa Luxo, quem vocês indicam do Puxadinho?

Kirie: Masamune!

Konata: Yoichi!

Haruhi: Yoichi!

Sakura: Masane!

Dan: Hideki!

Kurenai: PFFT! Minato!

Mitsuki: Certo, deu empate entre dois. Depois veremos quando terminar! Agora eu vou para o Puxadinho!

(áudio cortado para o Puxadinho)

Mitsuki: Pessoal do Puxadinho, quem vocês indicam da Casa Luxo?

Hideki: Haruhi!

Minato: Haruhi!

Yoichi: Haruhi!

Sakura: Haruhi!

Masane: Kirie!

Mitsuki: OK! Abre o áudio para todas as casas! (áudio aberto) Antes de mais nada... Hideki, você não participará da próxima prova caso permaneça no jogo. Chris, entre Yoichi e Masane, quem você indica para sair com a Konata?

Chris: Voto no Yoichi, porque ele é forte, mas isso não basta para vir conosco!

Yoichi: Aproveitei o que tinha que aproveitar, mas valeu!

Haruhi: Ei! E o poder supremo?

Mitsuki: Ah é... Você só pode usar esse poder duas vezes, no caso, um por semana! Se usar agora, você não usa no Domingo. Caso contrário você o perde! Em outras palavras, você tem o direito de mudar a decisão do líder ou do resto do grupo. Não pode pedir imunidade, nem trocar de lugar com o líder. Agora... Quer usá-lo, ou não? Você está indicada com Konata e Yoichi.

Haruhi: Troco de lugar com o Hideki! Ele não tem muita utilidade aqui!

Mitsuki: OK! Então o paredão é entre Konata Izumi, Minato Sahashi e Hideki Motosuwa. Domingo estarei esperando vocês, onde só um vai dar adeus à nossa disputa de 1,5 milhão de reais! Até mais!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Masane estava apreensiva nas indicações, logo, aliviada com Chris não ter lhe indicado, desabafa com a garota que é o oposto no quesito medida de busto: Kurenai.

Kurenai: Levou um susto na hora é?

Masane: Como quer que eu me sinta, depois que me indicaram?

Kurenai: Bom saber... Agora uma pergunta, se você saísse, ficaria satisfeita mesmo?

Masane: Minha vida sem Riko não tem sentido, mas eu poderia até continuar se pudesse.

Kurenai: Entendo. Masane, tenta se animar, você ainda tem uma vida pela frente!

Masane: Você não tem peito, mas tem coração! Como se fosse uma irmã! (abraça Kurenai) Estou me sentindo até melhor, embora não seja a mesma coisa com você ou o Chris.

Kurenai: Falando nele, a disputa continua, mas ele perde a liderança nesse Domingo.

Masane: Uma pena, mas veremos se a Haruhi não o toma de volta!

Minato, Hideki e Yoichi, mais uma vez, se questionam sobre a indicação de Haruhi com o poder supremo, mas desta vez, Sakura resolve entrar no assunto.

Sakura: Aí rapazes, qual foi o problema? (serve lanche)

Yoichi: Olha Shinguji, tivemos um problemaço depois que a Haruhi indicou dois de nós!

Sakura: HMM! Pelo menos um saiu da degola!

Hideki: Ele no caso!

Minato: Eu que liderei por mero acaso a competição só quero ver como será depois. Isso obviamente ainda está aberto e só quero ver quando aquela baixinha de cabelo marrom e lacinhos na cabeça resolver sair!

Yoichi: Ela acabou nos usando para isso e sair livre, pode?

Hideki: Só posso dizer que um de nós já pode sair desse paredão, mas corre o risco de retornar se a Suzumiya repetir o ato ou algo do tipo!

Minato: É! Não usou na Konata porque sabia que estava indicada. Então antes um pássaro na mão que dois voando!

(todos se levantam e sentam à mesa)

Hideki: Mas ainda me sinto impactado com o fato!

Minato: Quem não se sentiu?

Yoichi: Só os não-envolvidos!

No confessionário, Dan critica o ato de Haruhi.

Dan: Ela manipulou os rapazes ao seu favor, e livrou a própria pele. Isso é usar a cabeça se alguém manipulativo ousa virar a mesa... Mas mudando de assunto. O Chris, assim como a grande parte da Casa Luxo e do Puxadinho sabia que se a Haruhi usasse nela, iria mudar a decisão rapidamente, no caso ela se colocou no lugar do Hideki quando se trata de livrar do paredão. Não quer encarar uma segunda vez, ótimo. Não é por medo, mas por ousadia que ela fez isso!

Kirie e Chris, no quarto do líder, falavam de outras crianças.

Kirie: Chris, sei que você é um dos mais jovens, mas alguma criança vive com você?

Chris: Duas delas comigo e outra trabalha de detetive!

Kirie: Eu também tenho uma que trabalha, mas alega o tempo todo que não é!

Chris: Sakura me falou uma vez de quando um membro da equipe dela ia porvar ser adulta, mas causou um acidente de barco, ao qual ela saiu ilesa. Mas voltando ao assunto, Tails e Cream são bem comportados e tratam meus outros amigos como se fossem irmãos mais velhos!

Kirie: Tenho a Tomoka, ela, junto com a Koyomi, veio de Syren para buscar um noivo para Maharu, irmã mais velha da Miharu. Mas primeiramente foi para resgatá-la pensando que foi seqüestrada. Agora na Terra... A Maharu está de olho no Hayate, servente dos irmãos Fukuyama. Mas não escapei da Kosame, depois que a Hijiri entrou em minha vida! (em tom de desagrado)

Chris: Isso acontece...

Konata falava na boa com Haruhi, que atende ao Big Fone, poucas horas depois de ganhar o poder supremo.

Konata: Eu até entendo que não consiga livrar minha cabeça do paredão! Mas foi bom ter ganho esse poder!

Haruhi: Vou administrá-lo até a próxima semana. Até lá é bom eu me poupar!

Konata: O que me lembra... Sempre que vou àquela loja de mangás comprar alguma coisa, os balconistas me recebem querendo me persuadir a comprar uma edição nova! Mas em uma das ocasiões tive que trocar algo que eu já tinha, pois comprei por engano, sabe? Ou apenas de passagem, maioria das vezes!

Haruhi: Cara... Quem dera alguém como você...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Konata: Quem será?

Haruhi: Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Indique um casal para estar no Quarto Branco até Domingo, cite os nomes deles em voz alta, mas lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

Haruhi: Masane e Yoichi.

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Konata: Com certeza achei que essa ligação fosse de alguma das minhas amigas, mas em compensação, falo com elas maioria das vezes quando estou jogando RPG, principalmente com Kuroi-sensei!

SÁBADO

A Prova do Anjo foi a primeira tarefa dos participantes. Todos precisavam construir um mapa de como seria o ambiente do BBJ! Kirie chegou perto e ganha a dádiva divina e, de cara, usa o Lado Monstro em Dan e Haruhi que se vestem de empregadas até a noite do paredão e renovação do líder.

Dan: O chato nessas roupas é que você fica sendo humilhado!

Haruhi: Eu sou do tipo que dá ordens, eu não as sigo!

Kirie: Não quero saber! Vão agir como empregadas aqui vocês dois, Dan Kuso e Haruhi Suzumiya!

Haruhi: Quem faz isso é a Mikuru-chan! Na Brigada SOS, servindo chá, fazendo a faxina...

Kirie: Ela não está aqui, sua bobona! Agora começa a trabalhar sem reclamações!

Dan: (em tom baixo) Turbinada de meia-tigela!

Kirie: Eu ouvi isso!

BASH! (Kirie acerta um balde cheio d'água em Dan)

Dan: Ai! Por que fez isso?

Haruhi: Melhor fazermos o que pedem!

Minato segue ao confessionário e explica as piores situações vividas quando se instalou em uma pensão.

Minato: Fui expulso por causa de um mal-entendido! Aí quando cheguei à Pensão Izumo, me dou muito bem com todos, mas a Miya-san me pegou por também interpretar mal as situações. Fiquei sem café da manhã uma vez porque Matsu me beijou e ganhou suas asas. Agora... Mesma situação quando eu ia chamá-la para almoçar e minha sekirei inteligente e sem-vergonha ia se aproveitar de mim! Miya-san me assusta algumas vezes porque ela invoca uma máscara demoníaca quando está confusa ou sendo questionada. Não sei quase nada sobre ela. Mas nada pior que dormir com Uzume e Kazehana que invadiram meu quarto por estarem bêbadas!

Indicada com Yoichi ao Quarto Branco, Masane já demonstrara uma certa fraqueza.

Yoichi: Ficar aqui até a hora do paredão é dose, não acha?

Masane: Me sinto um pouco mal aqui, sabe?

Yoichi: Não é nem muito tempo! Agora não sei para que serve aquele botão vermelho com um giroflex na frente! Será que é desistência?

Masane: Que vontade de fazê-lo!

Yoichi: Eu não faria isso!

Masane: Por que isso?

Yoichi: Vamos ver o quanto você agüenta ficar aqui! Eu tenho todo o tempo do mundo!

Masane: TSC! (muxoxo)

Konata, que aproveitava a piscina com Sakura, já interpreta mal seu relacionamento com as companheiras de trabalho.

Sakura: Nossa! Não sei como os meninos apreciavam a piscina, mas é bom ficar aqui e... (Konata chega na piscina) Quer alguma coisa?

Konata: Nada além de conversar! Queria saber como é seu trabalho!

Sakura: Sou uma mera espadachim como o Yoichi, mas por que o interesse?

Konata: Samurais me lembram de uma coisa. As séries que coleciono, e principalmente as últimas edições do programa! Minha prima Yutaka ainda me falou de quando a Hiyorin ia desenhar ela com a Minami juntas!

Sakura: Voltando ao assunto por que o interesse em meu trabalho?

Konata: Eu soubre que trabalha com outras garotas, mas queria saber com quem você se dá muito bem!

Sakura: Com todas! Iris, Sumire, Kohran, Kanna, Maria e principalmente a Orihime e a Reni!

Konata: Será mesmo? (olhar suspeito)

Chris e Kurenai falavam com Hideki sobre a saída do mesmo.

Hideki: Na degola com outros, mas sair não será ruim... Ainda verei a Chii quando sair!

Chris: Tem certeza que não ficará abatido Hideki?

Hideki: Me senti um pouco mal sem a Chii, assim como o Ueda se sentiu sem a Yumi depois de atropelada. Agora reconstruindo com outra Yumi. Humana no caso!

Kurenai: Sabemos como é a situação. Eu me sentia assim, sem fazer nada com minhas irmãs até lutar pela justiça!

Chris: Foi até divertido com o Sonic, mas eu levava o trabalho a sério também! Como quando ele ficou super e unificou o meu mundo ao dele.

Kurenai: Seria péssimo dividir o mesmo planeta com seres antropomórficos. Sem ofensa Chris, mas eu me sentiria mal, não sei minhas irmãs nem as Otomet...

Hideki: É! Valeu o apoio, mas se eu sair, está de bom tamanho!

Chris: Compreendemos!

Kurenai: Todos nós!

DOMINGO

Sem muitas opções, Masane ainda se sentia mal e pede desistência da competição apertando o botão do Quarto Branco. Depois ela segue ao confessionário explicando: Não dá mais.

Masane: Eu cheguei aonde dava, o Yoichi analisava minha situação e eu tentava resistir. Mas convenhamos... Eu fiz o que pude para continuar no jogo. Agora só quero ficar com a Riko e esse prêmio é melhor que ter uma grana preta em mãos. Então pessoal, valeu mesmo! Mas todo mundo sabe a hora de ir quando temos uma razão maior!

Hideki, Sakura e Kirie não falavam de outra coisa a não ser a eliminação de Masane.

Kirie: Ela pediu eliminação hoje?

Hideki: Isso mesmo!

Sakura: A coisa agora se complicou ainda mais porque... Se resistisse mais, seria ótimo!

Hideki: Do jeito que ela agia, acho que remotamente seguiria.

Sakura: Como assim?

Kirie: A forma dela agir, sabe? Desleixada, desajustada e ainda por cima, despreocupada!

Sakura: Ah só!

Hideki: Mas isso não deve importar mais, pelo menos até... Quando um de nós sair!

Kirie: Lembrete: Ainda tem Yoichi e Konata no páreo viu?

Os também emparedados Yoichi (que deixou o Quarto Branco após a desistência de Masane) e Konata se falam, mas não como o Samurai esperava até a chegada de Kurenai.

(Yoichi treina e é interrompido por Konata)

Konata: E aí, Yoichi?

Yoichi: O que quer, sua tábua de passar roupa? Depois de ganhar a grana, vai passar no bisturi e crescer essas curvas?

Konata: Diferente de sua outra namorada, me sinto bem comigo mesma! E não sou a única na minha turma! Yutaka-san e Minami-san também são achatadas como eu! Mas o que diz da sua garotinha, a Ayame?

Yoichi: Ela não é da sua conta, e comparado à Kurenai, é mais feia!

Kurenai: Quem é feia?

Konata: Vai ver ele estava falando de você por ser achatada! E invejosa para com os outros!

Kurenai: MEN-TI-RA! Sei como você é sua baixinha intrometida!

Yoichi: Bom, eu nunca diria isso de você, se não tivesse sido... (se calando)

Kurenai: Se não tivesse o quê?

Na Prova das Estalecas, as equipes tinham o dever de construir a lista de participantes das temporadas anteriores em ordem alfabética ou cronológica de exclusão. A equipe de Kirie, Haruhi, Sakura, Dan e Minato ganha 500 estalecas. Um dos colegiais fala com a brigadista colegial.

Haruhi: Sahashi... É verdade que suas namoradas são mesmo ETs de outra dimensão?

Minato: Er... Haruhi, eu não queria tocar no assunto, mas pelo que imagino nem sei muito sobre as sekireis.

Haruhi: O que mais tem a me dizer? Fiquei interessada porque adoro ETs, ESPers e viajantes temporais! Vamos, fale!

Minato: Não tem jeito! As sekireis, pelo que imagino, são ao todo 108, e segundo a MBI, o presidente louco de pedra descobriu a raça e... Só isso que sei!

Haruhi: HMM! Se eu as conhecesse, você me apresentaria a elas?

Minato: Difícil! E não pense em me atacar na Pensão! Imagina o que Miya-san faria se me visse com você lá dentro quebrando as regras!

Haruhi: Olha... Pelo que imagino deve ser muito divertido por lá!

Minato: Eu não acharia!

Chris e Dan, mais tarde, falam da decisão antes do momento esperado.

Chris: Uma pergunta Dan... Quem você acha que vai sair de todos os três indicados?

Dan: PFFT! Konata! Se não for ela, o Hideki, talvez! Agora, o Yoichi não sei!

Chris: Só!

Dan: Você indicou a Konata... Mas se Haruhi não tivesse ganho o Poder Supremo.

Chris: Ela se ferraria e voltaria para casa de forma inesperada!

Dan: O mesmo não podemos dizer da Masane, uma pena!

Chris: É! Ela prefeiu sair a ficar.

Dan: É a vida, umas ganhamos, outras perdemos!

Noite de eliminação e novo paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Haruhi, conseguindo aliados hein? Por que eles conhecem ETs? Ou é outra intenção?

Haruhi: Já disse, quando eu sair, quero descobrir os ETs com um deles, Minato ou Chris!

Minato: Eu fui entregue!

Chris: Meu caso foi outro!

Haruhi: Não quero saber! Mas vocês têm amigos ETs e vou vê-los de perto!

Mitsuki: Captei a mensagem. Agora é o seguinte: Yoichi, Konata e Hideki. Um de vocês sai junto com a Masane que não resistiu. Yoichi, você deixou o Quarto assim que ela saiu não é?

Yoichi: O jogo só ia seguir se conseguirmos até o fim. Agora... Queria ver a próxima caso eu seja indicado!

Mitsuki: Não agora! Quem sabe no futuro!

Yoichi: É!

Mitsuki: Primeiramente irei eliminar, depois vamos à renovação do líder! Chris, há um chapéu na dispensa, pode pegá-lo?

Chris: Claro!

Mitsuki: Eu vou conversar com os convidados. Agora alguém pegue um chapéu que tem lá na dispensa, ela é nossa Prova do Líder!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Representando o Hideki temos... Hibiya Chitose, Chii, Minoru Kokubunji e Yuzuki. Ao Yoichi temos as irmãs Ibuki, Ayame, Chihaya e Kagome Ikaruga. Já da Konata, a apresentadora do Lucky Channel Akira Kogami, e as melhores amigas Miyuki Takara, e as gêmeas Hiiragi. Tsukasa e Kagamin.

Kagami: É KAGAMI, POXA!

Mitsuki: Desculpa, a Konata falava seu nome dessa forma! Mas já que tomou a palavra, o que está achando dela na competição?

Kagami: Ninguém está interessado em ver uma preguiçosa como ela agir como age. Ela ainda foi líder e ganhou imunidade por pura sorte. Por outro lado deve ser bom vê-la talvez chegar à final!

Tsukasa: Konata é uma ótima amiga. Só é uma pena que uma de nós não esteja comigo e Yuki-san para compartilhar tudo na sala de aula!

Kagami: Nem me lembre!

Mitsuki: É... A Kagami não é da mesma sala! Miyuki, você é rica como uma das suas outras amigas, no caso a Minami, parceira da Yutaka. Agora qual a diferença entre vocês?

Miyuki: Bom... Somos inteligentes, mas a Minami tende a ser um pouco menos emotiva, além de ter um cachorro que ela adora! Enquanto eu, diferente da minha mãe, sou ótima em fazer a faxina e prendas domésticas.

Mitsuki: Yukari, sempre bem-humorada, mas distraída. Vi que uma vez ela confundiu uma vela com uma dessas salsichas que se vende em pacotes e é consumida no Japão! Heróis japoneses faziam merchandise disso! Agora o que você mais teme?

Tsukasa: Miyuki não gosta de lentes de contato e dentistas!

Miyuki: (se assusta) Essa não! Eu tinha uma consulta e acho que ela foi cancelada! Não dá para...

Mitsuki: Sinto muito Miyuki, vai fazer check-up hoje! Agora a espadachim pavio-curto...

Ibuki: (saca a espada e aponta para o pescoço de Mitsuki) Quem você está chamando de pavio-curto!

Mitsuki: Mas é a verdade, e além do mais, guarde isso para o Yoichi ou te processo por me agredir!

Ayame: Agredir uma criança?

Mitsuki: Tenho 25 anos apesar da estatura! Sorte dessas espadas serem de madeira! Agora quem faz o quê para ganhar dinheiro?

Chihaya: Eu sou mangaká e Ibuki chefia uma escola de kendo. Agora, com a ajuda do Yoichi-san e da Ayame, ela costuma lucrar mais, até com os nossos únicos quatro alunos!

Mitsuki: Quatro é? Ibuki, quando veio para cá, você bateu no Yoichi por causa dos haikais, mas e sobre o que sente por ele?

Ibuki: Er... Não posso dizer, mas afirmo uma coisa. Ele é com quem mais gosto de lutar. Se não fosse ele, não teria voltado ao normal do feitiço dos Saginomiya.

Ayame: Ela quis dizer que Sakon e Ukyo fizeram uma espécie de técnica para fazê-la ser uma criança, sabe?

Mitsuki: E você sobre o Yoichi? Nada a dizer, fora quando delinqüentes e ex-amigos do Washizu quase te despiram?

Ayame: Pula essa!

Mitsuki: Agora a próxima vai ter que responder! Na feira em que vocês se reuniram, como foi estar com o cara? A Tsubasa e você estão BEM de olho nele, lembra?

Ayame: Eu não! Ele só entrou para a escola por causa da Ibuki-san e do Samurai. Entretanto mais para um do que para outro!

Chihaya: Não ia dizer que estão apaixonados?

Kagome: Só porque ele te salvou e ela porque você emprestou uma roupa para se cobrir?

Chihaya: Mas Wa-san ainda tem Torigaya como companhia e, inexplicavelmente, ele virou garota quando a luta acabou!

Mitsuki: Mas e sobre Tsubasa e Angela. Atualmente como tem sido depois que elas se convenceram da verdade?

Kagome: Angela-dono tenta se aproximar de Yoichi, depois que foi vencida, mas não consegue... (olhando para Ibuki) Mas a causa não podemos falar. É problema pessoal dela!

Chihaya: É! Quando a Kagome não cozinha, pedimos macarrão a ela! Nossa caçula é boa de prendas domésticas. Lava até a roupa muito bem!

Mitsuki: Certo! Antes de falar com outros convidados vou me comunicar no link com nossos outros participantes que virão na Terça antes da eliminação. Eles foram escolhidos por sorteio!

(corte para link)

Mitsuki: Shu Rei Fang, o Tristan de Samurai Warriors e Harumi Ikuhara de DearS. Vocês vieram sem necessidade de Bola de Vidro, foram sorteados de boa... Agora, ansiosos para participar do BBJ?

Tristan: Será Rock N' Roll! E vou arrasar na competição!

Mitsuki: É! Vemos que um está ansiosíssimo! E Harumi... Depois de Minami, Masane, Yuka e Ai, como se sente como outra participante com instintos maternos?

Harumi: É uma honra, como se não bastasse colocar Natsuki na linha! Faz idéia de quantas vezes tenho que bater nela para manter a paz?

Mitsuki: E seu enteado, o Takeya?

Harumi: Filho, é meu filho! Ele está muito bem! Apesar das situações constrangedoras quando a Ren está com ele, tipo, lembro de quando ele me falou da arruaça na casa de banhos! Ainda bem que Neneko e Mil os ajudaram!

Tristan: E essa Ren é uma gatinha, ou trubufu por acaso?

Harumi: ELA É COMPROMETIDA COM ELE! (aplica chave de pescoço em Tristan)

Mitsuki: OK! Vamos voltar aqui e depois de amanhã nos falaremos mais, OK! Tristan toma jeito, viu?

Tristan: Eu falaria sobre minhas lutas. Sou forte como rocha, mas não perco para essa mulher louca aqui!

Mitsuki: Repete isso e vai levar pior! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Agora o resto do grupo. Hibiya, você cuida da Chii quando o Hideki não está?

Chii: Hibiya criou Chii como uma filha.

Hibiya: Sim! Eu que criei ela com o nome de Elda, e ainda tivemos outra igual chamada Freya. Elas se tornaram uma só quando uma delas enfraqueceu e a outra se fundiu à mesma. Agora, depois que falei isso ao Hideki, achei que faria a coisa certa, mas...

Chii: Chii é especial a Hideki.

Hibiya: E muito! Depois de passar por coisas ruins como ser seqüestrada por um cara que conhece sobre Chobits.

Mitsuki: O mesmo que tinha a Kotoko. Essa aliás está com o Shinbo e a professora Takako Shimizu. Uma companhia à Sumomo. Embora eu prefira uma delas! Yuzuki, antes de mais nada, você também é uma Chobits, mas porque vive com Minoru?

Minoru: Ela é como uma irmã para mim... Minha irmã mais velha, por isso a criei baseada nisso!

Mitsuki: Você não se sente sozinho só com ela e outras quatro consigo?

Minoru: Nem um pouco!

Yuzuki: Seria péssimo se vivesse sem ele!

Mitsuki: A presença do Hideki já ajuda em alguma coisa aqui?

Yuzuki: Não, mas sentimos honrados em saber que ele está em algo que é importante para ele e a Chii. Porque fora o trabalho e o estudo, ele precisaria de algo mais que ingressar.

Mitsuki: É... Ele vivia no campo! Agora vou à eliminação...

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Yoichi, Konata e Hideki. Um peso a ser retirado das costas sai de um de vocês! Agora sair da competição é um peso que carregamos no peito, fora o remorso. Mas é um jogo e a gente sabe o quanto nos farão falta. Agora, um de vocês faz falta mesmo a quem conhecem, no caso, alguém especial e que se comprometem a ajudar! No estudo, nos treinos ou no trabalho! Vocês tem colegas de classe, uma pretendente ou uma família a cuidar... Mas é com um pesar que anuncio a eliminação de Hideki Motosuwa com 56 por cento dos votos!

Hideki: Bom... Uma pena, mas dá para ficar satisfeito que fiz o que podia!

Yoichi: A gente se vê!

Minato: Até a final!

Hideki: Vou me lembrar! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Quer fazer as honras, Akira?

Akira: Como não? Como eliminado da semana, além da exclusão de Masamune Amaha, vem chegando à passarela da exclusão outro fracassado vestibulando que tem uma namorada! Vem aí... HIDEKI MOTOSUWA!

Hideki: Fracassado não! E... Chii!

Chii: Hideki! (abraçando)

Hideki: Que saudades, Chii!

Hibiya: Fomos nós que a trouxemos para cá, ela sabia que sentia sua falta!

Minoru: Eles chamaram a gente para nos dar uma carona. Mas eu preferi que nos hospedássemos aqui perto em uma suíte e não em um hotel!

Yuzuki: Por outro lado Hideki, é bom vermos que está bem!

Hideki: Melhor ainda estar com a Chii!

Mitsuki: Até mais pessoal... E Akira, você pode ter a honra de cantar na final, já que seu assistente não deixou?

Akira: Sabe como é! A duração do Lucky Channel não é muita, mas no último episódio eu ia cantar minha música Cabo dos 30 Anos!

Mitsuki: Conhecida como Misoji Misaki. E então? Topa cantar na final?

Akira: E como não? Depois que elas se apresentarem como líderes de torcida, Konata e Cia.!

Mitsuki: Certo! Agora eu vou anunciar o que ninguém queria esperar!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: OK! Depois da saída de Hideki e a exclusão de Masane, vamos aos costumes! Kirie, você tem o anjo. Hora da Prova do Líder, esse chapéu tem uns óculos escuros aos quais vocês não vão ver nada! E é claro, ele é baseado no Rei do Pop Michael Jackson, que hoje, assim como Ayrton Senna, mora no céu além de ter feito sucesso e lançado jogo da Sega! Qual era mesmo Chris?

Chris: Moonwalker, esse e o Super Monaco GP II renderam grana depois que eles se lançaram!

Mitsuki: Haruhi ia adorar isso, MJ foi um ET no filme em que ele luta para proteger crianças e se transformou em carro, robô e nave espacial!

Haruhi: NOSSA! E como ele fazia isso?

Mitsuki: Passava uma estrela cadente! Com os óculos, vocês vão vestir chapéus que estão identificados. Dentro desse grandão aí! Farei perguntas. O último que restar ganha a liderança. O esquema é o seguinte: Farei perguntas relacionadas ao Rei do Pop e vocês vão levantar a mão direita se for verdade, e a esquerda se for uma mentira. OK? A prova começa agora!

Prova durando 15 minutos com as perguntas de Mitsuki. Na ordem, saíram: Dan, Chris, Konata, Haruhi, Sakura, Kirie, Minato e Yoichi. Vitória de Kurenai.

Mitsuki: Vitória da Kurenai. Como prêmio não vai só ouvir as músicas dele, como também... Assistir aos filmes, além do Moonwalker, o documentário This Is It. Ao qual mostra os bastidores daquele que seria seu retorno aos palcos! Kirie tem o anjo, quem você imuniza?

Kirie: Já que a Kurenai está imune, eu passo ao Minato! (dando o colar)

Minato: Obrigado, Kojima-san!

Mitsuki: Minato e Kurenai imunes! Kurenai, qual o seu decreto?

Kurenai: Não vou falar muito, mas eu tiro a Sakura. Sinto que ela sente falta, assim como a Masane e o Hideki de alguém.

Sakura: Valeu!

Mitsuki: Sakura Shinguji fora... Agora os votos! Começando por Daniel Kuso!

(Dan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Dan, qual o seu decreto para banir de Vestroia e do BBJ?

Dan: Esta semana é para a Kirie, dando um desconto para a Haruhi porque sei que ela usaria o Poder Supremo de alguma forma. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto a Kirie! Haruhi, ao confessionário!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Haruhi: Como presidente da Brigada SOS dou a boa noite!

Mitsuki: Boa noite mesmo! Agora quem você vota?

Haruhi. Olha, com a imunidade do Minato, eu escolho o Yoichi, ambos ainda se mantém como baka-hentais. Um dia desses me deixaram de topless no quarto, mesmo que sem querer! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Vai ver queriam ver a presidente nua! Konata Izumi, compareça agora!

Konata: Pois não!

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Em quem você vota e por quê?

Konata: Essa semana... Meu voto é para a Kirie! Ela obviamente não atura uma brincadeira e prendeu minha cabeça em uma de minhas próprias calcinhas! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Isso é péssimo! Kirie Kojima, pode vir?

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Kirie: PFFT! Oi anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Posso ser pequena, mas o baixinho que você queria amar, deve gostar desses peitões não é?

Kirie: COMO É QUE É? (irritada)

Mitsuki: Esquece! Agora seu voto!

Kirie: Essa semana, com a liderança da Kurenai, eu indico o Chris. Ele me disse que não era a mesma coisa com a Masane, mas sente falta dos pais! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Christopher Thorndyke, pode vir?

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Chris: Boa noite!

Mitsuki: Boa! Agora com quem você não levaria o Sonic àquela corrida com seu tio, Sam da Equipe S?

Chris: Não levo a Konata, muito intrometida! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Minato Sahashi, mandado da MBI para você!

Minato: Se eu abrir a boca, eles pegam minhas sekireis!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Que outras sekireis, você tem além de Musubi, Kusano, Matsu e Tsukiumi?

Minato: Kazehana e Homura, eu chamo de Kagari porque ela está acostumada assim e... Depois te conto!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora quem elas enfrentariam? Aliás, a Musubi, já que gosta de lutar?

Minato: Na Kirie, me deu uma bordoada nessa semana porque apertei os peitos dela quando ia jogá-la na piscina. Mas foi acidente! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Saquei a história! Yoichi Karasuma, do Dojo Ikaruga ao confessionário!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Hora do voto, quem a Ibuki, Ayame e você retalhariam?

Yoichi: Espadas de madeira não cortam, mas eu daria um corte no cabelo da Konata! Sempre se envolvendo em assuntos alheios, até nos meus! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Bom saber! Último voto... Pertence a Sakura Shinguji!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Sakura: E aí Mitsuki! Tudo bem?

Mitsuki: Tudo sim! Agora vamos ao que interessa, quem você vota?

Sakura: Olha, a Kirie tem temperamento forte e ela é uma das que pode seguir ao jogo sem o menor problema! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Antes de mais nada e anunciar o resultado... Haruhi, ainda tem o direito do Poder Supremo. Vai usá-lo, ou vai guardar para o próximo paredão?

Haruhi: Vou guardar porque se eu usar, não vai adiantar mais nada no próximo. Foi como me disse: Duas semanas de prazo ou nada!

Mitsuki: Bom saber. E quem disputa o paredão essa semana com a Sakura é Kirie Kojima com 4 votos!

Kirie: Sem problemas! Só não quero encontrar aquele idiota do Fukuyama quando sair!

Mitsuki: Não posso prometer nada, mas é possível que ele venha. Agora, sobre os atos pervertidos, daremos um jeito nisso! Até lá e boa sorte a ambas!

Continua...


	6. 5a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 5

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Haruhi gasta 300 estalecas com Konata, Chris e Minato em um jogo de cartas.

Chris: Só estamos nessa porque uma de vocês gosta de ETs!

Haruhi: Até eu conseguir um, terei a certeza que eles existem!

Minato: (em tom baixo) Isso se a Musubi aceitar...

Haruhi: Falando de sua namorada? Ou as outras? Além do mais... Lembro que você tem uma criança consigo! Você pega crianças também?

Minato: Não é isso!

Konata: Lembra que meu pai sempre fica de olho em gente mais nova! Minha mãe parecia comigo, exceto pela aparência e comportamento! Mas fora isso, ele aceitava na boa seu físico!

Chris: Ele é um lolicon?

Konata: Sem dúvidas!

Minato: Não sou assim com a Kusano, nem minha irmã com o Shiina!

Haruhi: Uma razão a mais para descobrir que aliens existem! Fora os seus, Christopher!

Chris: (em tom de desagrado) Notei!

Sakura, falava com Kurenai sobre a escolha de sair.

Sakura: Então você resolveu me escolher porque sabia que sentia falta de minhas amigas?

Kurenai: Eu me sentia assim no começo, mas supero! Você dá um pouco mais de trabalho a elas que a nós! Sem ofensas!

Sakura: Não! Eu entendo! Kohran, Kanna, Sumire e principalmente Maria e Iris, sentem minha falta! Sou líder do grupo, fora o Capitão Oogami. É como um quebra-cabeça. Sem uma peça importante, você não completa nada!

Kurenai: Minhas irmãs passaram pelo mesmo barco quando eu tentava superar a perda do meu pai por culpa dos meteoros.

Sakura: O meu também se foi, mas ainda sim foi respeitado e hoje sigo o legado dele!

Kurenai: Bom saber. Então... Nos veremos na final se sair?

Sakura: Com certeza!

Yoichi e Dan se confessavam sobre situações amorosas. Kirie, também sentindo o mesmo, participa da conversa.

Kirie: E aí pessoal! Como estamos?

Yoichi: Falando dos boatos que a Konata espalha da gente!

Kirie: Aquela fofoqueira de cabelo azul e achatada, imaginei! Ela nem esqueceu do dia em que chorei pelo Yukinari e o agredi porque vi ele com a Miharu, quando a conhecemos! O que vêem mais em mim, do que nos outros?

Dan: Seus atos agressivos?

SLAP! (tapa em Dan)

Kirie: Imbecil!

Dan: Mas é a verdade! Ela também ficou me falando se estou vendo só a Runo ou outra garota do meu grupo... Tipo a Alice ou a Julie!

Yoichi: Essa bobona deve estar de olho na amiga dela, a tal da Kagamin! Depois vem falar de mim da Ibuki, Ayame ou Angela!

Dan: Só!

Kirie: Ainda estão me vendo como agressiva? Porque o que eu fiz foi reflexo?

Yoichi: Isso depende de você e não da gente? Ou acha que esquecemos de seus ataques daquele riquinho idiota?

Dan: Não é o Marucho, é?

Yoichi: Eu falava do amigo dela!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite, Kirie Kojima e Sakura Shinguji! Falta dos amigos?

Kirie: Todos, menos o imbecil do Fukuyama! Ela e a Lisa são piores juntos!

Mitsuki: O que fazia mesmo essa Lisa?

Kirie: Pratica magia negra e ATÉ HOJE quer Yukinari nos braços! Até o seduziu na escola sem saia e de blusa aberta!

Mitsuki: Tenso! Agora Sakura, seu pai Kazuma foi mesmo chefe do Esquadrão Imperial da Flor?

Sakura: Com toda certeza!

Mitsuki: mas quem são os membros do Esquadrão da Estrela? Porque esses são chefiados pela gêmea da sua superior.

Sakura: Orihime e Reni. Aliás, lembro que uma delas ajudou a Iris na história do barco! Fomos até ver a celebração do Dragão Azul nessa mesma festa. A Kanna teimou em ir nadando ao invés de ir de barco!

Mitsuki: É, e a Kohran ainda não esqueceu do incidente do Máscara Vermelha. Agora assuntos importantes! Kirie ao confessionário!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Defenda sua permanência... Agora!

Kirie: Queria dizer que não sou só agressiva, me dou bem com todos. Esse jogo, eu sei que testa também o emocional. Diferente da Masane e dos outros, me sinto muito bem! O que quero mesmo é chegar aonde der! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Agora... Sakura, sua vez!

(Sakura entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quando quiser!

Sakura: Como líder e pessoa, digo que fiz o que pude. Mas se quiserem que saia, não reclamo, nunca fui o tipo desonesta, mas me diverti muito e sempre tem um gosto de quero mais! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Muito bem... Agora é com o povo! Eles podem escolher quem sai e quem fica! Então vamos aguardar até amanhã, certo? Então bye-bye!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Minato seguia ao confessionário e afirma: Konata não lhe dá sossego.

Minato: A Konata é como a Tsukiumi e a Kusano quando sabem que estou fora muito tempo. Em outras palavras, enciumadas. Até hoje elas me esganaram e morderam só porque fui ajudar Haruka e Kuno a fugir das lutas do Projeto Sekirei. Foi por uma boa causa, até mesmo graças a Seo-san e Hikari e Hibiki. Agora, voltando ao assunto, não me dá sossego nem se eu estiver morto! No pé de quem tem vidas amorosas e aí a gente paga o pato por culpa de suas intromissões.

Haruhi faz gozação com Kirie quando iam à piscina.

Kirie: Me diz uma coisa, sua baixinha... Por que gosta tanto de provocar a gente com a sua amiguinha de cabelo azul e achatada?

Haruhi: Cortar o tédio! Além do mais, Yoichi e Minato são os únicos que não sabem nadar, apesar de irem para a piscina!

Kirie: E você com o tal do Kyon, o seu braço direito da sua panelinha, ou namorado?

Haruhi: Kyon não meu namorado! Ou será que... (expõe os seios de Kirie) O baixinho do Yukinari ama isso que queria mamar sempre?

Kirie: Ah é? Fala isso de você! (retribui)

Haruhi: AAAHHHH! Ninguém humilha essa garota aqui!

Kirie: Vai encarar?

Haruhi: Vou, por quê?

Ambas iniciam uma briga, mas são separadas logo mais tarde. Konata não pode deixar a oportunidade escapar para virar assunto da casa.

Konata: Vocês perderam! Kirie e Haruhi brigando na piscina, ainda bem que apartaram!

Chris: Me disseram que são proibidas as agressões físicas no programa!

Dan: Parece que houveram exceções já que desde a primeira edição houve muito disso!

Chris: E ninguém faz quase nada! Só a baixinha aí gostou de ver as duas se pegando!

Konata: Eu venderia ingressos se fosse uma luta na lama! Mas como não rolou, eu com certeza adorei ver a situação!

Dan: Por favor, Konata? Não pode ficar um dia sem rir da desgraça dos outros?

Konata: Haruhi não sei, mas da Kirie é impossível resistir ver o quão explosiva ela é!

Chris: PFFT! Eu estou caindo fora!

Dan: Junto com você!

Yoichi, Sakura e Kurenai malhavam na academia, mas a espadachim, apesar de saber o risco de eliminação, diz satisfeita com o que passou.

Sakura: Olha pessoal, foi bom passar o que passei com vocês. E mesmo que seja por uma boa causa, farei uma falta aqui!

Yoichi: Bom... Sem você não treinaria espadas de forma alguma.

Kurenai: Ou teria companhia, sabe?

Yoichi: Kurenai, você viu sua recompensa?

Kurenai: Eu assisti os filmes com parte do grupo. Além da Haruhi e da Konata, chamei também o Minato, o Chris e o Dan. Foi muito bom!

Sakura: É... Agora, quase não tenho tempo para me divertir na minha outra casa. Mas aqui foi outra história!

Yoichi: Então boa sorte no retorno, viu?

Sakura: Valeu pessoal!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Um aviso para a Kurenai: Michael Jackson, cujos filmes e músicas ela curtiu, ficou famoso em uma paródia no Brasil, chamada Maico Jeca! Daqui a algumas semanas, revelarei quem teve essa idéia de chamá-lo assim de forma engraçada!

Kurenai: Não sabia! Foi como o Yoichi me falou de quando ele levou uma sova só porque uma das amiguinhas dele pôs os seios na cara dele!

Mitsuki: Yoichi... Pode falar!

Yoichi: Anãzinha, a história foi a seguinte: Fui com Ibuki-dono e as irmãs dela! Angela-dono e Tsubasa-dono também estavam lá com os nossos alunos de kendo. Daí o que houve, Kagome-dono salvou um dos garotos e revelou que, depois que derrotamos o grupo enviado pelos Irmãos Saginomiya, evitava as aulas de natação por causa dos peitões que ela tem!

Mitsuki: Ih! Isso me lembra quando Oizumi-kun sonhou comigo e fiquei desse jeito também, mas por que ela escondia?

Yoichi: Vergonha! Ela aparenta ser criança, mas por causa disso, usa uma bandagem para disfarçar! Os peitões dela explicavam porque não queria nadar com elas!

Mitsuki: Muito tempo nas montanhas dá nisso, você nem sabe nadar. Mas o caso do Minato é outro! Muito bem... Kirie e Sakura, uma de vocês vai sair e dar adeus a 1,5 milhão de ienes daqui a pouco, certo?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Do lado de Sakura temos... Sumire Kanzaki, Kanna Kirishima, Kohran Li, Iris Chateaubriand, Maria Tachibana, Orihime Soletta e Reni Milchstrabe. Já do lado da Kirie, além de Yukinari Sasaki, Miharu e Yukina que estiveram conosco no primeiro paredão, temos também Koyomi, Tomoka, Maharu e Hijiri Kanata! Começando já por quem esteve conosco...

Hijiri: Se você se apressar, eu quero a Kirie-san para mim!

Tomoka: Como assim-nanoda?

Hijiri: Quando vocês iam salvar Miharu, fiquei impressionada com a forma de combate dela! E é claro que, depois de Yukina parar com o plano de dominar Seiren, pude lecionar normalmente e é claro... Pertinho de Kirie-san!

Mitsuki: Yukina, o que você fazia em Seiren?

Yukina: Eu era chefe da Força de Divisão Espaço-Temporal. E antes de conhecer Yukinari-san, minha doença era justamente essa envolvendo os seikons, se não pude me apaixonar por um homem, ninguém em Seiren podia!

Yukinari: É! Mas não foi só a ajuda dos meus amigos, e do insuportável do Fukuyama, o Chefe, conhecido por se vestir com uma roupa havaiana, havia me ajudado a me fortalecer através das palavras dele.

Miharu: E então você veio atrás de mim e me salvar!

Koyomi: Todos nós ficamos felizes com isso!

Tomoka: Sem nossa ajuda, não ia conseguir-nanoda!

Mitsuki: Koyomi, seu medo é o mesmo do Kazuharu, verdade?

Koyomi: AHHH! (se espanta de medo) Toda vez que ele aparece quer me tocar, mas ainda bem que Kirie me ajuda! O que quero é superar aos poucos!

Yukina: Bom... Eu o fiz!

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta a Miharu, você não se sente constrangida aparecendo nua na frente do Yukinari?

Miharu: De forma alguma!

Yukinari: Antes dela chegar, eu apanhava das garotas. E ainda apanho da Kirie depois disso também!

Maharu: Já que falou nisso, Yukinari-san... Lembra de quando nos encontramos na feira em que duas certas garotas... (olhando para Tomoka e Koyomi) Se incumbiram de encontrar um homem a mim!

Mitsuki: Nem imagino!

Maharu: Eu quis o ninja, como diz a Tomoka! E não aquele idiota pervertido!

Mitsuki: Em resumo: Você quis o Hayate, e detesta gente como o Kazuharu, é isso? OK! Vamos ao lado da Sakura... Quem de vocês é estrageiro?

Maria: Kohran veio de Shangai, Reni da Alemanha, Iris da França, Orihime da Itália e eu da Ucrânia!

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Terra do programa Naked and Funny. (em tom normal) Interessante, agora queria saber uma coisa... Quem de vocês forçou ela a se encorajar a bancar a protagonista na peça Cinderela?

Sumire: Fui eu, ela tinha que aprender a lidar com a situação, é como nas missões. Mas ela nunca sentiu essa pressão antes!

Mitsuki: Disse a garota que a hostilizou por um mal-entendido e é protagonista do drama policial Lagartixa Vermelha. Agora sonha em ser atriz de cinema?

Sumire: Sim! Agora sobre essa história...

Maria: OK, ela era novata na época e depois de uns dias ficou de fora até ser aceita. É que não lidamos com a situação facilmente e ela não conhecia o lugar.

Mitsuki: Maria, um aviso de advertência: A produção disse que você está armada com um revólver e é bom não fazer Roleta Russa aqui! E Kanna... Por que você é conhecida como Pássaro Come-Fogo?

Kanna: Pratico artes marciais! E musculosa, não do tipo marombeira, sabe?

Kohran: Ela é a mais forte do grupo e tem ótima resistência física!

Kanna: Tirando quando um certo alguém deu meu banco a um brinquedo! (olhando com ódio a Iris)

Iris: Jean-Paul não podia ficar longe de Iris!

Mitsuki: Como foi essa história?

Kohran: Íamos impedir o casamento de Sakura, usamos o zeppelin do Esquadrão da Flor e decolamos. Para chegar rápido usei a propulsão máxima!

Orihime: Era para ser segredo, mas não resistimos e espalhamos a todo mundo!

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Bando de línguas soltas!

Reni: Ouvi isso! Agora Orihime, e a história do Máscara Vermelha?

Orihime: A Kohran foi confundida com um personagem que as crianças gostavam. Claro que era para ser só uma peça teatral e saiu do controle! Recorremos à ajuda da pior forma (constrangida)

Reni: Ela usou seu rádio antigo como forma de comunicação...

Mitsuki: Ah só! Antes de terminarmos, Iris... Sobre seu aniversário é verdade que você só festejava com os bichinhos de pelúcia?

Iris: Sim! Iris festejava apenas com um bolo e a companhia dos amigos. Como Maria, Sakura e Sumire fizeram!

Mitsuki: A outra estava boa, pena que foi desperdício! Agora o resultado!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Antes do anúncio, podem entrar nossos novos hóspedes Tristan e Harumi.

Harumi: Oi gente!

Tristan: Como vamos? (entrando na casa com Harumi)

Mitsuki: Eles que vieram por sorteio sem precisar da Bolha de Vidro... Agora antes de mais nada a vocês dois, tirando a eliminação de agora, estão participando desde já do jogo, OK? Alguma dúvida?

Tristan: Vai ter de comer para meu estômago, eu estou morrendo de fome!

Mitsuki: Vai comer sim, seu poço sem fundo, mas lembre que tem mais gente além de você! E Harumi, boa sorte a você e ao Tristan!

Harumi: Valeu! E vou me conter se a história for bater neles!

Mitsuki: Papo sério agora... De um lado, Sakura Shinguji. Líder do Esquadrão Imperial da Flor, cuja série foi baseada em um jogo da Sega, exímia espadachim e filha do ex-comandante do grupo, Kazuma! Até hoje bem respeitada pelo Capitão Ichiro Oogami, que não pôde comparecer infelizmente, enfrentou perigos como Satan Aoi e sua aliada Miroku. Graças ao Yoneda e a Ayame, superiores do grupo, você se fortaleceu! Do outro, Kirie Kojima, tem um lado sensível, é amiga de infância de Yukinari, ou saco de pancada se ela preferir... Mas além disso, quando a mãe não está, cuida bem dele e tende também a ser a que mais se defende do Fukuyama, diferente das outras garotas. Infelizmente, uma de vocês cai fora do programa! Com 78 por cento das intenções de voto... Sakura, suas amigas a esperam!

Sakura: Nossa! Todas elas?

Mitsuki: Todas sim! Pode vir!

Kirie: Bom... Está mais feliz agora?

Sakura: Compareça à peça que farei e discutirei isso, OK? Todo mundo convidado se quiser! Fui!

Minato e Yoichi: Tchau Sakura!

Sakura: Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Aí vem... Sakura Shinguji!

Sakura: OI PESSOAL!

Sumire: É bom vê-la de volta Sakura!

Maria: Sentíamos que ia vencer, mesmo perdendo!

Kanna: Olha quem voltou, a valente espadachim do grupo!

Kohran: Bem como eu sabia, a probabilidade de sair era média!

Mitsuki: Mais um hacker? Já não bastava o Thief, agora você?

Sakura: Acontece que Kohran come, dorme, fala e muito mais quando o assunto é máquinas!

Mitsuki: Bom saber!

Reni: Todas nos sentimos felizes por seu retorno!

Iris: Sakura... Iris e Jean-Paul se orgulham de você!

Orihime: Na verdade, todas nós!

Mitsuki: Mais uma vitória na derrota e o jogo continua!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Após a saída de Sakura, Minato, Kirie e Yoichi resolvem conversar na academia.

Kirie: Abatidos pela saída da Sakura?

Yoichi: Nem tanto! Eu me senti bem com a estadia dela, e se foi por uma boa causa sair!

Minato: Eu sentiria a mesma coisa, se a Musubi sentisse minha falta!

Kirie: Acho que todas as garotas do seu grupo sentem sua falta!

Yoichi: Não é o único! Ele com ETs, eu com garotas normais!

Kirie: Como imaginei! Agora Minato, fora eu e o Yoichi, você também tem uma criança com você?

Minato: Kusano! Ela é conhecida como a menina-verde por controlar as plantas. Quer sempre ficar comigo por perto e, caso ainda juntos, ela seria minha esposa se tivesse minha idade!

SLAP! (Kirie dá um tapa em Minato)

Minato: Por que fez isso?

Kirie: Acho que o pai daquela baixinha idiota não é o único lolicon que ouvi falar!

Yoichi: A razão dele é outra, e a Kagome não é bem uma criança! Foi como falei antes do paredão!

Minato: Ai! É pior que o baque da queda da Musubi sobre mim!

Yoichi: Se Ibuki-dono ficar sabendo disso...

Konata, no confessionário, sente a vitória de perto, mas algumas coisas podem te fazer cair.

Konata: Kurenai só será líder até a próxima vez que alguém liderar, ou... Caso ela renove esta semana, mais algum tempo! O que me lembra uma coisa, tal como eu e Haruhi, nos divertíamos muito como líderes, principalmente quando dávamos ordens na casa! Embora os benefícios como TV e rádio fossem bons, nos divertir de certa forma era melhor ainda! Eu ainda sinto a vitória de perto caso eu consiga chegar até os melhores!

Chris e Dan falavam com Harumi de como ela cuida de seus filhos.

Harumi: Daniel, Christopher... Podem vir aqui um momento?

Dan: Por que tende a nos chamar pelos nomes, ao invés dos apelidos?

Chris: Vai ver costume com o filho dela!

Harumi: Acertou! Agora, tem uma coisa... (termina de cozinhar) Tentem ficar na linha porque sou bem agressiva!

Chris: Nunca desobedeci meus pais!

Dan: Nem eu!

Harumi: Melhor assim! Agora vocês poderiam chamar o grupo todinho para almoçar?

Todos almoçam e conversam com Harumi. Tristan foi o mais prejudicado e diz no confessionário a confusão armada.

Tristan: Me deram um prato fundo! Mas aí me seguraram para impedir de comer mais! No caso me seguraram a Kirie, Haruhi, Konata, Minato, Yoichi e Kurenai! Aí depois a Harumi me disse para eu esperar os outros se servirem. Eu não me senti bem assim não! Fui injustiçado e isso não é bom nem para minha pessoa! Do meu grupo de amigos samurais, sou o mais forte fisicamente e o que come mais ainda por cima! Foi inaceitável isso!

Kurenai falava com Haruhi sobre como existiu na vida de Kyon, seu escudeiro e burro de carga.

Kurenai: Haruhi por que você trata seu namorado como burro de carga do grupo?

Haruhi: Kyon não é meu namorado e eu não gosto de ser chamada assim! Agora ele é meu servo e foi ele que fundou a Brigada SOS comigo!

Kurenai: Outra coisa que queria saber é por que você é tão autoritária também, assim como aqui no BBJ!

Haruhi: Eu estou em busca de ETs, ESPers e viajantes do tempo! Mas fora isso, acho que isso se resume comigo! Eu não gosto de ser mandada e só entrei na vida do Kyon porque ele era o único que falava comigo antes de virem Mikuru-chan, Koizumi-kun e Yuki!

Kurenai: Isso é bom saber.

Haruhi: E você, como é com suas irmãs?

Kurenai: Eu não devia falar, mas nos damos bem desde que a MET, o Esquadrão de Emergência da Terra, nos convocou para livrar o mundo de catástrofes sabe? Aoi e Midori, fora Nako, Murasaki e Hiroshi são a única família que tenho e não drixaria nada acontecer com eles!

Haruhi: HMPF! Melosa, como sempre!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Harumi e Tristan se acomodam no Puxadinho, onde maioria dos competidores saiu. E falam sobre os moradores da Casa Luxo e o fato de terem tido apenas um eliminado de lá.

Harumi: Eles só perderam o Tyson que morava lá!

Tristan: Daqui foi todo o resto! Mas diz aí Harumi, o que fará para a gente comer?

Harumi: Tristan, aqui você deve aprender a dividir viu? Não quero cozinhar para uma pessoa só! Agora fico feliz também que não tenha continuado alguém autoritário como aquela loura burra!

Tristan: Fala da Elina? Entendi! Daqui saíram ela, Masamune, Kaito e Hideki. E de lá espero que saia a Haruhi e a Konata em caso de paredão duplo!

Harumi: Gostei mais de falar com todo o resto. Tirando a Kirie porque essa aí... (olhar desconfiado)

Tristan: Captei a mensagem!

Haruhi, no confessionário, confirma a hostilidade de Kirie para com a mesma e Konata.

Haruhi: Toda vez que tentamos falar com ela, se afasta! Desde que chegamos aqui na casa estamos tentando nos dar bem com ela, mas Kirie não atura comentários como os que ela tem ouvido demais ao longo do jogo. Konata também está passando pela mesma situação comigo e acho que isso ainda pode ser revertido! Mas confesso que podemos ter exagerado um pouco nas brincadeiras!

Minato e Yoichi vêem Konata dando mais um de seus comentários sobre namoro e caem na desgraça quando tentavam descansar.

Konata: Sonhando com suas garotas de novo?

Minato: Agora não sua baixinha achatada! (coloca a cabeça na almofada)

Konata: Ah vai! Eu estou de boa hoje!

Yoichi: Konata a intrometida sem-peito Izumi, deixa a gente em paz!

Konata: Com certeza só podem estar pensando em suas namoradas, a Ibuki e a Musubi, não é? Ah claro! A mim não tem diferença, mas e elas? Vai ver por causa delas terem peitões não é? HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!

PLOF! (ambos jogam uma almofada em Konata)

Konata: Por que me fizeram isso?

Yoichi: Konata, ou nos deixa em paz ou a coisa piora!

Minato: E nossas garotas não têm nada a ver com isso, viu?

Kurenai, Dan e Chris relaxam na piscina

Kurenai: Uma pena que Minato e Yoichi não saibam nadar. A água está boa!

Dan: O que me deixa chateado é a forma de como as meninas lidam com a gente! E com a Kirie!

Chris: Se ela ganhar a prova de hoje, vai emparedar elas com certeza! Aliás uma só!

Kurenai: Voto que ela indicaria a Konata de novo!

Dan: Se for a Haruhi...

Chris: Como assim?

Dan: Ela usaria o poder supremo!

Kurenai: (em tom de desagrado) Bem lembrado, ela pode usá-lo, mas só mais essa vez!

Chris: O que é uma vantagem! Mas não sabemos ainda se terá paredão duplo ainda!

Kirie foi outra a estar no confessionário e teme que a Prova do Líder seja um jogo suspeito.

Kirie: Temo que a prova de hoje seja um jogo como o Mahjong que o Fukuyama propôs! Com certeza aquele pervertido ia querer que tiremos a roupa e vistamos outra coisa no lugar. Ou nada! Isto é... Me lembro que ele, Lisa, Yukinari e principalmente Kosame e Hayate se ferraram por envolver não só a mim, mas Miharu, Koyomi e Tomoka também! Com certeza um jogo desses eu odiaria participar!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Tristan e Harumi, como estamos na casa?

Harumi: Melhor impossível, mas sinto que o Takeya não aproveitou bem o que a casa tem de melhor: Diversão! Fora as provas!

Mitsuki: Digamos que ele aproveitou, mas não o suficiente! E você Tristan?

Tristan: Me sinto ótimo, a comida é boa e principalmente a companhia! Acho que gostei mais de estar com a Haruhi!

Haruhi: Pode não ter o que procuro, mas é melhor que um certo alguém! (aponta a Kirie)

Mitsuki: Percebi! Agora vamos para fora!

(participantes saem da casa)

Mitsuki: A prova de hoje é mais uma de resistência! Queria saber o quanto de tempo vocês agüentam dentro de uma jaula, todo mundo junto!

Kirie: Quem me apalpar vai ver!

Kurenai: Espera! Não vamos nos exaltar, OK?

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado, todo mundo entrando agora... (participantes entram na jaula) Agora a prova está valendo, e veremos o quanto quem fica mais tempo, certo? Até mais!

SEXTA-FEIRA

A prova não durou muito para Tristan, que além de ser o primeiro a sair, abocanha parte da comida e vai ao confessionário explicar os primeiros momentos na casa.

Tristan: Quando eu cheguei, vi que o pessoal é muito gente fina além de muitas coisas tipo... O fato de que gente como a Kirie e a Kurenai não ia me deixar comer em paz. Principalmente aquela esguelada da Konata. Agora quando cheguei na prova, estava esfomeado que nem conseguia me manter de pé. Como samurai eu fingiria estar bem apesar de tudo, mas não deu!

Cai o meio da madrugada e outros a deixarem a competição são Konata, Chris e Dan.

Konata: Ehhh preguiça!

Chris: Se for para você, eu estou morrendo de sono!

Dan: Não consigo dormir nem com você por perto e olha que tentar me manter de pé é mais complicado que ter que te aturar!

Konata: Ah, vai sonhar com sua namoradinha a Runo, de novo?

Dan: Está virando rotina você atazanar os outros não é?

Konata: HUHUHUHUHUHU! Diga uma vez que eu o fiz, porque não me lembro! (se faz de inocente)

Chris: Quando banca a pervertida nas garotas! Só nessa semana, você apertou os peitos da Kurenai e disse que ela usava duas pêras. Ela ficou ofendida, sabia?

Dan: Olha só Konata, ou toma jeito ou cai fora! (Konata balança a cabeça ignorando os meninos)

Chris: Saindo daqui ela vai ter o que é bom!

O jogo prosseguia e Haruhi deixa a competição com Kurenai, e Yoichi.

Kurenai: Se a Kirie ganhar, você está no sal, viu?

Haruhi: ALOU! Poder supremo! Lembra?

Yoichi: Bem lembrado! Mas só nessa semana, viu? E outra coisa: Vai continuar bem na nossa vista!

Haruhi: Pervertido! Um dia desses você rasgou minha roupa para ver meus peitos não é? Toca e você vê o que acontece!

Kurenai: Não seja por isso! (apalpa Haruhi)

Haruhi: Ei! Me solta! Me larga! (briga com Kurenai)

Yoichi: Melhor apartar a situação... Vento divino, estilo Ukiha... CALMARIA!

VOOSH! (um vento passa e corta as roupas das meninas)

Yoichi: Ih, caramba! Deu xabu!

Kurenai: VOCÊ VAI PAGAR CARO, YOICHI KARASUMA! (parte para cima de Yoichi com Haruhi)

O jogo encerra com Harumi conquistando a liderança do jogo trazendo consigo Minato e Kirie, que atende ao Big Fone.

Harumi: Mal cheguei na casa e conquisto a liderança! Nossa, eu estou excitada!

Kirie: Confesso Harumi, você se saiu melhor que a Haruhi e a Konata juntas!

Minato: O que mais ela podia fazer? Além do mais...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Minato: TSC! Eu vou nessa!

Kirie: Nada disso! Vai ficar aí! (atende) Alô!

Big Fone: Atenção! Você pode ganhar imunidade se aceitar ficar de fora da Prova do Líder da próxima semana. Lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Kirie: E aí! O que tem para hoje?

Harumi: Uma macarronada para comemorar a liderança! E pode chamar os outros, senão pego na orelha MESMO!

Minato: Já vi que seu enteado... (Harumi estala os dedos) Isto é, filho não costuma ser desse tipo de desobediente! Mas viver com você tem suas desvantagens!

Harumi: Não se é a Natsuki! Eu a coloco na linha! Takeya sabe se cuidar. Ele tem a Ren e a Neneko a seu favor, além de mim!

SÁBADO

Na Prova do Anjo, todos precisavam montar uma miniatura de OVNI, no caso, o mesmo usado pelos DearS. A vitória é de Konata, mas o Lado Monstro sugere a duas garotas dançarem os temas de abertura e encerramento. Sob sugestão de Harumi, as indicações foram de Kurenai e Haruhi.

Kurenai: Usar coleira e essas roupas que ventilam certas partes... Ninguém merece?

Haruhi: Sempre quis conhecer aliens, será que a amada do filho da Harumi é bonita?

Kurenai: Deixa eu ver... Peituda, fome insaciável, visão boa e audição péssima. Tirando o primeiro fator, o resto é o básico nos aliens dessa raça!

Haruhi: Queria dançar o Hare Hare Yukai não o Love Slave ou o Happy Cosmos!

Kurenai: Aqui se faz aqui se paga, baixinha peituda e mandona!

Haruhi: Retira o que disse, achatada metida!

Harumi, Kirie e Minato aproveitavam o tempo livre e é o dono das Sekireis que acaba na pior depois de cair na piscina pagando o maior mico.

Kirie: Nessas horas me sinto sem a besta do Fukuyama me atormentando, ou a outras garotas inocentes! O chato é que o Yukinari também é quem fica na pior!

Harumi: Você bate nele e se faz de amiga não é? Eu estou de olho!

Kirie: É que ele está sempre no lugar errado e...

TCHIBUM! (Minato cai na piscina)

Minato: SOCORRO! Eu não sei nadar! (se debatendo)

Harumi: Não acredito! Minato, sai daí!

Minato: Eu estou me afogando!

Kirie: Experimente ficar de pé!

Minato: AHHH! Eu não... (tentando o que pediram) Nossa! É raso!

Kirie: E muito!

BASH! (Minato leva soco de Kirie)

Harumi: Precisava disso?

Kirie: Foi reflexo!

Harumi: Me espere no meu quarto, sua brutamontes!

Konata, Dan e Chris lavavam a louça, na ausência de Harumi.

Dan: Olha quem chegou de novo!

Chris: Konata Preguiçosa Izumi! O que veio fazer aqui?

Konata: Eu que faço mais as tarefas de casa que meu pai! Isso depois que minha mãe faleceu! Mas me pergunto, o que fariam se estivessem casados?

Chris: Sei... Essa velha pergunta, agora trata de falar em outra coisa que não seja isso!

Konata: Sobre o quê quer falar?

Dan: Estamos meio que sem assunto, agora porque age de forma depravada sobre o Minato e o Yoichi. Principalmente Kurenai e Kirie?

Konata: Também, quem manda ter assuntos amorosos em segredo? Uma pensa em garotos e não tem peitos! Outra é turbinada e pavio-curto! Os outros dois, têm mais de uma garota a seu favor, mas são dedicadas às que conhecem há mais tempo!

Chris: TSC! Falta do que fazer!

Dan: Assino embaixo!

Yoichi se entende com Tristan sobre as lutas do samurai.

Yoichi: Então você é um samurai de armadura?

Tristan: Sou sim! Forte como uma rocha, sabia? Se não fosse Hector e os outros, não teria derrotado a dinastia do mal!

Yoichi: Se não fosse Ibuki-dono ou Angela-dono não teria derrotado Ukyo, nem mesmo se Wa-san não estivesse lá.

Tristan: Como são as armas desse tal de Washizu?

Yoichi: Luvas com aspecto de maças medievais.

Tristan: Eu uso um bastão, que se divide em três armas: Martelo, lança e barra tripla!

Yoichi: Que arma hein? Ainda sou mais minha espada de madeira!

Tristan: Fraquinha! (em tom de gozação)

DOMINGO

Na Prova das Estalecas a equipe de Harumi, Konata, Kirie, Minato e Chris vence uma competição onde vencia quem batia mais pênaltis certeiros. Gastando parte disso. Minato divide a diversão com Konata jogando jogos com ela e Kirie.

Konata: Também assiste a jogos de futebol na TV, Sahashi-san?

Minato: Eu tinha uma TV, antes de ser despejado quando o síndico me expulsou por causa da Musubi. Mas na Pensão Izumo, não temos uma!

Konata: Agora que as paradinhas nos pênaltis davam o ar da graça... (com cara de tristeza)

Kirie: Distrair o goleiro para fazer o gol depois? Se toca!

Konata: Os cartolas têm coisas mais importantes a se preocupar do que proibir uma coisa que virou moda. Desde que chegou! Isso é inaceitável, sabia? Nas aulas de educação física eu faria sem o menor problema e levar minha equipe à vitória. Talvez a mesma com quem esteve ensaiando torcida comigo!

Kirie: AH! Perdi! Minato, você quer ir na próxima?

Minato: Por mim tudo bem! Vamos um de corrida se tiver. Me lembra quando Musubi e Tsukiumi sempre saem às compras. Uma ganha a outra perde a oportunidade de estar comigo no lado direito.

Kirie: Quem fica no lado esquerdo?

Minato: Kusano!

Harumi, no confessionário, explica as agressões e manter a filha na linha de forma diferente.

Harumi: Quando eu a encontrei com meu filho e a namorada dele, ela tinha fugido de mim quando tínhamos chegado no aeroporto. Ela foi direto para a casa dele, passeou, discriminou a Ren por ser uma alien e... Tem gente que já sabe o resto. Os golpes não são fatais, pode ter certeza. Mas de uma coisa eu sei: Servem para manter alguém na linha, como minha filha. Um dia desses fiz a Haruhi limpar o chão do banheiro quando ela não queria porque se dizia ocupada.

Haruhi implica com Kurenai e é Yoichi que paga o pato.

Haruhi: E aí tábua!

Kurenai: Disse a turbinada que o Kyon queria ter nos braços!

Haruhi: Já disse que o Kyon não é nada além de meu parceiro. Larga disso!

Kurenai: É você que anda provocando a mim, tal como faz com o Yoichi e o Minato!

Yoichi: O quê que tem eu? (falatório continua) TSC! Vou ver se um pouco de água resolve!

PLASH! (Yoichi joga água em Kurenai e Haruhi)

Yoichi: E aí se acalmaram?

Haruhi e Kurenai: YOICHI KARASUMA! (partindo para cima)

POW! PAFF! CRASH! KRAK! (Yoichi é surrado)

Yoichi: O que eu fiz?

Haruhi: Joga água em mim de novo, e você vai ver o que é bom depois!

Kurenai: Entendeu?

Yoichi: Não muito!

Tristan, Chris e Dan já falam das indicações enquanto relaxam na banheira.

Tristan: Pensaram em quem votar? Harumi e eu acabamos de chegar, mas a imune é ela?

Chris: Haruhi ainda tem o poder supremo e isso nos impossibilita de indicar ela ou a Konata!

Dan: Vamos ver o que acontece se a Konata for a indicada, se escafedeu mesmo!.

Tristan: Nem sei quem atendeu ao Big Fone, mas praticamente ficou de bico calado sobre isso!

Chris: Quer o quê? É para isso que servem segredos! Até mesmo da coisa!

Tristan: Entendi!

Dan: Mas veremos se tentar... Haruhi e Konata indicadas, e ela só pode livrar a própria pele.

Chris: Não custa tentar!

Dan: Isso mesmo!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje é dia... Haruhi hoje é seu último dia de poder supremo. Triste?

Haruhi: Não mesmo! Liderar é muito bom também!

Mitsuki: Bom saber. Harumi... Falando em liderar, mal chegou na casa e conquistou o posto máximo?

Harumi: Foi interessante, direito a benefícios e muito mais... Mas gosto mesmo de estar no jogo! Desde já competindo, mas ganhar a liderança é coisa que poucos tiveram!

Mitsuki: É! Isso mesmo, e agora aos costumes! Kirie, você atendeu ao Big Fone, qual o segredo?

Kirie: Eu estou imune, em troca de ficar fora da Prova do Líder de Quinta!

Mitsuki: OK! Lembrete: Não podem votar na Harumi, nem na Kirie. Konata você tem o anjo, e agora abençoará quem?

Konata: Minha amiga Haruhi, é claro! (dando o colar)

Haruhi: Sabia! Sabia!

Mitsuki: Haruhi também imune, apesar do Poder Supremo! Harumi Ikuhara, seu decreto como líder do BBJ?

Harumi: Olha Senpai, esta semana eu vou dar uma colher de chá para parte do grupo, mas devo indicar a Konata porque é justamente uma das poucas que faz algo aqui na casa!

Mitsuki: Konata Izumi em seu terceiro paredão... Nem acredito! Agora as indicações começando pela Kirie!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Kirie: UH! Imune!

Mitsuki: Bom saber, agora vamos para a indicação. Quem você vota?

Kirie: Esta semana vai ser justamente o Minato porque, assim como o Yoichi, me fez passar vergonha um dia desses. Me surpreendeu nua no quarto! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Velha desculpa para garotas, mas entendo! Agora vamos ao voto de Daniel Kuso!

(Dan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Antes de mais nada, como foi aproveitar os jogos com a Konata?

Dan: Perdi nos jogos de corrida, quando ela gastou as estalecas passando a tarde jogando com alguns de nós! Mas percebi que ela tem uma prima...

Mitsuki: É, ela até pensou que estava em uma corrida, apesar de ser policial e agir na lei! Agora seu voto?

Dan: Essa semana eu voto no Tristan, ele abocanhou mais do que devia aqui! (saindo)

Mitsuki: É, ele tem o costume de comer muito! Konata Izumi, ao confessionário!

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Konata: Boa noite, anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Você também é uma loli... Agora quem você vota e por quê?

Konata: Minato Sahashi, um tremendo garoto sonhador pervertido, até com uma criança ele sonha! Mas comigo não será! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Não mesmo porque você só tem corpo. Nada desenvolveu assim como eu! Haruhi Suzumiya, sua vez!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Sua contra-indicação do BBJ a quem vai?

Haruhi: Esta semana, Minato Sahashi. Na piscina ele trombou, e ainda pagou o mesmo mico do afogamento e me puxou para lá! (saindo)

Mitsuki: todo mundo tirando o dia para zoar com a presidente da Brigada SOS... Ninguém merece! Agora vamos ver quem vem... Tristan!

(Tristan entra no confessionário)

Tristan: Grande Mitsuki, e aí?

Mitsuki: De boa Tristan! Agora quem você indica?

Tristan: PFFT! Agora que Haruhi foi imune, restou a Kurenai porque obviamente sobrou ela já que me dou bem com todos! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! E valeu pelo "Grande", agora peço para vir aqui, Minato Sahashi.

Minato: Sobrou para mim!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Minato: Boa noite Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Antes de mais nada, quem você beijou na boca de noite e ficou sem comer de manhã mesmo?

Minato: Minha terceira sekirei, Matsu! Mas quem ganhou por dois foi o Seo-san, ele tem a Hikari e a Hibiki!

Mitsuki: Como são gêmeas, os nomes podem ser tanto Luz e Som quanto Relâmpago e Trovão. Agora quem você cortaria as asas?

Minato: Tiraria a Konata, mas como já foi indicada corto as asas da Kurenai. Asas de vento! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Pior que é verdade! Kurenai Mishina, pode vir!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Kurenai: Só pode ser um pesadelo ter só homem para votar!

Mitsuki: Apaixonado coração de menina, mas com ciúme não sei de quem! Agora o voto!

Kurenai: Entre eles eu vou indicar, por falta de escolha o Dan. Respeito ele, mas fiquei sem escolha mesmo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Uma pena, mas é o jogo! Agora, Yoichi Karasuma!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Yoichi: Chegando de noite para votar de novo...

Mitsuki: Ocasionalmente nas Quintas também. Agora seu golpe de espada vai para...?

Yoichi: Konata indicada e Haruhi imune, sobrou o Minato mesmo! Bem forte! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Último voto agora de Chris Thorndyke!

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Chris: Pode ser minha última semana aqui!

Mitsuki: Isso se a Haruhi usar o Poder Supremo em você! Agora o seu voto.

Chris: Olha Mitsuki, essa semana eu voto no Yoichi, por falta de escolha mesmo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Votos computados... Minato você foi emparedado com a Konata por 4 votos! E agora, a Haruhi pode ou não usar o Poder Supremo em seu último dia de prazo! Haruhi, vai usá-lo ou não?

Haruhi: Tiro a Konata e coloco no lugar dela o Dan!

Mitsuki: Então... Daniel Kuso e Minato Sahashi indicados para o paredão de Terça!

Dan: Boa sorte!

Minato: A você também! (apertando as mãos)

Mitsuki: Amanhã os dois vão defender suas permanências na casa, e veremos quem sai e quem fica, certo? Até mais!

Continua...


	7. 6a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 6

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Konata, no confessionário, fala da última vez que Haruhi usou o Poder Supremo para lhe livrar do paredão e que não se importa de sair cedo ou tarde.

Konata: Eu quase fui emparedada depois da indicação da Harumi-san, mas garanto que fico aqui o tempo necessário. Haruhi usou seu poder supremo para me livrar. Agora tem uma coisa: Mesmo que eu conquiste 1,5 milhão de ienes... Gastaria com jogos mesmo!

Harumi faz Haruhi limpar a louça enquanto Kurenai e Dan aproveitam o momento lanchando.

Kurenai: Olha só, Haruhi Faxineira Suzumiya!

Dan: Toma, aqui tem mais louça suja! (dando a Haruhi pratos e copos)

Haruhi: GRRR! Escuta, vai encher o saco de outro e...

BAT! (Harumi acerta uma chinelada no traseiro de Haruhi)

Harumi: Trabalhando! Você manda na sua equipe, mas liderando aqui e outras coisas mais a história é outra!

Haruhi: Poxa o que eu fiz de errado?

Harumi: Você é como a Konata, mandando nos outros para se sentir melhor e tendo tudo de mão lavada!

Kurenai: Pior que é verdade!

Dan: Vem cá, podemos aproveitar mais ainda com essa vitamina de frutas aí?

Harumi: (passando a jarra de vitamina) Sem leite, detalhe! Mas tem frutas, bati umas quatro aí!

Haruhi: Queria provar!

Dan: (oferece um copo cheio) Só para não dizer que somos más pessoas!

Kurenai: Mas vê se toma jeito viu?

Minato fala da experiência de estar emparedado com Yoichi, que também viveu a experiência.

Minato: Você passou por isso uma vez não foi?

Yoichi: Quando fui emparedado como Tyson!

Minato: Dá um frio na barriga não é?

Yoichi: Pois é, Ibuki-dono, assim como Ayame-dono, Chihaya-dono e Kagome-dono, está contando comigo para estar o máximo possível na competição!

Minato: Musubi e minhas outras sekireis também! Já não posso dizer o mesmo de Kagari-san, Miya-san e principalmente Uzume. Ou de minha família, minha irmã Yukari e minha mãe.

Yoichi: Como ela se chamava mesmo?

Minato: Takami. Ela trabalha para o presidente da MBI, que é totalmente louco de pedra!

Yoichi: Para sua sorte, você terá alguém ao seu lado, assim como tenho alguém ao meu!

Tristan, Kirie e Chris aproveitam a noite na piscina.

Kirie: Chris, Tristan... Quem de vocês costuma sair mais com os amigos?

Tristan: Olha, depois que conheci os outros samurais, minha diversão é lutar mesmo!

Chris: Eu me divirto com os meus na escola! Ou em casa mesmo, afinal apesar de rico, gosto de viver como alguém que sou.

Kirie: Saindo com Yukinari, fora a luta que encarei com Kirie e Kosame, ainda posei com motos em uma exposição ao lado de Miharu e Koyomi. E trabalhei em um evento otaku também!

Tristan: Eu faria aquele bobão do Kazuharu comer rochas por baixo da terra!

Kirie: Ainda quero isso, mas é claro que nem a irmã dele atura. Por outro lado, apesar da amizade da Tomoka, ela é oferecida ao Yukinari. Vindo com essa história dele ser seu destinado e faz de tudo, até com magia para tê-lo nos braços.

Chris: Coisa que você ainda quer...

PLASH! (Kirie joga água em Chris)

Chris: Isso responde minha pergunta!

Tristan: Talvez mais que isso!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite! Dan e Minato, uma dúvida. Quem de vocês possui uma dupla que é o tipo dois em um?

Dan: Meu amigo Marucho, ele tem outro bakugan além do Preyas. Angelo e Diablo, é que ele é o único que não evolui assim como os outros tipo Skyress, Tigrerra, Hydranoid, Drago ou Gorem. Mas os dois podem ser considerados uma evolução.

Mitsuki: É, união fazendo a força, assim como as gêmeas do Seo, não é?

Minato: Ele quase não tem qualidades, só fica aliciando as gêmeas e aparece na Pensão Izumo quando não tem o que comer! As gêmeas ganharam asas quando a Tsukiumi ia lutar com elas, mas não deu. Por outro lado tive aliados!

Mitsuki: Outra pergunta... Sekirei Pure Engagement será um sucesso como a primeira saga?

Minato: Muito provável, e fora isso teremos outras coisas como a verdade sobre garotas como Miya-san ou Matsu.

Mitsuki: E você Dan, como está indo a nova série Bakugan Nova Vestroia?

Dan: Muito bem! Apesar de termos alguns que caíram fora como a Runo e a Alice, só a Julie continua do primeiro grupo.

Mitsuki: Uma pena, agora vamos ao que interessa... Dan e Minato vocês vão ao confessionário falar porque merecem continuar. Dan, pode vir!

(Dan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Dan: Bom, eu queria dizer que apesar de ter me tornado também uma febre mundial, eu também sou boa gente. Gosto de me divertir, quero mostrar mais do que mostrei... No bom sentido, claro! Mas além disso, sair não me passou pela cabeça! Gosto daqui e ficaria o quanto necessário! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Valeu Dan! Minato sua vez!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Espere um pouco. Já!

Minato: Digo a todos que minha permanência na casa está definida por parte de quem sabe como eu sou e muito mais, e é claro gosto muito de mostrar que sou mais que um fracassado ou ashikabi de sekireis muito especiais para mim. Eu quero ficar o quanto possível! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Muito bem, agora depende do povo otaku saber quem sai e quem fica, OK? Tenham uma boa noite e até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Na hora de acordar, Konata e Haruhi dividem o chuveiro e conversam de boa com Kirie

Haruhi: Nossa, quanto cabelo para lavar, hein?

Konata: Fazer o quê? Lavo ele normalmente como se fosse curto como o seu!

Haruhi: Engraçadinha! O meu eu cortei porque copiar visuais alheios não era minha cara quando conheci o Kyon!

Kirie: Bom dia, garotas! Trocando tapas? (começa a escovar os dentes)

Haruhi: Não mesmo! E você? Sonhando com o saco de pancada?

Kirie: Pergunto o mesmo à sua amiguinha se ela sonha com o pai aliciando gente mais jovem!

Konata: Meu pai não costuma mostrar isso em público, ele fica maior parte do tempo em casa fazendo o que gosta, herdando os costumes do Japão Antigo!

Kirie: Resumindo: Ele não trabalha muito e faz suas mesmas manias como ver séries e jogar jogos

Konata: (em tom de ironia) Muito engraçado!

Kurenai e Yoichi, mal saindo da cama, conversam a sós.

Kurenai: O Minato vai sair bem de casa?

Yoichi: Não sei! Dos que passaram por dois, foram você, Kirie, Konata, e principalmente o já excluído Tyson!

Kurenai: Se passar por um terceiro, me sentiria mal sem você!

Yoichi: É! E muito! Mas o que pensa em fazer se chegar à final?

Kurenai: Não muita coisa, só ter um cara comigo e só isso que basta!

Yoichi: Tomara não deixar Ibuki-dono enciumada!

Kurenai: Ela vai entender! (abraça Yoichi)

Yoichi: Tomara!

Na academia, Tristan e Minato puxam o ferro e interrompem com a chegada de Harumi.

Tristan: Me diz aí Minato, como você convive na pensão?

Minato: Tenho que ajudar todo mundo não é? Limpeza, cozinhar e muito mais! Uma vez limpando o banheiro, onde a Musubi quase bateu na Uzume por ser uma sekirei também, Tsukiumi e Kusano tentaram me chamar atenção com roupas de banho sendo que uma delas nem tem seios!

Tristan: HEHEHEHE! Vai dizer que não caiu nem por peitões como os das suas garotas, da Kirie ou da Haruhi?

Minato: Sofro hemorragia nasal, sabe?

Tristan: E quem não sente?

Harumi: Olha pessoal, vocês estão falando sobre o quê?

(treino interrompido)

Harumi: Vão me falar ou não?

Minato: Só sobre garotas mesmo! (ficando sem jeito)

Harumi: Minato, eu também não era fácil quando me casei com Takezou, o pai de meu filho Takeya! Atualmente, divorciada dele tenho minha vida longe de pesquisas e muito mais! Se bem que foi ele que disse a sacrificar a namorada em prol da humanidade porque os DearS, uma vez hostilizados, enfraquecem!

Chris e Dan afirmam: Harumi é mais forte do que se imagina, não só em força.

Chris: Harumi é bem forte não é?

Dan: Em comportamento e habilidades físicas. Deu um mata-leão na Haruhi para fazê-la ajudar mais na casa!

Chris: Percebi! Agora como foi com você?

Dan: Dissemos a ela que nunca fizemos o tipo desobedientes, logo isso nunca viria à cabeça ter que desobedecê-la. Caso contrário sofreríamos uns baques!

Chris: Bem como percebi! Meus pais são bem ocupados e mesmo assim ainda os amo!

Dan: E não se sentia bem até conhecer o Sonic. Assim como eu ao Drago!

Chris: Pois é!

Dan: Vamos entrar, antes que ela arranque nosso coro?

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Pois é Haruhi, o Poder Supremo acabou, agora vamos ver como será na Quinta. Teme o paredão?

Haruhi: De forma alguma! Encaro mesmo, assim como a Konata!

Mitsuki: Agora uma pergunta aos emparedados... A Konata acertou mesmo seus pretendentes?

Konata: Deixa que eu respondo por eles... Saiba que eu sabia que eles falavam tanto nelas que os nomes foram gravados na minha cabeça sem a menor dúvida! Agora como eles diriam: Eu não sei! Runo e Musubi devem estar sentindo MUITO saudades deles, HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!

Dan e Minato: DÁ UM TEMPO, KONATA!

Mitsuki: Melhor ir para a conversa com os convidados e depois veremos quem sai e quem fica, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Do lado do Dan temos, Chouji Marukura conhecido como Marucho, Alice Gehabich, Runo Misaki, Shun Kazami, Julie Heyward e Joe Osamu... Mas do lado do Minato, só as sekireis dele, e outros conhecidos da Pensão Izumo. Musubi, Kusano, Matsu, Tsukiumi, Miya e principalmente Homura.

Homura: Conhecida como Kagari também!

Mitsuki: Mas esse nome você assumiu para se disfarçar. E você é uma mulher na verdade.

Homura: Meu serviço, na verdade é acabar com o presidente da MBI, por culpa dele nós estamos envolvidos em uma guerra onde todos são obrigados a participar! Principalmente os cães de disciplina que capturam aqueles que ousam fugir! Apesar de eu ter sido um protótipo e me passando por homem até encontrar meu ashikabi!

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado. Haihane, Benitsubasa e Karasuba, ninguém merece! Agora antes de continuarmos... (Matsu sai de fininho em direção à porta da passarela de exclusão) Vou pedir à uma sekirei depravada a voltar ao seu lugar!

Matsu: (retorna abatida) Ah! Não gostei!

Mitsuki: Sei como se sente, mas não é assim que a banda toca! Uma pergunta à Miya, sei que não gostava de vê-las com o Minato, mas como as separou dele?

Miya: Simples! Matsu ficava em seu laboratório, Tsukiumi e Musubi dormiam dividindo um quarto e a Kusano dormia comigo!

Mitsuki: Pedofilia é crime, sabia? Na ausência do Minato está se aproveitando da Kusano, por acaso?

Miya: (invocando máscara demoníaca) Senpai, saiba você de uma coisa... Não gosto que se refiram a mim de forma ofensiva!

Mitsuki: Está bem, está bem! Como quiser! (amedrontada) Agora... Quem de vocês forjou relação conjugal com ele?

Tsukiumi: Fui eu! Sou a esposa legitima de Minato!

Musubi: Ei! Eu sou esposa dele também!

Tsukiumi: Como eu dizia: Isso foi feito em troca dele me dar asas! Quando me encontrei com ele e Seo, estava prestes a ser pega pelas gêmeas do trovão!

Mitsuki: Uma pena... Agora uma pergunta à Kusano!

Kusano: Posso ver o Minato?

Mitsuki: Kusano, entenda uma coisa: Ele não vai poder te ver por enquanto se sair pode ser. Mas ele está em um jogo e não poderá sair a menos que todos o queiram fora, certo? Mas, mudando de assunto, como foi ir às compras sozinha?

Kusano: Não estive sozinha! Mu-chan, Ma-chan e Tsu-chan me ajudaram na verdade! Eu prefiro deixar a corrida das compras com elas e Minato me prometeu que ficaria comigo se estiver na idade dele.

Mitsuki: O OVA Minha Primeira Compra, bom saber. E Matsu, você passa maior parte do tempo no laboratório! E quando não está nele?

Matsu: Saio para comer, invado os satélites da MBI e, se Miya-san permitisse... Eu pegaria o Minato para os meus braços e atacaria ele como se fosse a primeira vez que nos conhecemos no banho e... (Miya repete o ato) AAAAAHHHHH!

Mitsuki: Sekirei sem-vergonha essa... Musubi, antes de irmos ao outro lado, explique-se porque saiu para a pancadaria com a Uzume quando estava no banho!

Musubi: Antes de conhecê-la eu prometi ao Minato que lutaria por ele, mas não sabia que Uzume-san era uma amiga. Mas também me deixou com ciúmes quando se aproximou de Minato!

Mitsuki: Tocante. Agora o lado dos bakugans! Alice, qual a sensação de ter se tornado o Mascarado?

Alice: Ruim! Por conta disso, eu acabei lutando contra meus amigos! Por conta da mudança, eu ia visitar meu avô, mas depois que ele voltou de Vestroia com um transportador dele, a força do Centro do Silêncio nos expôs!

Mitsuki: Que identidade ele assumiu?

Alice: Hall-G! Só voltei ao normal depois que o Dan me salvou!

Runo: Bom... O que importa é que está conosco de novo!

Julie: Pense nisso! Esquecendo o passado!

Mitsuki: Agora falando com as duas meninas mais fortes do grupo, fora a Alice, mas que permaneceram desde o começo no lado do bem, qual a sensação de caírem em time secundário na segunda temporada, Nova Vestroia?

Runo: Chato para caramba! A gente gosta de se envolver nas lutas. Mas na terceira e última temporada Gundalian Invaders, a situação será a mesma!

Julie: Garantimos uma coisa: As raças espaciais Neathian e Gundalian entram em guerra e só os meninos do nosso grupo podem detê-los!

Shun: Bom... Nada além de lamentar ausências. Nós também passamos por coisas ruins!

Marucho: Uma delas que perdi o Preyas na dimensão da morte!

Joe: Ou que perdi a Wavern para salvar o mundo deles e o nosso!

Mitsuki: Marucho, uma pergunta, o que o Preyas gosta mais de fazer além de lutar?

Marucho: Tirar sarro dos inimigos e fazer piadas! Fora que ele é o meu melhor amigo e me ajudou a fazer croquetes de polvo! Após a chegada de Angelo e Diablo,

Mitsuki: Provei uma fornada sua até que foi bom! Agora Joe, você também era conhecido como Webmaster, por quê?

Joe: Uma forma interativa de comunicação entre lutadores de bakugan e principalmente que fui acusado de ser o Mascarado.

Shun: Bom, nós inventamos as regras mas a princípio não sabia que tinha a Wavern.

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado, ela e o Naga são os únicos sem atributos. Mas agora a eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Uma pena dizer isso... Mas Minato Sahashi e Daniel Kuso, além de terem sido amigos, foram também adversários no nosso BBJ! Minato tem a sorte de possuir garotas lindas e fortes, e o Dan amigos que se envolvem também com criaturas que protegem suas dimensões. Mas quando o assunto são perdas, um acabou na dimensão da morte e a outra ressurgiu como a sekirei do destino Yume. Por outro lado, têm como consolo, os outros amigos que se importam com eles também! Mas em matéria de perdas, com 78 por cento dos votos, quem perde a competição é o Dan!

Dan: Felizmente tenho os outros! Aí Minato, boa sorte, viu?

Minato: A você o mesmo!

Yoichi: Mais um que se vai...

Konata: Só não vai beijar a Runo, viu?

Dan: Ah Konata, fica na sua!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Vem chegando de volta do BBJ para a dimensão de Pyros... Daniel Kuso, nosso amigo Dan!

Dan: E AÍ PESSOAL!

Runo: Dan, que saudades!

Shun: É! Bem vindo de volta!

Marucho: Dan, você não imagina o quanto era chato sem você!

Dan: Eu que o diga, aturei aquela menininha por dias!

Alice: Esquece isso e vamos para casa!

Joe: Ás lutas bakugan não param sabia?

Dan: Eu estou ciente disso!

Julie: Então o que estamos esperando?

Mitsuki: Vocês não sei, mas nosso jogo também não vai parar! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Kirie, minutos depois da eliminação fala com Harumi da possibilidade de Haruhi ou Konata deixar a competição.

Kirie: E aí Harumi... Acha que uma delas pode sair?

Harumi: Konata já não tem mais a ajuda da Haruhi e o Poder Supremo, mas a menos que tenham a liderança e a imunidade acaba para elas!

Kirie: Imagine se eu liderasse...

Harumi: Você o fez por pouquíssimo tempo quando mandou dois para o Quarto Branco, lembra?

Kirie: Mas na liderança nunca estive!

Harumi: Eu mal cheguei e tive a sorte, agora é desfrutar da não-liderança! Pelo menos alguém que não seja uma delas, sabe?

Tristan, no confessionário, diz que a saída de Dan não foi uma perda total.

Tristan: Acho que ganhamos mais do que perdemos com a saída do Dan. E foi o seguinte: São mais chances que temos para excluir Konata e Haruhi, fora o fato de que como por dois nas refeições. Uma pena que a Harumi não deixa e me enche de pancada quando possível! Agora voltando ao assunto, se uma delas cair, a força sai pela metade para a outra!

Kurenai e Konata se divertiam na piscina com Haruhi, que faz Yoichi cair n'água de novo.

Haruhi: OLHA A BOMBA! (saltando)

SPLASH! (Haruhi mergulha na piscina)

Kurenai: Quando você fez a mesma coisa 8 vezes ignorou o aviso de não mergulhar não é?

Konata: como ela pode ter ignorado se o fez uma vez? Mergulhar não é se jogar como bomba!

Haruhi: Viu só?

Kurenai: Então por que seu episódio se chamava Agosto Infinito?

Konata: Não me pergunte

Haruhi: Outra coisa Kurenai... (apalpa os seios de Kurenai) Bem que o Yoichi estava certa de você ser achatada!

Kurenai: TIRA A MÃO DE MIM!

Konata: Não dá para ouvir, eu estou curtindo a água!

Chris fala com Minato da sensação de quase sair da competição.

Chris: Desta vez você se safou não é?

Minato: Se eu saísse, ia me ferrar...

Chris: No jogo?

Minato: Com minhas sekireis, isso sim! Tsukiumi e Kusano iam acabar com minha raça!

Chris: Ciúmes não é?

Minato: Pior que sim! O que pensa em fazer hoje?

Chris: Sem idéias!

Minato: Eu fiquei de ajudar a Kirie com a limpeza do banheiro!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Tristan e Haruhi caem nas mãos de Harumi no momento da refeição.

Haruhi: Não sei por que fazer isso!

Tristan: Eu menos! Meu negócio é comer, e não fazer a comida!

Harumi: Aprendam a falar menos e agir mais!

Haruhi: Harumi... Não dá para eu tirar um intervalo e...

Harumi: Só depois de terminar.

Tristan: Isso é péssimo! O que fizemos para merecer isso?

Harumi: Um comeu aos montes no café, a outra ficou à toa mandando nos meninos!

Tristan: Poxa!

Haruhi: Nem eu merecia isso! (ambos terminam de cozinhar)

Minutos depois do almoço, Kurenai e Minato falam de quando conheceram seus inimigos.

Kurenai: Você se lembra de quando conheceu seus inimigos Minato?

Minato: Comece por você!

Kurenai: As Otomet, elas com a ajuda do mordomo, hackearam os computadores da MET e com meteoros que encontraram...

Minato: E você os jogou no lago por causa da perda do pai.

Kurenai: Pois é, grande erro aquele! Mas voltando ao assunto, elas tiveram as mesmas habilidades que a gente e as mesmas conseqüências também.

Minato: Eu só soube antes de ser despejado, o presidente da MBI lançou o torneio de sekireis, e de forma obrigatória, ninguém entra nem sai da cidade que vivemos!

Kurenai: Ele por acaso seria seu pai?

Minato: Eu não tenho certeza!

Chris, Konata e Yoichi fazem Kirie pagar o sapo com pegadinha de mau gosto.

Konata: Olha pessoal, vai ser divertido, não acham?

Chris: E o que tem de divertido, fazer a Kirie cair na piscina?

Konata: Vão ver! (andando até a beira deixando uma casca de banana) Cena completa!

Yoichi: (vendo Konata retornar) Konata, se isso der xabu...

Chris: Espera, lá vem ela!

Yoichi: Vento divino, estilo Ukiha... TUFÃO!

VOOSH! TCHIBUM! (Kirie é mandada pelo vento de Yoichi parando na piscina, apesar de evitar escorregar na casca de banana)

Kirie: YOICHI KARASUMA!

Chris: Eu disse que ia dar xabu, assim como você!

Yoichi: Eu dei um vento, como ela pediu, mas...

Kirie: Yoichi... (olhar ameaçador)

POW! KRAK! CRASH! PAFF!

Kirie: Vai para o inferno depois disso!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Queria saber uma coisa do Minato, o que a Musubi gosta de cozinhar e te serve uma montanha até sofrer uma indigestão danada?

Minato: Ela faz curry com arroz. Ela come muito, sabe?

Mitsuki: Falando em comer, a prova de hoje envolve isso, e nossa convidada fez um prato que vocês nem imaginam o que é?

Haruhi: Sempre é bom comer coisas diferentes, não como a Harumi que... (Harumi estala os dedos) Ah, esquece!

Konata: Não ia completar só porque ela bate mesmo?

Harumi: Se não se calar, faço o mesmo!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora é o seguinte, vão saber da prova depois que se sentarem no nosso banquete, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Nossas convidadas são Mafuyu Oribe e Tomo Yamanobe de Seikon no Qwaser, nova série em produção... E talvez, uma delas possível candidata a uma possível nova edição!

Tomo: Eu estou lisongeada!

Mafuyu: Menos Tomo, menos!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora tenho uma pergunta sobre essa sopa que servimos no nosso refeitório. O que é, de onde vem e do que é feita?

Mafuyu: É borscht, sopa consumida em países eslavos como Sérvia, Ucrânia, Romênia e Rússia. Feita à base de beterraba ou tomate seco. Perfeito para noites frias!

Tomo: O Sasha-kun gosta tanto que quase engasgou quando provou da primeira vez! Fazemos até para a Teresa-chan!

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta, o que é esse soma na sua série?

Tomo: (exibe os seios de Mafuyu e os próprios) Vêm daqui! E depois...

Mitsuki: TOMO! VOLTA PARA O SEU LUGAR E FECHA A ROUPA!

Mafuyu: (fecha a roupa) Desculpa ela, é que é um pouquinho infantil, sabe?

Mitsuki: É! Notei a mensagem e todas as garotas possuem na sua série, embora jovens demais para amamentar! Agora quem são os Qwasers e por que fazem isso?

Tomo: Alguém como o Sasha-kun, sabe? Controla metal e usa como arma, assim como a Katja, o Fujiomi ou a Lizzy.

Mafuyu: Tal como o Sasha controla o ferro eles controlam o cobre, o neodímio e o titânio. Mas os 12 Adeptos, que querem destruí-los sempre também controlam metais como magnésio, mercúrio ou chumbo! Até a Tomo sentiu isso sendo possuída pelo Qwaser do Ouro!

Tomo: Eu nem me lembro disso!

Mitsuki: OK Tomo, melhor nem falar. Agora esse soma pode ser leite materno, mas não é como se você colocasse café ou chá para melhorar o sabor. Conforme os atos e comportamento da garota, ele pode vir doce ou amargo... Agora uma pergunta que não quer calar: Por que por um tempo o Sasha, de nome verdadeiro Alexander Nicholaevich Hell, regrediu para uma criança do jardim de infância?

Mafuyu: Só posso dizer que ele se esforçou demais!

Mitsuki: OK! Vocês para fora e vamos ver quem come mais!

Tomo: Até mais!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Todo mundo se serviu?

Yoichi: A gente quer ver que sopa é essa aí!

Kurenai: Tomara que seja boa!

Mitsuki: Não sou eu que vai contar, mas nossas convidadas. Agora meu áudio será cortado e daqui para frente é com elas, OK? Ate mais! (áudio cortado)

Mafuyu: Bom pessoal, viemos aqui para uma prova gastronômica!

Tomo: Mas antes de mais nada... Somos Tomo Yamanobe e Mafuyu Oribe de Seikon no Qwaser. Agora todos se sentem aí! (participantes se sentam) O prato que servimos é borscht, uma sopa consumida em países eslavos da Europa. E a prova de vocês é, quem agüenta comer a sopa, com outros ingredintes.

Haruhi: Uma pergunta, se a sopa é vermelha, o que leva? Sangue?

Harumi: Beterraba, na maioria dos casos!

Tomo: Vamos ficar aqui de juízas. E quem comer maior número de rodadas ganha, certo?

Mafuyu: Muito bem, vamos dar início à prova...

Na primeira rodada, todos haviam provado o borscht e valia a liderança quem ficasse até o final. Haruhi foi a primeira eliminada porque desperdiçou parte da sopa, e mesmo tentando evitar deixou sobras. Yoichi, assim como Konata e Chris, ficaram empatados e saem por indigestão. Outra eliminada por causas óbvias foi Kurenai. Durante uma das rodadas, foi pega vomitando na frente das câmeras. Minato sai por satisfação. Mas o dia foi de Harumi, garantindo pela segunda vez a liderança do BBJ, derrotando a gula de Tristan. A única fora da competição era Kirie, que aceitou a imunidade no paredão da semana anterior.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Kurenai, com ajuda de Kirie e Yoichi, se recupera da ânsia de enjôo depois da Prova do Líder.

Kirie: Cuidado aí, vamos levar ela para a cama com calma! E Yoichi, se pegar no peito dela, você vai se ver comigo!

Kurenai: Olha pessoal, sem arruaça tudo bem?

Yoichi: Calma Kurenai, agora... (deixando a garota na cama) Tenta se recuperar, você deve ter comido demais ou pegou algo estragado antes!

Kurenai: Quero um descanso agora. Kirie, me vê um copo d'água antes de ir, pode ser?

Kirie: Tudo para alguém necessitado!

Yoichi: As meninas também estão à minha disposição, e vice-versa. Fora a Tsubasa-dono e a Angela-dono.

Kirie: YOICHI, LEMBRA DO QUE FALEI SE APALPAR A KURENAI! (em tom ameaçador e estala os dedos)

Kurenai: Ele não fez nada! Pelo menos, por enquanto!

Yoichi: Fala menos e descansa, mais, certo?

Haruhi, Chris e Minato, dividem estalecas de novo e gastam 250 em um almoço ao ar livre. A líder da Brigada SOS, convidou Konata.

Konata: Nossa! Eu fico honrada de me convidarem a comer aqui!

Haruhi: Na verdade, eu que o fiz!

Minato: Fui persuadido!

Chris: Não foi o único!

Haruhi: Maior nada a ver, agora Konata, pelo quê quer começar?

Konata: Já que o almoço é totalmente ao ar livre, e estilo fast-food, acho que vou começar por umas fritas mesmo! E detalhe: Falta molho!

Minato: Fica com o meu, e além do mais, você é quem costuma não fazer nada! Tenha sido grata porque Harumi não te fez cozinhar desta vez!

Haruhi: Se ela me fizesse cozinhar, seria pior!

PLASH! (Chris derrama refrigerante em Haruhi)

Chris: É que você e a Konata são as mais preguiçosas, lembra?

Minato: Acho que se esqueceram!

Chris: Podemos até comer com vocês, mas ainda sim continuam as mesmas!

Tristan ao anoitecer, atende ao Big Fone depois que este conversava com Harumi se livrando da faxina.

Harumi: Vai a algum lugar, Tristan? Hoje você que limpa a louça! Eu fiz muito por aqui!

Tristan: Não é por ser líder da competição que devo ouvir suas ordens, viu?

Harumi: Mas deve ajudar mais e comer menos! Agora vem!

Tristan: Nem se uma vaca tossisse!

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone Tocando)

Tristan: (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Preste muita atenção! Você verá na dispensa uma camisa vermelha e terá de fazer o seu indicado permanecer com ela até o Paredão. Lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Harumi: Se livrou desta vez, mas amanhã vai ficar de castigo!

SÁBADO

Na Prova do Anjo os competidores tinham que desamarrar cadarços presos a um mastro no menor tempo possível. Todos identificados com o nome de cada um dos participantes. Vitória de Kirie que indica Konata ao Lado Monstro de ficar vestida como um ente familiar. A mesma se vestiu como a falecida mãe Kanata e falou um pouco dela a Harumi e Minato.

Minato: Você pelo menos se lembra da sua mãe, apesar de não ter vivido com ela?

Konata: Só quando era bebê! Meu pai ainda falava dela para mim.

Harumi: E...?

Konata: Me lembrei dela usando essas roupas, não imaginava que iam caber perfeitamente em mim, sabe?

Harumi: Uma coisa é certa Konata, sem mim não sei o que fariam! Aliás, cuido de meu filho como se fosse mesmo do meu casamento, embora seja meu enteado!

Minato: Bom... Meu caso eu já expliquei, minha mãe é ocupadésima na MBI, é Investigadora Chefe.

Konata: Verdade...

Harumi: E você nos contou que ela tinha os mesmos gostos que você?

Minato: Ela que contou, eu não.

Kirie, no confessionário, teme mas encara ser emparedada caso ocorra.

Kirie: Fui emparedada duas vezes, se eu sair nessa terceira ou em uma próxima encaro de boa! Vou dar meu máximo, mesmo que ature as piadas sem graça da Konata, ou as chantagens pervertidas da Haruhi. Principalmente se ela vir a querer ser mandona. Se ela não sai... Eu encaro também a situação!

Yoichi permanece no quarto com Kurenai, recuperada das ânsias de vômito na Prova do Líder.

Yoichi: E aí? Recuperada?

Kurenai: Ainda um pouco tonta, mas dá para ficar de pé!

Yoichi: Melhor ficar de fora hoje de algumas tarefas, e talvez melhorada para a Prova das Estalecas, não acha?

Kurenai: Assim espero!

Yoichi: Uma pergunta. Dá pelo menos para ficar de pé!

Kurenai: Vou ver se consigo com a Haruhi alguma coisa, já que ninguém pode trazer remédios para cá!

Tristan arma pegadinha em Haruhi que devolve na mesma moeda, Chris apenas assistia.

DOMINGO

Na Prova das Estalecas, o time de Haruhi, Harumi, Minato, Yoichi e Kirie é derrotado pelo resto do grupo em um jogo de memória envolvendo os participantes sobre as edições anteriores. O jovem dono de sekireis tenta falar com a líder da Brigada SOS sobre a perda de 400 estalecas.

Haruhi: (batendo em Minato) SEU IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA! IDIOTA!

Minato: Ai! Haruhi, calma! O que eu fiz de errado?

Haruhi: Por sua culpa, eu perdi grana para poder comprar um videokê para nós nos divertirmos aqui!

Minato: Só agora falou! Era para ser antes!

BASH! (Haruhi derruba Minato)

Minato: E essa agora?

Haruhi: HMM! Não sei, mas tive uma idéia agora há pouco! E você vai me ajudar!

Minato: Sai dessa!

Haruhi: Vem logo Minato Sahashi!

Tristan compra um churrasco para parte do grupo por 300 estalecas e convida Kirie e Yoichi. Só que antes disso, a colegial bate nos samurais por olhares pervertidos ao se trocar.

Yoichi: Comrpou um churrasco hoje é?

Tristan: Você e... Acho que vou chamar uma das meninas.

Yoichi: Espera! Vamos ver se a Kirie quer!

Tristan: Eu vou chamá-la e... (abre a janela surpreendendo-a nua) AI MEU DEUS!

Kirie: AAAAAHHHHHH!

POW! PAFF! TUMP! CRASH! (Kirie batendo nos meninos!

Kirie: O que queriam aqui?

Yoichi: Chamar você para comer com a gente!

Tristan: Com essa força, ela derrotaria a Dinastia do Mal também!

Kirie: HMPF! Virei inaugurando essa roupa que me deram! Mas se me virem de novo ou me apalparem... (estala os dedos)

Harumi, no confessionário, diz que não é errado tratar alguns como seus filhos, mas afirma que deu uma maneirada na situação.

Harumi: A Konata e Kurenai não têm mãe como o Yoichi, fora que a do Minato tende a tentar se aproximar mais, fora do trabalho se não fosse o chefe. Mas confesso que dei uma maneirada na situação. Cheguei aqui hostilizei, coloquei na linha com golpes e muito mais... Eu também não tenho do que reclamar porque o meu Takeya foi para o espaço também. Se ele vir quando eu for emparedada e eliminada, será muito bom, melhor que qualquer centavo daqui.

Chris, Kurenai e Konata falavam na piscina sobre as piores situações que lhe envolveram.

Chris: Sabem o que eu lembrei? Fora das vezes que o Sonic ficou super, ele ainda conseguiu limpar seu nome depois do caso da Bola de Luz Solar!

Kurenai: Projeto do avô?

Konata: Está mais para invenção do mal, com o qual o inimigo tentou, mas não conseguiu se manter bem!

Chris: Um monte de gente irritada soube da acusação quando ele destruiu a fonte principal! Se não fosse meu tio, seria linchado pelo povo com meus amigos!

Kurenai: Depois que joguei os meteoros no lago, eu acabei mesmo borocoxô sabe? Mas depois que veio a chegada das Otomet, tive que fazer bicos e trabalho de meio-expediente para consertar os capacetes!

Konata: Sabe... Se eu tivesse todos os 7 meteoros, seria uma poderosa super-heroína! Adoraria até lutar contra o mal, não como nas séries que assisto ou outra coisa mais...

Kurenai: (imobilizando Konata) Calma Konata! Já entendemos! Mas o meteoro negro está destruído!

Konata: Magoei!

Chris: Sabe, ainda falando em velocidade, já falei que meu tio disputou uma corrida com o Sonic? Tentou derrotá-lo, mas não conseguiu, fora o fato de ser muito convencido!

Noite de eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Modelito novo esse da Kirie! Mas queria saber por que vestiu?

Kirie: Olha, me deram de presente não sei de quem... Talvez um admirador secreto, sabe?

Harumi: Suspeito viu? E além do mais, você até que ajuda bem se não batesse nos meninos!

Kirie: Graças a seus golpes, o Fukuyama aprenderá melhor a tomar jeito na cabeça!

Mitsuki: OK pessoal, todos entenderam... Agora vamos de outro assunto. Kurenai, está melhor depois de tanto vomitar?

Kurenai: Olha, aquela sopa de beterraba era boa, mas eu tinha comido algo ruim antes. Parece que não caiu bem o sanduíche do Yoichi e do Minato!

Minato: Qual é! A gente tinha feito de boa!

Yoichi: E bem limpos, viu?

Mitsuki: Certo, agora papo sério! Tristan... Qual era o segredo do Big Fone?

Tristan: Eu tinha que persuadir alguém a vestir uma camisa que deveria ficar com ela até o Paredão!

Kirie: Como esta?

Mitsuki: Péssimas notícias Kirie... Está emparedada. Mas ainda pode dar o anjo, e a quem será?

Kirie: Dar uma chance para o Minato hoje! (dando o colar)

Minato: Valeu assim mesmo!

Mitsuki: OK! Harumi e Minato não podem ser votados... Agora Harumi, a segunda vez é ainda melhor não é?

Harumi: Pois é!

Mitsuki: Qual o seu decreto dos aliens escravos?

Harumi: Meu decreto é para o Tristan... Se devendo ao fato de que ele come demais e ajuda de menos!

Mitsuki: Shuu Rei Fang, nosso amigo Tristan, emparedado. Agora os votos começando pela Kirie!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Kirie: Eu tinha saudade de bater!

Mitsuki: Você o fez no Yoichi e no Tristan hoje! Por que poupou o Minato?

Kirie: Ele é comprometido, mas isso não o livra dos baques!

Mitsuki: Sim! Agora qual o seu voto?

Kirie: Essa semana voto na Haruhi, que não soube perder depois da Prova das Estalecas. (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Nosso próximo é... Yoichi Karasuma!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Yoichi: Boa noite Senpai!

Mitsuki: Boa noite! Seu golpe de vento e em quem?

Yoichi: Com a imunidade da Harumi, eu escolho a Haruhi! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Certo! Agora mais uma indicação de Haruhi Suzumiya!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Haruhi: Oi Oi!

Mitsuki: Para você também Haruhi! Agora em quem você vota e por quê?

Haruhi: Yoichi, é claro! Ele ainda é o mesmo samurai depravado! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Voto computado! Agora é a vez de Kurenai Mishina!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Vê se não vai vomitar aí, viu?

Kurenai: calma, não vai rolar!

Mitsuki: Bom mesmo! Agora quem você vota?

Kurenai: Minha indicação seria o Tristan, mas já que foi votado, fico com a Konata! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E agora... Minato Sahashi!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Minato: E aí Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Saudades das meninas? Elas estiveram na Terça!

Minato: Superando aos poucos!

Mitsuki: OK! E quem você não beijaria para dar asas!

Minato: Está me estranhando? Eu diria que quem não voa é o Tristan, já viu o tamanho dele?

Mitsuki: Tristan foi indicado! Escolha outro!

Minato: Haruhi! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora vamos ao voto de Konata Izumi!

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Konata: E aÍ!

Mitsuki: Konata, antes que comece com as gracinhas, quem você indica?

Konata: Yoichi Karasuma, é óbvio! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Sei... Vamos agora ao nosso amigo Tristan!

(Tristan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Último voto da casa, quem você escolhe?

Tristan: Com a Kirie emparedada, meu voto é para a Kurenai. Quando estava doente, vomitou em mim! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Muito bem... Com Tristan e Kirie, estão Yoichi e Haruhi, mas só um vai sair. Harumi Ikuhara quem você indica nesse desempate?

Tristan: Vou aliviar a Haruhi desta vez, e ver como o Yoichi se sai nesse paredão!

Mitsuki: Então Haruhi está livre e Yoichi emparedado. Amanhã vocês defendem suas permanências e depois veremos quem fica e quem sai, OK? Até mais!

Continua...


	8. 7a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 7

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Após o paredão, Kirie, Yoichi e Tristan, emparedados, falam sobre a decisão de Harumi ter indicado um deles e porque não o fez com os outros.

Kirie: Pode parecer brincadeira o que eu vou falar, mas o que a Harumi faria se te indicasse Yoichi?

Yoichi: Pouco provável porque ela não me emparedaria, nem você, Minato, ou Kurenai pelo fato de ajudarmos mais na casa.

Kirie: Grata por ouvir, mas ainda não respondeu minha pergunta.

Yoichi: Talvez o fato de que nos damos muito bem com ela.

Tristan: Só fui jogado nessa porque gosto de comer, qual é o problema?

Kirie: Você só veio para comer e comer! Nada mais!

Tristan: Dá uma ajuda aqui Yoichi! Somos, samurais, lembra?

Yoichi: Isso é empecilho para não confessar!

Tristan: Até você?

Kurenai, no confessionário, explica: Fica o máximo que der.

Kurenai: Mesmo que eu venha a ser pressionada, ou coisa do tipo, tenho apoio das minhas irmãs e, mesmo que não seja confessado, das Otomet também! Nesse caso é porque deixamos nossas diferenças de lado para ajudar o Senhor Shirai, ele teve a nós em seus braços! Agora o que posso dizer também é que eu sou como a Shion, sigo até o fim da luta, mesmo que eu caia permaneço de pé!

Minato é feito escravo de Haruhi.

Haruhi: Minato... Eu queria café da manhã na cama!

Minato: Busca você!

Haruhi: Nada disso! Eu quero você me servindo agora! Eu estou com preguiça!

Minato: Nem pensar!

POOF! (Haruhi joga um travesseiro em Minato)

Minato: Por que fez isso?

Haruhi: Me sirva logo, vai!

Minato: (em tom baixo) Não acredito... Se minhas meninas souberem disso. (em tom normal) OK! Mas na próxima, você se serve sozinha?

Haruhi: Combinado, ainda tenho o Kyon!

Harumi fala com Konata e Chris e os tratos que dá aos outros companheiros de casa e quarto.

Harumi: Olha pessoal, trato vocês igualmente como se fossem meus filhos e muito mais, sabem?

Chris: Nem precisava se preocupar com isso, Harumi. Você tem dois filhos, mas...

Harumi: É que me sinto sozinha sem eles, sabe? A Natsuki e o Takeya.

Konata: Já sou bem crescida, apesar de nada ter se desenvolvido em mim. Mas ainda tenho o meu pai. E nada nem ninguém ocuparia o lugar de minha mãe, Kanata.

Harumi: Quando te vi como ela, lembrei da fotografia que me passaram. Tirando esse fio e a pinta embaixo do olho, você lembra ela!

Chris: Sei como é, me sinto assim também sem meus pais na maior parte do tempo!

Konata: Chris, eu ainda quero conhecer seus amigos aliens!

Chris: Não sei se vai rolar, viu?

Konata: Haruhi ainda quer isto! Eu dou o maior apoio!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados

Mitsuki: Boa noite! Kirie, Yoichi e Tristan... Dois ficam, um sai amanhã, certo? Agora uma pergunta à Kirie, tem ciúmes quando está vendo o Yukinari com a Miharu?

Kirie: Eu fico na pior quando a Hijiri e a Kosame disputam entre si por mim! Mas ciúme não sinto não!

Yoichi: E os baques que dá em mim e no Minato por...

BASH! (Kirie dá uma pancada em Yoichi)

Kirie: Calado!

Mitsuki: Depois diz que é calma, não é? Tristan, você já chega a ser o mais guloso do BBJ, perdendo só para o Ruffy da última edição. Mas o que queria saber é se você luta seriamente também!

Tristan: Meus amigos e eu levamos a sério as missões contra a dinastia do mal, sabe?

Yoichi: Sou também responsável pelas irmãs Ikaruga, fora os meus outros amigos! Já os Saginomiya não sei...

Mitsuki: Tudo bem, agora vamos ao que interessa. Vão defender suas permanências na casa. Começando pelo Tristan que é novo!

(Tristan entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Agurade um pouco e... Já!

Tristan: Queria dizer aos meus fãs, que apesar de pensar com o estômago também penso com a força que possuo, palavra de Cavaleiro da Rocha, sabe? Mas não quero sair tão cedo nem tarde da competição. (saindo)

Mitsuki: Não falou muito, mas o suficiente... Kirie, ao confessionário!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Kirie: A quem se interesse por mim e minha série, saiba que esta é minha terceira vez no paredão, ainda provo que sou eu mesma, nunca superficial nem nada! Sei que tenho meus ataques, mas no fundo ainda sou boa pessoa! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E agora o Yoichi! Pode vir!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Yoichi: Boa noite Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Bem na hora! Já!

Yoichi: Digo em nome do meu pai e das minhas amigas Ibuki-dono, Ayame-dono, Chihaya-dono e Kagome-dono que pretendo ficar o quanto der na competição. Mesmo que eu saia sem grana, ainda me sentirei feliz de encontrá-las com os meus amigos e muito mais! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Agora é com o povo, podem sair de mãos vazias, mas em comum possuem o consolo dos amigos, certo? Mais do que isso, é que ainda são os mesmos, mas veremos depois se estão melhores ou não, até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

No banheiro, Haruhi sofre nas mãos de Harumi no quesito higiene pessoal.

Harumi: (puxando Haruhi) Vem cá sua espertinha! Pensa que vai sair sem tomar banho!

Haruhi: Eu sempre tomo banho! Mas não...

Harumi: Escuta menina, eu acho bom que você trate de se levantar e tratar bem os outros viu? (liga o chuveiro) E além do mais... Vamos ver como se sai comigo no banho!

Haruhi: HARUMI! AHHH! PÁRA COM ISSO! (ensaboada) Está me aliciando?

Harumi: Nada disso! Vai ver você que não gosta de tratar os outros bem! Pensa que não sei, é?

Haruhi: Não! É que...

Harumi: Não tem "mas", vai tratar de ser castigada quando cometer alguma besteira, e eu estou bem de olho!

Kirie de novo é ataque dos comentários de Konata, e Minato paga o pato.

Konata: E aí Kirie... Ainda querendo se manter na casa?

Kirie: Eu vou me garantir aqui que não sou uma boba feito você!

Konata: (apalpando Kirie) Olha... São maiores que os da Miyuki!

Kirie: Me deixa em paz, sua...

CRASH! (Kirie acerta um balde d'água em Minato sem querer)

Minato: O que eu fiz desta vez?

Konata: Ela quis te bater com um balde!

Minato: Isso é verdade?

Kirie: Não Sahashi... É que esqueço que ela é baixinha, e...

Minato: Entendi! Konata, tome jeito de seus comentários!

Kurenai, Tristan, Yoichi e Chris, apreensivos, aguardam pelo momento inesperado.

Tristan: Quase chegando a hora...

Yoichi: Eu que o diga! Nós dois, mais a Kirie, na degola. Só dois ficam!

Tristan: Nós estamos nessa por causa da Harumi, um deles porque deu o Voto de Minerva!

Kurenai: Ou você ou a Haruhi, mas na próxima ela não vai se safar assim tão fácil, sabia?

Yoichi: Captei a mensagem!

(Chris serve lanche com Kurenai)

Kurenai: Uma pergunta Chris, e se você fosse o próximo emparedado?

Chris: Não me incomodaria, voltar para os meus pais seria até muito bom!

Kurenai: Pelo menos isso!

Yoichi: Bom... Eu estou morrendo de fome!

Tristan: ESTÁ PARA MIM!

TUMP! (Kurenai e Yoichi derrubam Tristan)

Chris: Bem que ele precisaria emagrecer um pouco!

Yoichi: Só vai comer quando todos estiverem satisfeitos, entendeu?

Chris: Pela cara dele não deve ser difícil de entender!

Noite de paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta aqui ao Minato... Quando você demora mais que o esperado, como suas sekireis reagem?

Minato: Bom... Matsu-san eu não sei, mas Kuu-chan e Tsukiumi me maltratam. Uma me esgana e a outra me morde!

Mitsuki: Me sentiria péssima assim, sabe? E falando em morder, como foi para o Tristan ficar comendo pouco de hoje?

Tristan: Péssimo! Péssimo mesmo, agora que estão controlando o que posso ou não comer com os outros, me sinto péssimo! Mas com os meus amigos, deve ser melhor ainda!

Mitsuki: OK! Eu entendi... E Kurenai, desde a chegada de nossos novos residentes, com quem você se deu melhor?

Kurenai: Com os meninos, especialmente o Yoichi, com a Kirie e é claro com a Harumi!

Harumi: Fico honrada em saber disso, Konata e Haruhi deviam aprender com você como é ajudar em casa!

Mitsuki: OK! No nosso próximo contato, eu vou voltar com o anúncio de quem sai e quem fica, certo? Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Representando Tristan temos os amigos dele, Shin Mouri, Touma Hashiba, Seiji Date e Ryo Sanada. Ou melhor, George, Tommy, Cesar e Hector, terceiro colocado da segunda edição do BBJ! Representando Yoichi, temos Ryo Washizu, Keita Torigaya e, é claro, Angela Takatsukasa e Tsubasa Tsubame. No lado da Kirie temos... Essa não!

Kazuharu: Eu não preciso que me apresente, eu mesmo o faço por mim! Sou Kazuharu Fukuyama, herdeiro de uma família rica e famoso entre as meninas!

Mitsuki: Você não foi convidado, peço que se retire daqui!

Kazuharu: Mas garota, eu não aceito ordens de uma criancinha como você, aliás... (avançando em Angela) Eu fico com esta aqui!

Angela: (armando garras) Se encostar um dedo em mim, você morre!

Kazuharu: Não é com você que queria contato! É com esta aqui!

Tsubasa: (apalpada) Não faz isso!

Mitsuki: Senhor Kazuharu, eu vou ter que processar você por... (Angela cochicha em Mitsuki) Ah sim! Entendi!

Kazuharu: (aliciando Tsubasa) Sabe, menininhas como você ficariam melhor sem esta roupa aqui!

Tsubasa: PÁRA!

SHRIPP! (Kazuharu rasga a roupa de Tsubasa e esta entra em transe)

Kazuharu: O que...?

POW! PAFF! CRASH! KRAK! SPACK! (Tsubasa agride Kazuharu e o manda para o espaço)

Mitsuki: Alguém da produção, providencie um robe para a Tsubasa.

Washizu: Sem pressa! (empresta a jaqueta a Tsubasa)

Mitsuki: Peço desculpas pelo inconveniente, mas como eu dizia, no lado da Kirie temos Lisa Fukuyama e seus serventes Kosame e Hayate, Lilica Stacy, a cozinheira do idiota que invadiu o programa, e Mamoru Machida!

Mamoru: Não sei quem é esse Mamoru! Eu sou Mamo Red, líder do Esquadrão Escolar Mamoranger!

Mitsuki: Primeira coisa: Você não é herói! E segundo tira essa máscara que você não é líder de nada, e esses bonecos não enganam ninguém!

SUUP! (Mitsuki tira a máscara de Mamoru)

Mamoru: AHHH! Você revelou minha identidade secreta!

Mitsuki: Diga uma coisa que você sabe, fora bancar o bobão!

Mamoru: Cuidar do grêmio escolar, até salvei a escola de um monstro com limpeza!

Mitsuki: (em tom de ironia) Grande novidade!

Lilica: Odeio admitir, mas ele diz a verdade! E Ikuta-san, apesar do Senhor Fukuyama vir aqui e atacar a garota, como costuma fazer na maioria das vezes, é que ele é andrófobo. Ou seja, a grande maioria da mansão, fora a Senhorita Lisa e Kosame, é composto por empregadas!

Mitsuki: 500 eu presumo!

Lilica: Sou a líder delas, e são 500 contando comigo, logo lidero as outras 499. Elas ficam de prontidão contra invasões, cuidam da rede de satélites, fazem as prendas domésticas e cuidam do lugar muito bem! Além disso, anualmente fazemos um torneio onde eu sou a campeã, até hoje!

Mitsuki: E as cicatrizes em suas costas?

Lilica: Ah sim! (mostra as cicatrizes) Eu conheço técnicas de espionagem e acabei sendo vítima em guerrilhas. Precisamente em países como Afeganistão, Bósnia, Chechênia e Somália.

Mitsuki: Bom saber, e valeu o recado... Agora, Lisa...

Lisa: Não se preocupe, meus serventes estão calculando os prejuízos no estúdio e veremos o que faremos com meu irmão idiota!

Mitsuki: Entendi! E Hayate... Por que Kosame está algemada com você?

Kosame: Não resisto em ver aquele lindo rosto... Desde que nos conhecemos, ela me atraiu por seu estilo de lutar, me derrotou no torneio do Senhor Fukuyama, logo, eu a salvei quando Lilica-san ia matá-la!

Hayate: Ela não passa um dia sem pensar em Kirie-san, logo lembro ainda do dia em que a forçou a ir para seu quarto!

Kosame: Quer que eu demonstre? Uma pena, só faria se fosse com a verdadeira Kirie! (tom meloso)

Lisa: De boa, faça de conta que sou ela e o que faria... (deita no chão)

Hayate: Como quiser, mas ficarei de olho, Senhorita Lisa! (liberando Kosame)

Kosame: (se aproxima de Lisa ajoelhada) Eu ia ter amor com ela... Logo depois... (ficando só de calcinha) Querer continuar no dia em que fomos interrompidos e...

Mitsuki: Kosame, trata de se vestir! Aqui não é lugar para atos pervertidos! (Kosame se levanta e veste apenas a camisa) E Lisa, como conheceu Yukinari?

Lisa: Ele é meu destinado, e quero ter amor com ele, mas essa brutamontes da Kojima-san e a bobona da Miharu-chan me tomaram o lugar... Logo não desistirei! Sou perita em magia negra e vou tê-lo um dia! Mas não se preocupe, não sou como meu irmão! Sou mais responsável que ele!

Hayate: É incrível como minha parceira não toma jeito da situação! (algemando Kosame)

Mitsuki: Hayate, o que mais ela fez?

Hayate: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Kosame, assim como o Senhor Fukuyama, em um jogo de Mahjong, forçaram Yukinari a tentar fazer Miharu e Kirie perderem. Mas como uma delas descobriu o plano, todos, exceto eu, e as Senhoritas Koyomi e Tomoka, se deram muito mal!

Mitsuki: Péssimo, viu? Agora o lado do Yoichi...

Angela: Sim, Ikuta-san, desculpe em ter que revelar isso, mas é que não falei em detalhes... (revela o uniforme de batalha) Além do mais o Yoichi me derrotou também quando estive com este uniforme. Já sobre o que Tsubasa-sama passou, ela literalmente tem um limite de timidez. Se for pega surpreendida e constrangida ela perde os sentimentos e ataca impiedosamente qualquer um!

Tsubasa: Ikuta-san, desculpe o que houve!

Mitsuki: Não se preocupe, agora por que está tão perto de Washizu?

Washizu: Quando eu a conheci, emprestei minha jaqueta a ela!

Torigaya: Bom, chega a ser algo.

Mitsuki: Torigaya... Eu tenho uma pergunta a você. Quando terminou a luta com os irmãos Saginomiya, por que não revelou antes que era uma mulher?

Torigaya: Não teria a menor graça, sabe? É que ele ficava caidinho pela Tsubasa!

Washizu: Cale a boca, Torigaya! (saindo)

Angela: E falando nisso... (mostrando um ursinho de pelúcia) Tsubasa saiu com Wa-san!

Mitsuki: Isso é uma técnica dela? Ninguém merece, foge e deixa um brinquedo... Agora o lado dos rapazes. Hector, você foi o terceiro colocado da nossa segunda edição, mas sobre o Tristan, fica ou sai?

Hector: Pela comilança, sai. Mas pela luta ele fica, em opinião geral!

Cesar: Sabemos que ele é o mais glutão, mas precisa mostrar do que é capaz.

Mitsuki: Sei... Agora quando ele te atacou, o que houve?

Cesar: Alucinação de um de nossos inimigos!

Tommy: Todos lutaram entre si, menos eu!

Mitsuki: Claro! Depois do ataque que sofreram vocês se transportaram usando suas armaduras conforme o elemento. No caso... Fogo, céu, água, luz e rocha! Só o Hector ficou aqui!

Hector: É, mas pior que isso não foi só quebrar minha espada ou perder o Fogo Branco!

Cesar: A Lady Kayura é muito forte! O lema dela é amor, mas para alguém que foi usada por Scorpio era perigosíssima!

George: Aquela espada de luz estelar quase nos dilacerou, sabe?

Mitsuki: Mas como foi a reação de perder para Shun e Hinata?

George: Bom, impactoi a gente, sabe?

Tommy: Foi uma lástima sabia?

Cesar: Mas tivemos problemas também. Nem só com ele ter perdido, mas com o relacionamento dele para com os outros tipo a Lilith ou a Ai!

Hector: Acabei cedendo um pouco a elas e a Rei! Mas nada que pudesse me consolar estando com ela!

Mitsuki: Todo mundo falou não é? Certo, agora vamos à eliminação...

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Uma pena a vocês dois... Yoichi Karasuma e Shuu Rei Fang. Mas a história é assim mesmo! Alguém tem que ceder. Yoichi cede às ordens de Ibuki na casa, nem só por ela ser a mais velha das Ikaruga! Tal como o Tristan ao seu líder e aos colegas nos dois quesitos: Comilança e luta! Agora não tem como ceder, é jogo sério! É assim o BBJ, alguém tem que sair no fim das contas, principalmente em dias como este! Agora... Certas razões nos levam a sair, seja o emocional, relacionamento ou coisa do tipo, entretanto, com uma decisão mais pesada que o nosso eliminado, com 88 por cento dos votos... Vem aqui Tristan.

Tristan: Ninguém merece!

Harumi: Ninguém manda ser comilão!

Haruhi: E já vai tarde!

Tristan: Eu vou mas eu volto!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: O samurai que nos acompanha na passarela da exclusão, cuja porta foi arrombada no primeiro paredão e consertamos tempo depois... É ninguém menos que o Tristan!

Tristan: E AÍ PESSOAL!

Mitsuki: Olha cara se quebrasse a porta como a Elina fez...

Hector: Ele não é assim, tem a força bem controlada!

Tommy: E ele a usa para lutar pelo bem!

Cesar: Entende o que falamos?

Mitsuki: Perfeitamente, além do fato dele ser o mais guloso da turma!

Tristan: Eu hein!

Hector: Pior que é verdade, vimos você atacar as refeições como se fosse um morto de fome!

George: Ele é um morto de fome, mas não sabe se controlar!

Cesar: Viu só, cara?

Tommy: O que acham de irmos embora agora?

Mitsuki: Uma boa idéia! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Harumi fala com Minato e o compara com seu enteado, Takeya

Minato: Harumi, você tem me olhado de outra forma, o que aconteceu?

Harumi: É que lembro do Takeya, quando te vejo... Minato-san!

Minato: Ah sim, o Takeya! Uma pena que ele tenha ido ao espaço, mas por que foi mesmo?

Harumi: As DearS estavam enfraquecendo e por isso, se fossem tratadas muito mal, iriam deixar de existir. Quando meu marido Takezou fez Ren ser o sacrifício delas, ele, com uma ajuda da Neneko, admitiu seu amor pela sua amada alien, assim como você às suas... Mas depois disso, a decisão dele para o futuro foi conhecer o planeta delas! Thanatos!

Minato: Sim! Eu entendi! Não importa o que lhe acontecer, nunca iria deixar algo acontecer à sua amada. Mas como ele não estava nem aí para nada.

Harumi: Ele até morou por um tempo comigo quando Ren foi capturada. Até salvá-la.

Minato: Tem mais?

Harumi: Não. Só isso mesmo!

Haruhi e Konata se queixam de Kirie ainda estar no páreo, mas a líder da Brigada SOS nem pensa em desanimar como sua amiga

Kirie: Vão ter que me engolir mais umas semanas, viu?

Konata: (em tom de gozação) Que pena!

Haruhi: Mas te digo uma coisa! Não sei como será quando liderar, até lá... É bom se cuidar! Porque tentamos e nada contra você!

Kirie: Grande coisa bobonas! Além do mais, se houver paredão duplo, não me culpem!

Haruhi: Não cante vitória ainda, OK? Ainda estamos de pé também!

Konata: Outra coisa, sua peituda brutamontes, sabemos que esse seu lado real, tem aflorado mais que o outro!

SLAP! (Kirie dá um pedala em Konata)

Konata: Não sabe brincar não brinca!

Kirie: E você brinca demais com os outros!

Haruhi: odeio admitir, mas ela está certa sobre isso!

Chris, Yoichi e Kurenai conversam enquanto lancham

Yoichi: Sem o Tristan aqui está mais calmo não está?

Chris: Eu que o diga, ele não come mais nada se a Harumi estiver por perto!

Kurenai: Ou eu, ou a Kirie!

Chris: Agora uma pergunta aqui para vocês! Estão mesmo bem juntos não causando problemas aos amigos de fora?

Kurenai: Não que eu me lembre!

Yoichi: Nem eu!

Chris: É... Imaginei. Agora, Yoichi, comparado ao Dojo Ikaruga, o que faz mais falta a você? Fora as garotas agressivas que me falou?

Yoichi: Sei lá! Meus outros amigos!

Kurenai: Eu das minhas irmãs, que sinto falta!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Kurenai e Yoichi aproveitam a madrugada juntos

Yoichi: Vem cá, ruivinha! (abraça Kurenai)

Kurenai: Yoichi... Sabe que te amo muito não é?

Yoichi: Sei sim!

Kurenai: Pelo menos aqui na casa, não vai te acontecer nada se a Ibuki te ver não é?

Yoichi: Ibuki-dono é boba e pavio-curto sabe? Bate antes de perguntar, principalmente aos alunos dela!

Kurenai: Quem, nessas horas iria te pegar se fosse de maior?

Yoichi: Chihaya-dono! Mas foi pegadinha, sabe?

Kurenai: Comigo é sério, viu?

Kirie, sem perceber, faz Minato cair na pior das situações: Dentro da piscina

Kirie: Minato! Ah, você está aí! Como acha que vai ser a próxima Prova do Líder?

Minato: Nem sei, agora se tem uma coisa é que você obviamente não está sendo o que demonstra ser!

Kirie: O que disse? (puxando Minato)

SPLASH! (Minato cai n'água)

Minato: SOCORRO! EU NÃO SEI NADAR! (se debatendo)

Kirie: Me esqueci disso! (pegando Minato e o levando para fora da piscina) Desculpa, eu esqueci que você e o Yoichi não sabem nadar!

(Minato é deitado em uma espreguiçadeira e Kirie tenta fazer RCP)

Minato: Kirie...

BOING! (Minato aperta os seios de Kirie)

Kirie: MINATO!

BASH!

Kirie: Não sei porque te salvei, devia ter se afogado!

Minato: O que eu fiz?

Chris e Konata falam da possibilidade de cair no paredão mais uma vez até Harumi chamá-los

Konata: Chris, você já imaginou o que eu faria se caísse no paredão de novo?

Chris: Eu nem passei por isso não me pergunte!

Konata: Sei... Mas tem certeza mesmo?

Chris: Não, é sério mesmo. Agora sobre você cair é provável. É o tipo de menina que mais...

Harumi: preciso da ajuda de vocês dois aqui em cozinhar! Konata prepara a comida, e Chris a salada!

Konata: Agora mesmo?

Harumi: E não reclama! (dupla entra)

Chris: Eu nem me importo de te ajudar, sabe Harumi?

Harumi: Eu sei que não, até porque não vou ocupar o lugar de seus pais, apesar de lhe tratar como uma!

Konata: Como faz com o Minato, até sonhando com ele? HUHUHUHUHUHUHU!

No confessionário, Haruhi não poupa palavras e diz que Harumi é uma tirana

Haruhi: Não sou garota de receber ordens, mas tendo a Harumi no meu pé, eu vejo ela como uma tirana e isso é o que tenho a dizer, e mesmo que eu saia de bolso vazio da casa, só quero ver como será! Sinto falta de mandar na Brigada SOS e um aviso ao Kyon! Se ele passar ordens que estejam fora do protocolo, ele vai se ver comigo!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Kirie Kojima, te pergunto que coisa foi essa de fazer Recuperação Cardio-Pulmonar, ou RCP se preferir, no Minato depois dele quase se afogar!

Kirie: Depois que buzinou nos meus peitos...

Minato: Mas eu pedi desculpa!

Harumi: Minato, calma! Isso acontece, mas veremos depois, certo?

Mitsuki: OK! Agora um lembrete, Prova do Líder com convidados do Brasil também, um deles originado dos Estados Unidos, OK? Volto logo e elas vão explicar a prova!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: De um lado Mônica de Maurício de Sousa, criada nos anos 50. Do outro Lulu de Marjorie Henderson Buell, que hoje mora no céu, 2 décadas antes. Antes de mais nada vieram com os trajes retro. Mas claro que vou perguntar o que mudou de suas infâncias para cá! Primeiramente sei que a Lulu é mais amiga que a Mônica, e não ferra os meninos na pancada!

Mônica: E posso saber por que uma criança como... (Mitsuki baixa o óculos e faz olhar ameaçador) Desculpa! Uma loli como você diz isso de mim?

Mitsuki: Comece pela história de ser embaixadora do UNICEF, do turismo e cultura brasileiros, mesmo sendo uma menina marrenta, teimosa e dissimulada.

Mônica: ME FAZ UMA PERGUNTA SOBRE A NOVA SÉRIE, POXA!

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Trataremos desse assunto terminando a prova! (em tom normal) OK! O que mudou fora que você está menos explosiva além do Cebola tratar da dislalia, o Cascão tomar banho e a Magali não ser mais um poço sem fundo?

Mônica: A criação foi que nem a Lulu, muita gente da velha guarda largava nossas histórias por serem muito repetitivas e muito mais sabe?

Lulu: É, mas eu também estive no mesmo barco. Logo lancei uma edição falando sobre Cyber-Bullying.

Mônica: Mas tive também, umas one-shots! Entre elas o retorno do Toni, ex-Tonhão da Rua de Baixo! Assim como você me contou da Turma... OPS! Zangões da Zona Norte.

Mitsuki: Agora com a Lulu... O que mudou na sua turma, fora que o Bola está mais magro e montou uma banda com os amigos, Alvinho tomando a linha e aderindo ao surfe...?

Lulu: A Aninha, ou Ana como é agora, viciou em jogos on-line e a Glorinha menos esnobe, embora rica e ligada na moda. Tanto que em uma de nossas sagas ela demonstrou ser um pouco materialista!

Mitsuki: Ah, a história da ponte. Ninguém mandou não pegar a sandália dela depois de deixá-la descalça de um pé só!

Lulu: A ponte estava fraca e não tinha como. Mas ela cuidou disso. Mas sobre a Aninha... Ih! Ela passou por coisa pior largando de lado a tecnologia aderindo a um estilo natural e até quis ser chamada de Shunia!

Mônica: Como é o negócio aí?

Lulu: Estávamos em viagem e depois que conheceu um falso mestre, ela deletou contas de internet e largou a computação. Tentou até fotossíntese humana e entrou em greve de fome em defesa da natureza.

Mitsuki: TSC! (muxoxo) Isso a Flor que o diga, a ex-jurada do Sílvio Santos. E Mônica, alguma curiosidade em uma de suas sagas? A Yuka foi inspirada na Yuuko Ichihara, nossa ex-BBJ e eliminada da terceira edição.

Mônica: Antes que a Lulu não diga que não tratamos de coisas sérias, também falamos de vício em jogos on-line! O Cebola viciou por causa de uma garota chamada Lucília, ela que na verdade era a Professora Ana Paula, namorada do Treinador Átila. Agora voltando ao assunto, quando fui ao espaço, a história foi baseada em um filme que lançamos nos anos 80 chamado A Princesa e o Robô.

Mônica: É diga isso à paródia do Death Note, que todo mundo ri ao invés de morrer. E Lulu, lançamento na TV diferente da Mônica?

Lulu: Nos primórdios fui sucesso no Japão, Europa e América Latina, além dos Estados Unidos e feita para ser famosa como Hello Kitty, Moranguinho e Pucca. Além dos desenhos antigos até ganhei uma renovada nos anos 90 graças à colaboração da TV a cabo Home Box Office.

Mitsuki: Hein?

Lulu: HBO, senpai! Foi uma homenagem aos 60 anos de minha primeira série.

Mônica: É, uma pena que não encontramos com gente famosa, mas homenageamos outro!

Mitsuki: Ah, o Maico Jeca! Lembro! OK! O papo está bom, mas agora hora da prova e Mônica, se jogar o Sansão em alguém vai ser confiscado.

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: OK! Pessoal, todo mundo para fora. (participantes saem) Jogo de perguntas, o sistema é o mesmo. 20 pontos se acertar, 10 de graça se errar e nenhuma das garotas terminar a pergunta, certo? Dúvidas?

Kirie: Só uma. Por que tudo vermelho?

Mitsuki: É o tema das perguntas, tudo relacionado à cor vermelha. Agora é com elas e meu áudio será cortado. Até mais! (áudio cortado)

Lulu: como viram, vamos fazer as perguntas e vocês respondem, certo?

Mônica: Outra coisa aí para a Kurenai, fui eu que parodiei o Michael Jackson.

Kurenai: Ficou engraçado! Diferente das séries e filmes.

Mônica: Certo, agora vamos ao jogo!

(participantes se posicionam)

Mônica: A gente vai revezando as perguntas, OK? Primeira pergunta, bem fácil! Qual o nome da montadora automobilística italiana, cujos pilotos de F1 foram Rubens Barrichello e Felipe Massa?

Chris: Ferrari! Meu tio até homenageou o esporte!

Mônica: 20 pontos! A Ferrari, é conhecida não apenas pelos carrões mas por difamação ao esporte.

Lulu: É... Os jogos de equipe, aquela história de abrir mão da vitória injustamente. Próxima pergunta, esquecemos de avisar que é por ordem alfabética... Na série Chaotic, quem é o governante do Submundo cuja aparência se assemelha a um demônio?

Haruhi: É o Maxxor!

Lulu: Citou o rival do Outro Mundo. Chaor seria a resposta certa. 10 pontos a todos menos você, Haruhi...

Mônica: Mais uma. Nos super sentais... Quantos membros vestiram a cor vermelha, fora o líder?

Harumi: Acho que foi um!

Mônica: Três seria a resposta certa. Time Fire, Kabuto Raiger e Wolzard Fire. Fora o líder e o membro comemorativo Aka Red. 10 pontos a todos.

Lulu: Qual a fruta, cujo prêmio foi entregue a filmes como Mulher-Gato e Rollerball?

Kirie: Framboesa!

Lulu: 20 pontos! O Troféu Framboesa foi feito para filmes com má recepção...

Mônica: Das edições anteriores, quantos participantes...

Konata: Três!

Mônica: ...Tinham o poder sobre o fogo. Hector, Rei e Hikaru. Muito bem! 20 pontos!

Lulu: Mais uma pergunta do BBJ, verdadeiro ou falso, ao longo da competição, um participante foi banido da competição.

Kurenai: Verdadeiro, a Masamune não conta.

Lulu: Não mesmo e você ganha 20 pontos! Ela foi por desistência e Utena por problemas de saúde. Bucky foi o único a sair por banimento.

Mônica: Das irmãs Shimabara qual delas possui olhos vermelhos?

Minato: Yuuhi?

Mônica: É a Minami! Yuuhi tem olhos âmbar. 10 pontos aos outros.

Lulu: Na prova do Dragon Booster, qual o nome da equipe cujo emblema é uma chama.

Yoichi: Não sei!

Lulu: Dragões Reluzentes. 10 pontos aos outros mais uma vez.

Mônica: Meio empatada a situação. Na série Pokémon, que criaturas do gênero não gostam da cor vermelha?

Chris: Tem dois... Electabuzz e Scyther.

Mônica: 20 pontos!

Lulu: Vamos reagir pessoal! Que herói da Marvel Comics tem a cor vermelha no uniforme, pelo seu gosto por carrões?

Haruhi: Esse eu vi! Homem de Ferro!

Lulu: 20 pontos para a Haruhi! É o único com uma causa especial de pintar o uniforme de vermelho diferente da maioria.

Mônica: Mais um de séries japonesas. Quantas foram as séries relacionadas a resgate, cujos membros eram líderes trajando a cor vermelha.

Harumi: Acho que foram dois.

Mônica: Acertou, mesmo que no chute! Winspector e Exceedraft tinham Fire e Draft Redder, mais tarde Sync Redder. A única exceção foi a Solbrain, Solbraver vestia azul.

Lulu: 20 pontos no caso! Mais uma pergunta, quais os países cujas bandeiras tinham uma estrela no centro. Uma delas vazada.

Kirie: Marrocos e Vietnã.

Lulu: Mais 20 pontos! Se falasse a China já ia errar, tem 5 estrelas!

Mônica: Atenção. Mais um da Marvel, como se chama o personagem...

Konata: Homem-Aranha.

Mônica: ...Que homenageou o Homem-Aranha em uma de suas edições? TSC! TSC! Deadpool seria a resposta. Conhecido também como Mercenário Tagarela, além de exímio espadachim, estrategista e lutador, nunca foi o Amigo do Bairro! 10 pontos aos concorrentes!

Lulu: Estamos perto da última rodada... Verdadeiro ou falso... Das últimas edições, que garotas usavam saia de cor vermelha?

Kurenai: Acho que foi a Ai e... E...

Lulu: Resposta incompleta. Sonsaku e Naru. 10 pontos ao grupo.

Mônica: É a última rodada pessoal... Vamos com calma! Essa é fácil, qual foi o campeão mais novo da Copa do Mundo?

Minato: Espanha!

Mônica: 20 pontos a você, e agora a última...

Lulu: Meio complicada essa! Nos Metal Heroes, qual das secretárias da Organização Biolon...

Yoichi: Não faço idéia.

Lulu: ...Na forma humana usava as roupas dessa cor. Marsha, da série Jiban. A parceira dela, Karsha, usava verde. No Brasil, foram chamadas de Marshall e Cannon.

Mônica: Última rodada, viu? Chris e Kirie empatados! Na última semana como se chama a ruiva convidada do BBJ?

Chris: Não lembro! Tomo?

Lulu: 10 pontos aos outros, seria a Mafuyu! Na DC Comics, quem é o mais conhecido por usar a cueca por cima da calça?

Haruhi: Superman!

Mônica: Mais 20 pontos! Que condimento é muito usado em fast-food?

Harumi: Catchup!

Lulu: OK! Estão agilizando! Na F1, qual o piloto com mais títulos, mas o terceiro melhor do mundo?

Kirie: Michael Schumacher!

Mônica: Títulos ganhos na trapaça, mais 20 pontos! Nas série do Lanterna Verde, o que o vermelho representa?

Konata: Amor.

Mônica: Distribuiu 10 pontos de graça. Ira seria a resposta certa!

Lulu: Marvel Comics, que mutante ruiva do X-Men...

Kurenai: Jean Grey!

Lulu: ...É conhecida por mudar de forma sempre. A resposta certa seria Mística! 10 pontos...

Mônica: Está acabando, ainda na Marvel, que herói se guia como um morcego?

Minato: Demolidor!

Mônica Mais 20! E agora última pergunta!

Lulu: Quantas Fortalezas Voadoras nos Super Sentais foram produzidas até 1988?

Yoichi: Vou chutar, 10?

Lulu: 20 pontos, mas a vitória pertence a Kirie!

Kirie: AAAAAHHHHHHH! NÃO ACREDITO!

Mônica: A Mitsuki está esperando vocês na casa.

Lulu: Kirie, bom reinado a você!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Yoichi comparece ao confessionário e sonhou o mesmo que Minato: Um pesadelo de estar dormindo com um homem ao lado

Yoichi: Um de meus maiores pesadelos não seria dormir com as irmãs de Ibuki-dono ou a próprias de homem. Mas seria com o Washizu. Quando o Minato me falou da humilhação que passou na casa, quando ele e o Hideki foram castigados, ele disse que seria ruim dormir com as garotas dela em forma masculina... Obviamente meu caso seria outro. E espero não ter que passar por isso.

Minato e Chris, alguns dos poucos homens na competição, falam do problema de uma das meninas liderar

Chris: A Kirie é forte, não é?

Minato: Põe forte nisso! Ainda senti o baque de quando apertei ela por engano.

Chris: Não falo disso! Falo que ela pode ser uma possível candidata ao título do BBJ!

Minato: Ah sim, foi mal! Sobre a Harumi, de boa. Haruhi e Konata foi péssimo! Já a Kurenai tudo bem também!

Chris: A Konata tem meu respeito já que gostamos de jogos e muito mais.

Minato: Eu odeio é ser manipulado pela Haruhi. Ela pensa que ainda está na tal Brigada SOS! E com certeza lembro o dia que ela foi humilhada por uma das garotas aqui!

Kirie e Harumi falam com Kurenai sobre Konata e Haruhi

Kurenai: O que será que a Harumi está fazendo? Que fome!

Harumi: Meninas, chegaram bem na hora! (termina o almoço) Bom apetite!

Kirie: (serve com Kurenai e Harumi) Olha, aquelas meninas só sabem abusar dos outros não é?

Harumi: Coloquei Haruhi na linha, sem preocupações!

Kurenai: Com uma de vocês na liderança, o que vem depois?

Kirie: nem preciso falar minha decisão, porque vocês já fazem idéia de quem seja a minha escolhida!

Harumi: Vai começar por quem? Haruhi ou Konata?

Kirie: Primeiramente Konata, depois sim que é a Haruhi!

Kurenai: Isso se não liderar, lembra?

Haruhi não esperava atender ao Big Fone quando se divertia com Konata na piscina

Konata: AHHH! (som de deleite)

Haruhi: Estou à vontade com este banho de água!

Konata: E quem não está?

Haruhi: Sei... E além do mais, eu diria que a Harumi não me deixa em paz nem quando...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Haruhi: Vou nessa, ou você vai? (silêncio) OK! Eu vou! (caminhando até o Big Fone e atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Isto é um segredo! Indique dois participantes para estarem algemados. Um deles será imunizado e outro indicado ao paredão de Terça!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Konata: E aí, qual é o babado?

Haruhi: Indicar alguém!

Konata: Era de se esperar! Mas eu não ia atender porque estava ocupada demais na água! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!

SÁBADO

Na Prova do Anjo, todos precisavam contar com a sorte. Todos tinham que chutar em ordem decrescente as aparições das outras cores dos super sentais, fora o vermelho e o azul, presente em todos. Quem mais se aproximou foi Minato. E o Lado Monstro o forçou a indicar quem simularia um robô gigante até Domingo. A escolha foi óbvia: Konata. O ashikabi de 6 sekireis, depois de receber algemas nos pulsos (assim como Harumi), fala de e sua irmã a Kirie e Yoichi.

Yoichi: Ashikabi Demônio? Como assim?

Kirie: E como assim Sekirei da Morte?

Minato: Na ordem: Minha irmã Yukari, além de me constranger pegando nos peitos da Musubi, tem gênio forte e enche de pancada qualquer um que venha em seu caminho! Já o Shiina, sekirei dela, tem o poder de induzir a morte a qualquer outro do gênero. O chato é que ele é vestido de menina pela minha irmã!

Yoichi: Imagino que ela é como a Ibuki-dono e a Ayame-dono. Ou como Tsubasa-dono em transe!

Kirie: Me encher de pancada, fico até com medo, porque ela daria socos mais fortes dos que os que eu dou no Yukinari!

Minato: Só para você ter uma idéia, ela tem essa mania de bater em qualquer um, mas ainda espera se encontrar comigo, mas não pôde um dia porque fui seqüestrado!

Yoichi: Por quem mais? Os cães de disciplina.

Kirie: E como foi?

Minato: Se referiam às minhas sekireis pelo número de identificação e muito péssimo, mas se não fosse a Kazehana...

Harumi, no confessionário, descarta a possibilidade de agressão a Haruhi, mas afirma que, fora ela, Konata também precisaria de corretivo.

Harumi: A Haruhi tinha o costume de sair pela tangente como minha filha, Natsuki. Já a Konata é outro assunto porque sei que ela gosta de agir, mas maior parte do tempo é PRE-GUI-ÇO-SA, até demais! E detalhe: Também merece o mesmo corretivo que dou na minha filha e dei na Haruhi. Uma aliás, tem me respeitado e sabe como sou se não sou ouvida.

Chris, Kurenai, Konata e Haruhi chegam lanchando na casa e, ao terminarem, a líder das Musumet argumenta com a líder da Brigada SOS.

Konata: Hoje foi como um dia daqueles não foi?

Chris: Pois é, e ainda por cima bem que podia... Ser pior?

Kurenai: Sabe qual é o seu problema Haruhi? Você gosta de usar os outros quando lidera na casa. Agora quando não lidera, você só pensa em mandar quando está no quarto não é?

Haruhi: E daí? Benefícios de rainha, sabia?

Kurenai: Por isso que a Harumi lhe coloca na linha na base da pancada, lembra?

Haruhi: Mas não sou como você invejosa, achatada e mimada!

Chris: Que foi que houve aí?

Haruhi: Nada que seja da conta de vocês! Agora tem uma coisa, sua ruiva metida, seus peitos parecem duas bolas de meia sabia?

Kurenai: E você acha que convence alguém sempre com essa braçadeira sempre? Está com ela desde que chegou em casa!

Konata: Vai pegar fogo a coisa!

Chris: Eu estou caindo fora!

Kurenai: Coisa que a Haruhi nunca pediu na vida, nem quando emparedada!

Konata: Por que não esquecemos isso de uma vez e nos acalmemos? (Kurenai e Haruhi se dão as costas)

DOMINGO

Na Prova das Estalecas, Harumi, Chris, Minato e Yoichi vencem uma prova que consistia de montar uma torre com taças e enchê-la com água. Ganhando 300 estalecas cada um, a mãe de Takeya gasta esta quantia mais outras guardadas com a turma em um almoço ao ar livre ao lado da equipe.

Harumi: Olha pessoal... Isso que é almoço em família não é?

Minato: É! Melhor que a montanha de curry com arroz que a Musubi me faz comer, sendo que não tenho o mesmo metabolismo dela!

Chris: Fica indigesto não é?

Minato: Muito!

Yoichi: A gente, quando não tem muito o que comer pedimos à Angela-dono e Tsubasa-dono. Mas a melhor cozinheira é a Kagome-dono!

Harumi: Chris, você sabe por que hoje a Kurenai acordou azeda para cima de mim?

Chris: TSC! (muxoxo) Sabe como é. Brigou com a Haruhi.

Yoichi: Causas fúteis, presumo...

Harumi: Muito provável! Haruhi adora muito manipular os outros. A excentricidade até que aceito, mas o fato dela ser mandona isso passou do ponto!

Chris: E muito! Quero ver, depois que eu ou a Konata sair.

Harumi: Haruhi é o tipo irritante, gosta de mandar dentro e fora da liderança em qualquer quarto!

Minato: Sem dúvidas.

Kirie e Kurenai falam da briga de anteriormente e a líder das Musumet é consolada.

Kurenai: Não acredito que agora posso ficar na berlinda! (chorando)

Kirie: Calma ruiva, o que houve?

Kurenai: Haruhi e eu discutimos e ainda...

Kirie: É! Sei como é, Kurenai... Vai por mim, depois disso passa!

Kurenai: Duvido muito! Até porque ela disse que sou mais idiota além de ridícula, como se não bastasse me criticar por peitos pequenos!

Kirie: Achatada é a Konata, nada nela desenvolveu! E eu que bato no Fukuyama, ainda sim volto por cima, sabia?

Kurenai: Verdade?

Kirie: Eu juro!

Konata e Haruhi conversam de novo, e a líder da Brigada SOS fala mais do que devia.

Konata: Uma pergunta Haruhi, o que aconteceria se você indicasse alguém no meu lugar?

Haruhi: Ah, deixa pensar que é outra coisa!

Konata: Tem certeza? Não parece mais a mesma que antes!

Haruhi: Não estou com saco para isso hoje, Konata! E além do mais... Eu prefiro mil vezes não tocar nesse assunto, até porque olha só... Uma razão para eu ter que querer tirar o Minato seria porque ele é pior que o Yoichi!

Konata: Ou seria o contrário? Além do mais... Não que eu goste deles para fazer brincadeiras, eu também conheço esses limites, mas também conheço horas de agir sério!

Haruhi: Konata... Sei que você brinca de mais e age sério de menos, viu?

Noite de Paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta aqui para o Minato, sobre o seqüestro que ele sofreu. Onde estava e como se salvou?

Minato: Tive que me virar para evitar que minhas sekireis fossem mortas. Quebrei meu celular que a Benitsubasa usou para chamar a Musubi, mas ela se referia a ela pelo número de identificação, no caso 88. Das outras são 108, 02, 09, 03 e 06. Mas voltando ao assunto, quem se deu mais mal foi a Haihane, perfurou a cabeça duas vezes de bebedeira quando eu a empurrei em cima de umas garrafas de álcool!

Mitsuki: Quem que ganharia asas nessa ocasião?

Minato: A história do mangá e do anime coincidem, mas algumas histórias são isoladas, a Kazehana ganhou asas quando ia me salvar. No original foi depois de nos ajudar com Haruka e Kuno, ao lado da Uzume-san!

Mitsuki: Interessante! E uma pergunta à Harumi, como quer que façamos para nos comunicar com o Takeya no espaço? Porque na última edição fizemos videoconferência com o pessoal da Loja de Desejos da Yuuko e a Pensão Kaede da Yuka. Acha qe dá conta?

Harumi: Senpai, só posso dizer que é um pouco impossível, mas não quer dizer que seja difícil! As DearS estão restaurando Thanatos, a Ren está muito feliz com o Takeya. E se virem para cá será ótimo. Se não, não vou nem reclamar!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora aos costumes... Haruhi, atendeu ao Big Fone, agora qual o segredo?

Haruhi: Algemar dois participantes e indicar um a ser imunizado e outro emparedado.

Mitsuki: MM-HMM! OK! Mas... Tem um detalhe: Às vésperas do paredão, você, Haruhi, quebrou uma regra importante no jogo. No Big Fone, você sabe que tem que guardar segredo, mas ao invés disso, insinuou à Konata sobre porque emparedou ou ia imunizar alguém. O problema é que você disse sobre "indicar alguém por tal razão" ou algo como "deixa pensar" você entregou o segredo, portanto, nem Minato, nem Harumi será imunizado ou emparedado. Haruhi, como castigo, está emparedada.

Haruhi: Vou sair com certeza mesmo!

Mitsuki: Não ponha o carro na frente dos bois! Agora o anjo! Minato, para quem vai a bênção divina?

Minato: Harumi, é óbvio!

Harumi: Como meu filho faria! SMACK! (recebe o colar)

Mitsuki: Kirie Kojima e Harumi Ikuhara imunes. Kirie, quem tu indicas?

Kirie: Konata, é óbvio! Nem preciso falar as razões!

Konata: Sem problemas!

Mitsuki: Konata Izumi e Haruhi Suzumiya no paredão. Agora os votos! Começando pela Haruhi!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Haruhi: Estou de castigo, mas vou sair dele!

Mitsuki: Sei... Agora quem você vota e por quê?

Haruhi: Meu voto é na Kurenai pelo chilique que ela armou! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Muito bem... Yoichi Karasuma, ao confessionário!

(Yoichi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quem votas?

Yoichi: Se eu sacar minha espada agora, votaria na Kirie, mas como é líder indico o Chris! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Primeiro voto ao Chris! Minato Sahashi... Chamado da MBI!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Minato: Que pode ser agora?

Mitsuki: Fica calmo! Agora indica quem na sua opinião?

Minato: Senpai, esta semana voto no Chris porque está com saudades de casa! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Uma boa pedida... Kurenai Mishina, da MET ao BBJ!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Está mais calma, depois daquele barraco?

Kurenai: Mais ou menos!

Mitsuki: Vamos torcer para tudo dar certo, agora em quem você vota?

Kurenai: Voto na Harumi por falta de escolha!

Mitsuki: Harumi está imune, não pode!

Mitsuki: OK! O Chris então! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Certo! Konata Izumi, sua vez!

Konata: HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU!

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Konata: O que quer?

Mitsuki: Voto e razão por indicar alguém!

Konata: Indico o Yoichi essa semana por ainda ser um pervertido! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Óbvio... Chris Thorndyke, é com você!

Chris: Opa!

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Antes de reencontrar o Sonic, que vilão você colocaria para eliminar alguém?

Chris: Eggman, o mais conhecido e para eliminar o Minato, porque não nos falamos muito desde semana passada! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E fechando os votos... Harumi Ikuhara!

(Harumi entra no confessionário)

Harumi: Hora de votar, não é?

Mitsuki: Muito óbvio! Agora quem vota?

Harumi: No Chris, essa semana, sinto que ele, assim como Minato, Yoichi e Kurenai sentem falta de casa! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Com 4 votos, Chris, você enfrenta a Haruhi e a Konata na Terça, OK?

Haruhi: Que vença o melhor!

Konata: Eu que o diga!

Mitsuki: Muito bem... Agora é com o povo. E vocês cuidem-se bem! Tchau e até mais!

Continua...


	9. 8a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV 8

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Minato, no confessionário, sente o pesar de indicar Chris

Minato: O único pesar que sinto por ele é o fato de vê-lo longe da família, como eu me sinto sem minha mãe e irmã por perto. O único consolo que sinto é com as minhas garotas, todas elas. Principalmente amigos como Uzume-san, Seo-san e outros! Vendo ele emparedado só lembro de mim!

Yoichi, constrangido, percebe que Harumi pernoitou com ele

Harumi: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Yoichi: (acordando) UAAAHHH! Que sono, não devia ter deixado a Konata ficar até tarde jogando Uno com a Haruhi e os outros... (sente um corpo) AAAAAHHHHHH! QUEM DORMIU AQUI!

Harumi: Fala mais baixo Yoichi, eu estou querendo dormir!

Yoichi: Harumi...?

Harumi: Estava tão cansada que não cheguei no meu quarto, sabe? (pega o lençol e se cobre)

Yoichi: Contanto que Ibuki-dono não saiba disso, minha carcaça está livre!

Kurenai e Kirie ainda falam do barraco que envolveu uma delas e Haruhi

(meninas entram na piscina)

Kirie: Então... Até hoje não engoliu o que a Haruhi te fez passar não é?

Kurenai: Pior, ela com certeza pensa que pode tudo, sabe?

Kirie: Ela é assim mesmo, nem adianta reclamar sabe?

Kurenai: Como se eu lembrasse disso! (joga água no rosto)

Kirie: Mas me diz... O que mais que houve?

Kurenai: Bom... A gente entrou nesse conflito, e se ela sair... Será de bom grado, sabe?

Chris, Haruhi e Konata, emparedados, falam das despedidas possíveis

Chris: Se eu sair... Como vocês ficam?

Konata: Eu fico bem na minha! E além do mais... Nem me importaria se a Haruhi-san saísse, ou você Chris!

Chris: Bom saber... Olha Kona, apesar de você e Haruhi gostarem de irritar os outros, o que não é nada bom... Você enfim são ótimas amigas!

Haruhi: Eu estou lisongeada, sabia?

Konata: Haruhi... Uma de nós, se sair na próxima vai fazer uma falta à outra, então tenta superar, certo?

Haruhi: Nem me fale, tenho a Brigada SOS ao meu lado!

Chris: O mesmo digo eu de meus amigos!

Konata: É! Tirando minhas amigas, ainda tenho meu pai, Kuroi-sensei e Yui-nee!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite, Haruhi, Konata e Chris. Como estamos depois disso?

Haruhi: Me sinto ótima apesar do castigo!

Mitsuki: É o que merece por ser boca-mole! Agora uma pergunta, tem certeza que o Kyon não é mesmo seu namorado?

Haruhi: Como presidente da Brigada SOS, eu não toco nesse assunto de namoro nem morta! Por que ele cairia por mim? Só porque meus peitos são como os da Mikuru-chan ou da Yuki, ou seriam outras intenções fora essa?

Mitsuki: Esquece! Esquece! Agora vamos ao que interessa... Konata...

Konata: Só posso dizer que não gosto muito de falar também de minha vida escolar, garoto nenhum seria como meu pai facilmente porque ele só aceitou minha mãe como ela é de tamanho e comportamento!

Mitsuki: Até que você lembra ela um pouquinho!

Konata: Valeu!

Chris: É... Mas só para constar, vê-la vestida como a tal da Kanata foi interessante!

Mitsuki: Chris, você vem para defender sua permanência no BBJ que pode ser definida ainda amanhã ou futuramente próximo do final. Venha ao confessionário e fale porque merece ficar.

Chris: OK!

(Chris entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Chris: Queria dizer que quem votou em mim, pode ter sabido do apelo do Minato para eu sair, se for por uma boa causa agradeço. Mas se for por exclusão eu entendo. Mas seria mais para um do que para outro e acredito que posso sair ou ficar! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Haruhi Suzumiya...

Haruhi: Já entendi!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Quando quiser!

Haruhi: OK! Como líder da Brigada SOS, digo que saída não é meu forte. Mas mesmo assim, gosto de ficar aqui. Poderia até me acostumar, mas gosto de ficar com meus amigos... Se eu sair, será meu maior prêmio! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Konata, vem para cá!

(Konata entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Já!

Konata: Digo às minhas amigas, e principalmente às amigas de Yutaka-san uma cisa. Só saio daqui com alguma coisa a mais que dinheiro, amizade mesmo! As que conquistei e que ainda tenho me valem mais, mas não pretendo sair de mãos vazias! Quero compartilhar meu prêmio quando ficar ou sair! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora é com o povo, dois ficam e apenas um sai, OK? Até mais!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Harumi passa um tempo com Kurenai e Minato antes de dormir

Harumi: Kurenai, Minato... Podem vir aqui um minuto?

Kurenai: Claro! (se aproxima)

Minato: Agora que desocupei! (faz o mesmo)

Harumi: Sei que um de vocês é órfão, mas você que chegam a ser meu consolo... Ainda sinto falta de Takeya e Natsuki.

Minato: Se pedir, a gente convence os outros a votar em você ou...

Harumi: Eu sei, mas estou ótima! Supero isso de boa. Mas o chato é conviver com isso na casa.

Kurenai: A Masamune esteve aqui e passou pela mesma situação, mas não durou muito, sabe?

Minato: E no seu lugar, passaria pela mesma situação!

Kurenai: Quem não passaria?

Yoichi ingressa no confessionário e fala de quando chegou na casa, a sensação foi a mesma de estar com as irmãs Ikaruga

Yoichi: A recepção foi calorosa, diferente de quando fui encaminhado à delegacia, me encontrei com minhas amigas de repente depois e ainda teve a briga com Wa-san! Enfim... Acontece, é normal com qualquer um, mas isso é como aqui no BBJ! À primeira vista acabei hostilizado e hoje a situação é outra, sabe? O que sinto falta é das minhas amigas mesmo!

Haruhi e Chris se divertem na piscina e conversam

Haruhi: Chris, tenho uma dúvida. Esse Eggman é o único vilão que seu amigo conhece?

Chris: Não, mas é o mais famoso! Já estive nos Estados Unidos, e vi a série em quadrinhos dele. Tem outros vilões como Ixis Naugus, Mammoth Mogul e a Rainha do Ferro!

Haruhi: Rainha hein? Mas acho que ela não seria como eu não!

Chris: Você que sai em busca dos seus seres estranhos, bem que entenderia que ela não é flor que se cheire, e o nome já vem do Latim. Regina Ferrum, tem o poder de controlar máquinas ao seu favor!

Haruhi: Nossa. Quem dera ter esse poder! Não precisaria do inútil do Kyon para gravar o filme da Mikuru-chan!

Chris: E...?

Haruhi: Faria outras coisas mais!

Chris: Sobre os outros: Um é um feiticeiro que resultou da fusão de outros três que aparentam lagosta, rinoceronte e morcego. E o outro é bem inteligente e tem o poder de controlar mentes!

Konata tira sarro de Kirie outra vez

Konata: (aperta os seios de Kirie) HMM! Os melões estão mesmo maduros!

Kirie: Me deixa em paz Konata! Não ligo a mínima se me comparar à sua amiguinha nerd que teme dentistas!

Konata: Se fala de Miyuki-san eu entendo! Mas não foi para isso que vim! Quando você quase foi eliminada, eu esperava que fosse ver sua namoradinha Kosame! Ou ter uma aula de amor com a Hijiri, sua professora! Ela ia te dar tanto amor através da dor! (em tom meloso)

Kirie: Elas que vivem disputando minha atenção como se fosse um prêmio, sua bobona!

Konata: Ih! A Kirie é uma lésbica!

SPLASH! (Kirie joga um balde de água em Konata)

Kirie: Me deixa em paz, sua criancinha imatura que pensa que é adolescente!

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Chris, fiquei curiosa sobre a Rainha do Ferro, quando ela surgiu e qual foi o primeiro crime dela?

Chris: Ela surgiu na temporada de 1998, controlava o Monkey Khan, ele é metade máquina... Através dos anéis que o Tails tirou do cajado dela, ela controlava as máquinas depois só voltou depois de uma longa espera.

Mitsuki: 40 edições no caso...

Chris: Isso mesmo!

Mitsuki: Haruhi e Konata, outra vez juntas no paredão, pode ser que uma saia e a outra fique... Mas se sair a pedido, não vimos problema nisso porque a Satsuki fez isso no primeiro BBJ!

Haruhi: Não saio daqui sem lutar!

Konata: Eu fico também!

Mitsuki: Vocês que sabem... E Kirie, falta do Yukinari?

Kirie: Er... Nãoé para o que pensa, mas sim! E se o Fukuyama der as caras, ele vai se ver comigo! Porque além de mim, a Koyomi, Miharu, e principalmente a Lisa, quer a atenção dele, sabe?

Mitsuki: Sei perfeitamente disso! Daqui a pouco volto com o resultado.

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: A Brigada SOS nem preciso falar, mas no lado da Konata temos Patricia Stacy, ou Patty para as amigas, Minami Iwasaki, Yutaka Kobayakawa e Hiyori Tamura. Já no do Chris temos Ella, Tanaka, Chuck e... Michael Schumacher?

Sam: Tente Sam da Equipe Veloz, ou Rei da Velocidade como gosto de ser chamado! Embora eu não saiba quem é esse cara, sou melhor que ele e meu carro ganharia todas as corridas se não fosse uma viatura policial!

Mitsuki: É que foi por causa do seu macacão, sabe?

Sam: Ah sim, desculpe! Vai ver foi homenagem a ele depois dos títulos que ele conquistou pela Ferrari, sabe? 5 dos 7.

Mitsuki: Na trapaça, detalhe! Por isso que Ayrton Senna e Juan Manoel Fangio ainda são melhores que ele! Agora falando sério, quando correu com o Sonic, como foi a sensação?

Chuck: Ele sabe como é! Não gosta de perder, no desafio proposto. Sonic o derrotou e cruzou a linha de chegada 2 vezes! Mas ainda teve a vez que ele caiu em uma de nossas armadilhas para fazê-lo parar!

Mitsuki: Ah, quando um chip caiu na orelha dele. Que outras coisas fizeram?

Chuck: Uma roda de contenção e um balão de hélio. Infelizmente fracassaram junto com o plano da corrida surpresa. Sam, ou melhor, o Rei da Velocidade caiu nela porque odeia ser rebaixado, já que gosta de ser o número um de corridas!

Mitsuki: Essa foi péssima! Agora quando deu o Projeto Volta Para Casa, feita com o Controle do Caos... Por que ele interrompeu o processo e levou o Sonic à cabana das montanhas?

Nelson: Ele se sentiria sozinho sem o Sonic e tentávamos fazê-lo mudar de idéia e encarar a situação.

Mitsuki: E vocês são os pais dele não é? Não sabia que viriam!

Nelson: Lindsay tinha gravado um filme e demoramos uns minutos, sabe?

Ella: Me lembra quando fomos em um castelo e ele estava assombrado. A Cream atrapalhou uma parte das filmagens, mas ainda deu para conferir o resto.

Tanaka: Ela tinha ido colher flores, mas foi só isso!

Mitsuki: Agora como Sonic voltou ao seu mundo? Não vi como?

Lindsay: Deu as esmeraldas a ele para correr uma última vez com nosso amigo azul! Ele também, segundo meu esposo, havia feito um escândalo para sair do cruzeiro que oferecemos ao nosso filho por 4 dias!

Mitsuki: E ele conseguiu?

Ella: Me lembro que aquele robozinho mensageiro idiota me deu uma bomba com a desculpa de desamparo! Ele servia sim ao Eggman, logo peguei o avião do Tails e dei um jeito neles!

Mitsuki: Decode e Bocoe, comparado aos assistentes criados pela Archie Comics... E principalmente Sleet e Dingo da série francesa Sonic Underground, eram mais atrapalhados, agora o Bokkun também nem se fala! Mas não tive minha pergunta respondida!

Tanaka: Quando vim com velhinhos do Asilo Estrela de Prata eu disse ao Senhor Chris que ele ficaria! Pois... Um guerreiro tem que estar preparado para a próxima luta, relaxando corpo e mente! Porque lutas constantes desgastam-no, fazendo lhe esquecer de todo o resto! Por isso é bom rejuvenescer o espírito de luta depois de um ótimo relaxamento!

Mitsuki: Simplificando, ele não gosta de ficar parado e por isso ele tentou sair até... Mudar de idéia. Todo mundo tem que relaxar um dia ou outro! Agora ele errar o salto do iate 15 vezes seguidas... (ri discretamente)

Lindsay: Sim! E é claro que ele também foi acusado injustamente de crimes, mas sempre conseguia sair deles. Principalmente porque um dos agentes da GUN quase havia também pego meu filho com más intenções!

Mitsuki: É! A Rouge tem um fraco por jóias e só pegou o Chris por isso na luta contra o Chaos! Lembrando que o Tanaka também homenageou a série Besouro Verde, o dublê de um dos personagens foi ninguém menos que nosso saudosíssimo Bruce Lee, que hoje mora no céu! Agora o lado das... (vendo Hiyori desenhar) Hiyorin, eu posso saber por que...

Hiyori: Er... Não vai querer saber, lembrei de um sonho que você teve, sabe? Aliás que seu colega teve!

Mitsuki: (em tom de desagrado) Sem comentários!

Patty: Não foi aquele que ele te imaginou com peitões?

Mitsuki: (constrangida) NÃO ACREDITO QUE VOCÊ DESCOBRIU!

Yutaka: Uma pergunta Mitsuki, você também queria seios grandes?

Mitsuki: Vamos deixar isso de lado! Por que você e a Konata são as únicas que se orgulham disso?

Yutaka: Minami-chan tem um pouco de...

Minami: Não vamos tocar nesse assunto, Yutaka. Por favor, vai me deixar sem jeito!

Mitsuki: OK! Papo sério, sobre isso, o que esperam da Konata?

Patty: Trabalho com ela em um café cosplay, e acho que vai vir como sempre é: Divertida e muito mais!

Mitsuki: Patty, você é norte-americana, veio de intercâmbio, mas é otaku como ela, certo. Agora... Hiyori, você é a única canhota?

Hiyori: Sem dúvidas! Quando sofri uma queda, quase ia machucar a mão com que desenho, já a Konata é ambidestra! Talvez a única da turma!

Minami: Senpai, pode não parecer, mas apesar de eu ser um pouco fria, também espero que ela venha. Só não quero que comente algo indesejado sobre mim e Yutaka em outras ocasiões, sabe?

Mitsuki: Agora a Brigada SOS...

Kyon: Eu passo minha opinião...

Nagato: Queria ver Haruhi fora do jogo?

Kyon: Er... Não mesmo eu só falei por...

Mitsuki: Complexo Tsundere, eu sei como é! Depois que fundou a Brigada SOS com ela, demonstrou alguma afeição!

Koizumi: Ele não demonstra, mas está apaixonado pela Haruhi também!

Mikuru: Senpai, se ela sair, que não me faça trocar de roupa na frente de todos!

Mitsuki: HMM! Isso não posso garantir, agora... Nagato, viu o que ela fez e tomou o castigo, não é?

Mikuru: Eu também vi, mas Suzumiya-san não podia ter feito aquilo!

Nagato: Mas são as regras do jogo! Não vejo TV e praticamente soube através dos meus amigos!

Mitsuki: Bom... Algo mais?

Koizumi: O que Haruhi-san disse, pode ter sido brincadeira na verdade.

Mitsuki: Todos deram seu decreto não é? OK, à eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Konata, Haruhi e Chris... Essa é a hora, que um de vocês cai e dois saem de boa da degola. Mas em matéria de escola... Temos gente que tentou vários visuais até aderir a um próprio, gente que cochila na aula por passar um fim de semana inteiro jogando no computador, ou gente que estuda bem e passa o tempo com os amigos ou lutando contra o mal. Acontece com vocês, mas na vida real é possível praticamente. Infelizmente teremos a falta de alguém exemplar em um desses quesitos e com 74 por cento dos votos, é o Chris que sai do programa.

Chris: Até que enfim!

Konata: Traz um dos seus amigos para a final?

Haruhi: Quero ver um alien animal de perto!

Chris: Eu trago sim, sem problemas! Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Vem chegando! Christopher Thorndyke! Olha Chris eu tenho uma dúvida sobre um casal que é o seguinte. Por que a Amy, também ouriça anda armada e usa roupa, e o Sonic, desarmado, anda nu e não usa nada além de sapatos e luvas?

Chris: Olha, eu só posso dizer que nem eu sei. Isso é com a SEGA, não comigo!

Tanaka: Senhor Chris, seja bem-vindo de volta!

Sam: Saiba você que não é vencer o que importa, mas competir! Não quando se corrre contra o Sonic, claro!

Chuck: Quando ele vai parar de se gabar?

Mitsuki: Nem eu sei, agora como vocês vão embora? De helicóptero?

Ella: Olha, chegamos aqui de limusine, quem chegou de helicóptero foram o Nelson e a Lindsay!

Lindsay: Ainda dá um tempo para eu continuar a filmagem do longa que estou gravando esta semana!

Nelson: Tomara que também tenha tempo do Chris acompanhar e trazer os amigos junto!

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado, Helen, Danny e Frances infelizmente não puderam estar aqui, mas o aguardam como convidados de honra também! A Corporação Houchiku pagou os convites e vocês podem ir!

Chris: Isso é ótimo!

Mitsuki: E para você em casa, até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Harumi e Kirie falam de rapazes e dos rapazes, os únicos que sobraram.

Harumi: Eu ainda não entendo por que bate nos meninos. Poxa, Yoichi e Minato são gente boa!

Kirie: Eu bato neles porque não gosto de ser apalpada nos seios, apertam minha bunda ou me surpreendem nua. Isso me irrita!

Harumi: Olha, se eu estivesse na mesma série que você... Eu até entenderia sobre aquele magnata metido, mas sobre seu amigo...

Kirie: Yukinari e eu nos conhecemos desde a infância, mas ele tem ginofobia, até ter conhecido a Miharu em Seiren.

Harumi: Assim como meu filho não ligava a garotas até conhecer a Ren. Já a Neneko, vale lembrar que era melhor amiga dele, e ainda é, o ajudou a salvar a namorada antes dela ser lançada de volta ao espaço e fazer todos os DearS enfraquecerem.

Kirie: Queria saber como enfraqueceram?

Harumi: Nem sei como explicar, mas voltando ao assunto... Saiba que eu me sentia sozinha sem o Takeya, e o Minato me faz companhia! Bem mais que o Yoichi!

Kirie: Vê lá o que está pensando, hein? Yoichi ainda pensa coisas sujas, assim como chegou no programa com dois haikais pervertidos!

Yoichi constrange Haruhi na frente de Kurenai, mesmo que sem querer.

Haruhi: Eu te digo uma coisa, samurai... Parece que, já que o Minato não quer mais que eu o sirva de escravo, só sobrou você!

Yoichi: HMM! Nem sei como começar, nem por onde começar!

Haruhi: isso não importa! Vamos começar com uma tarefa fácil! Me sirva um lanche!

Kurenai: pessoal o que estão...

ZUIIIP! BOING! (Yoichi escorrega e aperta os seios de Haruhi)

Kurenai: YOICHI KARASUMA! TIRA AS MÃOS DOS PEITOS DA HARUHI!

Yoichi: Eu posso explicar!

Kurenai: Vai explicar chegando no seu quarto, seu bobão!

POW! (Kurenai bate em Yoichi)

Haruhi: Ninguém faz a líder da Brigada SOS passar vergonha, vai ver só quando eu voltar! (sai para o quarto chateada)

Minato e Konata falam dos jogos aos quais se envolveram sem o menor aviso.

Minato: Então recebi a mensagem do presidente da MBI, e o jogo que etou envolvido se trata de eliminação de todas as sekireis em um torneio, onde todos são forçados a participar.

Konata: Eu participei dos jogos da escola, mas não esperava que Miyuki-san vencesse o revezamento!

Minato: E o que houve?

Konata: Os peitos dela ajudaram a ganhar no jogo!

Minato: Ninguém merece! Já comigo, a história é a seguinte: Tem um monte de sekireis lutando para alcançar os céus, mas eu sou contra isso, assim como minha família. Meu pai nem sei para falar a verdade!

Konata: Sei como é essa história, eu com certeza ficaria impressionada!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Minato e Yoichi analisam a situação sobre a permanência de Harumi no jogo.

Yoichi: A Harumi costuma ser bem ativa não é?

Minato: O problema é quando faz os outros manterem a linha, sabe?

Yoichi: Agora tem uma coisa... Batendo nos outros, tirando a gente...

Minato: Você, talvez! Agora eu que tenho mais respeito por ela, apesar de tudo, principalmente quando Miya-san acha que sou um predador sexual!

Yoichi: Olha... Se a Harumi ficar aqui até o final, qual a sensação?

Minato: Daí depende, entretando eu acho que ela é bem forte. Se continuar sendo ela mesma, apesar dos baques!

Kirie e Haruhi trocam farpas e Kurenai aparta a briga

Kirie: Eu estou cansada de ver você tentando não fazer nada, viu?

Haruhi: E você tente não ficar no meu caminho, sua peituda metida!

Kirie: Repete isso, sua princesinha da Brigada Escolar! Acha que algum ET, ESPer ou viajante do tempo ia querer tê-la como amiga com essa personalidade manipuladora por acaso?

Kurenai: Opa opa! Vamos parando por aí, tudo bem? Chega!

Haruhi: Parece que alguém vai se ferrar! (em tom de gozação)

Kurenai: Sabe de quem eu estou falando?

Kirie: De nós duas é claro!

Haruhi: CALA A BOCA!

Kurenai: Eu acho bom a situação estar melhor que agora se vocês se acalmarem! Caso contrário, não sirvo a janta a vocês!

Kirie: QUÊ?

Konata e Harumi se entendem, mas a loli resolve estragar o clima.

Harumi: Konata, eu sei que você é órfã de mãe, mas como é viver com o seu pai que tem as mesmas manias que você e ainda escreve haikais?

Konata: Maior parte do tempo eu passo sozinha, mas encontro com Miyuki-san, Tsukasa-san e Kagamin. E o seu filho? Ele sempre fica de noite com a tal da Ren na cama?

Harumi: PFFT! Vai estragar o clima de calmaria?

Konata: Eu só perguntei se...

Harumi: Você está querendo levar um golpe por acaso? Ninguém insinua que meu filho é um predador sexual de DearS! Nem de humanos, sua criancinha desnaturada!

Konata: Mas...

SPACK! BASH! POW! KRAK! (Harumi aplica golpes em Konata)

Harumi: HMPF! Loli boca-mole!

Konata: Eu só queria tirar dúvida!

Noite de Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Eu queria saber uma coisa nessa semana pós-Chris! Konata, sente falta dele? Mesma pergunta a você Haruhi!

Haruhi: Foi o seguinte, ele é o único que nos entendia diferente da grande maioria dos rapazes daqui, fora os que permanecem.

Konata: É! Ele prometeu trazer seus amigos para cá!

Mitsuki: Não todos, detalhe importante! Agora Haruhi, o que levou você e a Kirie brigarem? Sua preguiça?

Haruhi: Eu tinha recebido uma ordem de limpar a louça, sendo que eu não o fiz sozinha, achei que todo mundo iria ajudar!

Kirie: É verdade, você que não quis ajudar!

Mitsuki: Nessas horas, eu poderia bani-la da competição, mas veremos como se sai na nossa prova do líder desta noite. Todo mundo para fora agora!

(participantes saindo)

Mitsuki: Nossa dança das cadeiras é com motos! Vocês estão vendo as motos que pertencem a 6 dos 14 Metal Heroes! São elas, Cyberian, Sharian, Blue Hawk, Iron Wolf, Hovarian e o Side Phantom. Temos sete participantes, o último que sobrar na moto restante ganha! A cada rodada, uma será descartada. Dúvidas?

Minato: Tem que pôr as mãos nela, ou montar?

Mitsuki: Montar na moto, não pode sentar no side-car que duas possuem, não pode deitar no banco, nem pode empurrar o participante que tocar na moto ao mesmo tempo! OK! Vamos dando início à prova!

Durante a prova, tudo tranqüilo, na ordem a exclusão foi a seguinte: Kurenai, Harumi, Konata, Haruhi, Yoichi e Minato. Kirie mantém a liderança e garante mais uma semana na casa.

Kirie: Ganhei! WOO HOO!

Minato: Tenha um bom reinado contínuo Kirie!

Yoichi: É! Você é bem forte e...

BOING! (Yoichi tropeça e aperta os seios de Kirie)

Kirie: SEU TARADO!

POW!

Minato: Ela deve estar com saudade daquele... (calado por Harumi)

Harumi: Não vamos deixá-la, mais irritada que agora, OK?

SEXTA-FEIRA

Konata vai ao confessionário e fala da relação com Harumi, que tem a afastado até mesmo de Haruhi

Konata: A Harumi está se afastando de mim e da Haruhi por causa de nossos comportamentos diferenciados, sem contar uma coisa... Definitivamente não é o nosso dia fora que a gente tentava dar o máximo e falar que estamos com preguiça de tal coisa. Como é difícil, obviamente não me incomodo facilmente com isso! Eu queria estar em casa se fosse eliminada!

Kirie e Haruhi se divertem na piscina e Harumi ingressa na situação

SPLASH! (Haruhi salta na piscina)

Kirie: Se ignorar o aviso de não mergulhar de novo... (ameaçando despir Haruhi)

Haruhi: Espera! Não tem aviso nenhum, ninguém disse se eu podia ou não podia saltar como bomba, viu?

Kirie: Deixo passar, agora vê se toma jeito. Harumi ainda está uma fera com você e Konata!

Harumi: E ainda não sosseguei!

PAFF! (Haruhi leva um "pedala")

Harumi: Eu tinha te chamado para arrumar a cama, você não o fez, por quê?

Haruhi: Eu queria descansar não posso não?

Harumi: Eu tinha feito minhas obrigações, diferente de você e sua amiguinha do cabelão azul!

Kirie: Ih! Está levando esporro Haruhi Suzumiya. Não sei se tem pai ou mãe, mas é o que merece por isso!

Haruhi: Vai te catar Kirie Peituda Kojima!

Harumi: E você? Hein? (apalpando Haruhi) Olha só, menores mas fartos também! E falando nessa história de filho, você lembra a Natsuki, sabia? Comparado ao Takeya que nunca me desobedeceu nem nada, porque faço tudo por ele, apesar de tudo na vida dele!

Kurenai conversa com Yoichi e Minato enquanto cozinha, mas é o dono das sekireis que atende ao temido Big Fone

Kurenai: Fala sério Minato! Uma das suas sekireis só sabe falar em amor e amor?

Minato: Em outro sentido! Kazehana-san é o tipo romântica ao extremo!

Kurenai: Para não dizer promíscua! Vê lá o que vai aprontar com ela, viu? Eu soube que você tem esse costume de...

Yoichi: Quem dera viu? Alguém que não seja como Ibuki-dono seria bom, mas se for como a namorada dele, seria pior!

Kurenai: Vala sério! Além do mais...

RIIING! RIIING! RIIING! (Big Fone tocando)

Minato: (atendendo) Alô?

Big Fone: Atenção! Preste muita atenção! Você pode ganhar o direito a um voto extra se abrir se abrir mão da imunidade, mas isso se ganhar a Prova do Anjo e usá-la no Paredão! Repetindo: Pode ganhar o voto se não quiser imunizar alguém, lembre-se: Isto é um segredo!

CLACK! (fone posto no gancho)

Yoichi: Algo de importante?

Minato: Nada de mais, mas o que queria dizer mesmo sobre a Kazehana-san?

Yoichi: Se tivesse uma namorada como ela, eu obviamente me sentiria bem, mas não com a forma dela agir, sabe?

SÁBADO

Na Prova do Anjo, a prova constava em desenhar certo os emblemas das séries policiais e o mais próximo possível de estar igual. Vitória de Minato e o Lado Monstro o força a escolher Konata para ficar de vigília até o Paredão.

Kurenai e Harumi argumentam e é a líder das Musumet que se ferra

Harumi: Está insinuando que não sou boa o suficiente como pessoa também?

Kurenai: O que eu estou dizendo é que você hostiliza e ainda faz os outros ficarem na linha da pior forma!

Harumi: E o que me sugere? Corrigir na palmada estimula violência, entendeu?

Kurenai: Tente algo mais sutil que não sejam golpes de vale-tudo!

Harumi: Sua...

VAPT! SHRIPP! (Harumi puxa Kurenai pela camisa e a rasga)

Kurenai: Me arrependo de ter perguntado sobre isso! Agora pode me emprestar uma roupa?

Minato cai nas armadilhas insinuantes de Konata quando esta perguntava sobre suas garotas

Minato: (pensando) Musubi-chan, Kuu-chan, Matsu-san, Tsukiumi... Quem dera vocês estivessem aqui agora!

Konata: Pensando em suas pretendentes siliconadas?

Minato: KONATA?

Konata: Não! É a Aya Hirano! Claro que sou eu, bobão! Ainda pensando em querer ter amor sobre elas?

Minato: Miya-san me deixou sem almoço e café da manha por causa da Matsu-san! Ambos mal-entendidos! Queria que eu fizesse o quê?

Konata: Se eu a conhecesse, me impressionaria com o tipo de síndica que você possui! E além do mais, ela deve ter um corpo bonito por baixo daquele quimono! E as outras? Você caiu de cara nos seios fartos delas?

Minato: Por favor... Me deixa em paz e não faça mais essas perguntas constrangedoras!

Yoichi apanha mais uma vez de Kirie e Haruhi curtia o momento

Kirie: VOLTA AQUI, TARADO!

Yoichi: Eu já disse que eu... OPA!

Haruhi: Pega ele, Kirie! Pega ele!

Kirie: Não preciso que torça por mim!

POW! PAFF! CRASH! KAPOW! PIMBA! (Kirie batendo em Yoichi)

Haruhi: Nossa, ele não toma jeito mesmo hein?

Yoichi: Eu não fiz por querer!

Haruhi: Pervertido! Pervertido! Pervertido! Pervertido! Pervertido!

Kirie: Se me ver nua de novo, vai ser pior Yoichi Karasuma!

Noite de Paredão Surpresa...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Harumi: Não disse que teria paredão agora!

Mitsuki: Pois é, mas é o Paredão Surpresa, não avisa nada mesmo! Embora tenhamos que renovar a liderança daqui a pouco, precisamente amanhã... O sistema é o mesmo! Mas não terá confessionário, é voto aberto! Minato... Só pode revelar o segredo do Big Fone amanhã, isso se não for eliminado, certo?

Minato: Certo! Sem problemas!

Mitsuki: OK! E Konata... Como está ficando de vigília?

Konata: Péssimo! Nem posso dormir direito!

Mitsuki: Castigo do anjo, sinto muito! Agora vamos aos costumes... Kirie, você mantém a liderança, mas terá de deixá-la amanha, na nova Prova do Líder... Quem você indica?

Kirie: Dar uma colher de chá para a Konata e para a Haruhi hoje! Vou indicar o Minato para ver se ele resiste. Não que eu não goste dele, apesar de ser pervertido como o Yoichi, mas é que ao longo do jogo ele só foi emparedado uma vez, no caso aquela vez com o Dan. Comparado a mim e a Konata que fomos mais vezes.

Mitsuki: Então Minato Sahashi está indicado ao paredão... Aproveitando a situação Minato, quem você indica? Não pode votar na Kirie.

Minato: Então escolho a Kurenai porque gosto de todos, mas queria ver se ela consegue passar por isso também!

Mitsuki: Yoichi?

Yoichi: Indico a Harumi hoje! Ela tem dado uns baques em quase todo mundo ao longo do jogo!

Mitsuki: Empatado no momento, Konata, quem você escolhe?

Konata: Indico a Haruhi, mas ver se ela consegue isso mesmo!

Mitsuki: Haruhi, sua escolha...

Haruhi: Retribuindo o favor, Konata é quem sai! Acho que é mais forte que eu!

Mitsuki: Kurenai Mishina, voto e razão.

Kurenai: Konata Izumi por hoje! Preguicite aguda, sabe? É contagioso como a Síndrome de Maio que ela tem!

Mitsuki: Harumi, para fechar os votos.

Harumi: Acabar com o jogo logo! Konata é quem deve sair por não fazer muita coisa!

Mitsuki: Decidido então... Amanhã, Konata e Minato que me esperem. Um sai o outro continua no jogo, vamos ver quem é mais forte que quem, até mais!

DOMINGO

Na Prova das Estalecas, ganham 500 estalecas, Haruhi, Harumi, Yoichi e Minato em uma prova que consistia de fazer uma torre de taças e enchê-las de líquido em seguida. O ashikabi ainda teria uma conversa com a mãe de Takeya e Natsuki Ikuhara de como lidar com a pressão de suas sekireis e da síndica da Pensão Izumo, Miya Asami.

Harumi: Ela é o que mais além de síndica da pensão?

Minato: Bom... É o seguinte, a gente faz a faxina e como sabe me deixou sem comer por mal-entendidos!

Harumi: Eu entendo isso. Mas ela é boa pessoa?

Minato: Nunca soube da verdade, mas é sim! Tanto que estou devendo muito minha estadia por lá! Mais do que a Uzume-san que é veterana da Pensão Izumo!

Harumi: E suas namoradas? E isso me lembra do meu filho Takeya, desde que se encontrou não passa por coisa pior com a namorada dele, como você e as suas!

Minato: Diz um exemplo!

Harumi: Ele se hospedou em minha casa por causa da Ren. Ela como escrava podia fazer o que quisesse, até se ofereceu para fazer amor com ele. Infelizmente ele não aceitou e pagou o preço com a captura dela!

Minato: A mesma coisa me pergunto se passaria por isso com minhas sekireis. Ainda tenho uma promessa a cumprir com a Kuu-chan!

No confessionário, Haruhi explica como se joga da sua forma

Haruhi: Na minha forma de jogar é a seguinte: Ou você faz, ou nada! Fui emparedada umas vezes tanto que graças aos meus fãs, ganhei o poder supremo e o usei nos dias que tinha direito! O povo todo vai ter que me engolir! Sigo as regras do jogo, mas também as minhas em matéria de estratégia para poder seguir firme e forte e quem sabe levar 1,5 milhão de ienes!

Yoichi e Kurenai curtiam mais um encontro, entretanto Kirie e Konata intervém

Kurenai: Feliz, Yoichi?

Yoichi: Kurenai... Nessas horas me sinto feliz com você, sabia?

Kurenai: me esquecendo do resto, concordo! E olha... Prefiro mil vezes estar contigo do que com... (Konata se aproxima) Essa não! Ela não!

Yoichi: O que quer aqui, senhora peito-chato?

Konata: Ver o que fazem aqui a essa hora da noite!

Kirie: Nem vem!

POW! (Kirie dá um golpe em Konata)

Kirie: Desculpa atrapalhar, Konata é assim intrometida, como de praxe!

Yoichi: Isso a gente sabia, agora o que mais ela pensa?

Konata: Nem sempre! (tonta)

Kirie: Vem comigo, baixinha despeitada. Aliás...

TCHIBUM! (Konata é jogada na piscina)

Konata: HAAA! Porque me fez isso?

Kurenai: Você é baixinha e muito leve de ser carregada!

Noite de eliminação e novo paredão...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje renovaremos o líder, e é claro, teremos o paredão e o eliminado daqui a pouco... Konata, sossegou depois de passar dias inteiros de vigília?

Konata: Eu não pude sair de meu castigo, mas por que me fazem isso?

Mitsuki: É a regra do jogo! Se não gosta, pede para sair que atendemos o pedido!

Konata: Que é isso! Eu não faria isso não!

Mitsuki: Kurenai, confiante se acontecer uma saída sua, caso seja indicada?

Kurenai: Me sentirei feliz de qualquer forma, vendo minhas irmãs de novo, talvez...

Minato: Assim que se fala!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Do lado do Minato, Seo Kaoru, que foi amigo do falecido esposo de Miya, Takehito, e suas sekireis Hikari e Hibiki. E é claro, as sekireis que dormiram com o Minato, Uzume e Kazehana! Do lado da Konata, além das conhecidas dela, Ayano Minegishi e Misao Kusakabe que são colegas da Kagami, além disso que participaram também daquela dança de líderes de torcida!

Ayano: A Yutaka nos convenceu a isso, e então demonstramos interesse, sabe?

Misao: E detalhe... Ela e eu somos amigas de infância e namoro um irmão dela!

Mitsuki: (em tom de gozação) Ah sim, claro! Eu acredito! Tem certeza que não é uma sósia da Chouhi do Ikkitousen, já que tem esse cabelo espetado?

Misao: Nem chego perto!

Ayano: Sou até bem atenciosa, e me importo com os outros, até com minhas amigas, se falar da Konata, ela fez o que podia!

Kagami: Nem me fale! A preguiça dela é a razão máxima dela ser assim!

Tsukasa: Mas Kona-chan é bem talentosa em outras coisas... Por exemplo, ela joga games e é expert na grande maioria deles!

Kagami: Kuroi-sensei um dia desses a avisou da prova, e nem adiantou ignorar!

Miyuki: A gente até faz parte da mesma equipe de RPG!

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado... E Miyuki, como foi a história dos seus seios no atletismo?

Tsukasa: Eles são grandes e fez a gente ganhar o revezamento na gincana escolar! Tem sorte de tê-los assim!

Miyuki: Por favor! Sou rica e inteligente como Minami-chan e vivemos no mesmo bairro, mas não sou ingênua como minha mãe. Ela aliás, está sempre de bem, apesar de não gostar de cozinhar como eu!

Mitsuki: OK! Todas deram seu decreto, e vou avisar uma coisa às sekireis números 11 e 12, no caso Hikari e Hibiki... Se soltarem uma fagulhinha, vocês ligam o sistema ainti-incêndio que está em cima de vocês!

Hikari: (irritada) Água conduz eletricidade, criancinha idiota!

Hibiki: Ela quis dizer que nos colocaria em curto-circuito. E outro detalhe Senpai... Machucamos sim o Seo para ele tomar jeito na cabeça! Fora que somos ciumentas!

Seo: Meninas... Vamos com calma, e se não fosse por vocês não teria vencido uma luta contra Sanada do Leste e as também gêmeas Kuzuki e Kujika!

Mitsuki: Seo, você também odeia Hiroto Minaka, o presidente da MBI, agora pode me falar o que levou ele a...

Seo: Se eu falar disso, o cara me pega! Mas posso falar como venci as gêmeas daquele cara! (abre a roupa de Hikari e Hibiki e as apalpa) Dessa forma assim! Mas vale lembrar que elas tinham seios do mesmo tamanho!

Hikari e Hibiki: MALDITO SEO!

KRAKOOM! PSSSHHHH! (Hikari e Hibiki eletrificando Seo e levando curto em seguida)

Mitsuki: Eu bem que avisei! Uzume, você dormiu com o Minato junto com a Kazehana depois de voltar de ressaca não é? Agora como veterana da Pensão Izumo, o que fazia quando não tinha nada para fazer?

Uzume: Sobre esse pernoite, eu estava bêbada e confundi o quarto do Minato-san com o meu. Agora sobre o que faço é o seguinte: Maior parte do tempo fico entediada e visito minha ashikabi, Chiho.

Mitsuki: Como a conheceu?

Uzume: Eu voltava das compras que Miya-san me fez fazer. E olha que odeio fazer compras! Mas por outro lado foi bom conhecer Chiho, cujos caras de uma clínica me chantageiam para querer que ela ainda viva. Mas voltando ao assunto... Eu apareci sentada na grade de proteção e ela achou que eu ia me suicidar, e então ganhei minhas asas!

Mitsuki: Um detalhe importante é que guardaremos seu segredo, ninguém aqui sabe da sekirei do véu! Agora... (Kazehana sai de fininho para a porta da passarela de exclusão) Você, volta para cá!

Kazehana: (retornando para a cadeira onde sentava) Que foi? Não sou pedófila! Eu quero o meu Minato-san! É o amor que nos uniu e nos fortaleceu! Está a fim de um sake?

Mitsuki: Aqui não é permitido bebida alcoólica, sua manguaceira promíscua! Mas agora falando sério, como salvou Minato do seqüestro e porque deseja ele tanto assim?

Kazehana: (em tom meloso) AHHH! Achei que não perguntasse! Seu poder é maior que se imagina depois de ter outras lindas sekireis com ele antes de mim e Kagari-san, eu o salvei dos cães de disciplina e ainda provoquei a Senhora Peito-Chato, a Benitsubasa! HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHU! Mas é claro que ainda está de pé minha proposta de um jogo de can-can, o perdedor se despia e ele veria este corpo lindo e maravilhoso! (tira o vestido)

Mitsuki: VISTA-SE LOGO KAZEHANA! Ora essa! Já não bastou rotular o amor como a novela dos mutantes e agora isso? Ah! Vou logo à eliminação!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Ambos estudantes, Konata Izumi e Minato Sahashi... Uma é do ensino médio, trabalha em um café cosplay e é claro órfã de mãe, além de se parecer muito com ela! Já o outros é um ronin que fracassou inexplicavelmente duas vezes em conseguir uma vaga na faculdade, mas pouco se fala do pai, mas sabe quem é sua mãe e sua irmã. Infelizmente sair daqui do BBJ é como ser reprovado na escola, a decepção é tanta que não tem como explicar. Pode ser falta de concentração, erros, ou o que mais vier à cabeça. Além do Chris que saiu na Terça, daremos adeus à Konata que vai embora com 68 por cento dos votos!

Konata: Ah! Que mal há nisso?

Haruhi: Lembre de que na final veremos os amigos do Chris! E aparece para a dança, certo?

Konata: Não vou esquecer! E adeus seus meninos pervertidos!

Yoichi e Minato: VAI CATAR COQUINHOS!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Lembrete: Akira Kogami vem cantar na final! Mas quem vem à nossa passarela da exclusão é Konata Izumi!

Konata: E aí pessoal!

Kagami: Konata, só você mesmo para ser tão desajustada para chegar longe não é?

Konata: Que é isso? Eu apenas fiz o que pude!

Tsukasa: Bom Kona-chan... Valeu mesmo!

Miyuki: Estamos felizes em te ver de novo!

Ayano: Todas nós!

Misao: Mas vê se maneira em seus atos, certo?

Konata: HMM! Eu não contaria com isso!

Mitsuki: É... O jogo acabou para ela, mas continua na casa... E é onde começa nossa nova Prova do Líder!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Voltei! Yoichi, pode pegar um balde que tem na dispensa?

Yoichi: Sem problemas, e além do mais, para que pegar quando se pode...

Mitsuki: Eu não usaria a espada se fosse você, as garotas te bateriam, lembra?

Yoichi: Está bem! (em tom de desagrado e faz o que Mitsuki pede)

Mitsuki: Pessoal, essa é nossa nova prova e antes de mais nada, quero lembrar ao Minato que ainda tem o segredo do Big Fone e o anjo! Nossa prova é a seguinte: Será feita em ordem alfabética inversa. Vocês, estão vendo essa caixa cheia de coroas por dentro. Quem achar uma coroa dourada, ganha. A caixa, como sabem, está pintada de preto e ninguém vê o que há por dentro ou por fora! OK? Podem começar.

A prova dura aproximadamente 30 minutos e a sorte cai em Yoichi.

Mitsuki: Yoichi ganha a disputa... Agora vamos ao que interessa. Minato qual o segredo do Big Fone, você lembra?

Minato: Ganho o direito a voto extra se eu escolher não imunizar alguém, e é o que pretendo! Mas posso votar na mesma pessoa depois de usá-lo?

Mitsuki: Sim!

Minato: Então, minha escolha é a Haruhi!

Mitsuki: Valeu, mas quem abre o voto é o Yoichi, quem você escolhe?

Yoichi: Mitsuki, agora que o Minato saiu do paredão, vou poupá-lo para escolher a Kurenai que ainda não foi desde muito tempo!

Kurenai: Vou superar isso, não se preocupe! (abraça Yoichi) Considero isso um teste!

Mitsuki: Kurenai emparedada... Agora os votos começando com o próprio Minato!

(Minato entra no confessionário)

Minato: Boa noite Mitsuki!

Mitsuki: Na verdade, maravilhosa noite! Quem você vota e por quê?

Minato: Vou votar na Haruhi de novo porque assim a Kurenai teria uma razão para respirar! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Com o extra são dois votos! Bom uso do segredo! Harumi, sua vez!

(Harumi entra no confessionário)

Harumi: E aí?

Mitsuki: O mesmo digo eu... Agora quem seria sua escrava?

Harumi: Takeya me contou que as mais maduras são a Fina, a Ruvi e o Xaki, mas quem eu escolho é a Haruhi mesmo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Kirie Kojima, destituídos também votam!

(Kirie entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Calma, e quem você vota?

Kirie: Desta vez vou na Haruhi, é óbvio que depois da Konata ela ainda seria mais forte! E ainda tem uma chance de sair!(saindo)

Mitsuki: Haruhi Suzumiya, presidente da Brigada SOS é com você!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Sai ou fica?

Haruhi: Eu fico!

Mitsuki: Agora em quem vota?

Haruhi: HUHUHUHUHU! Duas palavras: Kirie Kojima! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E finalizando... Kurenai Mishina!

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Kurenai: Eu ainda posso sair, mas ser feliz mesmo!

Mitsuki: O pouco de peito que você tem, enfim é o muito que vale! Agora quem você vota?

Kurenai: minha escolha vai para a Kirie, pelo fato de que ela não age conforme esperamos e se ela sair vai ser ótimo! (saindo)

Mitsuki: OK! Mais uma vez por um voto alguém se safa do paredão... Kirie, por um voto, você não enfrenta a Kurenai, quem vai fazê-lo é a Haruhi!

Kirie: Se ela sair está ótimo!

Haruhi: Não conte com isso!

Kurenai: Nem com minha saída!

Mitsuki: Chega de conversa meninas! Agora é com o povo! E veremos isso daqui a dois dias, até mais!

Continua...


	10. 9a Semana

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO IV

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Mintuos depois de emparedada, Haruhi conversa com Kurenai, mas a mesma a desdenha

Haruhi: Boa sorte no paredão!

Kurenai: Vá em frente! Vai precisar!

Haruhi: Quando você acabou em uma situação como essa?

Kurenai: Acho que estou me igualando a você, e não preciso disso aqui não! (exibe os seios de Haruhi)

Haruhi: É? Sua sem peito! (arruma a camisa) E acho bom tirar a mão deles porque nem o Kyon está...

Kurenai: Interessado? Duvido muito! Você fundou a Brigada SOS com ele, quem sabe não fiquem juntinhos um do outro?

Haruhi: Fala sério?

Kurenai: Seríssimo!

Yoichi e Minato falam das difíceis decisões que lhes cercam

Minato: Quando você se vê diante do perigo, qual a primeira coisa que lhe vem à cabeça?

Yoichi: Nada além das irmãs Ikaruga! E principalmente Angela-dono e Tsubasa-dono!

Minato: Quando eu quase perdi Musubi-chan, não imaginava que Yume me salvasse! Principalmente porque não me importo com o que aconteça comigo, desde que elas estejam a salvo!

Yoichi: O mesmo digo eu! Principalmente porque Wa-san está agora do meu lado também!

Minato: Em comum, a gente só não sabe nadar... Mas e o resto?

Yoichi: bem lembrado! Você tem 5 garotas e uma criança que gostam de ter sua atenção... Na verdade uma delas gosta mais de ficar na dela! Diferente de mim 2 a menos!

Kirie fala com Harumi da saída de Konata enquanto cozinham

Harumi: No que está pensando em fazer? Salada de ovo?

Kirie: Cozendo eles primeiro, depois sim adiciona algumas coisas, sabe? Cenoura, tomate, azeite, milho, ervilha...

Harumi: Nem acredito que a Konata está fora de nossa vista, e isso chega a ser bom para nós!

Kirie: E muito, ela fora é um trunfo para nós!

Harumi: Sabe que concordo? Até porque a Haruhi é quase ela, preguiça aguda, só faz o que lhe vier à cabeça...

Kirie: Bom... Você colocou ela na linha, não foi? Chega a ser alguma coisa!

Noite de conversa com os emparedados...

Mitsuki: Boa noite Haruhi Suzumiya e Kurenai Mishina! Hoje vocês defendem suas permanências, mas só uma vai ficar. Essa é a última vez que usamos o confessionário para isso!

Kurenai: Como assim?

Haruhi: Estamos perto da final?

Mitsuki: Isso mesmo! Podem informar aos seus amigos depois de daqui a pouco que será o seguinte: Após a Prova do Líder, teremos um paredão... No Sábado, que é quando ocorre uma nova Prova do Líder, eliminaremos um e outro no Domingo. E é claro, não usaremos também o Big Fone nessa sexta. Alguém tem a dizer algo?

Haruhi: Queria dizer que como líder da Brigada SOS, sinto orgulho de participar de um jogo como este!

Kurenai: Sinto o mesmo como líder das Musumet!

Mitsuki: OK líderes,

(Kurenai entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Preparada Kurenai? Já!

Kurenai: Pela terceira vez estou indo ao paredão, mesmo que eu saia ou fique, não faz diferença nenhuma, eu ainda estou viva no jogo e me sentiria feliz matando saudade de todo o pessoal! Principalmente da Aoi e da Midori, minha equipe no caso!(saindo)

Mitsuki: Haruhi, agora é com você!

(Haruhi entra no confessionário)

Mitsuki: Atenção... Já!

Haruhi: OK! Eu só posso dizer que me diverti muito e mesmo que eu saia do jogo, também me sentiria com orgulho de ver a Brigada SOS, principalmente meu lacaio Kyon, que espero que esteja vendo isso! Não quero ordens fora de hora, ou seja, enquanto eu estiver fora da Brigada e que cuide dos outros! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Valeu! Agora é com o povo! Até mais e boa noite!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Kurenai e Kirie fazem comparações entre si próprias e Harumi fica apenas assistindo

Kurenai: (aparece de biquíni com Kirie) E aí? Pronta para entrar na piscina?

Kirie: Oh, se estou! Antes deixa eu ver uma coisa em você? (tirando a parte de cima e a mesma da própria) Pequenos esses seios não é? Cabem na mão?

Kurenai: E olha só você! Grandes e um pouco maleáveis! Mas não reclamo, a situação que passo é a mesma!

Harumi: Eu posso saber o que estão fazendo? Ah, comparando corpos não é?

Kirie: Estávamos de saída!

Harumi: eu estou só assistindo, não se preocupem!

Kurenai: Ah sim! Mas Harumi...

Kirie: Mas nos responde uma coisa... Quem não te veria sem essas roupas, fora o seu ente... Isto é, filho!

Harumi: Se deixar, a professora dele! Depravadíssima ela!

Haruhi compra conforto para ela usando 500 e Yoichi e Minato tiram uma casca da situação, pois, gastando 300 estalecas, eles, aproveitam para se acertarem com ela

Yoichi: E aí Suzumiya-san!

Haruhi: Aos navegantes que resolveram estragar minha diversão... Posso saber o que estão fazendo!

Minato: Tirando uma casca da sua diversão... Agora porque vinha tentando acabar com a gente, nos humilhando?

Yoichi: Olha, só vou dizer uma coisa, garotinha da fita laranja, se a Ibuki-dono souber de algo que você tenha contado de nós!

Haruhi: Não é problema meu.., Mas confesso... Vocês me divertiam!

Minato: Ah sei, quando você nos humilhava com a história de nossas garotas!

Yoichi: E olha que assino embaixo! Já parou para pensar no que fazia?

Haruhi: Não!

Minato: Quando sair, só quero ver como vai estar sua cara depois disso!

Noite de eliminação

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Um aviso aqui para a Harumi, seu filho e a namorada dele estarão aqui no dia em que você for eliminada, a gente conseguiu a permissão, e os DearS retornarão com seu OVNI no lugar onde fez pouso de emergência!

Harumi: No Porto de Tokyo, me lembro bem! Foi lá onde eles pararam e depois do conserto permaneceram por lá!

Mitsuki: O problema é na hora de entrar, sabe? Tocar um sino por três vezes e apenas isso!

Haruhi: Eu ainda quero ver os ETs de lá!

Mitsuki: Depois, viu? Agora Kurenai, saudades de casa?

Kurenai: E quem não tem? Mesmo que eu saia, sentirei orgulho de pelo menos ter participado do jogo e que não preciso de peitos grandes para ser a beleza que eu sou!

Kirie: Invejosa!

Mitsuki: Imagino que alguém aqui, tirando a Haruhi pretende fazer uma redução de seios, mas já que você se orgulha disso... Volto logo em anunciar o eliminado, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Antes de mais nada, cometemos um erro e pedimos desculpas pelo ocorrido. A gente citou errado sobrenome da Patty, amiga da Konata, falamos Stacy ao invés de Martin. Stacy é a Lilica do Girls Bravo que esteve conosco no paredão que envolveu Tristan e Yoichi, além da Kirie. Haruhi e Kurenai de novo emparedadas... A Brigada SOS de um lado, Otomet e Musumet do outro!

Shion: Olha que odeio admitir, mas a ruivinha sem peito estava certa apenas no ponto de vista dela! Apesar de não ser rica, pelo menos tem orgulho de estar no jogo!

Kou: Podíamos ter entrado também, mas por que não houve?

Mitsuki: Só podia pelo menos um representante de cada série. Em caso de substituição, a gente escolhe dar mais uma chance no caso! Lembram do dia que a Masane foi excluída:

Marcia: Mais ou menos!

Mitsuki: Bom, começando por vocês que tomaram a palavra, como se sentem ao ver o potencial de sua adversária?

Shion: Só para constar sua anã de jardim, não vou tocar na imagem suspeita quando nossa série terminava! O suposto beijo era de mentira! E além do mais ela seria a segunda lésbica a entrar no jogo!

Marcia: (em tom baixo) Não extrapola Shion!

Mitsuki: E quanto às irmãs?

Aoi: Sim Mitsuki, olha só, nossa irmã mostrou do que é capaz, foi líder e permaneceu o máximo possível na casa, fora que a gente tem orgulho dela ser nossa líder!

Midori: É nossa caçulinha no caso!

Mitsuki: Algo mais a contar, antes de anunciar a eliminação?

Kou: Eu não vou dizer nada, nem minhas irmãs, já falamos o que pensamos dela!

Midori: Então a gente conclui! Tudo bem que temos apaixonados corações de menina, e de damas, mas verdade seja dita, ela fez uma ótima companhia ao Yoichi!

Aoi: Mas infelizmente sabemos que ela não é o tipo dele. Embora as situações boas e ruins, pelo menos era a única que não batia nele!

Mitsuki: Bom saber, o lado fraterno falou mais alto! E a nossa conhecida Brigada SOS... Kyon, vai ter que falar de uma forma ou de outra! Não vem com essa de "eu passo minha opinião" porque isso eu aturei até demais!

Kyon: PFFT! Que seja, ver que Haruhi está mais perto do que pensamos da final, é bom saber que ela está representando bem a gente!

Mitsuki: Ah bom!

Kyon: Embora seja pacífico e silencioso sem ela por perto na escola e nas reuniões da Brigada!

Koizumi: Nem sempre! Além do mais... Sei que sente falta dela! Se não fosse você, não viria mais nada na Terra nem ela mesma!

Mitsuki: Complexo Tsundere no Kyon! A Ayame também passa por isso! E as garotas?

Nagato: Mitsuki, não preciso dar minha opinião, mas a defino em poucas palavras!

Mitsuki: Então uma só para falar da Haruhi.

Nagato: Competidora!

Mikuru: Eu tenho outra, líder!

Mitsuki: Só isso? Achei que ia dizer algo negativo!

Mikuru: Não! Senão ela vem e me despe na frente de todos me trocando de roupa!

Mitsuki: É que você é um Complexo de Lolita, sabe? Bonitinha, delicada e indefesa! Agora vou anunciar o resultado!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Haruhi Suzumiya e Kurenai Mishina. Ambas estudantes, jogam softball ou beisebol, depende de uma de vocês... Têm fins que lhes beneficiam, além da própria equipe como a liderança e a inteligência. Agora é com um grande pesar que anuncio quem sai do jogo... Felizmente essa líder, demonstrou sua força, perseverança e muito mais, mas só isso não bastava. Precisaria de algo mais que isso. PFFT! Olha, entre vocês duas, uma fará falta na casa. Quem sai da casa com 69 por cento dos votos é Kurenai Mishina!

Kurenai: EU SABIA! (vibrando)

Minato: Aí Kurenai, seja feliz no retorno, certo?

Yoichi: Você foi até mais companheira que os outros, sabe?

Kirie: Quem de nós não é? A Harumi?

Kurenai: Parece que é a única que dá mais atenção a eles. Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Outra chegada superior na nossa Passarela da Exclusão, nem preciso dizer que nossa amiga a voltar para casa é Kurenai Mishina!

Kurenai: E aí pessoal! Eu voltei!

Aoi: Bem-vinda de volta irmã!

Midori: Não ganhou, mas se sente como vencedora, não é?

Kurenai: Mais do que isso!

Shion: Ei, sem-peito... Parabéns! (em um tom tímido)

Marcia: É! Você fez o que pode!

Kou: Diferente daquelazinha, você enfim é mais decidida!

Kurenai: Não sei como dizer, mas valeu!

Mitsuki: Kurenai Mishina sai do jogo, mas não de mãos vazias. Mais do que os prêmios a vitória na derrota! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Kirie e Harumi discutem outra possibilidade de Haruhi seguir até o fim do jogo.

Kirie: Ela ainda continuar no jogo, a coisa vai pegar não vai?

Harumi: Possivelmente, agora não me convenceu muito o comportamento dela. Minato e Yoichi estavam certos, ela é mesmo manipuladora!

Kirie: E...?

Harumi: Olha, qualquer um, menos ela pode ainda estar garantido na final... Porém, a Prova do Líder dá o direito a uma possibilidade de chegar à final. Vamos esperar até amanhã!

Kirie: Concordo com você, agora Harumi...

Harumi: Sim?

Kirie: Você se sente bem aqui na Terra, mesmo sem o Takeya por perto?

Harumi: Ele tomou a decisão dele, ir para o espaço com Ren e os outros. Agora se chegar aqui também será ótimo!

Minato e Yoichi concordam em uma coisa: Praticamente Haruhi diminuiu a força depois da saída de Konata.

Minato: Sem a Konata por perto, a Haruhi perdeu um pouco de força, não é?

Yoichi: Estava demorando para uma delas sair, entretanto não quer dizer que o jogo tenha acabado ainda que ela tenha aliados a menos!

Minato: Usar a gente também está incluído no repertório dela.

Yoichi: Foi o que pensei, mas a diferença é que temos as outras ao nosso favor, sabe? Apesar da Kirie também estar contra ela, ainda sim também é como a Harumi, não concorda com a conduta da Haruhi!

Minato: O que tem em mente, Karasuma?

Yoichi: Nada além de relaxar que não seja com ela.

Haruhi, no confessionário, sente a vitória mais perto do que se imagina.

Haruhi: Fui emparedada umas 3 vezes contando com esta, além daquela no começo e outras. Com ou sem o Kyon, eu estou MUITO perto de chegar no fim do jogo, e, é claro, garantir uma graninha extra! Apesar de parecer um grêmio estudantil, a Brigada SOS não desistirá enquanto encontrarmos um ET, um ESPer ou um viajante temporal! Eu quero muito encontrar esses seres!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Harumi, ao amanhecer, dá as caras no confessionário e não se demonstra muito surpresa com o jogo de mais tarde. Mas tem certeza de uma coisa: Apesar de cada um por si...

Harumi: Agora é cada um por si, mas em todo caso... A gente está todo mundo contra a Haruhi, o fato dela manipular os outros não corresponde bem ao que esperamos. Por outro lado a gente mais quer que ela saia do jogo. Depois que sobrarem 3 na grande final, aí sim teremos uma surpresa das boas ao nosso favor! É tudo o que tenho a dizer. Aí Takeya, ainda sou sua mãe, mesmo que venha a não me ver como tal. Te espero aqui na Terra!

Gastando 200 estalecas, Kirie aproveita e compra um rodízio de pizzas, Haruhi aparece para estragar a festa também promovida não só pela colegial, mas por Yoichi e Minato.

Kirie: NOSSA! MASSAS, MASSAS E MASSAS!

Minato: Pensou bem Kirie, agora dá para dividir com a gente?

Kirie: Por que acha que chamei você e o Samurai?

Yoichi: Ah sim!

Haruhi: E aí pessoal?

(todos se sentam)

Haruhi: Que foi?

Kirie: Tem gente demais se incluir você?

Haruhi: Melhor eu entrar nessa festa, ou quer que eu conte...

Yoichi: É melhor deixar! Senão ela explode mesmo!

Minato: Estou com você!

Kirie: Que seja, Haruhi... Mas se comporte!

Yoichi: Só não vale ofender a gente!

Minato: OK? (Haruhi cruza os dedos atrás das costas)

Noite de Prova do Líder

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Bom pessoal, agora o bicho está pegando, como todo final de BBJ, o jogo é de perguntas, e faremos o seguinte... De um jeito bem diferente e, é claro, retrospectiva de toda a temporada! Dúvidas?

Minato: Só uma, como assim "diferente"?

Mitsuki: Vão saber, agora todos se posicionem em seus púlpitos, eles estão em ordem alfabética invertida.

(participantes saindo da casa e se posicionam)

Yoichi: Ih! Sou o primeiro daqui!

Harumi: Ordem inversa, entendeu?

Haruhi: Vou levar essa, ainda hoje!

Mitsuki: Veremos então... Agora direto ao assunto. Nesse jogo, eu passo as respostas primeiro, e vocês me respondem. Se não souberem, um de vocês diga "passo" e se ninguém souber eu revelo, certo?

Kirie: Primeiro dá as respostas e depois faz a pergunta é?

Mitsuki: Isso mesmo, agora chega de falatório e vamos começar o jogo! MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Tomoe, Shizuka ou Claudette. Qual das guerreiras do Queen's Blade, embora irmã adotiva, não compareceu com Leina na eliminação de Elina?

Yoichi: Passo!

Mitsuki: Minato?

Minato: Vou chutar, Shizuka!

Mitsuki: Claudette seria a resposta certa. Ganha quem acertar mais... Minato, já ganhou um erro, se errar mais duas vezes, está fora do jogo! Luva, galocha ou cachecol. Rina, amiga de Kaito, usou que agasalho para disfarçar um dos cavaleiros dino?

Kirie: Luva.

Mitsuki: Certa resposta! Estados Unidos, Japão ou Rússia. Em qual desses países Tyson e os Bladebreakers enfrentaram os Majestics?

Harumi: Rússia!

Mitsuki: Mesma terra da BEGA que veio a cair dando lugar de volta à ALB. Vermelho, branco ou preto, qual a cor do cabelo da Masane quando ativa a Witchblade?

Haruhi: Branco?

Mitsuki: Vermelho, você citou a segunda forma. Haruhi, empata com Minato em erros. Restaurante, confeitaria ou bar. Em qual desses estabelecimentos comerciais...

Yoichi: Restaurante!

Mitsuki ...A Chii trabalha? Olha, a namorada do Hideki não sabe mexer em comida, mas fazer bolos! Confeitaria seria a resposta certa! Pyros, Darkus ou Haos. Qual a dimensão que Dan está familiarizado?

Minato: Pyros!

Mitsuki: Certa resposta! Espada, arco e flecha ou bastão, qual a arma do samurai Tristan?

Kirie: Passo!

Mitsuki: Harumi?

Harumi: Passo!

Mitsuki: Haruhi?

Haruhi: Espada!

Mitsuki: Tem dois erros Haruhi, bastão seria o certo! Mais um e você está fora! Ferrari, McLaren ou Williams. Qual destas equipes de tradição da F1 o policial Sam homenageia?

Yoichi: A segunda!

Mitsuki: McLaren? Ferrari seria o certo! Ar, terra ou água, que elemento a Kurenai controla como Musumet Vermelha?

Minato: O ar!

Mitsuki: Correto! Primas, irmãs ou mãe e filhas. Qual o parentesco de Yui, Konata e Yutaka?

Kirie: Primas!

Mitsuki: Certa resposta! Agora tem perguntas também sobre vocês ou os convidados ou ainda relacionadas aos eliminados. Fiquem ligados! Ferro, ouro ou prata. Qual destes metais foram citados ao longo da competição?

Harumi: Passo!

Mitsuki: Haruhi?

Haruhi: Ferro!

Mitsuki: Certa resposta, Alexander Nicholaevich Hell e Regina Ferrum, conhecidos como Sasha e Rainha do Ferro, controlam o mesmo metal. Um deles sobre máquinas! Azul, preto ou vermelho. Qual a cor que é conhecida a sekirei Benitsubasa, que quase matou Musubi?

Yoichi: Azul!

Mitsuki: Ganhou um erro, Yoichi! Vermelha seria a resposta certa! Azul é a Haihane e a Karasuba é preta! Todas do Esquadrão Disciplinar da MBI! Você e Haruhi na degola! Boina, touca ou chapéu. Que adereço a Luluzinha apareceu usando na cabeça?

Minato: Boina!

Mitsuki: OK! Coelho, elefante ou leão. Qual o animal que é representado pelo brinquedo de pelúcia da Mônica?

Kirie: Elefante!

Mitsuki: Errado! Coelho seria o certo, e ela me mataria por isso, achar que o programa insinua a obesidade, mas não é isso! Tomate, rabanete ou beterraba. Qual desses ingredientes não se usa no borscht?

Harumi: Passo!

Mitsuki: Haruhi?

Haruhi: Tomate!

Mitsuki: Está eliminada Haruhi, rabanete seria o certo! A sopa leva tomate também, mas seco! Europa, América ou Oceania. Qual destes continentes, até hoje, não forneceu convidados ao BBJ?

Yoichi: Oceania.

Mitsuki: Cai fora também Yoichi. Europa seria o certo! Sobraram Minato, Kirie e Harumi... Pescoço, cintura ou tornozelo. Em que lugar do corpo as DearS usam uma coleira?

Minato: Pescoço!

Mitsuki: Muito fácil essa. Esquerdo, direito ou centro. Em que parte do rosto a Takami tem uma cicatriz?

Kirie: Direito!

Mitsuki: Esquerdo seria o certo! Mais um e está fora! Laranja, maçã ou banana. A Miharu acabou com que fruta em uma mercearia inteira.

Harumi: Maçã!

Mitsuki: Banana seria o certo! Minato até agora ganhando o jogo! Última rodada! 6, 7 ou 8. Quantas vezes a Haruhi repetiu os eventos de verão?

Minato: Oito!

Mitsuki: Certo! Loira, morena ou ruiva que cor...

Kirie: Ruiva!

Mitsuki: Segundo Erro Kirie... Que cor a Shion, rival da Kurenai, tem no cabelo! Loira seria o certo! 3, 4 ou 5. Quantas garotas o Yukinari conheceu de Seiren?

Harumi: Passo!

Mitsuki: Minato?

Minato: Passo!

Mitsuki: Kirie?

Kirie: Cinco! Yukina, Miharu, Maharu, Koyomi e Tomoka!

Mitsuki: Não consideramos a Hijiri porque é da Terra! Mas acertou! Macarrão, churrasco ou doces, em que tipo de comida...

Harumi: Doces?

Mitsuki: ...Tsubasa e Angela, derrotadas por Yoichi, abriram negócio. Macarrão seria o certo! Se errar mais um está fora! 1, 2 ou 3. Quantos ronins tivemos ao longo do BBJ?

Minato: Um só!

Mitsuki: Primeiro erro, Minato! Com você e o Hideki, mais o Takeya são 3. Inglês, gramática ou geografia, que matéria ensina as professoras Kuroi Nanako e Mitsuka Yoshimine?

Kirie: Geografia!

Mitsuki: Inglês seria o certo! 2, 4 ou 6. Quantas sekireis...

Harumi: Seis!

Mitsuki: ...Participaram do Esquadrão Disciplinar da MBI? Matsu, Homura, Kazehana e Miya. TSC! TSC! Minato pode comemorar, Kirie e Harumi erraram mais que você nessa rodada. Ganhou a liderança!

Minato: VALEU!

Mitsuki: Agora, pode falar daí quem você joga ao paredão.

Minato: A Kirie! (entrando com os outros na casa)

Mitsuki: Voto aberto... Kirie, quem você quer enfrentar no paredão de Sábado?

Kirie: PFFT! Quero enfrentar a Haruhi!

Mitsuki: Yoichi, quem você indica? Não pode o Minato!

Yoichi: Indico a Harumi!

Mitsuki: Harumi?

Harumi: Indico o Yoichi!

Mitsuki: Fechando o voto, Haruhi?

Haruhi: Indico o Yoichi também!

Mitsuki: Kirie Kojima e Yoichi Karasuma... Daqui a dois dias nos veremos, e haverá um novo paredão para Domingo. Dois saem da disputa, OK? Bye-bye!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Minato fala com Harumi sobre ter recuperado a liderança

Harumi: Deu sorte hein? Rapazinho!

Minato: Como assim?

Harumi: Tirando a Kirie e eu, você também foi um dos que mais sabia no jogo, e ainda ganhou direito a pelo menos chegar à final!

Minato: Valeu Harumi, agora...

Harumi: Olha, a coisa que quero agora é sua companhia na cama! Se pensarem algo de errado, e principalmente a síndica da pensão, é porque eu praticamente sinto falta de alguém no meu lado!

Minato: Er... Harumi, eu adoraria, mas mesmo assim, melhor eu recusar. Seria péssimo ver uma máscara demoníaca na minha frente, sabe?

Harumi: Tenta esquecer isso, OK?

Minato: Está bem!

Kirie e Yoichi falam com Haruhi sobre a tentativa da líder da Brigada SOS chegar à final serem quase remotas.

Kirie: Com a Haruhi no encalço estamos ferrados não é?

Yoichi: Pode até ser, mas eu não contaria com a situação.

Kirie: O único problema seria se ela recuperasse, sabe?

Yoichi: Entendo perfeitamente. Agora as chances ficam pequenas ou para ela, ou para um de nós se chegar lá, sabe?

Kirie: Isso eu nem posso garantir, mas amanhã a coisa muda de rumo com o Minato no jogo! Se ele se manter e indicar a Haruhi, tudo de boa!

Yoichi: Até aí tudo bem, mas e se ela não for a indicada?

Haruhi, no confessionário diz que ainda tem muita estrada para rodar.

Haruhi: Ainda não posso dizer que o jogo está ganho, se o fizer estaria cantando vitória antes do tempo e isso não é meu tipo de gente! Ainda tem muita coisa a fazer e coopero facilmente com quem me entende. Agora... Não posso garantir que eu esteja eliminada também!

SÁBADO

Harumi, Haruhi e Kirie aguardam o momento da verdade enquanto relaxam na piscina

Harumi: Quando tem enis gente é tedioso não acham?

Haruhi: Eu não estou reclamando de nada!

Kirie: Bom mesmo!

Haruhi: Desconfiada é?

Kirie: Um pouco!

Harumi: Ah, vamos esquecer isso! E além do mais Haruhi só está se divertindo como hoje, não é?

Haruhi: Para cortar o tédio, eu prefiro fazer coisas MUITO diferentes dos alunos normais, até fiz penteados diferentes até adquirir este aqui que é o mais famoso!

Kirie: Seus fãs até criaram uma religião chamda "Haruhiísmo"! Todos seguem o que ela faz?

Harumi: Quem não seguiria?

Yoichi e Minato Se acertam e o samurai confessa que pode ser um dos eliminados

Yoichi: Hoje é dia, caso a Harumi ou a Kirie saia, não é?

Minato: Possivelmente, se fosse eu o eliminado, com certeza seria assediado por Kuu-chan e Tsukiumi!

Yoichi: Conheço a situação até porque tomei uns baques da Kirie por vê-la sem roupa!

Minato: Do mesmo jeito que Matsu-san foi queimada por Kagari-san!

Yoichi: Como você me disse, esse era um protótipo de sekirei, e até encontrá-lo, viraria mulher de verdade?

Minato: MM-HMM! E além do mais, sei que o nome verdadeiro dela é Homura. Mas é pouco referida assim porque desde que cheguei, ela assumia esse pseudônimo!

Noite de Paredão e Prova do Líder...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Fica chato quando se tem menos gente não é? Poxa... Yoichi, pessoal... Quem de vocês já sentiu assim um grande vazio por não ter mais ninguém na casa além de vocês mesmos?

Minato: Eu que o diga! Antes de conhecer Musubi-chan era só eu e eu depois de fracassar duas vezes no vestibular e ainda recebi uma ligação de minha mãe que, como de praxe, faz piadas inoportunas!

Harumi: Mas é bem responsável não é?

Mitsuki: Muito! Agora quanto aos emparedados, Yoichi e Kirie, algo a dizer?

Yoichi: Só uma coisa, eu não pretendo sair tão cedo do jogo, sabe?

Kirie: Nem eu! E olha que aproveitei bem a minha estadia!

Haruhi: (gozando) Na pancadaria!

Kirie: HARUHI!

Mitsuki: Vamos nos acalmar, daqui a pouco, a eliminação e a renovação do líder, quem ganhar pode ir para a final... Ou chegar perto, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Com a Kirie temos outra vez Miharu, Yukinari, Koyomi e Tomoka. Já do lado do Yoichi, as irmãs Ibuki, Ayame, Chihaya e Kagome Ikaruga! Uma pergunta para a Tomoka, você se inspirou em que Mahou Shoujo em reviver a boneca da Lisa e usar um martelo como cajado?

Tomoka: Por que saber-nanoda?

Mitsuki: Só curiosidade, nada mais!

Tomoka: OK-nanoda! Me inspirei na Poyon-chan e logo demonstrei alguma importância em ajudar Yukinari-nanoda!

Yukinari: Se não fossem meus amigos nem o Chefe, não teria salvo a Miharu-chan!

Miharu: Yukinari-san, você é tudo para mim!

Mitsuki: Yukinari, no mangá, como é a sensação de ser o seu oposto. Tipo... Kazuharu é bem comportado e você é o pervertido?

Yukinari: Não sou como ele que sempre me chama de "Chibinari" e ainda gosta de tirar vantagem das garotas!

Miharu: Mas se não fosse a ajuda dele quando me multipliquei, você também não teria me encontrado deitada embaixo de uma árvore!

Mitsuki: Vestido de banana ainda por cima. E Koyomi...

Koyomi: (assustada) AHHH! O Kazuharu está aqui? Eu não quero que ele me toque!

Mitsuki: Calma Koyomi, calma. Você também trabalha com a Tomoka no Departamento de Viagens Espaço-Temporais... Mas queria saber onde fica o seu seikon e de quem herdou?

Koyomi: Ele fica aqui na minha testa, mas não como o da Miharu que está sempre à mostra. E foi com ele que ajudei todos a irem para Seiren, mas exigiu muito de mim. Sobre meu pai eu o encontrei, aqui na Terra ele tinha deixado minha mãe por causas desconhecidas.

Koyomi: É, e se não fosse a Lilica e suas ajudantes, você ainda estaria mal! E as irmãs Ikaruga...

Ibuki: Eu sei que o Yoichi aliciou uma garota! Deixa eu entrar para acabar com ele!

Mitsuki: Nada disso, vai ficar quietinha aí! E outra coisa... Queria saber por que você, Chihaya, pensou em aliciar o Yoichi.

Chihaya: Ele... Eu só posso dizer que achou que eu ia aliciá-lo para me fazer de vítima depois. Mas vendo por esse lado, meus peitos são maiores que os da Ayame-san!

Ayame: (constrangida) Nem me lembre!

Chihaya: E cada situação da vida, ou do cotidiano eu levo para meu trabalho que é o mangá do tipo comédia romântica. Já fui até advertida por fazê-lo na escola!

Mitsuki: Ayame...

Ayame: Eu vou te falar uma coisa... Não estou interessada no Wa-san, me deixa fora desse assunto, e quero arrebentar a cara do Yoichi também porque eu soube das ofensas sobre nós que ele deixou escapar, mesmo que sem querer!

Mitsuki: Isso se ele sair!

Ibuki: Para o seu bem... Eu quero vê-lo fora agora!

Mitsuki: Vou anunciar o eliminado agora! Mas sossega o facho!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Yoichi Karasuma e Kirie Kojima... Uma é estudante, amiga de infância de outro mas que sempre o assedia e ainda o faz, independente da situação dele com ginofobia e o enche de pancada em certos momentos. Já o outro é espadachim, vivia com o pai nas montanhas, agora ele está construindo um novo mundo dele com as irmãs Ikaruga, e falando em pancada, ele também leva, mas por outras causas. Fora que embra boas pessoas, também deram seus deslizes na casa e é com eles que se aprende a lição, além de deixá-los próximos da queda à desgraça. Direto ao assunto... Com redondos 80 por cento dos votos, o quinto lugar pertence a Kirie!

Kirie: Até que enfim a Haruhi vai me deixar em pax!

Haruhi: Até a final, turbinada!

Harumi: Quer tomar um golpe? (estala os dedos)

Haruhi: Calma! Não quero nada de rui comigo nem com os outros!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: E agora nossa quinta colocada, Kirie Kojima!

Yukinari: É bom ver que... OPA! (escorrega)

BOING! (Yukinari cai de cara nos seios da Kirie)

Miharu: Yukinari-san, tudo bem?

Yukinari: Eu estou bem...

Kirie: NÃO VAI DEPOIS DISTO AQUI!

POW! (Kirie dá um soco em Yukinari)

Tomoka: Não era assim que esperávamos-nanoda!

Koyomi: Nenhum de nós!

Mitsuki: OK! Vocês já têm sua amiga de volta, mas o nosso jogo continua agora... Vamos à outra Prova do Líder.

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Nossa prova do líder é um videokê hoje! Quem cantar a música e pelo menos conseguir os pontos necessários para a liderança, ganha acesso direto à nossa finalíssima! No caso de Minato e Haruhi, renovar ou recuperar a liderança!

Haruhi: Queria poder cantar as músicas da minha série!

Mitsuki: Preferimos de uma forma diferente, um ritmo que é pouco conhecido no Japão, mas que fizeram sucesso na internet, sabe?

Minato: Tenho maus pressentimentos.

Yoichi: Como será, senpai?

Mitsuki: A tela vai exibir a letra e vocês terão que tentar, pelo menos cantar algo parecido, OK? Alguma dúvida?

Harumi: Nenhuma!

Mitsuki: OK, eu vou passar o vídeo e vocês vão ter que cantar, e a prova começa agora!

A música toca e quase nenhum dos participantes chegava a cantar com um ritmo próximo. Haruhi, ironicamente ganha a prova na sorte que durou 15 minutos.

Haruhi: Uma pergunta senpai, que ritmo, música e letra sem sentido é aquela?

Mitsuki: É o seguinte pessoal: Tem pouco tempo mas uma banda chamada Y-No usou o tradutor eletrônico para algumas de suas músicas, a de maior sucesso foi a que vocês cantaram!

Minato: E qual o nome dessa música?

Mitsuki: Querido Meu Amor!

Todos: HEIN?

Mitsuki: Sucesso da internet, e apesar de algumas escorregadas na letra... Conquistou fãs! Pagode é mais conhecido no Brasil, mas esse é o primeiro do estilo nipônico. Haruhi, apesar da baixa pontuação, você recupera a liderança! Agora quem você indica para o paredão?

Haruhi: A Harumi!

Harumi: OK! Sem problemas!

Mitsuki: Sobrando quatro, não tem voto aberto. Harumi, quem você quer enfrentar? Yoichi ou Minato.

Harumi: Quero enfrentar o Minato.

Minato: Então boa sorte! (abraçando Harumi)

Mitsuki: Pessoal, até amanhã e vocês terão esta mesma situação. Mas na finalíssima, uma surpresa melhor que esta, OK? Até mais!

DOMINGO

Aliviado em continuar, Yoichi ainda sente de perto a possibilidade de sair.

Yoichi: Eu fiquei, mas não tenho clara certeza de que ficaria até a final, ou se no paredão de hoje eu sairia facilmente. Bom... Agora é aguardar para ver, a Kirie quase sempre merecia um descanso de nós. A Haruhi recuperou a liderança e o páreo ainda tem a mim, Harumi e Minato e o que falta é ela cair. Quem sabe segundo ou terceiro lugar!

Minato e Haruhi conversam sobre a final e a ansiedade em certos momentos.

Haruhi: NOSSA! EU ESTOU NA FINAL!

Minato: É Haruhi, sabemos, todo mundo sabe... Mas nem tudo está ganho ou perdido, viu?

Haruhi: Ah Minato, o que não sabe é da sensação de estar nesse ponto do jogo! Mas enfim... Ansioso?

Minato: Um pouco, agora se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que preciso de grana para pagar o aluguel da minha estadia na pensão, independente do que seja!

Haruhi: Se eu ganhar o prêmio máximo, te falo que a Brigada SOS terá certas coisas mesmo que ainda precise economizar, sabe?

Minato: Então me responda uma coisa:

Harumi, outra a estar no confessionário, lamenta saber que Takeya não estará na videoconferência.

Harumi: Me passaram a informação hoje de manhã, e seria ótimo ver meu filho de novo, se puder na final, seria ótimo. Mas não será possível a videoconferência quando eu acabar emparedada. Não porque a Mitsuki não quis. Mas porque a freqüência não foi bem captada daqui até Thanatos, o planeta das DearS, que está sendo restaurado. Nem só a Ren, mas o Takeya também está lá.

Noite de Paredão...

Mitsuik: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Antes de mais nada, só a Harumi ficou sabendo... Não poderemos fazer a videoconferência com o Planeta Thanatos porque não conseguimos ajustar a freqüência, mas se conseguirmos, pelo menos na finalíssima, também será ótimo. Minato, quarta vez no paredão, mas com um ótimo desempenho no jogo, não é?

Minato: Pois é, mas a situação ainda aperta para mim, sabe?

Mitsuki: Perfeitamente!

Minato: É que eu ainda ganharia a grana para pagar minha estadia na Pensão Izumo!

Haruhi: Se eu ganhar, a Brigada SOS vai ter muito o que gastar, se é que me entende!

Mitsuki: Bom... Eu entendi. Agora Harumi e Minato, um dos dois vai sair daqui a pouco e ficar com Yoichi e Haruhi na finalíssima, OK?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: De um lado a família do Minato, Takami e Yukari Sahashi, literalmente mãe e irmã dele, e o sekirei da morte Shiina. Do outro lado, Neneko Izumi, Natsuki Ikuhara e Hikoro Oikawa, ou Oihiko como chamaremos. Os amigos do Takeya e é claro, a filha desajustada.

Natsuki: Quem é desajustada? Meu irmão foi para o espaço com aquela alienígena peituda e burra, queria ter ido com ele...

Mitsuki: Garotinha, você teve a Nia, mas ela foi com o Xaki e a Ruvi para treinar e ser um Barker. Mas qual a diferença entre esse e um Biter?

Neneko: Ambos tinham a mesma função de capturar Ren, que era a única defeituosa, mas como Takeya a salvou, Lady Fina permitiu que ele fique com ela desde que a Ruvi não intervenha no relacionamento. Mas foi o seguinte, ela com a hibernação de sua superior, chicoteava ela, mas ainda bem que mudou de opinião quando sua Observadora despertou.

Mitsuki: Quando a Ren estava em perigo o que houve?

Oihiko: Ela ficou enforcada pela coleira por muito tempo e o cristal da testa dela quebrou fazendo-a falar o idioma deles e não o nosso.

Mitsuki: É, ainda bem que consertaram por 30 minutos... Agora sobre a história do portal.

Neneko: Ren era o portal que permitia os DearS procriarem como os humanos, por isso surgiu um outro alien chamado Io, e ele era o guardião do mesmo. E se não fosse por mim, o Takeya teria deixado a Ren ficar à deriva no espaço e, pior... Todos enfraquecerem por sentimentos negativos. Outro fato curioso é que a captura só ocorreu porque o Takeya largou de lado a chance de ter amor com a Ren.

Natsuki: HMPF! Eu não iria querer ser tia de um meio-humano e meio-alien!

Mitsuki: Oihiko... Teve outros DearS tirando os mais conhecidos?

Oihiko: Na praia conhecemos a Ayu, vinda do intercâmbio, e a mimada China. Mas elas também foram para Thanatos. Quem dera estar com elas agora... Eu adoraria...

Mitsuki: Desculpa interromper, mas se a Ruvi te pega, te dá um banho de chicote como fez ao Khi por ser chamada de "Beleza Fria"!

Oihiko: COMO É?

Mitsuki: Agora o lado do Minato...

Takami: Mitsuki, para nosso bem, o idiota do presidente da MBI não tem o direito de usar esta transmissão, tem? Se tiver eu caio fora!

Mitsuki: Não acontecerá, isso eu garanto, se bem que foi ele o culpado por...

Takami: Não toca nesse assunto sobre esse idiota! O que eu mais desejo é viver em paz com meus filhos quando essa guerra acabar. Está tudo bem na terra, mas a droga do Projeto Sekirei ainda está de pé. E enquanto eu ainda estiver no cargo de investigadora-chefe, procurarei a irmã do Shiina e ajudarei meu filho com uma coisa...

Mitsuki: E o que seria? Acabar com o projeto?

Takami: (em tom macabro) Conhecer minha futura nora, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (em tom normal) Mas não se preocupe, isso apenas foi o costume de fazer piadas inoportunas. Falando sério, ele será feliz com as sekireis dele!

Yukari: E eu ainda quero encontrá-lo, nem só pelo Shiina ser irmão da Kusano!

Shiina: Se Kuu-chan está bem, eu me sinto feliz por isso, mas encontrá-la é mais complicado.

Mitsuki: Qual o seu poder Shiina?

Shiina: Induzir a morte, uma vez eu acabei fazendo um sekirei morrer através de meu toque. Por isso sou o Sekirei da Morte e Yukari a Ashikabi Demônio.

Mitsuki: Kusano foi protagonista de um especial do mangá em que todos ficam da idade dela, qual a sensação?

Yukari: Foi péssima no pontos de vista dela. Conferi também os outros especiais. No anúncio do Sekirei Pure Engagement eu estava de biquíni com as gêmeas do trovão, os cães de disciplina e a Miya. Ainda tivemos o especial da praia, cuidados médicos, fonte termal e a noite de fogos de artifício cancelada pela chuva. Em um desses, meu irmão ficou pasmo por tomar banho com uma das sekireis dele.

Mitsuki: Ah é, Homura... Bom, agora vamos ao anúncio final e quem vai fazer companhia a Yoichi Karasuma e Haruhi Suzumiya!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Atenção pessoal... Pelo visto a Harumi já superou Ai, Yuka e Minami, assim como o Minato foi melhor que Takeya e Hideki. Entretanto, superação não é tudo. Quando você fica convencido disso, chega o ponto da arrogância, vaidade, orgulho e outras coisas mais, sem levar em conta as conseqüências. Entretanto, tem lá o lado bom de tudo. Quem não foi subestimado por certas causas e por conta de algo você é rebaixado, cai em depressão e muito mais? Pois é, acontece com todos. E demonstra porque está ali. Hora de anunciarmos quem será o nosso último eliminado e o próximo finalista. Com 60 por cento dos votos, Harumi dá adeus ao jogo!

Harumi: enfim me sinto orgulhada em participar do jogo! Foi muito bom! Aí Minato, foi bom te conhecer, dê o seu máximo, assim como a você Yoichi... Porque a Haruhi sei como ela é!

Haruhi: Opa! Não sou manipuladora não!

Harumi: Me engana que eu gosto até mais!

Yoichi e Minato: Tchau, mãezona!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: E agora saindo da casa depois de muito tempo no sorteio e principalmente pela adaptação ao jogo... Quem vem à passarela da exclusão do BBJ é Harumi Ikuhara!

Natsuki: Minha mãe, mas ela...

CRASH! (Natsuki leva golpe de Harumi)

Natsuki: O que eu fiz agora?

Harumi: Chegando em casa, vai se ver comigo sobre essa história de chamar a Ren de peituda e burra!

Neneko: Er... Só lamentamos pela ausência do Takeya na videoconferência.

Harumi: Ah Neneko isso acontece, não se preocupe! Ele está muito feliz com algo que determinou para seu futuro!

Oihiko: E por que não eu?

Harumi: Não teve escrava. Mas quem sabe no futuro você tenha uma quando eles tiverem o planeta deles restaurado e venham para cá depois?

Oihiko: Poxa, é verdade! Eu adoraria isso!

Neneko: Enfim... É como ficção científica mas de verdade!

Natsuki: Aliens... (Harumi faz olhar mortal) Que sejam bem-vindos ao nosso planeta!

Mitsuki: Agora é com o povo, quem eles querem que ganhe? A resposta na finalíssima com nossos eliminados e a nossa convidada Akira Kogami do Lucky Channel! Até mais!

Continua...


	11. Grande Final

BIG BROTHER JAPÃO

Final da competição

(cenas dos finalistas)

Narração: Yoichi Karasuma, samurai do vento, vive com as irmãs Ikaruga. Haruhi Suzumiya, líder da Brigada SOS, tem apoio de seus colegas. Minato Sahashi, estudante ronin, hospedado em pensão com suas sekireis. Quem deles levará o cobiçado prêmio de 1,5 milhão de ienes? A resposta agora na finalíssima do BBJ com Mitsuki Ikuta.

(cena dos eliminados ao som de Super Driver)

Mitsuki: BOA NOITE PESSOAL! Hoje não vim sozinha porque nosso programa tem...

(vinheta estilo Lucky Channel)

Akira: OLÁ SORTUDOS! Hoje vim como convidada especial no nosso BBJ comentando sobre nossos eliminados! E eu sou sua condutora Akira Kogami, TA-DAAAAA!

Mitsuki: Eu sei que gosta de atirar coisas no Minoru, mas ele não veio porque atrapalharia o programa. Mas Akira, um aviso antes de mais nada: Aqui no programa, todos sabem que você usa essa personalidade como disfarce, não é? Bom, aqui se proíbe o consumo de álcool e tabaco no estúdio. Já tivemos como consumidores dessas coisas... A Misato na segunda edição, Yuuko na terceira e, é claro, Kazehana e Takami na edição atual.

Akira: Eu entendo que estou disfarçando ser feliz quando eu sou cínica na realidade. Mas como quer que eu fique?

Mitsuki: Como você é, você mesma! Só não vale rebaixar sua importância! Agora imagina ficar no programa na próxima edição?

Akira: Vou pensar no assunto, mas vou falar dos eliminados na ordem! MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Elina, Kaito, Tyson, Masane, Hideki, Sakura, Dan, Tristan, Chris, Konata, Kurenai, Kirie e Harumi!

Mitsuki: Muito bem… Eu vou começar pela Elina, ela foi eliminada na primeira semana pro uma causa óbvia. Sua autoridade abusiva e a obsessão pela irmã gêmea! Mas por causa da série de filmes chamada Nossas Belas Guerreiras, ela não pôde vir. Mas deve acabar querendo aliciar a Leina como sempre...

Akira: Que pena! A paixão excessiva pela irmã lhe custou a vitória! Mas isso que dá ser mandona!

Mitsuki: Eu que o diga! Agora... Kaito, nosso segundo colocado, viveu essa experiência. E queria saber como foi ficar na casa?

Kaito: Mitsuki, foi muito legal. Mas ainda gosto de participar mesmo das lutas com os Cavaleiros Dino!

Mitsuki: A experiência na casa trouxe alguma mudança para você?

Kaito: Nada melhor que a velha amizade de sempre. Mas... Eu fiz novos amigos mesmo!

Mitsuki: OK! Tyson, e sobre ser tricampeão mundial qual foi a maior derrota para você? Tirando quando o Ozuma te fez não burlar as regras da ALB?

Tyson: Quem que burla as regras? Eu pedi para o Thief aumentar meu anel de ataque! Mas direto ao assunto, eu digo que praticamente foi uma espécie de ajuda.

Mitsuki: Se estivesse na final, quem você tiraria do jogo?

Tyson: Mandaria a Dragoon tirar a Haruhi do jogo porque é muito mandona!

Mitsuki: Certo!

Akira: Mitsuki, que tal a nossa próxima atração?

Mitsuki: Bem pensado eu vou fazer o primeiro contato na casa.

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Boa noite Yoichi, Haruhi e Minato! Como nós estamos?

Yoichi: Perfeitamente bem, é claro!

Haruhi: E aí anãzinha!

Minato: Senpai!

Mitsuki: Detalhe importante, segundo e terceiro lugar não sai daqui de mãos vazias! 15 mil para o terceiro e o segundo ganha 300 mil ienes! Agora nessa final, quem que vocês queriam com vocês aí? Companhias conhecidas?

Minato: Seria ótimo!

Haruhi: Queria ver o idiota do Kyon e saber o que ele tem feito nas minhas costas!

Yoichi: Espero que Ibuki-dono não venha querer me bater!

Mitsuki: Isso não posso garantir! Agora é o seguinte eles estão em links separados, mas daqui a pouco veremos se eles vão se sentir bem vendo vocês de novo, OK?

Minato: Sem problemas!

Haruhi: Um deles possui uma "esposa" se me lembro bem!

Mitsuki: Haruhi, e você tem um pretendente, lembra?

Yoichi: Levou na cara! Fica zoando a gente...

Mitsuki: logo logo voltarei com o anúncio do vencedor e dos outros, até mais tarde!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Como principal apresentação temos o grupo de dança de Konata e Cia. que foi até uma das melhores. Sem querer te rebaixar Akira, certo?

Akira: Eu entendo... Se bem que essa baixinha costuma agir com preguiça e nem estuda direito para as provas, como se não bastasse copiar o dever de casa! TSC! TSC!

Mitsuki: AKIRA!

Akira: Desculpa, força do hábito com o Minoru! Mas sim, vamos assistir a apresentação de dança!

(palco ao som de Motte Ke! Sailor Fuku)

Mitsuki: Konata, você saiu do jogo, mas dou os parabéns a você e suas amigas!

Akira: Bom, da mesma série que eu... Mas a diferença é que na série dela, todas as páginas são compostas por tirinhas!

Konata: Muito obrigado Mitsuki, e digo em nome de todas as minhas amigas e principalmente da minha prima que nós estamos lisongeadas em participar mais uma vez do BBJ!

Mitsuki: Certo, certo certo... Agora lembra por que saiu? Ficou zoando, ficou de preguiça... Se a Akira estivesse no seu lugar, iria com certeza perder. Morou?

Konata: Que diferença faz? Me sinto bem comigo mesma apesar de tudo!.

Mitsuki: Sempre saindo pela tangente! Agora vou falar com alguém que tem mais peito que você! Masane... Depois da eliminação, o que rolou para você?

Masane: Só voltei para casa e voltar a viver com minha filha, Riko!

Rihoko: Minha mãe sempre fazia de tudo para me manter bem. Cuidou de mim, se bem que, apesar de tudo, a gente se ama!

Mitsuki: Quando esteve no quarto branco e pediu desistência foi chato, não é?

Masane: Achei que faria bem à minha filha, mas foi a pressão do jogo mesmo!

Rihoko: Mamãe esquece isso, o que importa é que estamos juntas de novo!

Mitsuki: É! Embora filha legítima da Reina e irmã da Maria, você prefere ela não é? Não vou nem discutir no assunto. E Hideki...

Akira: Quem é a despeitada aí, fora a Konata, a Yutaka e a Minami?

Mitsuki: Chii, a namorada do Hideki, com quem vou falar agora... E aí Hideki! Já vi que a Hibiya veio contigo, mas por quê?

Hibiya: Bom... Eu sei sobre Chobits assim como o Minoru, mas é claro que não contei toda a verdade sobre a Chii, e só o Hideki sabe.

Chii: Chi é a Chii para Hideki.

Hideki: Isso mesmo! Agora pode prosseguir, Hibiya-san?

Hibiya: Sim... Meu marido e eu criamos Elda originalmente. Para não deixá-la sozinha, criamos uma irmã gêmea chamada Freya. Amávamos elas como se fossem nossas filhas. Mas quando Elda começou a falhar, Freya se fundiu a ela e hoje as duas são uma só. Algumas vezes a Chii começava agir estranhamente até encontrar a "minha pessoa especial".

Mitsuki: No caso o Hideki, não é?

Hideki: Dois Chobits chamados Jima e Dita também queriam pegá-la. Mas depois que a Chii voltou ao normal, todos do tipo podiam viver e sentir-se humanos.

Chii: Hideki está certo. Chii sempre foi boa para ele!

Mitsuki: Bom saber da situação. E agora mais um convidado... Sakura também não pôde vir, mas ela não avisou!

Akira: Ela foi fazer uma peça teatral com a equipe dela em outra parte do mundo, além de trabalhar com a Sumire em mais um filme!

Mitsuki: Ah sim! Então vamos a... Dan Kuso!

Dan: E aí Mitsuki! O jogo foi bom, mas não esperava que a Haruhi me indicasse por causa do Poder Supremo, sabe?

Akira: PODER SUPREMO? (espantada)

Mitsuki: Calma Akira, esse poder é do jogo. E os nossos fãs é quem indicam quem merece usar para escapar dos paredões e indicar alguém em seu lugar, sabe?

Akira: Ah bom!

Dan: Mas como eu dizia, entre todos eu gostei de ser amigo de quase todos, e especialmente do Chris e do Minato. Mas nada melhor que participar das lutas para salvar Vestroia dos inimigos, sabe? Enfim... O jogo foi bom, mas uma pena ficar de fora!

Mitsuki: Vou a mais um contato na casa...

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Minato, Haruhi e Yoichi... As visitas ficam só para o final, mas tivemos um imprevisto, sabe? A Kusano começou a ficar irritada e levamos um tempo para podar as plantas que ela fez o favor de crescer e prender o pessoal do programa, sabe?

Minato: Ah, é típico da Kuu-chan! Lembro que isso aconteceu também quando Musubi-chan e eu cozinhávamos para Miya-san, e ela se irritou pelo fato de ser pequenina. Matsu-san também ficou presa e a coisa se complicou ainda mais por causa da Tsukiumi.

Mitsuki: Água alimenta plantas e fornece nutrientes, quem não sabe? E Haruhi... Uma pena, mas o Chris não veio com os amigos aliens dele, sabe?

Haruhi: Desde que as namoradas do Minato sejam aliens também, tudo normal!

Yoichi: Aliens?

Haruhi: É! Quero ver um de perto, assim como extra-sensoriais e viajantes do tempo!

Yoichi: Eu prefiro ficar com a minha vidinha normal, sabe?

Mitsuki: Sei da situação, mas sabe o que seria pior Yoichi? Essa sensação de Déja Vu que o Kyon teve por não fazer tarefas escolares. Agora se ele não tivesse tomado partido...

Haruhi: Torno a lembrar, pequenininha, que eu sou a líder da Brigada SOS e sou eu que dá as ordens lá!

Minato: Mas se não tivesse feito...

Yoichi: É! Bem lembrado, mas ela nem quer saber! (Haruhi cruza os braços e empina o nariz)

Minato: Ah, deixa ela!

Mitsuki: Daqui a mais alguns minutos a eliminação e o anúncio do vencedor, certo? Volto logo!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: O que temos agora Akira?

Akira: Konata uma das músicas de sua amiga Haruhi, e acho que devo ficar agitada com isso!

(palco ao som de God Knows)

Akira: Nossa, nunca tinha visto um vozerio como esse! Mas essa é a primeira vez que eu agito no programa!

Mitsuki: Daqui a pouco você é quem vai cantar! Certo?

Akira: Não pode ser agora não?

Mitsuki: E por que não? Pode vir cantar Akira Kogami!

(palco ao som de Misoji Misaki)

Akira: Muito obrigada!

Mitsuki: Akira, eu adorei sua música, e acho que canta melhor que a Konata!

Akira: MUITO OBRIGADA MESMO! Ah, mas antes que eu mês esqueça, o que acha de falar com nossos outros eliminados?

Mitsuki: TSC! (muxoxo) Sinto em informar que o Tristan preferiu seguir com os amigos em luta contra a Dinastia do Mal, entretanto... Não quer dizer que não fale com os outros! Um deles Chris Thorndyke, prazer em vê-lo de novo?

Chris: Eu que agradeço senpai! Claro que além da Konata ter lhe dado alguns álbuns musicais, tenho também meu presente...

Mitsuki: (surpresa e recebe) Está de brincadeira não é? Um troféu igualzinho ao que o Ayrton Senna ergueu em Donington Park!

Chris: Pois é, e é claro que a série do meu amigo ainda circula tanto quadrinhos quanto jogos. Nova série é a Sonic Universe, aventuras isoladas de outros personagens. Maioria dos jogos!

Mitsuki: Valeu Chris, nem preciso dizer mais nada... Nem perguntar sobre o que ganhou com a eliminação. Só tenho a agradecer! E agora Kurenai Mishina...

Kurenai: Desta vez as Otomet não quiseram vir, sabe? Mas tenho as minhas irmãs como consolo!

Aoi: Ah Kurenai, embora não tenha conseguido o rapaz ideal, ainda sim chegou longe!

Midori: Outra coisa, a gente tem orgulho de ser nossa amiga, irmã e líder sabe?

Mitsuki: Quando chegaram em casa, festejaram ou...

Aoi: Vou te contar, as Otomet, já que são mais ricas que a gente saíram antes mesmo da festa de boas vindas começar.

Midori: Gostam de tudo sofisticado mas deram também o seu voto de apoio. Chegamos a conversar sobre a estadia da Kurenai no jogo e os relacionamentos que ela teve!

Kurenai: Como a turbinada com quem você vai falar daqui a pouco!

Kirie: Quem é turbinada?

Miharu: Bom... Eu soube que você tem mais como isso aqui! (apalpa Kirie)

Kirie: Pára Miharu, está fazendo cócegas! (interrompe)

Mitsuki: Ih! Nem vou falar o resto! Yukinari, você descansou dos baques quando ela esteve fora, mas o que tem a dizer sobre isso?

Yukinari: Pelo menos aqui o Fukuyama não tem chance porque ele nem sequer conseguiria pegar as garotas aqui!

Miharu: mas foi Fukuyama-sama e Lilica-san que me ensinaram a fazer prendas domésticas. Mas sentia muita falta da Kirie, sabe?

Mitsuki: Outra coisa Kirie, a Kosame está lhe aguardando lá fora!

Kirie: O QUÊ? Não diz que estou aqui, não agüento ver ela nem de perto!

Mitsuki: Brincadeirinha! Mas se fosse a Hijiri a situação seria a mesma não seria? Mas quem está lá fora são a Angela e a Tsubasa com uma apresentação de artes marciais no estacionamento. E quem está lá é o Naoto Oizumi, meu parceiro de trabalho!

(corte para estacionamento)

Mitsuki: E aí Naoto, tudo pronto?

Naoto: Tudo pronto sim Senpai, a apresentação de artes marciais vai durar por 30 minutos. Não é isso Angela?

Angela: Provavelmente, mas quem domina a técnica dos Tsubame é Tsubasa-sama, sou só empregada dela, apesar de mais velha.

Tsubasa: É! Primeiramente a gente começa de forma mais leve, depois a gente age de uma forma mais intensa, desde que a Ângela não me dispa!

Angela: OK, eu prometo! (com os dedos cruzados nas costas) Mas senão como enfrentaria os servos dos Saginomiya?

Tsubasa: Bem lembrado, mas não me dispa, certo?

Naoto: Bom é isso Senpai. Eu vou dar espaço a elas e evitar tomar um baque como quando a Hikaru me falou de seu lado masculino. (se afasta)

(apresentação de artes marciais)

Naoto: Tsubasa, Angela... Foi um prazer tê-las aqui! E foi até bom vê-las entretendo um pouco fora as músicas como de costume nas edições anteriores!

Angela: A gente que agradece Oizumi-san! E além do mais só passar o convite e a gente vem!

Tsubasa: Vimos até a apresentação de torcida que tiveram aí!

Naoto: Segue daí Senpai!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Agora vamos aos links falar um pouco com nossos convidados. Mas vale lembrar que só deixamos a Kusano entrar porque ela deu um ataque de fúria e não queremos deixá-la mais irritada.

(corte para Link 1)

Mitsuki: Musubi, Matsu e Tsukiumi, acreditam que o Minato pode vencer?

Tsukiumi: Eu acredito nele como qualquer esposa faria, precisamos desse dinheiro para pagar nossa estadia!

Matsu: Se ele sair eu vou atacá-lo de vez. HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Mitsuki: Musubi, você foi a primeira a ser encontrada com ele. O que aguarda?

Musubi: Minato, assim como eu, quer alcançar os céus e vivermos felizes para sempre. Ele me encontrou e me deu asas antes que Hikari e Hibiki me pegassem!

Tsukiumi: As números 11 e 12...? HMPF! Eu teria destruído elas se Minato não tivesse me encontrado e não tivesse me dado asas, pois não confio nos humanos, fora ele!

Mitsuki: Pois sim, "senhora mostra a calcinha" como a Miya te chama! E Matsu nem pense em atacar o Minato quando sair!

Matsu: Poxa... Eu não gosto de ficar sem ele. Já basta ficar no meu quarto, mas sem ver Mina-tan... (abatida)

Mitsuki: Saindo daí pode vê-lo, mas não agora. Vamos ao outro link...

(corte para Link 2)

Mitsuki: As Irmãs Ikaruga só aguardando a saída do Yoichi. Ibuki, sossegou?

Ibuki: HMPF! Me deixa!

Ayame: É saudade, sabe?

Mitsuki: Olha quem sente também pelo Washizu...

Ayame: Sai dessa! Nem sinto nada por ele, vê se me erra!

Mitsuki: OK! Agora falando sério, acham que ele merece vencer ou está bom qualquer outra posição?

Ibuki: Contanto que arranje grana para aumentar nosso trabalho de lecionar kendo... Está bom! Qualquer valor está bom! Mas falando sério, a nossa casa não está mais a mesma desde que ele se inscreveu no BBJ.

Chihaya: Não tive mais nenhuma inspiração como ele me dá, em algumas tarefas. Tirando as situações pervertidas, e olha que tomei advertência por fazer meu trabalho nas aulas, sabe?

Kagome: Comigo isso não aconteceu.

Chihaya: Eu estava falando de mim, Kagome. Mas quando aprendeu a cozinhar você já amadureceu muito!

Kagome: Ah de nada! Mas espero que ele esteja bem quando sair!

Mitsuki: Certo, as irmãs deixaram se decreto, vou a outros anúncios e depois termina, certo?

(corte para Link 3)

Mitsuki: E quanto à Brigada da Haruhi Suzumiya Salvando o Mundo e Enchendo de Alegria...? Saudades da líder?

Koizumi: Kyon não demonstra, mas está sim!

Kyon: Nem tanto Koizumi-san... Nem tanto, mas confesso que tem sido mais calmo sem ela!

Nagato: Calmo até demais.

Mitsuki: Mikuru, se ela tirar sua roupa e colocar outra filmaremos!

Mikuru: (amedrontada) NÃO! QUALQUER COISA MENOS ISSO!

Mitsuki: Eu menti, não vai rolar, se acalma que não vai rolar! Mas você é como toda e qualquer Lolita indefesa, sabe? Peituda, bonita, tímida...

Mikuru: Mas Senpai, eu sei disso. Não quero que Suzumiya-san tire minha roupa na frente de todos!

Nagato: Praticamente ela não consegue viver sem isso. Mas confesso, não dou a mínima para o que ocorre, mas gosto de ficar na minha supervisionando Haruhi!

Mitsuki: Hoje não tem como Kyon! Não vai fugir do assunto e trata de confessar!

Kyon: PFFT! Está bem! Haruhi merece vencer!

Mitsuki: daqui a pouco a saída, mas antes vamos a mais um concerto, certo? Até mais!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Vou explicar uma coisa sobre a última edição porque diferenciamos pelos nomes. Foi o seguinte: A Hikaru, vice-campeã do terceiro BBJ chama-se Lucy na América, mesmo nome do alter-ego da Nyuu depois de um baque na cabeça. Agora tirando essa outra Lucy, também tivemos outra Hikaru, que no caso é a Priscilaria, atriz da série que produzi. No caso, as Cosprayers. Para evitar confusão, diferenciamos como chamar porque senão imagina como fica a situação? Tem coisa pior que essa, Akira?

Akira: Que teve, teve! O Minoru, quando voltava de uma excursão com a turminha da Konata, ainda perdeu o ônibus andando o caminho todo a pé de volta para a escola!

Mitsuki: Sério mesmo?

Akira: Quem dera, mas Kuroi-sensei fez ele pegar o ônibus normalmente apesar do incidente. Mas desastres à parte, uma pena que a Harumi também não veio!

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado, depois que soube que não conseguimos contato de Thanatos para ela sobre Takeya e Ren, ela preferiu corrigir a irmã nos baques. Uma pena, quem sabe em uma futura ocasião, consigamos ver a Ren mais de perto. Aquela alien é muito bonita. Como curiosidade os DearS têm um metabolismo forte, podem sentir nossas emoções, desejos ou presença, mas além da boa visão... Têm uma péssima audição. Mas agora vamos nos descontrair com mais um pouco de música!

(palco ao som de Bouken Desho? Desho?)

Mitsuki: Agora a hora da verdade... Yoichi, Haruhi ou Minato, quem ganha? A resposta agora!

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: E aí pessoal? Kusano como está ver o Minato de novo?

Kusano: Fico feliz em ver onii-chan de novo!

Minato: Claro Kuu-chan! Não gosto de te ver irritada, mas você me deixou saudades também!

Haruhi: Essa baixinha aí? Tudo bem... (em tom de ironia)

Yoichi: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Eu tenho a Kagome-dono também, lembra?

Haruhi: Eu esqueci!

Mitsuki: Antes de mais nada vamos começar com o terceiro lugar. Digo que um dos rapazes chegou a bater na trave na última prova do líder, além de ter demonstrado empatia com os outros competidores... Deixou a desejar no programa. Mas encarou paredões no jogo. Com 15 por cento quem sai primeiro é o Yoichi!

Yoichi: Ah, sem problemas! E além do mais, foi bom participar do jogo!

Minato: Te cuida viu?

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: As Irmãs Ikaruga e Yoichi reunidos novamente!

Ibuki: Yoichi-san!

Ayame: Samurai!

Chihaya: É bom te ver de novo!

Kagome: Que saudade tínhamos de você!

Mitsuki: Yoichi, ganhou 15 mil ienes, já é alguma coisa não é?

Yoichi: me sinto satisfeito de participar do jogo e ajudar as irmãs! Eu precisava mesmo participar e me abrir mais com outras pessoas, fora elas, Angela-dono, Tsubasa-dono e Wa-san!

Ibuki: Ah! Então entrou no jogo por nossa causa não é?

Chihaya: Imagina se fosse eu...

Ayame: Fingindo ser você? Não mesmo!

Kagome: Bom... Chegando em casa, eu fico por conta do banquete!

Mitsuki: Melhor cuidar mesmo! E agora mais agito... Ainda na voz de Aya Hirano!

(palco ao som de Lost My Music)

Akira: Olha... Agora a coisa vai pegar mesmo... Mitsuki, um de nossos candidatos já provou para que veio!

Mitsuki: Deixa eu ver o resultado... (observando) É! Um deles merece vencer mesmo, por hoje! A causa dele não se resume só em presença, mas outros fatores também!

Akira: Podemos permitir a ingressão dos outros convidados?

Mitsuki: Infelizmente não Akira, vamos deixá-los aqui e...

Miya: (aparecendo) Não podia deixar de comparecer aqui no programa, sabe? Queria me distrair um pouco!

Mitsuki: (treme) Mi-mi-mi-mi... MIYA ASAMI? A Hannya do Norte? Olha bem que eu queria ter lhe convidado, mas ainda lembro da sua primeira estadia.

Miya: Qual é o problema? Não gosta que eu esteja aqui? (invoca máscara demoníaca) Achei que fosse um programa livre para todos!

Mitsuki: Miya, é disso que eu estou falando, seu jeito de agir que me dá medo. Sempre que contrariada aparece essa máscara maligna atrás de você!

Miya: Eu prometo que vou ficar bem!

Mitsuki: Melhor mesmo! Porque como alguém calma consegue pôr medo nos outros? Sem ofensas! Agora o vencedor do BBJ...

(corte para casa)

Mitsuki: Tivemos aqui um problema antes de voltarmos, mas ele está resolvido. Agora vou direto ao que interessa. Quando a Haruhi chegou, ninguém estava interessado no que ela queria mesmo: Caçar ETs, ESPers e viajantes temporais. Mas depois que fundou a Brigada SOS com Kyon, sua vida tem mudado muito, isso também depois de conhecer aos seus outros amigos. Já Minato Sahashi, que fracassou inexplicavelmente no vestibular apesar de ser inteligente, conseguiu ter garotas aos seus pés, mas por ironia do destino, tornou-se o mais poderoso ashikabi a lutar contra o Projeto Sekirei. Os dois chegaram longe na final... Infelizmente tiveram também suas baixas... Haruhi se entediou até Kyon lhe acalmar, diga-se de passagem, e o Minato acabou testemunhando a morte da Uzume, mas mesmo assim cumpriu a promessa de ajudar Chiho a ashikabi dela. Agora o anúncio do quarto vencedor do Big Brother Japão com 57 por cento dos votos... Haruhi Suzumiya!

Haruhi: Não acredito nisso! Eu ganhei!

Minato: Mereceu até mais que eu, mas enfim... Apesar de tudo, mereceu!

Haruhi: Ah Minato, não seja bobo e vamos lá para encontrar nossos amigos!

Minato: Não precisava dizer duas vezes!

(corte para estúdio)

Mitsuki: Com a vitória da Haruhi, as garotas empatam com os rapazes na guerra dos sexos do BBJ! Mas agora estamos recebendo Haruhi que ganha 1,5 milhão de ienes! Minato, apesar do segundo lugar, não vai sair de mãos vazias, levará 300 mil consigo!

Minato: Ah, isso já é alguma...

Tsukiumi: MINATO! (pausadamente) O que faz com ela? Lembre-se que eu sou a sua legítima esposa!

Musubi: Eu sou esposa dele também!

Matsu: Que garotinha é essa aí? E por que a Kuu-chan está no seu colo?

Minato: Dormiu durante o jogo! Mas ela está bem! Até os sekireis precisam descansar!

Miya: Minato-san, espero que a grana que você ganhou encubra o que me deve! Principalmente o que uma certa garota faz!

Matsu: (amedrontada) NÃO SOU EU! NÃO SOU EU! EU NÃO VOU PARA O QUARTO DO MINATO À NOITE!

Miya: Não é isso! Falo da Musubi-chan! Já que ela gosta muito de comer!

Musubi: Sim! Quero fazer de tudo para proteger Minato-san e...

Tsukiumi: Não comigo por perto! Eu fiz acordo conjugal com ele e estamos casados desde...

Haruhi: Então vocês são aliens não é? ISSO É INCRÍVEL!

Kyon: Lá vamos nós de novo!

Koizumi: Como assim?

Haruhi: Como presidente da Brigada SOS, usarei o prêmio para investir mais caçadas sobre alienígenas e estudar suas espécies, mas extra-sensoriais e viajantes do tempo!

Kyon: Eu não disse!

Haruhi: E além do mais... (puxando Mikuru) Tenho outra fantasia para você!

Mikuru: Não! Suzumiya-san não faz isso comigo!

Haruhi: Sem choro, Mikuru-chan!

Mikuru: Eu não quero ir!

Koizumi: Bom... Pelo menos acabou.

Akira: Ei! E eu aqui?

Mitsuki: Akira, você é bem vinda quando quiser! E se trouxer o Minoru, lembre-se, pode bater nele à vontade!

Akira: JURA! EU ME SINTO LISONGEADA!

Mitsuki: Pois é! O BBJ acabou, mas em breve voltaremos com mais uma edição! Até mais gente!

FIM


End file.
